This is Everything
by gibsongrl
Summary: Sequel to Take Me Anywhere.  Brittany and Santana take on married life in NYC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey everyone, welcome to the sequel :-) I was supposed to get this up quicker but I had an awful week and it just delayed the whole process. Then I had to come up with a title and...ugh I hate that part the most. I grabbed the first story's title from a Tegan and Sara song so I figured it was only fitting to do the same for the sequel.

Initially I was going to jump right into the story...but I kind of felt like not writing a Brittana wedding after all that was cheating so I decided to do it and have this serve as the prologue. I think it kind of sets up the future for the story anyway, but the next chapter will definitely set the real groundwork for where this story is going. For now you have an extremely fluffy wedding chapter that even has some sexy times to hold you over. :-)

Anyways, I won't waste any more of your time but I'll definitely go back to regular updates going forward. If I can I'll get the next one up a little quicker. I hope everyone is happy with it and if there are any new readers - you don't have to read Take Me Anywhere, but it will probably help because there will always be references to it in this one, but your call. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>June 9, 2017<strong>

"Nervous?" Brittany asked, arms securely wrapped around her fiancée's waist and a coy smile on her lips. Santana furrowed her brow playfully.

"About what?" She shrugged casually.

"The big day!" Brittany exclaimed as if it was obvious. "In a couple minutes, I'm going walk out the front door of the apartment and the next time we see each other we're going to be wife and wife!" Santana couldn't contain the look of adoration that spread across her face as she leaned up to peck Brittany's lips.

"You mean I can stop calling you my girlfriend?" Brittany giggled and nodded. "I'm not nervous at all babe. Why would I ever be nervous about spending the rest of my life with _you_? It's pretty much been my plan all along." Brittany bit her lip.

"If I bribe her with a week's worth of free Broadway tickets do you think Rachel would let me stay here?" Santana stifled a laugh and shook her head.

"Nope, I think you have to go." She said regretfully. "Anyway, this was your idea! You believe in luck and magic and all of that…and if you want to play by those rules…you're sleeping further uptown tonight." Brittany sighed with resignation.

"I guess so."

"It's only a night." Santana said, pecking her lips sweetly as she rocked them back and forth. "I'm going to spend the next 10 days after tomorrow locked in a hotel room with you so I think it's fair."

"But it's so annoying." Brittany whined. "I mean, of all nights tonight I just feel so close to you and all I can think about is you and what's going to happen tomorrow and it's just like the worst night in the world to spend apart." Santana scrunched her face overdramatically in consideration.

"Weeeelllll….I don't know about that…I mean I kinda think it would be a lot worse to spend tomorrow apart. Don't you?" Brittany frowned.

"Stop being annoying."

"Sorry." Santana laughed and squeezed her arms around Britttany's neck. "But seriously, I feel you. Trust me, I do. But I'll be with you…" she kissed her softly, "you can call me." She said kissing her again. "We can even Skype or Facetime or something." She said, kissing her once more as Brittany walked her slowly backwards, easily deepening the kiss.

"Mmm." Santana groaned softly as her legs hit the bed and she fell under the weight of the taller body above her. "Britt…." She said as Brittany dragged her lips across her jaw and down to her neck. "Britt" she protested weakly. "Oh god…Brittany stop or I won't be able to make you."

"That's the plan." Brittany mumbled into her collarbone as her hands slid up underneath her shirt, lifting it swiftly over her head.

"Brittany, Quinn and Rachel and your sister are all outside." She gasped as she felt her bra being unhooked and Brittany trailing her tongue along the valley between her breasts. "Shit."

"Don't you want one more time _before_ we get married?"

"But-"

"I want you so bad." Brittany whispered into her ear before nibbling on it and back down her neck.

"Fuck." Santana said, her body already complying as Brittany pulled her short skirt down her legs. "You're evil." Brittany laughed into the skin of her stomach before pressing a kiss there.

"The good kind of evil." She said, pulling down her black lace underwear. "Someone was definitely planning on getting some." She noted.

"Always good to be prepared." Santana sighed as she felt Brittany place soft, open mouth kissed to each thigh.

"Are you sure you want this?" Brittany asked, pulling back and looking up at her. She bit her lip to try and hold back her smile as Santana instantly scowled down at her.

"Oh, don't play with me now Britt." She growled.

"Play with you?" Brittany asked with mock shock, placing a hand on her chest. "I was just saying a minute ago you wanted me to leave and to spend tonight apart so maybe…"

"Brittany!" Santana cut her off sternly. "If you don't finish what you started I'm going to make you suffer in ways you can't imagine." Brittany laughed and leaned up to kiss her sweetly.

"I love you." She whispered before trailing her way back down to exactly where Santana needed her most. She let her tongue trail up Santana's center, her hands coming to steady her sides as she arched up into her.

"Oh my god." Santana gasped, throwing her head back. She felt Brittany smiled into her as she continued to lick and suck.

"Brittany!" An all too familiar voice called from outside.

"Oh no." Santana said, lifting her head with panic as Brittany's head shot up, her eyes wide, but it was too late.

"I said I'd give you 5 more minutes but this is- oh my god!" Rachel screamed shielding her eyes and running into the wall as she tried to escape. Santana wrapped her arms around her chest.

"What is it?" asked Quinn appearing behind Rachel and halting her exit. "Oh, not again!" Quinn said, shielding her own eyes.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Santana yelled.

"Santana-"

"No! Whatever you have to say can wait till you close the door." She scowled as Rachel complied, averting her eyes to the ground as she backed out and shut the door.

"If you do not come out in exactly 3 minutes I'll send Brittany's sister in." Quinn spoke.

"You wouldn't!" Santana challenged.

"Oh no? Try me."

"Fine." Santana huffed, muttering under her breath as Brittany giggled as they heard Rachel and Quinn celebrating outside.

"Well played." Rachel said.

"Thank you." Quinn replied as they heard the footsteps walk down the hall. Brittany frowned as she fell next to Santana, propping herself up on her elbow and tracing patterns across her stomach.

"I don't think 3 minutes is enough."

"With the cold shower effect of Berry walking in on us?" She shook her head. "No." Brittany considered.

"Enough for a really good last girlfriend kiss?" she asked teasingly, poking at her.

"I went from sex to a kiss." Santana pouted.

"You didn't even want the sex!" Brittany said, laughing.

"Yeah well, once you started I felt differently." she huffed. "And I never didn't want the sex, I was trying to have some self control and honor _your_ wishes." She looked at her seriously. "I _always _want the sex."

"It's okay. Tomorrow we can have unlimited amounts of sex that can continue until we come back."

"And then what?" Santana asked curiously, tangling her own hand into Brittany's and tugging it playfully causing Brittany to think.

"Then we can come home and have more unlimited sex for the rest of our lives." She said proudly and Santana smiled, meeting her for a quick kiss.

"I guess that's not such a bad trade." She mused. "So can I still have the kiss?" Brittany smiled.

"Of course." She said, leaning down to meet her lips as she slid a hand gently across her cheek and behind her neck, cradling her head.

Santana quickly reached up, tangling her fingers in her hair and kissing her back, putting as much into it as she possibly could as she pushed her tongue past Brittany's lips. They continued to trade kisses for a few moments until they heard a knock.

"This is a warning. You have one more minute and I'm sending Kelly in." Quinn said sternly.

Brittany chuckled as she pulled back and looked down at Santana's face that was covered with annoyance.

"Why don't you get some clothes on and walk me out?" Santana sighed and let Brittany pull her to her feet, trading soft kisses as she threw a t-shirt and pajama pants on. "Come on." Brittany said, grabbing her hand and guiding her down the hall where they came to a stop behind the couch. She wrapped her arms around Santana as she stood behind her.

"Finally." Kelly huffed. "Glad you managed to pry yourselves off each other for a minute."

"Hey, I don't want to hear it from _you_ too." Brittany commented to her now 16 year old sister as she rested her chin on Santana's shoulder, swaying them back and forth. "We ready to go?"

"_We_ have been ready for nearly an hour." Rachel commented. "Someone has been dragging their feet and looking for excuses not to leave." Brittany just shrugged.

"Can you blame me?" she smiled, pecking Santana's now hot and red cheek.

"You guys are so gooey it's gross." Kelly commented, before standing and grabbing her things.

"You're just jealous." Brittany said sticking out her tongue, as Rachel also got ready to go. They all said goodnight and Santana pulled Brittany back for one more kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Brittany's eyes sparkled as she smiled down at her and Santana bit her lip.

"You bet. Don't be late." She smirked and Brittany pecked her lips once more.

"Are you kidding? I'd be there now if I could." Love you."

"Love you too." Santana nodded fondly and they exchanged happy grins before Brittany disappeared down the hall and Santana shut the door behind her.

"So," Quinn said from the couch as Santana stepped back into the room, "drink?" she offered, holding up her glass and Santana just laughed.

"We had to practically drag you home last night from the bachelorette. How are you drinking?"

"It's my best friends' wedding weekend, I can drink as much as I'd like." She smiled, sipping her wine. "Besides, a little wine never hurt anyone. Santana sighed and sunk down on the couch next to her. "You ready?"

"Of course." Santana huffed, pouring herself a small glass and sitting back.

"No nerves?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrows. "Not even a little?" Santana shrugged.

"Only because I want everything to be perfect for her." She shook her head. "But why would I be nervous about marrying Brittany?" Quinn smiled broadly.

"You wouldn't." she answered softly, clinking glasses with her before they took sips and sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. "So…what do you want to do for your last night as a single woman?" she teased and Santana laughed. "Clubs? Strippers? Booze?"

"Polish off this bottle of wine and gossip behind everyone else's backs?" Santana smirked and Quinn laughed.

"Perfect," she stood. "Be back, bathroom." Santana smiled and sat back, looking down at her buzzing phone.

**Brittany (9:43): I may or may not have left you an extra bottle of your favorite wine on the counter. I'm sure Quinn opened the first one already. :-) **

Santana smiled and shook her head before replying.

**To Brittany (9:44): How'd you know that? :-p Thanks baby, you're the best…but I'd rather be drinking it with you.**

**Brittany (9:44): Me too…I'll miss you tonight, but I can't wait for tomorrow…I've waited forever for this…**

**To Brittany (9:45): I know you have…me too ;-) I'm not going to sleep right without you next to me…**

**Brittany (9:46): Me neither…but go enjoy hanging out with Quinn. It'll be tomorrow before you know it.**

**To Brittany (9:46): Ok, call me before bed?**

**Brittany (9:47): Like you even have to ask. :-)**

* * *

><p>Brittany was right, before either one of them knew it they were waking up early on Saturday morning and going full steam ahead with preparations for the big event. Quinn had Santana out the door by 10 AM and they met up with Mercedes, Santana's friend Jen, and her mom to have brunch and take care of their hair and makeup.<p>

Similarly, Brittany found herself a little further uptown closer to the ceremony with her own bridal party members and mom, getting ready for the same event. By 3 PM everyone was mostly done and headed to their respective rooms to get dressed and take pictures before the ceremony itself.

Santana sat, looking out on the city as her friends scurried around behind her, enjoying champagne and chatting about their dresses. She looked back at them, smiling upon seeing her mother chatting with them. Even now she knew this wasn't the easiest thing for her, but she had come such a long, long way in the past few years, that Santana's couldn't help but feel a little choked up.

"Hey!" Quinn caught her, smirking. "Are you getting all emotional on me Lopez? What did we say? No ruining the makeup!" she teased. "Since when are you such a wimp?" Santana laughed and shook her head, carefully dabbing at her eyes.

"No, I'm fine…I'm just…." She shrugged. "I'm happy." Quinn gave her a wide grin and pulled her in for a hug. There was a knock at the door and Jen got up and opened it only to find Rachel on the other side.

"Good afternoon ladies, I was wondering if I might have a moment with the bride to be." She smiled and they looked to Santana who nodded as Rachel stepped in and they made their way into the bedroom of the suite they'd been using to prepare.

"I appreciate you trying to return the favor but I'm definitely not having a freak out about walking down the aisle." She said with a smile and Rachel laughed.

"Nor would I expect you to." She said, assuredly. "However, though I'm standing on the other side of the aisle this evening I'd like to just acknowledge that I consider you as much of my friend as Brittany and I'm very proud to be a part of this wedding for _both_ of you." Santana smiled.

"Thanks Rachel." She said honestly. "I appreciate that."

"Also, I've been sent over here to bring you something from your future wife." She said with a coy smile and Santana's eyes widened.

"She's not playing fair." Rachel laughed. "Her wedding gift isn't-"

"It's okay, it's not your wedding gift. And she anticipated you freaking out over this and asked me to explain that while you have been very secretive over your dress she sensed you were having trouble finding the perfect accessories." She pulled a box from behind her back and handed it to Santana who promptly opened it.

"Oh my god." Santana spoke softly, trailing her fingers over the matching necklace and earrings.

"It's so romantic." Rachel said with tears in her voice and Santana glanced at her warningly. "Sorry." Santana smiled, looking back down at the jewelry before looking back up to Rachel.

"You tell her she's crazy and she shouldn't be doing this." She sighed, smiling gently. "But tell her thank you…and that this is perfect. And that I love her."

"Ugh, trading secret messages back and forth." Rachel said, clutching her chest dramatically. "I feel like I'm in an old classic romance film." Santana frowned.

"Yeah, well you're actually in my life, so make sure you get the message right." Rachel nodded seriously and Santana took a breath before her expression softened. "How does she look?" Rachel grinned.

"How do you think?" she asked. "I'm not allowed to give details of course…but I'm certain you'll love it." Santana nodded.

"Me too." She whispered, putting the box down on the counter. She looked back up at Rachel with a hint of nervousness. "Is she okay? She's not nervous or anything, right?

"Santana," Rachel said gently. "Do I even need to justify that with a response?" She shook her head and Santana looked down sheepishly. "Of course she's not. She's extremely excited and hyper." Santana laughed.

"I suppose that's to be expected." Rachel nodded.

"Well, I better get back to her, maid of honor duties call." Santana nodded and Rachel stepped forward giving her a quick hug. "You look lovely Santana."

"Thank you Rachel. Really." She said and moved to change her earrings as Rachel headed to the door.

"Hey Santana." She called before leaving.

"Yeah?" she asked curiously and Rachel let a wide grin spread across her face.

"She looks beautiful." She said, causing a grin to overtake Santana's own face. "Absolutely stunning."

"Thanks." She smiled and swallowed with anticipation.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>Not too long after Rachel had headed back to her own suite Santana seemed to find herself standing with her dad, waiting for their cue as Quinn walked down the aisle.<p>

"You ready?" He asked and she chuckled.

"I've never been asked that question more in my entire life than I have in the past few days." She sighed, taking a breath before looking at him and nodding seriously. "Totally."

"You're lucky you get to go first." He smiled.

"Why do you say that?" she asked curiously.

"Because you get to watch Brittany walk down the aisle. Trust me, that's a moment you will _never_ forget." He winked and she breathed deep in anticipation.

"I won't." she agreed, before the organizer at the back gave them a nod and opened the door to the room, signaling them to proceed.

Her own walk down the aisle was a blur and before she knew it she was in front of the room, looking back as Brittany's side of the bridal party filed in. She chanced a glance at Quinn who smiled back in understanding.

"Breathe." She mouthed and Santana closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before turning her attention back to the closed door that creaked open in what felt like slow motion.

Finally she caught sight of a radiant Brittany, eyes intently focused back down the aisle at her as she made her way towards her and the rest of the room filtered out. She couldn't even begin to try and contain the smile that overtook her face, nor did she want to try and remembering her dad's word she tried her hardest to burn the image into her memory bank so it would never be forgotten.

Brittany eventually reached her and she pecked her dad lightly on the cheek before Santana did the same and took her hand in her own.

"You look so beautiful." She whispered.

"You look amazing." Brittany beamed back before they reluctantly turned their attention to the officiant who was ready to perform the ceremony.

As the short ceremony wore on and they traded their vows with certainty, they began to wonder how something that had taken so much preparation was almost done. Before they knew it they were slipping rings onto each other's fingers and the officiant was declaring them officially married.

Brittany laughed with joy at the words being spoken and the applause of their friends and family as she, reached up and grabbed Santana's face to pull her in for a kiss.

"I love you so much." She whispered, pulling back and leaning her forehead against Santana's with a wide grin.

"I love you too." She responded giddily, sighing when she felt Quinn nudge her.

"Sorry guys, but we have to roll." She said apologetically as they pecked each other once more and headed on to make their way outside and greet guests before leaving for pictures.

* * *

><p>After getting into the limo with the rest of the bridal party and making their way to the water for pictures, they were ushered back to the hotel, where it was just about time for them to join the reception.<p>

A few minutes later everyone was announced and they made their entrance into the reception room, joining each other for their first dance. The flashes of the cameras clicked away and though she could feel all eyes on them, Santana did her best to tune it out and focus on Brittany who bit her lip and smiled shyly at her before leaning in to kiss her sweetly. She pulled away and sighed.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, sometimes I wish I could make all these people disappear for about 5 minutes." Brittany said and Santana chuckled.

"What people?" Santana asked teasingly, putting on the most serious face she could. "I only see _you." _Brittany grinned bashfully.

"I guess I can play that game too." She said and Santana nodded, as the DJ called for other couples to join them and some of the attention filtered elsewhere.

"How are you doing? Is everything going the way you wanted it to?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded.

"It's perfect. Everything's perfect." She rolled her eyes playfully. "But I'm finally getting to marry you, so how could it not be?" Santana looked at her seriously as they continued to move, eyes trailing over her face as Brittany looked back at her curiously. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Brittany's gently.

"I'm going to make you so, so happy." Santana whispered against her lips and felt Brittany pull her closer, kissing her back passionately, before pulling away just enough to look at her.

"You already do." She said. "Every day, just by being with me…by just existing." Santana smiled, her own cheeks heating up.

"Well, even more happy….everyday…forever." She whispered between kisses.

"Impossible." Brittany said swallowing hard as she laughed. "But so am I." She nodded seriously, looking back at Santana once more as they allowed themselves to get lost in each other once again as the music continued to play.

Across the floor Rachel smiled appreciatively as she watched them, swaying along to the music with her own arms around Finn.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked her softly.

"Just them." She said motioning to the lovestruck newlyweds a few feet away and he grinned. "They're so happy and I'm happy for them. I remember what that moment feels like."

"Me too." He smiled, squeezing her close and kissing her softly.

"It's the best." She said, leaning back and sighing. "Not that I don't still feel just as in love…maybe even a little more." She shrugged bashfully. "But there's still something to be said for the magic of that moment."

"Yeah." He said. "Sometimes I wish it didn't all go so quick. But it is pretty magical. I didn't realize how much until it happened."

"I'm so glad they finally got married. If anyone should be married it's them." She smirked and he chuckled.

"Totally. They're going to be great." He agreed.

"So two glee club romances made it too marriage…you think any others will take the plunge?" she asked playfully.

"I'm not sure." He mused. "But, I think we can agree it was the right two." He smirked and she tossed her head back in laughter.

"Absolutely." She smiled and thought for a moment. "I think Quinn and Mike probably." She said, nodding in their direction. "But that's it…actually it's a lot considering." He nodded.

"It is. If Puck hadn't already screwed it up with Sugar I might have added one more." He said with a sigh.

"One of these days Noah will learn to keep it in his pants if he wants to hang on to a good thing." She shook her head.

"Yeah…sometimes I think he'll never really learn." He shrugged as the song came to an end.

"Guess it's time for my toast." She said excitedly, leaning up to peck him once more. "Save me a seat?" she winked.

"I think I can work that out." He grinned.

* * *

><p>"She looks so happy." Finn said, shaking his head as he came to stand next to Santana who was watching Brittany jump and dance around the floor with her friends as music blasted through the hall.<p>

"I know." She nodded and smiled. "Planning on keeping it that way." She said turning to him and smiling as she sipped her champagne.

"You look pretty happy too." He said nudging her with a goofy grin.

"Because I am." She answered easily and sighed. "What a day."

"It's overwhelming, isn't it?" he asked.

"You're not kidding." She said. "But I wouldn't trade it for anything. I never really got it with weddings until I saw yours." She chewed on her lip for a moment. "It just made me realize how much I wanted that for us, something that special."

"Santana Lopez." He stated in shock. "Are you going soft on me? Did you actually just compliment me and Rachel?" She whipped her head around at him and scowled.

"If you breathe a word of this conversation to the midget, I swear to god, I'll make sure you're on disability for years." She said seriously and he laughed, raising his hands.

"Okay, okay, I get it, you still have your edge." He sighed and she rolled her eyes. "Only teasing."

"I just didn't think it mattered for a while. But I started to realize that it does."

"Yeah, I was kinda the same way."

"Your wedding was cool." She admitted and he smirked.

"Yours isn't too bad either."

"Santana!" Brittany called, running over and tackling her. "You need to come dance." She said catching her breath.

"Okay." She smiled, kissing her gently.

"You too Finn."

"Oh no, I don't think anyone here needs to see that." He laughed.

"Don't be silly, no one cares." She waved him off. "You ready to go out there?" she asked turning back to Santana.

"You guys go for it. I'm going to go do a shot with the boys." He winked, turning towards the bar and calling out at Jeff.

"Come on." Brittany said, tugging on her hand, but Santana stood firm, causing her to turn back. "What?" she laughed, looking her over with questioning eyes.

"I haven't really seen you for a while. Just wanted to take a minute."

"I've been right out on the dance floor." She answered as if it was obvious and Santana chuckled.

"I know baby, I just wanted a minute alone." She clarified.

"Oh!" Brittany said with realization. "I totally didn't even catch that!" she said, wrapping her arms around her waist and holding onto her tightly. "I've been wanting that too." She said, leaning in to rest her forehead against Santana and nuzzle their noses together.

"You're pretty wound up." Santana commented as Brittany was still practically bouncing.

"There's just so much going on." She giggled, kissing her quickly. "Lots of people and songs and things to do and pictures to take and lots of emotions. I mean, I can hardly decide what I want to do next." Brittany rambled.

"I know." Santana said, smiling at her adoringly. "As long as you're happy."

"Totally, I mean, sometimes I want to cry and sometimes I want to laugh and sometimes I want to dance and sometimes I want to socialize, but it's always for happy reasons." She said re-assuringly.

"Good."

"Girls." They heard a familiar voice call and broke apart to turn and face Santana's mother who had walked up behind them. Santana grasped Brittany's hand, swallowing a little nervously. Even though she was happy for them, sometimes it always seemed like her mom had the uncanny ability to say the wrong thing and it wasn't what she wanted. Definitely not right now.

"How are you two enjoying your day?" she asked pleasantly.

"It's like a tornado." Brittany said cheerfully. "There's so much going on and it's overwhelming but I love it!" She bit her lip in thought. "But not a bad tornado that ruins everything. It's the opposite. It's like a tornado of good stuff! I'm so happy."

"Yeah, it's a lot." Santana agreed laughing. "But it's great."

"Try to enjoy it." Claudia spoke. "It's over before you know it. Although you still have a nice honeymoon to look forward to."

"I can't wait!" Brittany said, bouncing on her heels.

"I know we haven't had much time to talk today. I just want to say, I'm very proud of you Santana." Claudia spoke, looking around at the party around them. "It took me a very long time to get here and I regret that, but I'm proud of you. You're doing great things with your life. You have a good career. And you've chosen a _wonderful_ woman to spend your life with." Santana swallowed hard and Brittany felt the grip she had on her hand tighten.

"Mom…" Claudia shook her head.

"It's true Santana." She smiled with uncharacteristic tears in her eyes and looked to Brittany. "And I'm sorry for all the trouble I gave you before Brittany. You've always been a second daughter to me and I let my opinions and fears blind me from that for a while, but there isn't a person in this world I'd rather have taking care of my daughter than you." She said and Brittany could feel her chin begin to tremble. "I started to see that when you came to see me that night the first time we visited. That took a lot of courage to do. And I admire you for that." Santana beamed, a few stray tears falling freely. She felt a sudden movement next to her and was surprised to see Brittany lunging towards her mother, throwing her arms around her.

"Thank you." Brittany said. "Thank you." She said, hugging her tightly as she sobbed. Santana scrunched her face in confusion at the sudden outburst of emotion from her wife, but rubbed her back soothingly until Brittany stood up once more, shaking her head as she wiped her eyes.

"Ugh, I've been doing so good at not crying much." She laughed. "I guess it all had to come out eventually."

"It's okay sweetheart." Claudia said, sniffling slightly herself before glancing back towards her table. "I better get back to your father before he steals my coffee." She winked, squeezing both their hands. "We'll see you later…and girls," she turned and they looked at her curiously as she spoke in a more serious tone. "I expect grandchildren before I'm too old to do anything with them." She smirked and headed off to her table, leaving them in shock.

"Who is that woman and what has she done with my mother?" Santana asked.

"I like her like this _way _better." Brittany chuckled through her tears.

"Hey." Santana said, grabbing her waist and turning Brittany to face her. "Are you okay?" she said, searching Brittany's eyes. "You got really emotional there." Brittany blushed slightly and looked to her feet.

"Yeah, sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Don't apologize." Santana said, tilting her chin back up, so she met her eyes. "Don't apologize." She said once more.

"I just…" she shook her head. "I don't know. I guess you've always been dealing with all of this…everything with your family and I just tried to be there for you, you know?"

"You were. You were the only thing that held me through all of that Britt."

"No, I know but I guess…I guess till your mom just said it now I didn't let myself fully realize how much I wanted to hear that too. It was about you and I didn't want to make it about me, but…" she sniffled again, trying to fight back her tears once more and failing as Santana squeezed her waist. "I really wanted your mom to accept me too and I'm just so happy she does."

"Aw Brittany." Santana said sweetly, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close to her body. "Of course you did baby." She spoke gently into her ear. "I'm really happy too. That's all I ever wanted from her too." She felt Brittany squeeze her tighter and she let her calm for a few moments before pulling back to smile at her, wiping her eyes gently.

"Am I a mess?" Santana just shook her head.

"You're gorgeous." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"You always say that."

"And?" Santana asked. "I always think it. Are you worried about what anyone else thinks?" Brittany shook her head. "So you're set."

"Thank you."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Santana asked and Brittany swallowed.

"Yeah…because I love you just as much."

"Not humanly possible…but if you say so." Santana smirked. "Want to go dance with me now?" she asked as a slow song began to play.

"You were just waiting for a slow song to play." Brittany pouted.

"I promise I'll stay out there for the next one too." She said with certainty.

"Okay." She paused and looked around. "Ugh, but shouldn't we go talk to people?" Brittany said guiltily and Santana just shrugged.

"I've talked to enough people to last me a lifetime. But if you want we can do that more later. Right now, I just want to dance with my wife."

"Well, when you put it like that…" Brittany trailed, accepting her hand and letting herself be led to the dance floor where they swayed slowly to the music.

* * *

><p>"Oh god, I'm so glad to be alone." Brittany said with a sigh as she walked back into the bedroom of the complimentary suite they'd received for the night in new lingerie she'd recently bought for the occasion.<p>

"Me too, that was exhausting. You know I'm not much of a people person and one full day of acting pleasant to everyone is more than enough. I just want to be with you." Santana rambled, fiddling with her phone from the bed as she turned it off and tossed it on the nightstand. Her eyes lifted to rest on Brittany and she felt her mouth drop. "Holy sweet hell." She spoke, sitting up and Brittany smirked. "You look so freaking sexy."

"I could say the same." Brittany said motioning towards her own new red underwear.

"Come here. Please." Santana choked out, holding her arms out as Brittany smiled, crawling over the bed to straddle her lap.

"You sure you're not tired? You want to just call it a night?" she teased as she rested her arms around her neck.

"I'm sure." She said, leaning forward to place soft kisses across Brittany's shoulder. "I've been waiting to touch you all day."

"Mmm." Brittany gasped. "Me too." She said, tilting her head back to allow Santana more access, which she gladly took.

"You were so incredible today." She spoke into her skin and Brittany lifted her hand to her cheek to pull her back so she could look into her eyes.

"So were you." She said. "You made my dreams come true." Santana smiled through clouded eyes.

"That's all I wanted to do." She said, leaning in to peck at her lips. "Because you make mine come true…every…day." She spoke between kisses as she felt Brittany's hand travel to her neck and lean in to deepen the kiss, pushing her tongue past Santana's lips easily and guiding her down so that they fell back onto the bed.

Brittany let her hands trail down Santana's body as she kissed her, delicately tugging at the waistband of her underwear so that she could pull them down, before pausing to let Santana do the same with her own. She leaned up, guiding her hands underneath the camisole that Brittany wore before lifting it over her head, placing soft kisses across her stomach and chest as the new flesh appeared.

Taking advantage of the position, Brittany reached around to unhook Santana's bra and leaned back to slide it off of her and toss it onto the floor. She pressed her palm to her shoulder to push her back down gently and smiled lovingly down at her before bringing her lips in between her breasts in a delicate kiss and placing kisses across each. She lifted her head and brought her mouth back up to Santana's once more.

"I am so, _so_ in love with you." She said, leaning up on her arm as she brushed Santana's soft hair back with the other.

"I'm so in love with you too." She responded just as seriously, meeting her gaze with equal intensity.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. This…us, this is everything to me. You are everything to me." Santana smiled, trying to suppress the hot tears she felt at the back of her eyes at the intensity in both Brittany's gaze and words.

"Brittany I-" she shook her head, feeling stupid for letting her emotions get the best of her and swallowing them back.

"Don't hide Santana." She said, gently running her finger back and forth across her cheek soothingly. "It's okay." She said, understanding exactly what was happening and leaning down to kiss the small tear away from the corner of Santana's eye as it began to fall. She smiled back down at her.

"You are the only thing that matters to me and I'm so happy today." Brittany smiled down and kissed her once more, starting out slowly, but quickly increasing the pace and intensity as she slid her hand up and down Santana's side.

She felt Santana, trail her tongue across her lips and instantly opened them to grant her access as they traded kisses, trying their best to show the other how they felt. Santana reached up and palmed her breast and Brittany gasped into her mouth, pressing her body harder into the one below her and grinding her hips down, causing Santana to gasp back. She adjusted slightly, bringing her hand down to part Santana's legs and not hesitating in sliding her fingers through the slick heat.

"I need you." Santana breathed into her lips as Brittany pulled back and brought her mouth down to suck and lick at her left nipple. "Oh god, Brittany, I need you _now." _she groaned and she felt Brittany smile down into her other breast as she quickly slid two fingers into her.

Santana pressed her head back into the mattress in relief and sighed as her wife began to move in and out of her. The feeling of Brittany inside of her and the emotion of the day came together and caused Santana's body to tremble, feeling more intensity than she could ever remember before. She reached down to Brittany's face, her hand sliding behind her neck and pulling her up to look into her eyes as she reached her other arm lower and guided her own fingers up and into Brittany as well. She bit down on her lip and groaned as she watched Brittany's eyes widen and lock with hers before clamping shut as she rolled her head back.

Reaching up she licked and sucked at her wife's neck before making her way back to her lips and kissing her hungrily. She felt Brittany's thumb come up to circle and press against her clit and whimpered into her mouth, quickly mimicking her motions and causing Brittany to rest her head down against her shoulder as they continued to rock against each other.

Brittany nibbled and sucked her way across her ear and neck as they continued. The rush of emotions still swallowing them, Santana felt herself getting close after a few more minutes and increased her motions, closing her eyes and letting out a moan as she felt Brittany begin to tighten around her hand as well.

"Baby, look at me." She whispered and Brittany lifted her head, kissing Santana passionately as they both moved closer towards the edge. They continued to trade kisses and Brittany pulled back looking deeply into her eyes as she scooted a hand up to brush across Santana's cheek and lips before leaning back down on it for support.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Santana said immediately. "I love you so much." She said squeezing her hand that still rested on her neck and pressing against Brittany's clit, watching her face distort with pleasure as she went tumbling over the edge and allowing herself to easily follow at the sight.

They slowed their motions as they came down from their highs and Brittany collapsed down next to her, cuddling into her side as they traded lazy kisses. Santana let out a contented sigh as she let her head fall back against the pillow and Brittany giggled.

"I've totally been waiting for that all day." She said nuzzling into Santana's neck and placing a quick kiss there.

"You're telling me. I've been waiting since last night." She said, reaching to pull the sheet up over them and running her hand up and down Brittany's arm. "That was a tease."

"Yeah…" Brittany said, recalling the moment. "That was kind of messed up." She laughed and leaned up a little to look at her, a wide, gloating smile spreading across her face.

"What?" Santana giggled, grabbing at her sides. "What's that face? You're scaring me. What are you scheming?" Brittany fought off the tickles and squirmed.

"Nothing, nothing, I swear!" she said through her laughter and Santana let up, allowing Brittany to catch her breath. "I wasn't going to do anything bad. I just…" she bit her lip. "you're finally my _wife_." She said proudly and Santana smiled, caressing her cheek.

"Yeah, I know." She said softly. "I'm pretty excited about that too." Brittany looked at her thoughtfully, tracing her lips softly with her index finger before leaning down to kiss them once more.

"Sorry, I can't stop doing that." She said and chuckled.

"That's okay, me neither. But I think now that we're newlyweds it's acceptable for us to be really cheesy and constantly all over each other for at least a couple of months."

"Score!" Brittany cheered. "Now we have a valid excuse." Santana laughed, nodding.

"Yep." She said and they sat in comfortable silence for a moment, drinking in the extremely content feeling for a little while longer. After a while Brittany yawned and looked at her apologetically.

"I'm so tired." She frowned. "But I want to stay up and be with you and make love to you and cuddle and everything else." She protested and Santana kissed her re-assuringly.

"It's okay sweetie, we have all the time in the world." She said squeezing her tightly. "Besides, we have to get up in a few very short hours and get to the airport."

"I'm so excited to see Hawaii!"

"Me too." She agreed. "And it's only you and me there for the whole time so we have plenty of time to do all those things. It's been a long day, we can get some sleep." Brittany frowned, but her eyes felt heavy.

"I guess you're right. But I'd still rather do all of that now." She yawned again and kissed her wife goodnight.

"Me too…but don't worry…I'm don't plan on being anywhere public for at least the first 3-5 days." Brittany laughed.

"Do you think it's sad everything is over already?"

"But it's not babe. This is just the start of everything. You know that."

"No, I know, I know. But I just mean like the wedding part. It's been all this work and bang it's done."

"It was worth it." Santana said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "It was totally worth it. And the best part hasn't started."

"Yeah, you're right." She trailed off sleepily. "Goodnight Mrs. Pierce-Lopez." She said, smile evident in her voice.

"Night Mrs. Pierce-Lopez." Santana whispered back happily, letting herself drift to sleep at the sound of the even breathing next to her.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Wow, thanks for the great response to the first chapter everyone! I'm glad you all enjoyed the wedding, I was really hoping it turned out well.

Sorry this took me a while, I found this one hard to write. It's not my favorite and there's not a ton of action but I really needed to lay the foundation for where they are in their lives to start out this new story so that was the main goal here. After this I can start really getting into the storylines I have set up for this one.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and thanks again for all of your comments, they're extremely encouraging when I get a little stuck! :-) I appreciate all of your reviews/comments/questions so please always feel free to contact me on here or tumblr - therewasamouseinmine [dot] tumblr [dot] com

* * *

><p><strong>May 2019<strong>

Santana took a sip of her wine and put in on the table next to her as she settled back into the couch. She sighed, turning the page of the contract she held before ruffling Sebastian's fur where he sat next to her. He purred, rolling over to allow her access to his belly as he inched closer to her.

"You're such a mushbag." He rubbed his head into her hand and curled around it in response and she smirked before turning her attention back to the paper.

Almost 2 years after their wedding, Brittany and Santana had settled into their adult lives with relative ease.

Santana, having been interning for her last two years of school, easily slid into a job at the agency once she got her Bachelor's degree and worked while going to school for her masters over the next two years. Once she graduated she was able to get a bump in her position and with the connections she had made was well on her way. She was given a few smaller clients in the to start with and after much convincing was as able to get Rachel to sign with her as well, which was a score since she brought in her own client.

Brittany for her part didn't slip into work quite as easily, but didn't exactly struggle either as she took a much more casual approach. With focus on the upcoming wedding, she spent most of her first year after school bartending and dancing here and there on the side. She kept her job at the bar for most of the year after as well, but was able to find a little bit more steady work. Now, a couple years later she'd finally landed a spot in the company of a new Broadway show with Santana's help.

While Rachel and Finn found it more productive to move further uptown to the midtown area so they could be closer to the theater district, Santana and Brittany had still opted to keep their apartment for the time being. They had intentions of buying something when they were ready, but for now they found the apartment still suited them fine and it was fairly inexpensive.

Now on a Wednesday evening in early May, Santana sat reading over some paperwork as she waited for Brittany to come home. She took another small sip of wine as she turned the next page. A few minutes later she heard the sound of a key in the front door and watched as Ariel hopped up from the loveseat and sped off to greet Brittany.

"Hey little one." She heard Brittany say from the hall as Ariel cried up at her. A moment later she appeared in front of her, with the petite calico cat bundled in her arms. "Hey baby." She greeted her with a smile.

"Hey." Santana said grinning back and tossing her papers aside as Sebastian scrambled up to rub up against Brittany's legs. "How was your night?"

"It was good." Brittany said, placing Ariel down and kissing the top of Sebastian's head before plopping herself into Santana's lap and kissing her hello. She grinned as she reached forward and took a sip of Santana's wine before kissing her once more. "But I'm glad to be home."

"Well, I'm glad you're home too." She said, squeezing her arms around Brittany's waist.

Brittany had been working on her first Broadway show for about four months now and they were still adjusting to the schedule. With her working 8 shows a week and Santana working days, some that occasionally spilled into nights, including some occasional travel, it was definitely an adjustment.

"I missed you." Brittany spoke into her lips softly, kissing her slowly before pulling back to run her eyes over Santana's face. She pecked her nose and looked to the side. "What's that?" she asked, nodding towards the papers on the couch.

"Some contract proposal for Rachel." She shrugged. "I've been promising her I'd read it for a while, but I haven't had the chance." Brittany smiled.

"She must be thrilled." Brittany commented sarcastically and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yes, she still thinks she's my top priority of course." She sighed. "Remind me why I wanted to be her agent again?"

"Because she's talented and she's going to make you mucho dinero one day." Santana smirked.

"Mucho dinero huh?" Brittany nodded as Santana met her lips. "You're cute."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh." Santana said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"My muscles are all achy." Brittany groaned.

"We could go take a bath before bed?" Santana offered, nuzzling into her and Brittany nodded.

"That sounds totally amazing."

"You sit." Santana said, sliding out from other her and placing a parting kiss to her forehead. "You can have my wine. I'll go run it and come get you."

"Thanks." Brittany said. "You're the best."

"That's why you married me." Santana winked before heading down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what is that sound?" Brittany whined, pulling a pillow tightly over her head. "Make it stop Santana." She begged, muffled from underneath the pillow.<p>

Santana muttered under her breath in Spanish as she scrambled to find her phone next to the table.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh! Jackie, hey! Sorry, were we….were we supposed to meet?" she asked sleepily, flipping open the calendar on her blackberry. "Oh no I wasn't sleeping."

"Ugh." Brittany groaned. "It's six thirty! You were totally sleeping!" she whispered with aggravation but Santana just widened her eyes and motioned for her to be quiet.

"Sure. Sure. That's fine with me." Santana nodded. "Okay, I'll see you at noon. Perfect. I'll be there. Bye." She said, tossing the phone on the table and falling back into bed with a sigh.

"That girl is so annoying." Santana furrowed her brow. "Why is she calling you at 6:30 AM? Oh let me guess, she needs to meet you today!"

"She's my top client Britt, she can call any time she wants." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"She's so psycho. She thinks you're her slave. "

"She's an up and coming musician and I'm lucky to have gotten her, so for all for all intents and purposes, I kind of am. What's your issue with her anyway?"

"Nothing, she's just kind of a bitch. I don't get a good vibe from her." Santana smirked and pecked her lips.

"Baby, are you jealous of Jackie?"

"Well, I mean it's obvious she has a huge crush on you, but I'm not jealous of her. She's just a little 18 year old trampy wannabe pop star." Santana laughed.

"Aww, Britt, she doesn't have a crush on me." She said, tangling further into her and pecking her lips once more. Brittany shot her a knowing look and she sighed. "Okay, okay, maybe a tiny one."

"She blatantly flirts with you in front of me and she even asked you out." Santana opened her mouth to speak but Brittany shook her head. "It was so not a work date." She laughed. "She acts like I don't even exist when she seems me."

"She's just a kid. She's not even gay." Brittany laughed.

"She's not exactly straight either. I seem to remember you and her publicist putting out some rumors about her and that actress that were pretty true."

"Whatever," Santana said dismissively, "you have absolutely nothing to worry about because you're my _wife_ and you're stuck with me forever." She nuzzled her nose. "Besides, I'm not even remotely interested or attracted to her."

"Good." Brittany smiled. "But she should still learn to back up when it comes to calling here at inappropriate hours. And if she flirts with you in front of me anymore…you can expect her to feel my wrath."

"Your wrath?" Santana chuckled.

"Yes. Don't laugh. She knows Monday's my off day and you work from home, so she finds a way to get you to meet her every Monday. Somehow or another you guys always end up with a meeting on a Monday somewhere away from the house." Santana considered for a moment.

"I think that's reaching sweetie."

"Whatever makes you feel good about it, but I'm just calling it as it is." Brittany shrugged. "So you're going to brunch with her again?" Santana nodded and frowned.

"Sorry. I'll be back right after."

"It's fine." She smiled. "It's work, you do what you have to." Santana nodded. "I'll go to the gym and meet you back here after. Maybe I can spend some time reminding you why you wanted to be stuck with me in the first place." A wide grin spread across Santana's face.

"I could be down with that."

* * *

><p>"Have you had a chance to review my contracts?" Rachel asked from her spot on the couch in Brittany and Santana's apartment on Tuesday.<p>

"I haven't had a chance." Rachel scowled.

"Frankly Santana, if I knew I was going to be at the bottom of your list, I would have signed with another agency." She huffed.

"Are you threatening me?" Santana shot.

"No. But I'm merely pointing out that I haven't been getting the level of attention one would expect for a top talent like myself." Santana sighed.

"Rachel, I give you _more_ attention than anyone else would because I know you personally. You wouldn't be a blip on the radar in another firm."

"I hardly believe that someone who graduated from Julliard with my credentials and vocal ability would be ignored."

"You're an aspiring Broadway actress who's yet to land an on Broadway chorus role. You need a reality check." Rachel huffed.

"Maybe if my agent was better at her job, I'd already have landed a role."

"Maybe if you stopped focusing on getting a lead role and started accepting that you need to work your way up, you'd be getting somewhere." She spat back, before pausing. "This argument is pointless. I've read both offers and I think we need to go back and discuss details with both."

"I want the lead role."

"It's off Broadway. I'd prefer to see you take the role in Chicago."

"You want me to play a character that has extremely limited lines, only one of which is in English!"

"You get a whole death scene!"

"Yes, and you probably just want to watch it!"

"I want you to take this role because it's a Broadway play and it's the perfect opportunity for you to start getting experience. And honestly, I hear the Velma role is unstable right now. If they like you, there's a chance you could slip into it."

"I don't want to waste any more time on chances. I'm nearly 25 years old Santana, time is ticking." Santana sighed.

"How did your commercial auditions go?"

"Fine, but I don't want to be a commercial actress!" she insisted.

"Neither does Brittany but she's taken in a bunch of money appearing in the ones I've gotten her over the past couple years. It's a good way to get your face out there." She smirked. "And look at her now - she's got a steady Broadway job in a brand new play that's nominated for a Tony award."

"Stop showing off."

"I'm not showing off, I'm suggesting you take my advice a little bit seriously. We don't owe an answer immediately and there are still some things I'd like to contact them on. I suggest you think it over a little more before making a final decision."

"I've been waiting to play the lead in Evita my entire life. Everything I've done has worked up to this very moment. I will not turn it down."

"I thought your whole life was working up to you playing the lead in a _Broadway_ production."

"There are phases of my plan Santana. Surely, you must know this by now."

"Oh, I'm familiar. Trust me."

"Hey guys!" Brittany said, opening the door and coming over to place a kiss on Santana's lips.

"Hi Brittany." Rachel greeted.

"How was your workout?" Santana asked.

"Awesome, but I lost track of time and now I have to run. I'm going to take a quick shower and head to the theater." Santana nodded.

"Go ahead."

Rachel and Santana continued to review some material and Brittany appeared 15 minutes later with her bag over her shoulder.

"Sorry to be in and out Rach, I'd really love to talk but I gotta go." She frowned.

"No worries, I completely understand." Rachel smiled. "The show must go on." Santana rolled her eyes.

"You are just one giant ball of cliché."

"Hey, did you ask her about Thursday?" Brittany asked, looking over to Santana who just sighed.

"Britt wanted to know if you guys wanted to meet up after the show, since…you know we haven't hung out much recently. Apart from these lovely work meetings of course."

"Oh, well let me check with Finn but I think that would be good for us. We should definitely hang out! It's been a while!"

"Yeah." Santana said with little enthusiasm. "Sure."

"I promise, no talk of work or contracts!" Santana stifled a laugh.

"Believe that when I see it."

"Awesome!" Brittany said. "I'll call you to set up the details tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Rachel nodded.

"Okay, I really have to go now." She ran over to kiss Santana once more. "I'll see you when I get in?"

"Of course." Santana smiled and watched as her wife left the apartment, locking the door behind her.

"She's so busy lately." Rachel commented, as she noticed Santana looking after Brittany sadly. "I feel like I hardly get to see her."

"You're telling me." Santana said. "Sure you want to be on Broadway Berry?" she joked.

"Are you finding it challenging? For you guys I mean?" Rachel asked curiously and Santana shrugged and looked down, picking at the hem of her shirt.

"I don't know. I mean, we're fine, but it's been an adjustment now that she has steady work. It's just our schedules are totally opposite right now and it's been like that for a few months. And it's not really going to change as long as she does this."

"I can imagine it must be a bit difficult. I mean, something that I actually appreciate about Finn's job is that he's been working long enough to almost manipulate his own hours at this point. When I get steady work he'll be able to adjust his hours to work with mine." Santana nodded.

"Yeah, for us, not so much."

"Well, Brittany doesn't have the desire to do this permanently. I mean, she's stated herself numerous times that she ultimately wants to teach."

"I know, that's why I want to keep my mouth shut about it for now."

"Well that's noble, but Santana you can't let your marriage go to shambles while you wait either."

"I'm not letting my marriage go to _shambles_ Rachel. God, do you ever take a breather from the drama? We're fine." She stressed.

"I'm just saying."

"Well maybe you should stop lecturing me about my marriage. I'm madly in love with Brittany and I always have been. This is temporary and we'll deal with it." Rachel sighed.

"Santana, I'm not telling you how to run your marriage - not at all and I'm certainly not suggesting you two aren't in love. But I'm saying, letting problems start to build up is not the way to handle things. You still need to make sure you spend time together and work on your relationship no matter how much you love each other and trust me I know more than anyone that you both adore each other. Maybe you just need to find a way to adjust your daily lives to make this work for you."

"We'll see. I don't even know how long Brittany wants to do this for." She shrugged. "We talked about having kids a few years after we got married. I know Brittany doesn't want to continue this once we do. I'm not even sure how much she likes it now."

"I'm not suggesting that you ask her to stop or do anything radical. But maybe just talk about it?" She suggested. "I've noticed you seem kind of sad lately. That's all."

"Maybe it's just because I'm around you." She said, the joke evident in her eyes.

"Maybe." Rachel said with a grin. "But you did approach me about representing me, so it's kind of your own fault."

"True." Santana said with a chuckle. "I kind of made my own bed there. I guess I have to lie in it."

* * *

><p>Santana woke to the feeling of soft lips being pressed to her cheek and forehead on Thursday morning and her eyes lightly fluttered open to meet her favorite blue ones.<p>

"Hey." Brittany said with a grin, kissing her on the lips this time.

"Mmm, what are you doing up so early?" Brittany shrugged in response.

"Don't know. I just couldn't sleep anymore."

"So you decided I shouldn't either?" Santana teased.

"Well, I never get to see you. So I thought I'd see you now." She said easily, squeezing Santana's waist under her tank top. "Sorry I was late last night. You were out like a light."

"I don't even remember coming to bed." Santana said, looking around and Brittany giggled.

"Well, probably because you didn't. I carried you here. You were passed out on the couch watching a 'Say Yes to the Dress' marathon."

"Psssh, I wasn't watching that crap. It must have come on after I fell asleep."

"Uh-huh." Brittany laughed knowingly.

"Whatever." Santana rolled her eyes and Brittany kissed her softly, allowing them to trade long, unhurried kisses for the next few minutes.

"I love kissing you." Brittany said with a grin. "I've been making out with you for like 10 years and I'm totally not tired of it."

"Me neither." Santana grinned and reached up to meet their lips again. "Not even a little."

"Do you think it'll always be like this?" Brittany asked, biting her lip with concern.

"Like what? Will we always like making out with each other? I hope so." She laughed.

"No but like, I mean even after all these years I never get sick of being around you. When I'm not with you I miss you and I want to jump you pretty much all of the time." Santana smirked and Brittany swatted at her. "No, but really. Like I know I'll always love you but people always say things about how all this good stuff goes away."

"It does for a lot of people. But if I still feel like a hormonal teenager every time I see you now, I don't see it going away babe. And I'll always want to be with you because you're like my other half. You make everything better." Brittany smiled.

"You're so sweet." She said pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Only to you." Santana whispered back against Brittany's.

"Mmm, what time do you have to get up?" Santana eyed the clock and groaned. "That soon, huh?"

"Like 5 minutes." She sighed. "I thought it was earlier."

"That sucks." Brittany pouted.

"I'll make it up to you tonight." Santana said, stroking her cheek.

"We have late dinner and drinks with Finn and Rachel tonight."

"Ughhhh." Santana groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have let you plan that."

"We haven't seen them in a while." Brittany shrugged.

"I haven't had any time with you in a while either."

"I'll be there too." Santana narrowed her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah." Brittany said with a sigh. "Oh well." She bit her lip. "Oh by the way, your mom called me yesterday."

"She did?" Santana asked curiously. Her mom and Brittany got along great now, but usually if she was calling she wanted something. Brittany nodded.

"Yeah, she wants us to go back to Lima for some family reunion." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Not happening. I told her a million times already it's not happening." She said with frustration.

"Why didn't you tell me about the reunion?" Brittany frowned. "We should go!"

"And see my abuela and the rest of my gay hating, unaccepting conservative family?" she shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not subjecting myself to that and I certainly won't subject you to it." She said, pecking her lips before getting up and switching off her alarm.

"But Santana-"

"But nothing Britt. It's not happening." She sighed. "I liked it better when my mom didn't call us."

"Not funny."

"Whatever." She said making her way into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

"Baby, your aunts and uncles came to our wedding and they were really nice."

"Yeah, my dad's two sisters and my mom's much cooler younger brother. Her older sisters are not as nice and you know it."

"Well, I never met them so I don't really know it." Brittany mused.

"Don't get technical Brittany." Santana responded around her toothbrush.

"I just feel bad because your mom told me it would mean so much to her and that all of her family was coming. She said if we didn't we would be like the only ones who didn't come and she feels like it would be like a shame on her."

"Babe," Santana said as she rinsed her mouth and tossed off her clothes. "To these people we're already a shame on her by just being together." She sighed sadly and cupped Brittany's cheek before kissing her sweetly. "Don't worry, I'll talk to my mom. I don't know why she'd even want this anyway. Usually this is the kind of thing she wants to hide. She must have attended one too many PFLAG meetings."

"What do flags have to do with this? Like Latina ones?" Santana laughed.

"No sweetie, the organization for the friends and families of gays and lesbians."

"Oh!" Brittany said as the light bulb clicked. "That one."

"Anyway, don't stress it. I'll talk to my mom."

"Don't you want to go? Even a little?" she asked innocently.

"Eh, I don't think I'm ready to see my abuela yet Brittany. She'll never get it." She said sadly. "She's older and from a different generation. It's just not something she can grasp."

"But maybe she'll come around a little. I mean we can be toned down."

"Brittany, I love you too much to hide it anymore. We've come too far." She tangled her hand with Brittany's left one lifting up her wedding band and engagement ring. "You're my wife Britt. We're married and one day in the not too distant future we're going to have a family." Brittany smiled proudly. "We can't go back to toning it down and we shouldn't have to. You're my life now sweetie."

"Santana." Brittany said with a smile as she brought both her hands to Santana's face to hold her cheeks. "You have always been my life." She said seriously and Santana smiled before kissing her tenderly. "We'll do whatever you want. I just don't want you regretting anything or for your mom to be hurt or mad again." Santana shook her head.

"Don't worry about her. I'll handle it. And me? I'll never regret anything that has to do with being with you." She smiled and tugged Brittany's hand. "Come on."

"Where?" Brittany asked confusedly but lifted from her position against the sink anyway.

"Shower. I'm a little early." She smirked and Brittany giggled before shedding her own pajamas and joining her.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do Rach? I mean I'm sure Santana has your best interests at heart. But ultimately, it's what you want." Finn said as he settled in next to her on the couch.<p>

"I don't know." She said with a sigh. "I mean Santana is strongly pushing for me to take the Broadway role. But we all know that playing back up is not my strong suit. And this isn't even a substantial role. "

"Well, you said yourself that Broadway is it's own thing. I mean, you always say it that nothing compares to being in an actual Broadway play. Don't you think you'd want to experience the magic of that?"

"Are you insinuating that I'll never be able to experience the magic of Broadway as a lead?" she asked.

"No! No, not at all are you kidding?" he said. "I totally believe you'll be able to be a lead. I just…maybe Santana has a point and you should get your foot in the door. I know you want to be the start, but if that's what you're really going for it kind of makes sense."

"I would win critical acclaim in this role and it's my dream role." She insisted. "If I generate the kind of buzz that I'm certain I can it won't be long before someone is knocking on my door for a Broadway spot. I'm certain of it." He sighed.

"You know a lot more about this stuff than me. I think both of you have points."

"I've been working hard for years already Finn, doing workshops and off-off Broadway and off-Broadway shows. It's not like I haven't been working. The market is just so difficult. It's harder than I ever anticipated."

"But you're doing great babe. I mean, everything you've been in, people have loved it."

"I know…I just…I need to get to my goal Finn. I want to be on Broadway. I want to star in a show and win a Tony award." He frowned.

"I really thought that one workshop was going so well."

"Yes except for the fact that we lost all the investors for the play." She sighed. "Maybe I should take the lesser role and get myself onto a stage." She paused. "I just don't want to get stuck playing those roles for my entire career." He frowned and considered.

"Then go with your gut."

"Really?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yeah. I mean, Santana's great, but she's just finding her feet too. Go with what you think is right. Take the lead role." She smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"I knew you'd understand."

"I just want you to be happy." He said with a shrug and leaned back to kiss her forehead. "And if being the star is what makes you happy then being the star is exactly what you should do."

"Well that settles it. First thing tomorrow I'll tell Santana that I've made my decision." He scrunched his face in confusion.

"We're going to see Santana in a couple hours Rach."

"Yes, but I made a very firm promise not to talk any shop this evening." She said seriously. "She'll kill if I bring this up."

"Oh, yeah, then definitely for the sake of everyone's evening. No talking shop." He nodded.

* * *

><p>"You're going to make me a big, big star Santana. And do you now how I know? I have faith in you!" Rachel slurred as she rested her hand on Santana's shoulder.<p>

"It's about time."

"I think the offers are both outstanding."

"You swore that there would be no talk of offers or Broadway on this trip Rachel." Santana said, standing up.

"Oh…right, right…yeah…I keep forgetting that." She giggled as Finn threw the bowling ball down the alley. "Yes!" she yelled as it knocked over the remaining pins. "High five."

"How did I let you guys convince me to go bowling?" Santana frowned. "I hate bowling."

"Because this is a not just a lame bowling alley. This place is awesome." Brittany smirked.

"The atmosphere may be great, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm in embarrassing rented bowling shoes and making a fool out of myself." She huffed as she lined herself up to go and Brittany smirked.

"Just get your cute ass up there and throw the ball." Brittany said, sipping back her vodka and orange juice as Santana turned back and scowled at her. She set and then moved forward to toss the ball.

"Don't miss!" Rachel yelled loudly as Santana let go of the ball and it headed straight for the gutter. Brittany and Finn burst out in laughter as Santana turned around with angry eyes, muttering fiercely in Spanish.

"You're dead."

"Uh-oh." Rachel said, shrinking back as her eyes widened.

"I deserve a re-rack. That was completely unfair." She said, stomping.

"San, it's just a game." She looked back at Brittany like she had 3 heads.

"Are you out of your mind?" she asked with shock. "Just a game? I will not lose to the dopey duo over here especially not because one of them has resorted to cheating."

"There's no rules about noise when you're bowling Santana. This place is beyond loud." Finn insisted.

"That was a different kind of loud." She spat. "Loud music does not equal the shrill shriek of Berry trying to throw off my game." She said nodding in Rachel's direction.

"I was merely wishing you luck." Rachel said with a playful smile.

"Oh you were, were you? Luck?" Santana said. "Maybe I'll teach you a thing or two about luck." She said, approaching Rachel as Brittany grabbed her back.

"Okay, okay, no killing anyone tonight."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to destroy your top client." Rachel smirked and Santana opened her mouth to speak but Brittany held up a hand, stopping her.

"Okay, okay. I think that's enough bowling for one night. Why don't we go back to the Station and get some free drinks?" she asked and Santana frowned.

"If we leave does it count as a forfeit?"

"Why do you have to be so competitive?" Brittany asked with frustration and Santana bit her lip.

"I'm not competitive…I just like to win." She stated plainly and Brittany laughed. "Don't laugh!"

"Look, we forfeit." Finn said, holding his hands up.

"We do not!" Rachel protested.

"Yes we do." He said, glancing over to an agitated Santana. "We totally forfeit." Santana looked skeptical but shrugged.

"Fine, my feet are begging to get out of these freak shoes anyway. Let's move." She said, sitting down to untie the laces. "We should have invited Quinn. She'd never have voted for bowling." She muttered tossing one aside."

* * *

><p>"I think we should make jello shots!" Rachel said, jumping up and down as they pushed into Brittany and Santana's apartment.<p>

"Shhhhh." Santana said. "Do you have to operate at maximum volume all of the time?" She asked with annoyance, stumbling towards the kitchen. "And we're not making jello shots at 3 in the morning. "They'll never be ready." She said, tripping over her own feet and giggling as she made her way to the refrigerator as Rachel pouted.

"We should have a dance party!" Brittany said hopping up and down.

"Britts, it's too late to have a dance party." Santana laughed as Brittany turned on the stereo, blasting a song and ignoring her as she danced around the living room. "Lower that!" she said and Brittany complied, lowering it a hair but continuing on as Santana mixed drinks.

Twenty minutes later after Brittany had given Rachel some amusing training in the latest hip hop moves, they sat around the living room playing a game of drunken Jenga.

"Damnit, this game is hard enough to play sober." Rachel grumbled as she strategically worked to pick a piece out of the stack. She smiled triumphantly as she got one and placed is gently on top.

"You're so going to be the one to topple it." Santana said, shaking her head as the tower swayed.

"This is so much fun!" Rachel gushed. "We should all live together again!"

"No!" The other three yelled in unison.

"Why not?" she demanded with a frown. "We always have fun when we're together and living in that apartment were some of the best years of my life." She said and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop with the high drama. We could never dream of fitting into an apartment again."

"Well clearly not an apartment. We can buy a house together!"

"That's just creepy Rachel." Brittany deadpanned as she quickly and easily plucked out a game piece and stuck it easily on top of the pile.

"I will never understand how easily you can do that." Finn said with amazement.

"I'm like a ninja."

"She's totally a ninja." Santana agreed, sipping her drink.

"I'm a ninja too." Rachel smirked.

"No Rachel, I'm the only ninja here." Brittany said matter of factly.

"What does that make me?"

"A hobbit." Santana shrugged and Rachel sighed.

"That joke was old 10 year ago."

"I actually still find it quite amusing." Santana laughed. "I think it's shot time." She said. "Britt?"

"On it!" Brittany said standing. "I never really got why you say 'on it'." She said thoughtfully as she stood. "I mean….I'm not actually getting on anything."

"Britt." Santana whined.

"Okay, okay….shots!"

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, I am never drinking again." Santana said as she slowly lifted her head from the rough surface she quickly realized was a rug. She lifted head only to hit it painfully on what she realized was the top of her wooden bed frame. "Oh, what the fuck?"<p>

Crawling out from under the bed, she looked around but there was no sign of Brittany. "Britt? She called, looking down at herself and seeing she was still fully dressed from the previous night.

She walked into the bathroom but found it empty. After rinsing her mouth out she made her way into the hall, peeking cautiously into the guest room and frowning when she saw Rachel cuddled up on the small chair next to the bed, the blanket covering her tightly.

"What the hell happened?" she muttered to herself, shutting the door and making her way into the living room where Finn sat passed out on the couch in the exact position he had been last night. "That I remember." She shook her head and walked into the kitchen where, on the floor in nothing but her bra and a pair of shorts laid Brittany, clutching Ariel tightly as she partially used her for a pillow. Her drink and a silver cat bowl sat next to her.

"Britt." She said gently, bending down to shake her lightly. "Brittany!"

"No, we can't go there, the gnomes will get us." Brittany groaned, nuzzling further into the cat who whined below her looking to Santana for help.

"Brittany, sweetie. Get up." Brittany blinked her eyes open but immediately closed them at the sight of the light.

"What? Where am I?" she asked, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"The kitchen floor." Santana frowned. "You slept out here…I think."

"Oh…I guess I passed out."

"What the hell were you doing?" she asked, motioning towards the cat and the drink.

"I think I was trying to bond with Ariel and teach her how to drink responsibly." Santana stifled a laugh but then turned serious.

"Oh god, there's not alcohol in that bowl, is there?" Brittany bit her lip and Santana grabbed it, smelling it and instantly feeling sick as she tossed it into the sink. "You can't feed cats alcohol! You know that!"

"I know! I just…must have forgotten that rule yesterday." She frowned and held her head. "I was kind of drunk."

"Yeah, I realized that sometime between when you lost your shirt and started researching real estate with Rachel."

"Oh god, really? Yikes. I thought I remember saying that was creepy."

"Yeah, well you didn't feel that way so much an hour later."

"I must have blocked that part out. Ugh. What time is it?"

"9:10."

"Oh god, why are we even up?"

"I have to work." Santana sighed. "I'm going to tell them I'll take the morning meetings from home."

"Shit. What time did we go to bed?"

"It's blurry, but the last I can remember is you breaking out the secret stash of ancient weed at 4:30. I didn't even think that stuff would be effective it's so old."

"Oh!" Brittany giggled. "That's when the helicopter passed and you hit the ground because you thought we were being invaded." She said, rolling over in laughter and Santana scrunched up her nose. "You were so paranoid. You crawled away and hid and I couldn't find you."

"I guess that explains why I woke up under the bed." Santana said with a sigh and Brittany laughed loudly.

"You slept under our bed?" she asked.

"Yeah." She said, standing and reaching her hand to Brittany to pull her up. "What else happened?"

"Well Finn was already passed out, but Rachel went outside on the fire escape for a while to be one with the environment or something?" she shrugged. "And then I chased the cats around the house but Ariel didn't want to play anymore so that's when I tried to get her to loosen up and bond."

"Over vodka."

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." She said sheepishly as they headed into the bedroom and Brittany collapsed in the bed. Santana bent down and kissed her softly.

"I'll order brunch in a while. I'm going to get on with work, but I'll bring you some water and asprin."

"Thanks baby." Brittany smiled and pecked her once more.

"I haven't drank _that_ much in a while. And forget how long it's been since I smoked pot."

"Yeah, that seemed like a good idea at the time too." Brittany frowned.

"Yeah well…" Santana chuckled and shook her head. "Berry is pretty amusing stoned so I guess it was worth it."

"True."

"Be back." Santana smiled.

An couple hours later Rachel stumbled out of the guest room and grabbed a cup of the coffee Santana had ordered, taking a seat next to her at the table as Santana typed an email.

"How can you possibly be working?" Rachel rasped, sipping the coffee and Santana looked at her with a sigh.

"Trust me, I'm barely surviving. I cannot wait to be done so I can sleep." She said, clutching her forehead.

"My back is killing me."

"Yeah, well you slept in the chair."

"I don't like sleeping in the bed alone anymore." She said. "The chair felt more cuddly."

"Hey, I slept under my bed. No judgment."

"So that's where you hid when you thought the invasion was happening." Santana rolled her eyes at herself and winced at the pain.

"That would be the spot." She groaned. "We are clearly not in college anymore."

"Not at all." Rachel agreed.

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted I guess." Santana said, before returning to her email.

"Well, while I have you alone and on working hours," Rachel began, grabbing at a bagel and some fruit from the center of the table. "I should tell you I've made my decision on which offer I'd like to take."

"Oh?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I'd like to take the Evita role." She said stubbornly and Santana just shook her head.

"Whatever you want Berry."

"Why are you so opposed?"

"I've given you my opinions. You don't agree. You do what you think is right. I'm not going to push you. I'm sure you'll be great."

"You're really giving up that easily?"

"It's not like I can win. It's your life., your career. There's only so much I can do for you Rachel." She said. "It's not the worst move. I just think the other one would have been smarter." She shrugged. "We'll start talking with them next week."

"Okay." Rachel said with a nervous smile. "Thank you. It's not that I don't trust you…"

"Why would you? I've only been in this business to one degree or another for the past 5 years and have a masters in my field."

"Santana, it's not like that. I assure you I appreciate what you've done for me. I just….this is what I feel is right. But really, thank you."

"You're welcome." She said with a small sigh of resignation, tossing a few papers at her. "Here are a few more commercials. In case you're interested." Rachel glanced at them.

"I'll take them home and look over them later." She nodded.

"Mmm, brunch!" Brittany said, bouncing into the kitchen and grabbing a coffee. She took a sip and put the cup on the table before throwing her arms around Santana's neck and pecking her cheek. "Hey sexy."

"Oh god, spare me please."

"Hey, you can go home. No one is keeping you here." Santana warned with a scowl before smiling and turning back to meet Brittany's lips. "Hey baby."

"Are you staying home today?"

"I have to take a shower and get to midtown for 1." She frowned. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm going to sleep all day anyway." She laughed and sat next to her.

"Lucky you."

"Morning." Finn stumbled in sleepily, kissing Rachel's head before plopping into the chair next to her and grabbing a sandwich. "Starving." He said. "What the hell happened last night?"

"You passed out around 4." Santana said. "Somewhere before Rachel and Brittany decided to buy a house together and broke out our very old stash of pot."

"Wow." He said.

"Don't worry, we move in next month, you'll have plenty of time to see it before." Brittany smiled and his eyes shot open.

"What?" The girls burst out laughing and he scowled. "Not funny."

"Oh no, that was more than funny. That was priceless." She said, high fiving Brittany. "Good one Britt."

"Thanks." Brittany chuckled.

"So does this mean you're all still opposed to buying a house?" Rachel smiled.

"Yes!" they answered in unison.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long! I didn't mean to! I really meant to get this up before I went out of town for a bit but Brittana sextapes and duets seemed to temporarily disable my ability to write :-) Anyways, I'm back and I actually have half of the next one done already, so I promise I will get that up soon. I'll try to keep up weekly or sooner going forward and as I start to get into the bigger parts of the story I'm sure that will be much, much easier! There are chapters coming up that I actually can't wait to write because they've been on my mind since the last story.

Sorry to come back at you with a little angst, but they can't be perfect _all_ of the time. I know this kind of feels like they're going in circles a little, but in my experience, sometimes that's what happens when you really get stuck. Anyways, I won't keep you from it any longer! Hope you guys enjoy and promise to get the next part up as soon as I finish it up. Thanks again for reviews/favorites/alerts, always appreciated!

* * *

><p>"God, I just can't take it anymore!" Rachel slammed down the phone on the table and Santana furrowed her brow.<p>

"What are you talking about? Who was that?"

"My dads! They're on some kind of mission to get grandchildren out of me immediately."

"But you want to have kids." Brittany chuckled, tossing aside a sugar packet as Rachel stared at her in disbelief.

"The plan Britt." Santana reminded her mockingly and Brittany gave her a knowing look.

"Oh right! The plan! I forgot how you need to be boring and predictable and map out every single part of your life before it happens." Brittany motioned dramatically. Rachel scowled.

"It's not boring, I'm merely trying to have a successful life and ensure that all of mine and Finn's dreams come true."

"Finn has dreams?" Santana asked and Brittany slapped her arm.

"Santana!"

"Ow, sorry, it just popped right out of me." Rachel looked at her with anger but Brittany cut her off before she was able to speak.

"Anyway," Brittany said, grabbing another sugar packet and putting more into her coffee "I definitely think you plan too much. Sure, it's good to know what you want and of course I plan my own life too." She shrugged. "I mean, I know that sometime in the not so distant future we're going to get her pregnant." She said nodding towards Santana who smiled and blushed.

"Wait, although I can't believe we've never discussed this in detail, are you telling me that Santana is going to bear your children?"

"One of them. Is that a problem?" Santana asked, putting down her cup but Brittany smiled and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"We both want to have a baby Rach." Brittany shrugged. "With my career where it is right now, it makes sense that when we start trying for a baby Santana would go first."

"Yeah, I have a job I can easily take maternity leave from."

"I suppose that's true. Plus you have a more physically demanding job." She said to Brittany. "I guess I just only ever really heard Brittany talk about being pregnant."

"Well, we've talked a lot about it and it's something we both want to experience." Brittany said, squeezing Santana's hand and looking at her lovingly. "Right babe?"

"Right." Santana agreed, leaning over to peck her lips. Rachel sighed and shook her head, clutching at her chest.

"Sometimes even though I've been around you two for years I still get taken aback by your love for each other." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Geez Berry, your particularly hormonal today, are you sure you're not pregnant already?"

"What?" she barked. "Absolutely not!" she groaned. "Much to the dismay of everyone but myself."

"Even Finn?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Yes!" she huffed. "That's the most frustrating part! He was completely sold on the plan but now that my dads and Carol have started to bug us, he's siding with them!" Santana chuckled. "I'm going to be starting on my first starring role shortly, now is not the time for children. I don't know what they don't see about that."

"Well I agree. I got you that gig and you're committed to it for a year….unless something truly amazing miraculous falls into my lap for you." Santana said, taking a bite of her pancake. "You can have a kid next year."

"Santana!" Brittany chastised. "That's rude! You can't ask someone to plan their life around work."

"Can't I?" Santana challenged with a frown. Rachel looked between them confusedly before Santana shook her head. "Whatever, Berry is the one who wants to."

"It's still a little ridiculous of you to ask."

"No, no." Rachel shook her head. "For once, I completely agree with her."

"See?" Santana shrugged and Brittany sighed, shaking her head in defeat.

"Well I think you should totally have little Finchel babies. It'll be so cute." Brittany said, changing the subject as she turned back to Rachel with enthusiasm.

"Oh god, I can't possibly bear the thought of the demon spawn you two would create….awkward…singing….ditzy….neurotic… little monkeys."

"Santana!" Rachel shouted. "I will not have you insulting my unborn children!"

"Ugh, as entertaining as this is. I have to leave and get to the theater." Brittany frowned. "Sorry guys." She stood, gathering her things and Rachel sighed dramatically.

"Wednesday matinees, something I can only dream of."

"Um, yeah…" Brittany rolled her eyes, "they're great." She responded with little enthusiasm, leaning down to kiss Santana's cheek. "Will I see you for dinner in between?"

"No." Santana shook her head and swallowed. "I have a dinner with those that kid we found at the Tisch school."

"Oh." Brittany frowned. "Again?"

"It's a busy time of year, you know that. Especially for me, I get all the young, fresh faced crappy talent." Santana grumbled.

"Right, well…I guess I'll see you when I get in if you're up." Brittany said, trying to gauge her response.

"Yep. I'll try." She replied, sounding non-committal.

"Okay, bye guys."

"Have a good show Brittany." Rachel called.

"Thanks." Brittany smiled as Rachel and Santana went back to their food, eating silently for the next few moments before Rachel cleared her throat, causing Santana to look up at her.

"I see you two haven't talked."

"About what?" Rachel looked at her knowingly.

"Really, Santana? We've discussed this before. You know precisely what I'm referring to."

"It is what it is Rachel. We'll figure it out. Worry about your own problems - like holding off your overbearing parents and mother-in-law from pressuring you to pop one out."

"You always deflect." Rachel shook her head with frustration. "That's always your defense."

"This is a lunch to discuss _you_, my client Rachel. Not my marriage problems."

"So you admit that there are problems." Santana narrowed her eyes.

"Stop reading into my every word and twisting things around." She warned. "I didn't say that."

"Well whatever the case, you two seem off."

"Off?" Santana scoffed in disbelief. "You just commented a few minutes ago how much you're constantly in awe of our love for each other. Did you skip your meds today, hobbit?"

"No! I just…" she dropped her fork. "You are the most frustrating person to have a conversation with! Brittany deserves a medal!" Santana smirked.

"Maybe it's because I don't want to have this conversation. Most especially not with you."

"I'm just saying…I know you're in love and you undoubtedly have your moments, as you did earlier, but you both seem a little on edge with each other. It's just what I've observed from the morning as a whole." Santana paused, looking at her as she considered.

"I guess we are." She sighed. "We've just been really awful at matching up recently. Work has been busy and when I'm home she's not. It was bad and I guess now that my job has picked up it's gotten worse."

"This is why you need to talk about it and figure out how you can make things better."

"I'll think about it." She said dismissively. "Have you signed that paperwork for me year or what?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded, digging into her bag and handing over a folder. "All done."

"Thank you." Santana said, opening it and looking through it briefly before nodding and putting it into her own bag. "Did you go on any of those auditions?" Rachel frowned.

"They seemed…kind of cheap." Santana closed her eyes. "This isn't high school Santana. Commercials for local stores like Mattress Land no longer cut it."

"Rachel, who do you think you are?" Santana asked with exasperation. "Seriously, do you think if I polled 1,000 people on the streets one of them would remember you from community theater productions or some of the small roles you've been taking here and there off Broadway?"

"No but-"

"No buts!" Santana said. "Set the bar a little lower and take yourself off the pedestal. I'm not saying that you have to do everything I throw at you. You don't. But at least try a few."

"Fine." Rachel frowned. "I saw a few I might consider. I'll get back to you." Santana nodded.

"Thank you." She said, going back to her brunch as Rachel's phone buzzed and a horrified look spread over her face. "What's wrong?"

"My dad has knitted the baby a sweater." Santana burst out laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Oh no…it's funny." Santana said, looking over and signaling to the waiter for the check. "I have to get into the office. But that…that's priceless." She smirked and Rachel looked on in horror.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Brittany said the next night when she got in. "Are you just getting in?" She asked, tossing her keys aside as she watched Santana rummaging through the fridge.<p>

"Yep." She said, pulling out a beer. "Want one?"

"No thanks." She replied, putting down her bag and sitting at the counter. "What's up? Where were you?"

"Does it matter?" Santana asked and Brittany frowned.

"What does that mean? Are you drunk?"

"I've been drinking, yes." Santana shrugged. "Jackie and her publicist and I had dinner with Alan." She said, referring to her boss. "We went for a few drinks after."

"You were out drinking with Jackie?"

"Jealous?" Santana baited her, raising her brows in question.

"No. But I mean, she's not even legal." Santana stifled a laugh.

"Like that matters when you're semi-famous and know the right people. Relax, it was all of us anyway and a few other friends of hers that she wanted us to meet." Brittany nodded.

"I'm sure she did." Brittany said, fiddling with a pen. "So what's up with you? You seem upset."

"I'm not."

"You totally snapped at me before when I asked you where you were."

"Maybe I'm just a little tired of coming home to an empty house." Santana stated but shook her head and sighed. "You know what, forget it. It's just been a long day" She said, taking another long sip of the beer before tossing the rest down the sink.

"Santana, are you upset about my work schedule? Maybe we should talk-"

"Not now." Santana cut her off abruptly.

"Then when?"

"I don't know, whenever you can pencil me in between shows and drinks with the dancers." She rolled her eyes and made her way down the hall, Brittany hot on her heels.

"Oh, and you're not out at work dinners and drinks all the time too?"

"It's different Britt. I have to go to those to secure clients." She said, turning to face her as she walked.

"Right, I'm sure they're just torture. It must be a nightmare to sit with your hot 18 year old little music prodigy and have her fawn all over you all night."

"You know what? Sometimes, it _is_ torture." She said, taking off her shirt and slipping into a tank top. "Sometimes I'd much rather be home or spending time with you. But what's the point? You're never here." She spoke pointedly.

"Santana, you knew what this was going to be like going in. There hasn't been one decision in our entire relationship that we haven't made together."

"Well maybe I didn't realize how hard this was going to be. Or how ridiculous of an idea it was for us to get married and take jobs with completely opposite schedules!"

"So what, you want me to quit?"

"Of course not!" Santana exclaimed.

"Then what the hell is your point Santana?"

"We don't even have a date night anymore Brittany. You're off on Sunday night and half of the time you're so tired from the afternoon show you don't want to do anything. Or you end up out with the cast."

"Sorry I have friends." She spat back. "It's not like you make an effort on Monday nights."

"I can't do anything about being stuck at work."

"You're unbelievable!"

"And you're no better!" Santana yelled, before stopping and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I told you I didn't want to talk about this tonight. I have to be up really early for a breakfast meeting."

"Of course you do." Brittany spat sarcastically, shaking her head, before she turned and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Santana sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, replaying the argument in her mind again. She looked down fiddling with the rings on her left hand and sighed before changing into shorts and tucking herself into bed.

A little while later Brittany came back in and slipped into her side of the bed quietly. Santana could feel her facing the other direction and bit her lip, thinking about how much she hated going to sleep fighting. But still, she knew there was nothing she could say to fix things right now so instead, she closed her eyes and eventually let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Aw, my mom sent over the cutest things from her and your dads." Finn said, walking into the kitchen with a box.<p>

"Oh good god, please tell me there isn't a child's sweater in that box."

"There is, it's so cute!" he said, lifting out a little green sweater and Rachel covered her eyes.

"What the hell has gotten into these people? Why are they suddenly so baby crazy?" she asked.

"They just want grandkids Rachel. It's a reasonable request. I mean, we have been married for almost 4 years."

"Finn, you know that I'm not ready to have a child yet. I'm just embarking on a new phase in my career. This isn't the time. I need to focus on this project for at least the next year."

"Do you always have to do that?"

"What?"

"Put your career ahead of our life?"

"My career is a _part_ of our life."

"I know, but it's not the only part. And sometimes it kind of feels like you think it is." He shook his head. "You base everything around it. You've been doing it since before you even had a career. And now you're planning whether or not we can have children on it."

"I'm not planning whether or not we can have children Finn, I'm planning _when_ we can have children. Having them has never been in doubt. There is a tremendous difference."

"It's just annoying sometimes."

"Finn, I'm finally getting somewhere. All of my hard work is finally paying off and I'm actually getting somewhere. In a week I start in a role I've longed for most of my life. Can't you be happy for me?"

"Of course I'm happy for you Rachel. I'm insanely proud of you. And I can't wait to come to opening night and see you take on that role. I know you're going to be amazing. But it's just a little frustrating to me that my needs and wants have to constantly take a backseat to yours.

"I think you're exaggerating slightly Finn."

"Am I?" he asked. They stared at each other, unsure of what to say and he sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever, I have to get to work." He said, picking up his bag and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you later."

"See you later."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Brittany said, tossing her sunglasses on the table as she passed by and heading into the living room where Santana was watching TV.<p>

"Hey." Santana said, glancing over at her.

"What's up?"

"Does it look like anything's up?" Santana asked and Brittany sighed.

"Are we still fighting?"

"I don't know. Are we? As far as I know we haven't talked it out yet, so I can't figure why the fuck you think we might suddenly be okay." Santana replied angrily.

"I don't know, but I can't take much more of this. You've barely talked to me or touched me in days. This isn't some high school relationship you can just toss around anymore Santana. We're married." Santana's eyes widened.

"What the fuck? Excuse me, but when have I ever treated our relationship lightly?" Brittany shook her head.

"That came out wrong. But what I meant is you can't just run away."

"Where am I running to? I'm right here."

"Physically. But mentally, you're doing that thing you do."

"Care to elaborate?" Santana asked with aggravation.

"The thing where you just disappear into your own head and don't talk to me about anything."

"You want to talk now?" Santana asked tauntingly. "You have time for me now?"

"You know what Santana?" Brittany shook her head and sighed. "Don't start that shit again. You don't have time for anything either. We've been over this. This is no one's fault. But instead of fixing it, you'd rather just put the blame on me because it's easier."

"Because you don't make an effort!" Santana yelled. "You haven't done one thing to make this situation work for us."

"And you have?"

"Where are you going tonight?" Santana demanded.

"What?"

"You heard me. What are your plans?"

"I'm going to Jamie's birthday party."

"Exactly. And where am I on a Sunday night? A.K.A one of the only two nights where you're actually home?" She asked, throwing her arms up. "I'm here. I'm here at home with the two cats waiting for you."

"So you're saying you don't want me to go?" Brittany asked and Santana groaned in frustration.

"It's not about tonight!"

"But you just said-"

"Forget what I just said. It's about making an effort." Santana said with exasperation. "Don't you understand? It's about making sure that we do things together. That we have time for each other."

"And what? I'm just a stupid dancer in the company of a show so I'm the one who should fix it? You have the big important career. Is that it?"

"I never said that. In fact, we've planned a lot of things around your career." Santana said warningly. "I agreed to have our first child because of your career." Brittany swallowed in anger.

"Are you telling me that you don't want to have our child now?"

"No!" Santana yelled. "God, Brittany, why the hell can't you see the point for once?" Brittany jumped back startled and Santana took a calming breath, feeling slightly guilty for yelling, though she was still angry. "That's just…you're missing the point." She said softly.

"Then what is it?" Brittany asked in a tiny voice, tears brimming in her eyes and hurt evident in her voice.

"I just didn't really want to do it first. I mean, I wanted to develop _my _career." Brittany moved to speak but Santana held out her hand. "But I get it. We discussed this at length and it makes sense. We're a team and comparatively it makes a lot more sense this way. So I get it. And I am totally and 100% fine with it. The point I was making is that it's something we did to accommodate you." Brittany bit her lip and considered this, moving around the loveseat to sit on it.

"I can't just change Broadway, San." She said carefully. "I can't just change the times of the play for you. I really wish I could, but I can't." She said with frustration.

"You know my job is demanding too. And I can't just change everything either."

"I think you need to be a little but more flexible. And I think you need

to start putting us in front of your career sometimes." Santana looked shocked.

"Excuse me? When have I ever not put you first?" Santana asked.

"Every time you stay out late on a night where I'm around."

"You do the same thing!"

"You're being unreasonable." Brittany sighed.

"So are you, Brittany!" Santana spat.

"You're impossible."

"Good, then, I guess we're done for tonight!"

"I guess we are!" Santana yelled, settling into the pillow on the couch.

"Glad to see we could make some progress." Brittany said as she stood and made her way down the hall, slamming the bathroom door shut behind her and turning the shower on.

_Meeeoooww _

Santana turned and looked questioningly at Ariel who stood with two feet on her lap looking at her curiously.

"Don't give me that, you always side with her." She huffed, folding her arms over her chest and flipping through the channels as the cat settled comfortably across her lap.

* * *

><p>"Hey, thanks for meeting me." Finn said, standing to hug Brittany quickly on Monday afternoon.<p>

"No worries."

"I'm not taking you away from Santana are you? I know this is your only full day off." He said, eying her with concern but she shook her head sadly.

"No. Not at all. She had to work today."

"I thought Rachel said she worked from home on Mondays?"

"She has a really annoying client that likes to make sure she gets out of the house." She said, smiling tightly as she fiddled with her silverware. "Besides, we're kind of not on the best of terms right now so I don't think she wanted to be home today."

"Oh…really? I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" She smiled kindly.

"Maybe later. What did _you _call me here to talk about?" She asked, just as the waiter came to talk to take their order. Once he left she turned back and raised her eyebrows to reiterate her question silently.

"It's just…I guess it's no big deal but Rachel and I are fighting actually." He chuckled. "I was kinda hoping to get a girl perspective and since you're pretty much my best girl friend..."

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"Her parents and my mom have been kind of putting some friendly pressure on her about having grandkids."

"Oh! I heard about this!" she laughed. "But why are you guys fighting over that?" she asked confusedly. "That's silly."

"It's just…it's always her career this and her career that…I just…I'm kind of tired of planning everything around it." Brittany sighed.

"Oh no, not another career fight."

"You guys too?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just we've been so off for the past few months that I've been working in the show. I guess the first few it wasn't a big deal in a way because it was new and so much was going on we kind of just blew through them. But lately, it's just been getting worse and more glaring. Santana's job has been really busy and our schedules are totally opposite." He frowned.

"That sucks." He considered. "Why are you guys fighting? Did Santana ask you to give it up or something?"

"No, not at all. I guess…I mean I guess it's been bothering me too but she's really been avoiding it and putting up this act that everything's okay. But it's so…empty." She shrugged. "We just finally had it out on Thursday night and then again yesterday. But it's like we're just going nowhere. We argue but we just end up in the same place every time."

"Well, what are you stuck on?"

"Who needs to change, I guess?" She gave a sad chuckle. "I mean I know we can't do much to change working hours but it's like she's always out at work dinners and drinks and events. I don't know. She thinks I'm spending too much time away when she's home, with socializing and the gym and stuff. It's just a mess."

"Well Britt, it sounds like you both need to adjust." He said simply. "Maybe it's not just one of you."

"Finn, I can't change my schedule." She said, getting quickly frustrated.

"I know that." He said easily. "And I know Santana knows that and she wouldn't expect you to. But I mean, maybe you just need to put in some effort too. You guys were always so good at this stuff." He smiled and so did she. "I mean you guys were always awesome at making time for each other. You just both need to work on it. I mean, you two have always put each other first before and you shouldn't change that now. You shouldn't change that no matter what." She bit her lip and considered as the waiter put their food down.

"Yeah..I guess you're right."

"No one is expecting miracles Brittany, but I'm sure there are steps you can both take to make things better.

"Yeah." She nodded slowly and grinned, pausing in thought for a few moments. "Thanks Finn." He smiled back.

"You have a plan?"

"Yeah, I think I'll make her dinner tonight. It'll be good. We can just relax and talk things out…calmly. I guess…I guess I just got really defensive." She shook her head and took a bite of her salad. "It's confusing. I mean I like my job a lot in some ways but I hate it in others. I don't see myself doing it for much longer but I just thought we always agreed that this is what I'd do for a while." He nodded.

"It sounds like this is just stuff you need to talk out with her. Santana adores you Britt. You guys will be fine." He assured her and she smiled once more.

"I adore her too. And you're totally right, I'm going to make this work."

"Awesome. That's what I like to hear." He chuckled. "So you want to give me some advice back in exchange?" he asked and she laughed.

"Of course! Sorry, we came here for you and I totally hijacked the conversation."

"It's cool." He said with a lopsided grin. "We've got time."

"So, do you really want to have kids right this minute?" she asked honestly and he sighed.

"I'm feeling pretty ready to move on to that stage, yeah." She considered.

"The thing is, you know that this has always been what she wanted. I mean, this role it's a big deal for her. And I don't really think she wants you to wait forever."

"I know." He sighed. "I guess I'm being kind of stubborn because I feel like I always have to give."

"Well you do. It's true." She said understandingly. "Rachel is going for a really special kind of career. It's one that takes a lot of work and sacrifice from the both of you. Working in theater is hard and it's tough and really competitive. You were with her when she made this decision to take this role and you know what it means to her."

"Yeah. I guess it's not really fair of me to back out now."

"No." she said. "But it's not fair for you to always put your life on hold either." She said thinking about how many parallels there were between her own situation. She sighed. "I'm going to turn your own advice back on you. I don't think it's ridiculous for you to want to get to have some say in major points in your life. But I think when it comes to things like this, what's done is done. And you guys should just decide where to go from here. Rachel could get offered a lead in Broadway in a couple months and she'll want to put it off for another two years. You just need to figure that out. Together." He nodded.

"Do you think Rachel will get that?"

"I think you know how to approach Rachel way better than I do." She said with a smile. "But just don't be…you know super…accusing?"

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"Well don't take this wrong but you have a way of being a little..." she paused and tried to think of how to phrase her words. "Sometimes when you talk to people it sounds like you're trying to throw everything on them." He looked taken aback. "It's like you want to make everything their fault and not take blame for anything yourself. It's really hard for people to take criticism when you do that. Sometimes you just sound very…condescending?"

"I do?"

"I'm not trying to be rude. But I mean…yeah." She shrugged. "Just, try to talk to her the way you just talked to me. It'll be fine." She said patting his hand. "Promise." He smiled.

"Thanks Britt." He said, taking a bite of his sandwich. "I'll try and watch out for that."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Rachel said, smiling as she dropped her things. " What's all this?" she motioned towards Finn, who was dressed nicely in slacks and a shirt.<p>

"Well, I got us reservations at that new super trendy place you've been dying to try on 9th."

"Oh?" Rachel looked confused. "But, I mean why? Aren't you supposed to be working tonight?"

"Eh, I called in some of my paid time off. I have so much from all the overtime." She nodded.

"Do I have time?" she asked, glancing at the clock.

"Plenty." He nodded. "I just wanted to be ready. I thought maybe we could just, talk…about everything?"

"Finn…" Rachel sighed. "I don't want to fight with you again."

"We're not fighting." He smiled, raising his hands in defeat. "I promise, we're not fighting." She eyed him with uncertainty.

"I just think we left things unsettled the other day and I don't like it." He shrugged. "I'm sorry that I might have come off as selfish. I totally get that this has been your dream forever and I promised I'd chase it with you. I guess I just got kind of caught up with the baby talk from our parents." She nodded.

"So…does this mean…."

"It means that I know you just made a commitment to something you're really invested in. And I don't want to stand in the way of that." He said, grabbing her hand and rubbing it soothingly. "But I don't want our life to get lost in the mix either. What if you get a bigger, better role in a month? And another a few months after that?" he shook his head. "We could be playing this game forever and I don't want that to happen either." She sighed and considered his words.

"I don't have the answers. Not yet."

"It's okay. You don't have to." He nodded. "But I think we should talk about things…and figure them out together. I want to start the next chapter of my life with you. I can wait, but not forever. I want to make sure that it's a priority."

"Of course it is." She said emphatically and he smiled.

"I know Rach. We don't need all the answers right now. Just, let's go have a nice night, maybe talk about it a little and get more in sync okay?"

"Okay." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "I love you. And I'm sorry too."

"I love you too." He said and nodded down the hall. "Now go! These reservations aren't going to wait for us."

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Brittany asked when Santana walked in, watching as she locked the door behind her and looked back at her with wide eyes.<p>

"I got tied up working on some contracts with Vince and Jen and then we went to get a late din…ner." She stammered out, eyes trailing across the perfectly set table. "What's all this?" she asked.

"I made you dinner. I tried calling you." Santana's eyes went wide.

"Oh…I…you didn't say anything in your message about it."

"Well, it was kind of supposed to be a surprise." Brittany said with frustration.

"I'm sorry." Santana said, guiltily, looking down at her feet. She put her bag down by the door and set her keys aside. "We can eat now?" she tried.

"You just said you were at dinner."

"I was, but I mean I can eat again."

"Don't be ridiculous." Brittany said dismissively, as she tossed food into the trash and started to clean off pans. Santana walked up behind her, placing her hands at her waist tentatively, her heels bringing her up to Brittany's height.

"I'm sorry Brittany."

"I just…I just wanted to try because I know you've been upset. And I'm upset too. And I know we haven't been spending enough time together so I thought we could have a nice night." She said turning around to look her wife in the eyes. Santana nodded.

"I appreciate the thought Britt. And I apologize for not picking up and talking to you."

"Wait, you ignored my call?"

"I just thought…we left off on iffy terms yesterday. I thought maybe you wanted a little space or something."

"Isn't the whole problem that we have way too much space? Why would I call you if I wanted space?" Brittany asked, quickly growing frustrated again. "I can't believe you didn't pick up for me!" she huffed, pushing past Santana and making her way into the bedroom.

"Brittany. I said I was sorry." She said, following her and stopping at the door when she saw Brittany sitting on her side of the bed facing the window. She stared straight ahead without saying a word, causing the frustration Santana was holding to boil as well. "Britt, honestly, did you think one night was just going to magically fix everything?" She walked over and stood in front of her, attempting to gain her attention.

"No…of course not." She sighed. "But I thought we could talk. Like really talk and not just fight. I just thought I could set up a nice dinner for us and we could relax and maybe work things out." Santana frowned. "Lately all we do is fight and honestly, I don't even know who we are anymore but I know I hate it."

"I'm such an idiot." Santana replied, shaking her head as she let out a heavy breath.

"Do you not want to do this or something Santana? Like put the work into fixing what's wrong?"

"Of course I do!" Santana insisted. "How could you even ask me something like that?" she asked, hurt evident.

"I don't know, it just seems like if I hadn't pushed you in the first place, you would have never talked to me about it." Santana sighed.

"You know I get really…clogged up with my feelings sometimes." She frowned.

"At some point that has to stop being an excuse." Brittany insisted.

"At some point you need to start realizing that I am who I am and it's not going to change."

"Well, don't start trying to make an effort to work on it for _me _or anything." Brittany shot back. Santana closed her eyes and drew a deep breath.

"Okay, okay, clearly I need to get better at that. I think you have to admit I've come a long way, but clearly I have further to go." She said, eying Brittany who just closed her eyes. She sat next to her on the bed staring ahead at the window with her. "Why is this so hard? We never fight like this. Ever."

"Because there's no easy solution to this one. You refuse to tell me how you feel or to work on it so I thought maybe I could take the first step for both of us tonight." Brittany shrugged. "But I guess it was a fail."

"I should have paid more attention to your calls. I just don't know how to handle this right now. And it makes me really uncomfortable because I always know how to handle us."

"Well sometimes life is hard Santana. And sometimes there is no quick fix. But you can't just avoid it because it's uncomfortable." They sat in silence for a few minutes considering.

"You know, the real problem is that I just really miss you." Santana admitted honestly and Brittany looked over at her sadly.

"I miss you too." she said weakly. Santana sighed and brought her hand up to cup her wife's cheek and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Brittany closed her eyes, surprised at the sudden display of affection but pressed forward to kiss back. Encouraged, Santana brought her other hand to Brittany's waist, trailing it up her torso. She continued to move her lips against Brittany's but Brittany couldn't escape her thoughts about their current state.

"Santana-" Brittany sighed, pulling away a little but Santana just continued.

"Mmm, baby, shhh,…no talking tonight." She said, between kisses and Brittany returned to kiss her back only to pull back once more when she felt Santana's tongue attempt to slide between her lips.

"Santana…" she shook her head, moving back a little and fiddling with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, clearly hurt and Brittany, seeing it in her eyes, almost wanted to pretend nothing was wrong just to make her feel better, but she knew that wasn't fair either.

"Just…not right now, okay?" She said softly and Santana looked back at her with watery eyes.

"But I thought…"

"No, San, nothing is solved. This isn't going to solve our problems. We'll just have sex and be back at the same place in the morning." She shrugged. "We need to talk."

"Okay, so let's talk." Santana said desperately. "I'm ready. Let's talk."

"We will. We will, but not tonight." Brittany said, releasing a heavy sigh. "It's been a long night, okay? I just feel like sleeping." Santana looked at her sadly as she stood to change and nodded back at her with resignation.

"Okay." she croaked. "It just feels awful when we're this off." Brittany nodded sympathetically.

"Hey, Santana." She said gently, cupping her chin. "We're going to talk. I promise. I just need a break tonight, I swear. I love you." She said, leaning down to kiss her head before disappearing into the bathroom.

"I love you too." Santana said as she fell back into the bed and wondered how she'd let things get so out of control in the first place. Maybe she needed her own plan.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey everyone, sorry I didn't get this up a little early like I intended but at least I kept it within a week! I was going to update yesterday but I literally fell asleep writing. As you know, Brittana hit a bit of a rough patch last chapter so even though I had this one mostly written I ended up spending extra time going over it to get it to turn out the way I wanted it to. This is one of those ones that has a little bit of everything so hopefully you guys like it! Enjoy and thanks for all the feedback as always, really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>"Come in." Rachel called nervously and turned back to see Finn peeking his head around the door.<p>

"Hey." He grinned broadly, sliding inside and pulling a single red rose from behind his back. She smiled bashfully, taking it in what had now become a tradition for any of her debuts.

"Thank you."

"Of course." He winked. "How are you doing?"

"Well naturally I'm a bit nervous." She shrugged and searched his face for comfort.

"Don't be. You're going to be awesome babe. I mean, you've been prepping for this role since the womb right?" he asked teasingly as he rubbed her arm and she giggled.

"I suppose you're right. I was hoping you'd make it back here okay." He nodded.

"Yeah, Santana was outside and she pointed me in the right direction." He said as a knock sounded and Santana opened the door.

"Speak of the devil." Rachel quipped.

"You better not be getting your mack on before the big show." She warned and stepped into the room.

"Of course not." Rachel said seriously. "I'd do no such thing. You should be fully aware of that." Santana stifled a laugh.

"Lighten up Berry, I was teasing." She shrugged, looking through her blackberry. "Britts and I have done it a bunch of times." Rachel looked at her with disgust.

"Do you two have no respect for anything sacred?" Santana looked up at her with confusion and sighed.

"You should really loosen up. Seriously." She said, shaking her head before looking back down.

"How are things with Brittany?" Santana just shrugged and changed the topic.

"Are you all ready?"

"Of course." Rachel said, assuredly. "I've been through all of my vocal warm ups and I believe that we are all aware that I know the script like the back of my hand."

"_Painfully_ aware." Santana assured her.

"Is there much press?"

"This is off Broadway Rachel, don't push it." Santana warned.

"You're going to be great." Finn said with certainty as a knock sounded and Brittany popped her head in.

"Rachel!" she said excitedly, throwing her arms out and hugging the shorter girl. "I'm not staying because the director said he needs you but I just wanted to wish you luck."

"Aww, Brittany, thanks so much. How did you get back here?" She asked looking to Santana who continued to type away at the device in her hands distractedly.

"I used to work with someone in the company." She winked and nudged Finn. "Hey, you clean up well."

"Hi Britt, thanks." He greeted with a grin.

"Anyway, they're looking for you, so I'm going to get out of here." She said, hugging her once more. "You're going to be amazing." She said.

"Thanks." Rachel nodded and watched Brittany walk out before her eyes trailed back to Santana. She stepped forward and snatched the blackberry from her hands, causing Santana to look at her with a mixture of shock and anger.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What was _that?_" Rachel asked with anger.

"What was what?" Santana asked, pretending to be clueless and failing.

"Don't play games with me! What was what just happened in here with Brittany?"

"Nothing." Santana shrugged dismissively.

"Exactly!" Rachel said horrified before a knock sounded and a stagehand popped his head in.

"Sorry Rachel, we need you in in 2." She nodded and Santana took the distraction as an opportunity to snatch back her blackberry. She pushed off the wall and headed towards the door.

"Santana!" Rachel called and Finn looked between them with curiosity. "We're going to discuss this."

"Focus on tonight Rachel." Santana warned. "I expect you to kill this." She said with confidence and Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"I will." She said with certainty as Santana smirked and headed off to find her seat. Rachel turned back to look up at Finn.

"I wish you would have let Shelby come see you." She shook her head adamantly.

"No, it's enough that my dads are out there." She said. "I'm saving Shelby for Broadway. Anything less…I just feel like it would be a failure." He shook his head.

"I think she would be _so_ proud. Just like I am." Rachel smiled warmly.

"I'm glad you feel that way. But Shelby and I are different…our time will come." She nodded and he sighed.

"Okay, well I better leave you to it." He smirked and pecked her briefly. "See you after. You'll be amazing."

"Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too." He nodded before making his way out the door.

Outside Santana settled into her seat next to Brittany, two rows behind the seats she grabbed for Rachel's dads and Finn.

"Hey." Brittany said softly with a small smile as she looked over at her.

"Hey." She said, settling into the chair, before looking over and smiling.

Things hadn't improved much over the past 4 days. When Santana woke up on Tuesday she began feeling more detached and hurt by Brittany's rejection the night before. Somewhere between there and the end of the week she was so lost in her own thoughts she had no idea how to find her way out, leaving things pretty awkward between her and Brittany for the first time in…ever.

"What was that?" Brittany asked with curiosity.

"What?" Santana shrugged.

"That grin." She smiled warmly. "I know it. It means you know something that no one else does. And you're proud." Santana swallowed, pushing down the burst she felt in her heart at the way Brittany could read her and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly. It was nothing."

"Santana!" Brittany insisted. "You can't fool me." She said pouting and Santana sighed.

"I might have gotten a few small time reviewers in here." She shrugged. "No biggie." A grin spread across Brittany's face.

"Does Rachel know?"

"Nah, couldn't risk her nerves." She said with a smirk.

"That was really awesome for you to do." Brittany said, giving her hand a brief, but tight squeeze.

"It's just my job." Santana said with a thin smile as the lights flickered down and they both turned their attention to the stage.

* * *

><p>As expected, Rachel knocked it out of the park. After it was over Santana and Brittany made their way back towards the back to greet her.<p>

"Oh my god you were phenomenal!" Brittany said, tossing her arms around Rachel.

"Yeah, Berry, that was outstanding. Just what I like to see out of my clients." Santana smiled.

"Where are your dads and Finn?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, they're getting a stage tour." She giggled. "They insisted on dragging Finn along." Santana chuckled.

They chatted briefly with Rachel for a few minutes before Santana felt a squeeze at her hand and looked down to see Brittany's familiar hand grasping her own. She looked up to see her widening her eyes and nodding towards Rachel. Santana just sighed.

"So…I might have lied about the reviewer thing." She shrugged.

"What?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah, I kind of got a couple local beat writers to show up." Santana said. "Nothing big." She warned. "But my friend from the Voice did turn up." She added and was instantly knocked back by Rachel's arms flying around her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Best agent ever!" she said, hopping back excitedly.

"Okay, okay, pipe down." She said through a smile. "He's actually going to come back and talk to you at some point probably." Rachel nodded. "Like I said, nothing big, don't overwhelm him. He'll just want to ask a couple things. This isn't a feature."

"Got it. I will be totally professional." Rachel said seriously with a nod. "We can make up a signal if you feel I've gone to far." Santana just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'll have to leave this one to you Berry. I have to actually run downtown for a bit. Alan called and he needs me to meet with a few people." Her eyes flickered to Brittany who looked down uncomfortably.

"Oh…so you guys won't make dinner with my dads?" Rachel asked with disappointment evident.

"I will." Brittany said with a small smile. "I don't get many nights off, so I'm definitely coming." She said and Rachel smiled.

"Good!"

"Sorry about that." Santana said with a sigh.

"No, I understand. I'm sure if it was me I'd want my agent wherever you're going as well. Thanks for coming and really, thanks for everything." She said hugging her briefly.

"Just doing my job." She chuckled before turning to Brittany. "I'll see you later at home?"

"That's where I'll be." Brittany said awkwardly and Santana's eyes flickered to Rachel before placing a quick kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"See you later." She said before making her way out.

Rachel looked up at Brittany knowingly.

"Not tonight." Brittany said with a small shrug as she swallowed back her emotions. She smiled. "Tonight is all about Rachel Berry."

"Brittany-"

"Nope!" Brittany laughed, holding her hand up. "Tomorrow, but not tonight. Oh! Look, I think that's the reporter." She said nodding in his direction. "Don't worry, I've learned a lot from Santana. If you go to far I'll start a coughing fit or something." Rachel nodded seriously.

"Right."

* * *

><p>"Are you worried about them?" Finn asked seriously as they lay in bed later that night.<p>

"Brittany and Santana?" Rachel asked before sighing. "I don't know. This is a bad one. And it's not kiddie stuff anymore. These are real issues. But I'm also certain that they're capable of working out anything." She said, re-adjusting her head on his chest.

"I talked to Britt the other day, on Monday we had brunch. But she called me really upset on Tuesday morning. I couldn't talk much because I was working. She planned out a whole dinner and she really wanted to talk with Santana, but I guess she never showed up for dinner and things just escalated."

"Really? I wasn't aware. Getting Santana to talk is like pulling teeth. Although I've been trying."

"Maybe you should try again." He suggested. "I mean, I don't know if I could get Brittany to try it again because of how badly it went last time. Now it just looks like they're…stuck."

"They've been stuck."

"Yeah, but now they're really stuck." He said. "It's pretty hard to watch two people that love each other that much as miserable as they are right now."

"I guess I could try and meet with Santana without the pretense of work. However, whenever I do that she seems to instantly grasp onto it as an excuse not to talk." He nodded.

"I'll keep talking to Britt too. I mean, try and encourage her." She leaned up on his chest and smirked at him.

"Divide and conquer?" she asked, quirking a brow.

"Always worked before." He smirked and she leaned down to place a soft peck on his lips.

"I'm so glad we worked out our own problems last week."

"Me too." He said sincerely. "I'm really proud of us."

"So am I." she agreed, smiling before placing her head back down comfortably and releasing a content sigh.

* * *

><p>"So, let's cut the crap Rachel. This isn't a thank you drink for helping you. "What do you want to know about my marriage?"<p>

"I didn't…how did…"

"You're as transparent as cellophane." She said with a sigh.

"Well, Santana, it's obvious something is painfully wrong."

"No shit Sherlock." Santana said, taking a sip of her drink. "Maybe you should have gone into detective work instead of theater." Rachel scowled.

"You can lash out all you want, but I refuse to sit and watch my two best friends let their marriage crumble because they're both too stubborn to fix it."

"Rachel, I've told you time and time again. My marriage is far from crumbling. Brittany and I adore each other." Rachel huffed.

"You didn't even acknowledge Brittany when she walked in the other night. We usually can't pry you two off of each other. It's absolutely disconcerting to see. And though she refused to take the spotlight from my night by discussing it, the hurt in Brittany's eyes was extremely evident to everyone at dinner on Friday." Santana looked down, feeling guilty at the thought of a hurt Brittany. The very Brittany she'd been carefully avoiding all week. "What was that stunt you pulled leaving by the way?"

"I had to-"

"Oh please Santana. Nothing is _that_ important and you know it."

"It's just weird! Things are awkward and it's never been like this. I hate it." Santana spat with frustration.

"So fix it!"

"It's not that fucking simple. Don't you think I wanted to?"

"Then at least explain what's going on. Maybe an outside perspective will help."

Santana sighed and proceeded to lay out the whole story for Rachel from her side. She began with their first conversation about their schedules and ended with the failed reconciliation that Brittany had planned the previous Monday, from the moment she walked in the door late to when Brittany turned off and turned her down. Rachel swallowed hard, taking in the information.

"How did I let it get this bad?" Santana asked rhetorically as she shook her head. "This is not who we are."

"No, it's not." Rachel said steadily, looking up at her. "But it sounds like you've both just let the unfortunate set of circumstances get the best of you without even really fighting it." Santana opened her mouth to protest but looked to Rachel and sighed in resignation.

"Yeah." She said softly.

"You clearly both need to talk and discuss not only how you should make things better but how to handle things like this in the future." She paused, thinking for a moment. "You know Santana, sometimes over the years, I've envied how easy your relationship comes to you. Being with each other is like breathing for you and Brittany and maybe that's why it's so shocking to see you in so much turmoil like this. But all relationships are work sometimes, no matter how perfect. And I think maybe you both kind of got blindsided by that."

Santana thought for a moment, considering how true the words were.

"You are so right." She said with defeat, fiddling with the straw and Rachel grabbed her wrist to get her attention.

"Santana." She said firmly and Santana locked eyes with her. "There's nothing going on with you and your client, right? Honestly." Santana looked at her in disbelief.

"Of course not!" she insisted. "How could you ever even think that?" she asked with disgust. "I would never cheat on Brittany. Ever." She said firmly and Rachel nodded, putting her hands up calmingly.

"Okay, okay, I didn't think so. But I had to ask." She shrugged.

"Did you? Really? After all these years, you don't even know the basics of who I am as a person?"

"Of course I do. It's jut that there has been a couple times recently that you've elected to spend time with her instead of your wife. Plus, Finn mentioned that Brittany was feeling slightly insecure about the situation." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Like I don't deserve to be trusted."

"Brittany trusts you with her life." Rachel assured her. "But when things are bad, you tend to doubt everything. It's natural. And if Finn was running out to spend all of his time with a female co-worker even if he said he hated her…I'd be insecure even in the best of times." Santana bit her lip.

"Jackie is just an annoying bratty kid with a stupid crush." Santana said, shaking her head. "For me, it's all business. And yes, maybe it's more business than I need to do." She admitted honestly. "But I've been kind of looking for an excuse to get away and it never hurts to get face time in with clients, especially important ones." Rachel sighed heavily and shook her head.

"You can't keep using work as an outlet for your problems. You're only making it worse."

Santana grumbled something unintelligible and deepened her frown as she looked back down at her hands on the glass.

"Santana, you're both at fault. There's no doubt. And you both need to make changes, but right now the ball is in your court."

"My court?" she asked defensively.

"Yes, yours." Rachel said with exasperation. "If you weren't aware you royally screwed up the other night when you didn't show up. And in the scheme of things, this issue you're having is not even hard to solve. You're both just being so stubborn and all you really want is more time with each other! Get over yourselves and figure it out!" she said, suddenly nervous Santana would attack but when she looked back over at her she just seemed resigned.

"It is kind of silly I guess." Santana relented. "I mean, I just am a little selfish with Brittany time I guess."

"You don't have to tell me. I lived with you for nearly 2 years. I'm painfully aware."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Santana asked with frustration.

"Be the bigger person." Rachel responded immediately. "She was the bigger person last week and you messed it up. Now it's your turn to make a gesture. I'd go with a reasonably good one." Santana sighed and nodded.

"Okay." She said with a small voice.

"Good. Now go home and figure it out." Rachel commanded. "I have to get back to Finn, we have plans to go see a movie."

"Wait, I thought you were buying me drinks." Santana protested.

"Why would I when you could just expense it?" Rachel smiled, grabbing her things with a wink. "Consider it therapy on behalf of the agency."

"Unbelievable."

"Just figure out what you need to do." She said and squeezed her shoulder. "I'll talk to you guys soon."

Santana watched her leave before calling for the check and settling her tab. She headed out and decided to take the long way home, walking back to have some time to think and consider her options.

By the time she reached home, her head surprisingly felt much clearer and she was pretty sure she knew what she needed to do. As she turned the key in the apartment door she opened it cautiously but found it was dark except for the small light in the hall Brittany would always leave on for her, which caused her to smile.

She bent down to pet the cats that had come over to greet her and walked over to the counter to see a handwritten note.

**S – **

**I'm exhausted and went to bed. I **

**hope things went well with Rachel.**

**See you tomorrow?**

**I ordered food, leftovers in the fridge **

**in case you are hungry. **

**Love,**

**B **

She grinned down at the simple note and a wave of guilt washed over her as she realized Brittany really had been trying. Placing it down and pulling out her laptop, she sat at the counter and began to check out some things she'd thought about on the way home. Her determination to fix things was strong and she was certain this time they'd get it right.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana made her way into the bedroom from the kitchen and sat carefully on the bed so as not to wake up her peacefully sleeping wife. She sighed, watching her for a few moments and brushing a stray hair out of Brittany's face, and smiling as she twitched in reaction.<p>

"Mmm, Santana?" She mumbled confusedly, blinking her eyes open to see he wife smiling softly above her. "Hey." She said groggily.

"Hey." Santana spoke softly, smiling down at her adoringly and she felt her breath hitch a little with the realization of how scared she had been that particular look might not return. "Morning." Santana said, running her fingers through Brittany's hair gently.

"Morning." Brittany responded, her eyes still half closed and a smile on her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she grinned. She wasn't sure what brought on this apparent truce but she wasn't about to question it either.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Brittany asked with a yawn. She frowned as she leaned back to see the clock on the nightstand behind Santana and her eyes widened. "Santana! It's 9:37! You're not working!" Santana laughed at her adorable panic. "Wait, why are you laughing? Is this a dream?" Brittany looked around scrunching her nose up in confusion. "The cats don't look like they can fly or speak French." She said, biting her lip as she glanced at the two furry lumps cuddled together at the end of the bed.

"I called in sick." She responded simply, sitting up straighter and letting her eyes flicker over Brittany's shocked ones.

"What?" she asked with confusion.

"I called in sick." Santana repeated. "I talked to Alan and told him I came down with some awful stomach bug." She shrugged and smiled devilishly.

"But…but why? I mean, are you sick? You don't look sick." She asked raising her hand to feel Santana's head.

"I'm not sick. I called in sick to be with you." Santana said easily, her soft smile widening as she saw Brittany's shock deepen. "I've been thinking a lot about things and I think you were right when you said we both needed to make an effort. We both need to give a little to make this work and one thing I need to do is to stop hiding from you when things get hard." She shrugged "So, I know it's not going to fix everything, but today and tomorrow I'm playing hooky with you." Brittany let a happy grin spread across her face.

"Really?"

"Really." Santana said with certainty. "No phone, no blackberry. No computer. Nothing." Brittany searched her eyes, making sure she was serious. "That is, unless you have plans." She said, certainly feeling a little insecure.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, I don't. I can cancel. It's nothing." Brittany shook her head profusely and Santana smiled at her anxiousness, reaching over to caress her face.

"We can figure this out Britt. I think we're just making it way too complicated. We just have to come up with something that works for us and I will do whatever it takes." Brittany looked up at her with a surprised but happy expression on her face.

"I'm going to kiss you now." She said, nodding a she reached up to tug gently at Santana's neck. Her eyes flickered down to Brittany's lips as she leaned down and closed the distance between them so that they could trade soft, meaningful kisses for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"I missed that." Santana murmured as they pulled slightly apart.

"Me too." Brittany said with a smirk. "A lot." She smiled against her lips as she brought her into another long, lazy kiss. "I hate fighting with you."

"I hate it too. This was a nightmare." Santana said, her eyes shifting seriously between Brittany's. "I want to make this right." She said seriously. "I _need_ to. I'm so sorry for everything. Especially for being such an idiot and not showing up the other night." Brittany let out a heavy breath that she didn't realize she had been holding.

"I'm sorry too." She nodded. "And I will do whatever it takes to fix us too." She shook her head. "I need you." She said, pulling Santana back down to crash their lips together with more intensity than before. "I love you." She spoke against her lips.

"Mmm, I love you too. I am so in love with you." Santana answered, pulling back and giggling at Brittany's enthusiasm. She trailed a finger across Brittany's face. "We're going to work this out. This is silly shit, us fighting over schedules. We both just got too caught up in other stuff and that happens when there's change. But we're just going to make it work."

"You're the only thing that matters to me Santana." Brittany said seriously, looking deep into her eyes. "I'll do whatever it takes. I'm sorry I got distracted and I know it's not the first time. Sometimes it's hard for me to focus on a lot of things at once, but I can be better at that."

"I know, baby." She replied gently, toying with her fingers. "And I got a little spiteful and caught up in my own stuff too. I avoided it for too long and I let it go too far. But it's okay." She assured her. "I'm going to do better too."

"You have to know that you and this," She motioned around her, "our life together and the family we're going to have. That's what matters to me."

"I totally know that." Santana promised her and kissed her softly. "Besides, this all just started because I get super grumpy if there's not enough Brittany in my life." She said, tickling her sides gently and Brittany giggled.

"Yeah, I don't do too well without enough Santana in mine either.

"See, I think we have needs that match up pretty well." She said, leaning forward once more, but Brittany pulled back scrunching her brow.

"Do I smell food?"

"I made us breakfast." Santana laughed.

"Oh my god, you really are the best." She said with a laugh. "I'm starving." She moved to get up but Santana held her hips in place and she looked back up at her curiously. "What?" she asked.

"Before we go eat…there's one more thing."

"Baby, we can talk while we eat." She protested and Santana giggled. "I'm hungry." She whined.

"No, it's not that. There's something I wanted to tell you." Santana laughed. "I think you'll like it." Brittany smiled excitedly.

"What is it?" she asked, relaxing back into the bed.

"Well, first, can you still take off the week of our anniversary?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, of course. I told them right from the begging that was like the only time I'd need a bunch of days off….but why?" she asked curiously. "You said you were tied up that week." Santana let a huge grin creep across her face.

"Well, I'm going to chang that."

"What?" Brittany asked with disbelief.

"I going to tell Alan we booked a trip and I have to take off." She said with a shrug.

"Is he mad? You said someone else was out too."

"I don't care. It's just a week and there are plenty of people to cover. I already talked to some of my friends. He's just being paranoid." Brittany smiled broadly.

"But, what are we going to do? I mean-"

"I'm taking you away. I've put a hold on a trip to Mexico last night. I wasn't sure if you could, but if you can I'll confirm it."

"Oh my god, confirm it!"

"Done." She said leaning down to meet her lips. "It'll be perfect. Just you….me…and the beach." She said between kisses.

"You're amazing." Brittany murmured and pulled her down to kiss her passionately.

"So are you." Santana spoke back into her the skin of her neck and Brittany guided her hands up underneath her shirt.

"Mmm, I really missed being with you baby." She said, cupping her breast and causing Santana to groan. "And I can't wait to be locked up in a room with you for a week without any distractions." She said as she ran a hand across her nipple, feeling it stiffen beneath her touch.

"Oh god. Me neither." Santana gasped, tossing her head back.

"Plus I have two free days with you now." Brittany added, nuzzling against her neck.

"Mmmhmm."

"But as much as I want that…" she trailed as she grazed her teeth across her neck. "right now….I need to go eat." She said seriously as she pulled back and smirked at Santana. She hopped up, sliding out from underneath a befuddled Santana.

"Wait…what?" Santana asked breathlessly, watching as Brittany turned back and winked with a wicked grin as she ran down the hall. "Oh that's not fair." She said, popping up and chasing her down the hall. "That shit is fucked up. You don't play when it's been this long!" She called, running into the kitchen where Brittany stood picking at a piece of bacon. "That was cruel."

"Sorry, I'm starving." Brittany smiled innocently. "But I'm not going anywhere." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"You're lucky you're so cute." Santana said, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her before standing on her tippy toes to take a bite of the piece of bacon. "And that I'm starving too." She relented and Brittany laughed.

She pulled back and walked over to the stove to grab a plate and put the pancakes she had made down on them. Brittany hopped up onto the counter and watched her, chewing on another piece of bacon as she waited.

"Thanks babe." She said, her mouth full. She took Santana's offered bite of pancake from the fork and looked at her with concern. She sighed and swallowed. "I'm so glad you did all this and I'm glad you want to make things better…but how are we going to?" she frowned. "I mean…I tried so hard to think of ways to make things better but I couldn't."

"Well…" Santana started thoughtfully as she grabbed a bite for herself. "I think Sunday should definitely be date night." She offered. "Basically from when you get home at 6:30 till when you go in on Tuesday at 7 you're here. That's like 48 hours we have to take advantage of." Brittany nodded. "I'll do my best to make sure Mondays are really work from home days and that I can get off at a normal hour so we can spend the night together. Maybe we can just do dinner in and hang out."

"I would love that." Brittany smiled. "I promise I won't waste any more of our us time with other people. I mean, for the most part." Santana nodded.

"I know that sometimes things are going to come up and that's okay." She said.

"Yeah, but as much as I can. Maybe I'll have a night I do after show dinner and drinks with my friends or something. And I'll see them in between on Wednesdays. But I'll make sure I know what's going on with us first. I can work around nights when you have events."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Plus we'll take advantage of the few hours we have when you get home. I can stay up a little late. I mean, I can go in a little late and stay a little late. It's not like you're going to be home waiting for me." Brittany smiled.

"Why didn't we think of this in the first place?" she asked. "It's so simple."

"Because we're both stubborn idiots." Santana said with a chuckle. "We got all caught up with our jobs and everything that was going on and we stopped paying attention to the basics."

"Well, I'm never going to stop paying attention again." Brittany said with certainty. "I love the basics."

"I love the basics too. " Santana said with a smile, as she pushed the dish aside and moved to stand between Brittany's legs. "They're the best." She said, reaching her hand up to her face and pulling her into a deep kiss. "We're probably not leaving the house for the next two days." She warned, leaning back with a smirk to gauge Brittany's reaction, but she just laughed.

"Why would I want to?" she said as if it was obvious. "Besides, I think it's a good idea for us to spend some time together and just re-connect and talk and stuff." Santana nodded.

"Exactly." She agreed, tugging on her hips so she slid closer and she could pull her into another passionate kiss. Brittany quickly responded, tangling her fingers into Santana's hair and pulling her impossibly close as she closed her legs around her body.

Santana groaned at Brittany's enthusiasm and quickly dropped her hands to the hem of her wife's tank top, leaning back just far enough to pull it up over her head before attacking her lips once more. Brittany moaned and quickly darted her tongue into Santana's mouth, kissing her thoroughly before moving back to allow a breath's space in between them.

"Bedroom?" She panted but Santana shook her head and latched onto her neck, letting her hands freely roam up and down her torso.

"No time." Santana spoke with urgency into the skin of her neck. She slid both hands up to cup Brittany's breasts, the attack on her neck not ceasing as Brittany tossed her head back.

"Oh God, you better not be getting be trying to get me back from before." Brittany said breathlessly as Santana slid her hand across her stomach and into her shorts, wasting no time in running a finger through her slick center.

"Nope." Santana said, pulling back to look at her with lust darkened eyes. "I want you. So bad." She growled, pulling Brittany forward by the back of her neck to kiss her roughly as she entered her with two fingers with her other hand. Brittany whimpered at the contact and Santana smiled against her lips as she pumped her fingers into her.

"Fuck." Brittany breathed, letting her head fall back and Santana laughed, placing open-mouthed kisses against her neck.

"Someone's got a dirty mouth all of a sudden." She teased as she nipped at the skin of her collar bone.

Brittany grunted in response, grabbing around Santana's shoulder for leverage so that she could meet her motions. Santana bent her head down, trailing kisses across her chest as she took a nipple into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it and causing her to cry out again as she pushed herself further into Santana's hand.

"Ugh, that feels so good."

"You feel so good." Santana countered, coming back up and nuzzling against Brittany's ear as she maneuvered her thumb to brush against her clit and felt her body quiver. "I've missed this _so_ much."

"Me too." Brittany gasped, pulling Santana back into a sloppy, hurried kiss. She could feel Brittany tighten around her fingers and groaned as she increased her efforts.

"Come for me, baby." She spoke as Brittany clutched her tightly, her movements never ceasing.

"Santana…." Brittany breathed out as she squeezed her eyes shut and her body quaked before she let the waves of pleasure overtake her. Santana pulled her head back slightly, to look at her, using her free hand to brush stray hair away from her sweaty brow.

"I love you." She said seriously between breaths and Brittany opened her eyes back to look at her before, pulling her back into a long, passionate kiss as she came down from her high.

"I love you too." She said between kisses and Santana carefully slipped her hand back out of her shorts to grasp at her waist. She pulled back to catch her breath, settling her forehead against Santana's with a sigh.

"Mmm, sorry." She said pulling back to smile at her. "I couldn't wait anymore."

"You will _not_ apologize for _that_." Brittany said, shaking her head seriously and Santana giggled, as Brittany slid off the counter, causing her to back up slightly. But Brittany didn't let her get far before pulling her close. "I'm sorry for everything." She said, with her arms wrapped around her lower back.

"Me too. Really sorry." Santana responded seriously and Brittany just nodded, kissing her gently.

"I think we should head into the bedroom so I can explain, in detail, just how sorry I am." She smiled and Santana grinned back.

"I think that's an excellent idea." Santana replied, grabbing her hand as they ran down the hall to their room with a giggle, just overjoyed at the feeling of normalcy returning.

* * *

><p>After spending two days cuddled up in the house together focusing on nothing but each other, Brittany and Santana were both feeling much better about everything. Once they both agreed to make it work, it was easy for them to fall back into their natural comfort zone with each other. They'd talked a lot, amongst other things, and both felt they were probably in a better place than before and more equipped to handle other hurdles that may come up in their way.<p>

Both had made a promise that communication was a priority in their relationship and the first few days of the week went well. They put their plans into action, and so far they seemed to be working. By the end they'd realized they'd both relied on Rachel and Finn for advice while they'd been having a hard time and invited them to breakfast Saturday morning before Rachel and Brittany had to be at work.

"I haven't heard from either of them much this week." Rachel stated, sipping her tea. "I don't know if that's good or bad."

"I'm hoping it's good." Finn said, attempting to be positive. He looked around and spotting them walking up, chatting happily with their hands entwined. "Well if that's anything to go by," he said nodding in their direction, "I'd say it is good." He smiled and so did Rachel.

"Hey!" Brittany greeted, as she gave them both quick hugs and pulled out Santana's chair.

"Aw, thanks babe." Santana smiled, pecking her cheek before sitting down. Brittany smirked and took the seat next to her, grabbing for her hand on the table.

"Hey." Finn said. "You two look…." He started, lost for words.

"Happy!" Rachel finished excitedly. "You look great." She smiled proudly.

"Well, I feel great!" Brittany said.

"Me too." Santana nodded, staring shyly into Brittany's eyes as she played with her hand.

"You two are unbelievable, you go from disastrous fight to sublimely happy in a matter of days."

"We worked things out." Santana said simply. "As someone previously told me. It wasn't really that complicated after all." Rachel beamed.

"Yeah, actually, we're sorry we put you guys in the middle. But we wanted to take you to breakfast today just to thank you for being here for us." Brittany said and Santana nodded in agreement.

"That's what we're here for." Finn said with a shrug. "We were worried about you."

"Psshh." Santana waved him off. "You should know better than to worry about us." She chastised but smiled. "But thanks."

The waiter came to take their order and they made some small talk. Rachel and Finn were happy to see that they seemed back to their old standards – finishing each other's stories and always touching, no matter how small - and they could almost feel the relief radiating off both women.

"Oh that reminds me!" Brittany said, looking over to Santana who nodded in realization of what she was talking about. "Would you be able to look out for the kitties next week?"

"Next week?" Rachel asked. "Are you guys going somewhere?" Brittany beamed, bouncing excitedly.

"Yeah, Santana booked us into this awesome place in Mexico for our anniversary."

"We didn't really do anything outrageous for the first one last year, and with everything that's been going on I figured we could use some time away." Santana explained and Brittany leaned over to peck her lips.

"Cause you are the best!" She said and Rachel laughed as Brittany nuzzled into Santana contentedly.

"You two are unbelievable."

"Hey, no PDA complaints today." Santana warned. "You should be happy." She said, pointing to both of them.

"Yeah, okay you guys get a pass today." Finn smirked and Brittany cheered before turning and kissing Santana once more.

"So are you good with watching the furballs?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded, clapping excitedly.

"Yes, of course. You know how much I adore them."

"Excellent. We leave on Saturday morning so…"

"Don't worry I know the drill." Brittany frowned.

"There are no drills involved." She eyed Rachel suspiciously. "I'll leave you a set of instructions like I always do."

"Brittany, surely you're confident that I know how to care for Ariel and Sebastian by now."

"Not entirely." Brittany said. "It's not totally your fault, you're not up to date with their all of their newest habits."

"Just let her leave the list." Santana said to Rachel. "She's going to do it anyway."

"It's unnecessary, but whatever makes you feel better."

"It's necessary." Brittany said seriously. She smiled. "I think you guys should go away again soon so we can watch Hubbell. The cats totally miss him."

"Um, no they certainly do not." Santana said and Brittany rolled her eyes.

"You just don't understand their relationship, Santana. It's very complex and I get it. They love each other." She turned to Rachel. "Just don't let Ariel into the vodka." She said seriously and her eyes flickered to Santana who just shook her head.

"Okay…" Rachel said slowly.

"We had a little incident the last time we went out and I think she's been craving it. I've seen her staring at the bottle."

"Well, I'll…be sure to keep an eye on that." Rachel said slowly and Finn looked unsure but shrugged.

Once they were done Brittany stood and hugged each of them goodbye, thanking Rachel and Finn once more before she headed to the gym.

"I'll see you at the show?" She asked leaning down and Santana nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it." She said, kissing her softly. "I'll see you then."

"Good, love you."

"Love you too." Santana smiled, hanging onto Brittany's hand till she no longer could.

"See you later." Brittany waved and headed out.

"Well, it's certainly a welcome relief to see that you took my advice." Rachel said.

"Okay, okay. You can stop taking all the credit now. We acknowledged your role." Santana rolled her eyes.

"You're going to the show tonight?" Finn asked and Santana nodded.

"I'm going to the evening show so we can go to the movies after. She wants to see that new Pixar movie so we're going to catch it late."

"That's sweet."

"Well, it's called making an effort." Santana said smugly. "But really, I think we've kind of figured this one out. And it feels really good." Santana grinned

"Glad to see it." Rachel said. "So much so that I will resist the temptation to gloat about how much I was right about this being a simple thing you were too stubborn to solve." Santana looked at her with a frown.

"You know passive aggressive gloating is even worse than direct gloating." She sneered as she tossed money down for the check.

"Okay, okay." Rachel surrendered. "I'm just glad everything worked out. You two look happier than I've seen you in a while."

"That's because we are." Santana smiled, putting her sunglasses on. "Because we're awesome. See you freaks later." She said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Some things never change." Finn said with a sigh as he stood.

"Nope." Rachel agreed. "But it's probably for the best."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I feel like all I do is apologize for being late, but I'm doing it again. Hopefully this very packed, very long chapter will make up for the wait. A couple things about this chapter - hopefully you don't feel like it's too much because it covers a lot of little plot lines I wanted to tie up and it also introduces a major one that's going to be a huge part of where the story goes next. This is a 100% Brittana chapter (Rachel and Finn will be back next time) and there is a lot of fluff to make up for the angst they went through in the last few chapters :-) This chapter is also spanning most of the summer so there's quite a lot of movement.

One reviewer specifically asked for some whipped Brittany as opposed to whipped Santana and I just wanted to note, while this chapter definitely has some whipped Santana in it, I think you'll be pleased with some of the stuff coming up for Britt in the next couple chapters. She's most definitely whipped in her own way.

Okay, I'll leave you to it. Thanks again for all your feedback here and on tumblr. I really, really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy! And apologies if there are any errors, it's late but I really wanted to get this up!

* * *

><p>After another week of work Brittany and Santana packed their bags and headed for their trip to Mexico. Things had continued to go well since they talked things out, to the extreme relief of both. They had opened back up the lines of communication and were making every effort to spend as much time with each other as they could, which only served to make them both much happier.<p>

Even with the improvements in their daily life, getting out of the city and away from the drain of every day life was a welcome relief to both of them. Getting away from work and the city in general they could focus solely on each other and some much needed relaxation. The minute they touched down everything felt a little lighter and once they'd arrived at the destination Brittany was beyond thrilled to see the little villa that Santana had booked them into for the week.

"Baby, this is amazing." She said, putting her hands around Santana's neck and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Santana shrugged.

"Only the best for you. Besides, it's the anniversary of the best day of my life. It totally deserves a celebration." Brittany grinned and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for coming with me." Santana said easily, releasing a deep breath as they stood on the patio that sat right on the beach.

Over the next few days, Brittany saw that Santana had really gone all out. Though she had kept her pretty much locked up in the room the first day of the trip, Santana insisted on getting out afterwards and Brittany was more than impressed by the amount of effort Santana had put into finding fun things for them to do together. She knew Brittany liked to keep moving and she made sure that was exactly what they did. Brittany was thrilled, although her favorite part was probably the very private, very romantic dinner that they'd had on their actual anniversary.

As they hit the second half of their trip they took it a little easier, splitting their time between the beach and the room, just generally enjoying each other's company.

"Ugh, I never want to leave." Brittany sighed, adjusting the straps on her bikini bottom as she looked over at Santana over her sunglasses.

"Shhh, no talking about leaving paradise. Two more days." Santana said, not loking away from her magazine and Brittany chuckled.

"So…I've been thinking…" Brittany started, rolling over to rest her head in her palm.

"And?" Santana asked, looking over her magazine and gazing at her with a smirk. "What do you want?" she asked and Brittany laughed.

"Nothing crazy. I've just been thinking about that reunion again." Santana chuckled and shook her head.

"Baby, have you been talking to my mom again?" Brittany shrugged.

"Yes. I mean…just here and there. You barely answer her calls." She frowned and Santana sighed, muttering under her breath in Spanish. "You should be really happy that we talk regularly considering the way things used to be." Brittany protested.

"I am, believe me Britt. Seriously, I'm so glad you two are close and you talk, but it's not so fun when you guys start plotting against me." She said, quirking a brow and Brittany grinned, scooting closer to her on the blanket they had laid out in the sand.

"It's just sometimes you're so stubborn you need some help to realize what you really want." She said, leaning down to press her lips gently to Santana's.

"Is that so?" Santana asked.

"Yep."

"Okay. So, tell me why we should go." Santana said, placing her hand on Brittany's hip and giving it a squeeze. "I'm listening." Brittany grinned triumphantly and pecked her lips once more.

"Well, I just think your mom has come a really long way with us and she's doing so well. She doesn't ask for a lot and this seems to mean a whole lot to her. So I think we should do it. Plus, maybe we can change some other minds." Santana sighed. "I mean I know you're worried some people in your family won't accept us, but I think this is a good opportunity to fix that. And as much as you say you don't care, I feel like you'd be really happy if you re-connected with your cousins and some of the rest of your family."

"Britt…" she considered before continuing. "The thing is, since we moved and started our lives together, I just have no patience for the negativity anymore. I don' want that in our life. Our life is great." She said, tangling her hand into Brittany's that rested on her own stomach. "Our life is perfect and I love every minute of it. I'm not going to hide that from anyone anymore and I'm certainly not going to let people who are supposed to be my family that loves me insult it and act like it's okay. I'm tired of trying to change minds. I just want to be around people that love us for who we are."

"I get that. I totally get that. But…." Brittany bit her lip and searched for the words. "I think family is important too, whether you like them or not. I trust your mom not to put us in a bad situation. I think she's come so far in accepting us that maybe your other family members are ready to as well." Santana considered this. "I don't think it's as bad as you think it is."

"It just sounds so exhausting."

"Babe, if it sucks, we can leave and never turn back. And something tells me your mom will be right on our heels." Santana sighed.

"You really want to go, don't you?" Brittany nodded enthusiastically.

"I think it'll be good for all of us. Besides we could use a trip back to Lima."

"We were just there at Christmas." Santana said and Brittany laughed.

"For like 3 days."

"You don't really need much more time in Lima honey." Santana reminded her.

"I suppose." Brittany said thoughtfully. "We could always go visit some of the left over glee clubbers. Go knock on Mr. Shue's door." Santana scrunched up her face.

"No thank you." She said. "But I guess seeing your parents and Kelly is never bad."

"And your parents." Brittany reminded her.

"Right." Santana smiled and let out a heavy sigh as she thought in silence for a few moments. "Okay, we'll go to Lima." Brittany squealed and kissed her.

"Yes! Your mom is gonna be _so_ happy with me!"

"Suck up." Santana quipped and Brittany shrugged.

"Maybe. But your mom loves me more than ever now." Santana smiled proudly.

"She does." Santana agreed, squeezing her wife's hips and nodding towards her. "Come here." She said and Brittany grinned broadly before leaning down and placing a soft, slow kiss on her lips. "Did I tell you how happy I am we took this trip?" she asked, just a breath away and Brittany nodded.

"You did, but it's okay. You can say it again because so am I. It's been great."

"I love being with you. It makes me feel…alive." Santana said gently and Brittany smiled.

"I love being with you too. And I missed it…a lot." Santana tightened her arms around her back as Brittany pulled back to look at her. "What? You tensed up." She smirked. "What are you thinking?"

"Do you want to get a place?" Santana asked and Brittany looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think it's time we buy our own place? I love the apartment but…" she shrugged. "I wouldn't mind going someplace bigger and better." Brittany thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I mean…I guess it's something we've kind of wanted to do, but never got around to."

"Exactly. And I still have all that money in my fund plus what we got at our wedding for a down payment." Santana added and Brittany frowned.

"I feel bad taking your fund money because it's like…yours." Santana just rolled her eyes.

"You are my wife Britt. What's mine _is_ yours." She shook her head. "I put your name on that account way before we got married. Before we even got engaged."

"True." Brittany said and smiled.

"I just think maybe it would be a good time to start looking. We're in no rush."

"Okay." Brittany agreed, leaning down to press their lips together. "I totally look forward to christening another apartment with you." She said, nibbling at her lip and Santana gasped.

"You're such a tease."

"You love it."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, can we just take another week off when you get home and make margaritas in our apartment. We'll pretend we're on the beach…except with cats….and wood floors." She frowned and Santana chuckled, falling onto her back on the bed next to her as they took a break from packing.<p>

"I wish. Going home sucks."

"Totally. I never want to leave. Let's ask Rachel to ship Sebastian and Ariel to us."

"I do not want to work on Monday. You're so lucky you're off."

"So take an extra day and cuddle in bed with me."

"Despite how much I'd love to do that, I can't." Santana said regretfully. "I'm going to have so much shit to catch up on. At least I don't have to go in."

"True. That's a perk."

"Oh, that reminds me I won't be home Thursday night till a bit later. But it should be around when you get home."

"Why?"

"I got Jackie that gig I told you about. She's opening for a couple pretty decent bands. It's like her first big gig, I have to go."

"What? For what?"

"Just to make sure everything goes smooth and try and talk to a few people." She shrugged. "Like I did for Rachel's first night. This is a big deal for her."

"Oh, well that's great. I'm coming." Brittany said casually as she hopped up and resumed packing.

"What? Britt, you're just going back you can't take off already. You can't waste a day."

"I can do whatever I want. I have days and I'll waste them where I want to."

"Brittany, I thought you were over this thing with her, it's silly." She laughed.

"I am and that's fine. But it's just annoying. And it's time for her to see you're taken." Brittany said simply.

"Britt."

"I'm coming no matter what you say." She said with certainty. "Don't worry, we'll have fun and I'll behave. I just want to, you know…"

"Mark your territory?" Santana asked with amusement quirking an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Brittany smiled.

"She's not a threat."

"Maybe not, but there's no harm in her knowing that too." Brittany winked. "Now get your lazy ass up and finish packing so we can have more vacation sex!"

"Yes ma'am." Santana chuckled.

* * *

><p>After settling back into work unenthusiastically Santana found herself extremely busy playing catch up when she first got back. Even still, she made sure to shut down at a reasonable hour on Monday and spend some more time with Brittany before she had to head back to her normal routine on Tuesday.<p>

The only good thing about being busy was that it made the week go by a bit faster and before she knew it she was sitting in the VIP section of the club where Jackie was playing on Tuesday night across from the young singer and a couple of her friends. They discussed her setlist and what would help draw in the crowd as Santana waited for Brittany to arrive and after a few minutes she approached.

"Hey." Brittany said walking up and sliding next to Santana in the booth. She brought Santana's face into her hands and kissed her deeply.

"Mmmm, hey." Santana said with a smirk as Jackie rolled her eyes across from her.

"Isn't that kind of unprofessional?" Santana glared at her.

"Hello Jackie." Brittany said.

"You pipe down and focus on your performance." She said.

"Did I get you an extra ticket?" Jackie questioned curiously and Santana narrowed her eyes.

"I'm your agent. I got you this gig. I can have as many tickets as I want to." Santana sighed. "Why don't you go backstage and get ready? You're on in 20 and you need to warm up your voice."

"Fine." Jackie conceded. "Can you like, come help warm me up?" Santana sighed.

"I'm your manager not your vocal coach."

"But you have such a hot voice." Jackie said with a smirk and Brittany scowled, her grip on Santana's thigh tightening.

"Go. Now." Santana instructed firmly, ignoring her last comment and watched as the young girl and her friend took off for backstage. "Pain in my ass." Santana muttered.

"How does she know you have a hot voice?" Brittany asked.

"Are you trying to say I don't?" Santana smirked and pecked her lips, but Brittany was serious.

"No, you know I'm not. Stop trying to distract me." Santana rolled her eyes.

"One time when we were out I guess after I had a couple drinks I was singing along." Brittany's frown deepened.

"It was Amy Winehouse! You know how I feel about her." Brittany rolled her eyes and Santana grinned, pulling her closer in the booth. "Relax." She breathed into her temple. "She's just a silly kid."

"She's also attractive and young."

"Um, excuse me. But, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" Santana asked. "Your body is banging. You're a freaking dancer and you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. She looks like a ragdoll compared to you." Brittany's mouth twitched up into a smile. "And why would I ever be interested in some silly teenager when I could be in a mature, grown up relationship with my soulmate?"

"You make valid points." Brittany smiled, leaning in to nuzzle her nose against Santana's.

"I'm with you. She's just a little flirt. It's annoying but that little flirt is going to make us big money. I can feel it in my bones. The minute she meets some hot Hollywood dude or some bi-curious actress she'll move on to a bigger and better crush." Brittany chuckled. "Besides, I have a new method for handling her."

They continued to chat and then proceeded to watch Jackie's set, which went quite well to Santana's relief. The crowd, while moderately aware of who the young girl was seemed to take well to her and by the end, a good percentage of them seemed really into the music, which was a good sign. One of the good things about Jackie was that while her actual personality left much to be desired, her stage persona was actually charming, which also worked in her favor.

"I'm going to go back and deal with some things. I'll be back okay? You good?" She asked, glancing down to Brittany's drink. Brittany nodded and leaned up to peck her lips.

"I'll be here."

A few minutes later Jackie and her friends made their way back out and sat across from her at the table.

"Congratulations." Brittany smiled genuinely. "That was great."

"Thanks." Jackie said with a smirk. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"I'm sure you are." Brittany said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Do you ever let Santana out of the house on her own anymore or what? I mean, god, it's a work event and here you are, tagging along. Frankly, it's unprofessional." Brittany just shook her head.

"This is unprofessional?" She asked with disbelief.

"You coming in here and hanging all over Santana like you own her? Totally."

"Oh, that's unprofessional, but you blatantly hitting on my _wife_ in front of me, calling her at home at all hours, and constantly trying to find excuses to get her out of our house is totally professional?"

"She's my agent. She works for me." Jackie scoffed. "And I can't help it if she can't stay away." She winked.

"You know what? You need to grow up and you need a reality check." Brittany spat. "She's not remotely interested in you as anything but a paycheck. In fact, you drive her insane. She's a good agent and she's willing to do whatever she needs to – _professionally – _to get you to succeed, but you need to back off when it comes to everything else."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Back off the flirting, back off the phone calls at 6 in the morning, and back off the emergency meetings that you insist on for no reason. Grow up and realize that she's a married woman and this stupid little game you play isn't getting anywhere."

"Oh but it must be getting somewhere since it clearly bothers you." Brittany let out a breath of frustration.

"Because no one likes seeing someone slobbering all over the person they're in love with." Jackie laughed. "Right, everything's a joke."

"You really think you should be talking to your wife's clients like this? How do you think Santana would feel about it?"

"I think Santana would feel pretty damn good about it." Santana said, walking up from behind her and standing next to where Brittany sat, looking between them with concern. Brittany's right. You are my client and I care about your future, but the games you play, they weren't so bad at first, but now, they're just annoying as hell."

"Are you kidding? I could call my dad and have you replaced faster than you know."

"Go ahead." Santana said and Brittany's eyes widened as they shot up to her wife. "Go ahead and try and find another agent who will give you the time and dedication that I have. Or one that remotely believes in your potential the way I do. Yes, you're my biggest client, but I didn't exactly have to fight for you. Your bad attitude and party girl rep turned a lot of people off. But I have the potential and the right friends to make you go really far. If you want to go work with someone else that will give you a quarter the amount of attention and treat you like a perennial opening act, be my guest. Say the words and Brittany and I can head home right now."

Jackie opened her mouth to speak, her eyes flickering to her friends that watched with rapt attention. Santana smirked at the growing fear she saw in her eyes.

"I…well…I wasn't really serious." She stammered and rolled her eyes. "I mean yeah you're hot and I don't know why you'd want to waste your time with her," She said, motioning towards Brittany who ground her teeth together, despite the calming hand Santana placed on her shoulder, "but you're my agent. It's not like I really want to date you or something."

"I know that. It's all a big game to you. And that's why Brittany is right. You do need to grow up. Everyone, myself included, has let you get away with this shit for too long." She said sitting down next to Brittany and grasping her hand. "What I should have been doing all this time was laying down the law and whipping you into shape so you actually succeed. So here's the deal, you want to make it big? You want to really get somewhere? You're going to start listening to me. You're going to stop the excessive underage partying. You're going to meet with your publicist so that you can tone down the slutty image you're fast developing before it actually gets somewhere and you're going to work hard. Tonight was excellent and I think it opened up a lot of doors for you. But you're going to start playing my game now." Brittany looked on at Santana in amazement before looking back at Jackie.

"Okay." She said, nodding nervously. "You really think I'm going to get somewhere?"

"Yes." Santana smiled. "I talked to a friend of mine backstage and he asked me to call him tomorrow about some potential opportunities. There may be a spot on a tour opening up for the summer." The young girl's eyes widened. "So you ready to actually work on your career and cut the bullshit?" She nodded.

"Yes."

"First step is, you never insult my wife again. Apologize."

"I'm sorry." Jackie said quickly, looking over at Brittany who nodded.

"Good girl. Now do everything else I told you and cut out all this nonsense you pull with me and we'll be at the Grammys before you know it." The young girl smiled broadly.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Santana smiled. "But right now go back stage and talk to the reporter from Spin magazine that I just agreed to do a small piece on you. And act like you did on that stage, not the way you did in this booth." Jackie squealed and hopped up from her seat to make her way backstage.

"Whoa. Santana, where did that come from?" Brittany asked in shock. "You usually kiss her ass."

"My mentor." Santana smirked. "That kid needed to be reeled in and this was the perfect opportunity. I didn't know what to do so I talked to him a few days ago."

"But…how did you know it would work?"

"Well," Santana said, putting her arm around Brittany as they waited for the next act, "it's a bit of a gamble, but I told Phil all about her and he told me I was making a rookie mistake. She's a big client and I let her dictate me. Like I was her slave. She's just a kid. She needs guidance, not someone to boss around." Santana smiled.

"Is it true no one else wanted her?" Brittany asked with confusion and Santana laughed.

"No way. I totally bluffed. I knew she'd buy that." Brittany chuckled.

"That was all kinds of awesome. And you were all kinds of sexy being all..foreceful."

"Oh yeah?" She said, leaning over to kiss her briefly. "I can show you more of that forcefulness later if you'd like." Brittany nodded.

"Yes, please." She said immediately and Santana chuckled. "Seriously though, you're an awesome agent and you're only going to get better." Brittany smiled proudly. "Rachel has no idea how lucky she got."

"Hope so." She said as the lights dimmed and the band took the stage.

"Know so." Brittany added, before turning her attention to the band.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well if it isn't my long lost best friend." Santana said into her phone with a smirk as she headed down the street in the direction of the apartment. "Glad to hear your still alive. I mean, I'm really glad you at least moved to New York and had me and Britt in your bridal party before deciding it was cool to never return a phone call again."<p>

"I know, I know. Trust me. I'm sorry and I deserve all of the digs you want to throw my way." Quinn said. "It's been really chaotic. I apologize. And I really miss you and Brittany."

"Chaotic, huh?" Santana stifled a laugh. "Care to explain what's chaotic enough for you to abandon your best friends?" Quinn sighed.

"I don't have an acceptable excuse, I won't try and make something up. The case was really intense…"

"Yeah, I know I've been reading about it in the paper. Congratulations on that by the way."

"Thank you." Quinn said genuinely. "It was completely consuming and I barely even got to see Mike." She added. "It was a learning experience, but being the low man on the totem pole definitely didn't help. I hardly slept."

"I bet." Santana said. "That's why I told you that you should have gotten into entertainment law. We could have been a team." She said and Quinn laughed.

"There were some nights where that sounded incredibly appealing. But it was a really great experience. It feels so good to set someone who's really innocent free."

"Yeah, yeah…before you go on and on, to what do I owe the honor of this call?"

"I'm finally getting a bit of my life back and you were the first person on my list…well, that's kind of a lie. I called Brittany first but she didn't answer so I called you."

"Bitch, I was your maid of honor!"

"Oh please, we all know you always put your wife ahead of yourself." Quinn chuckled.

"True." Santana said. "How's everything going otherwise? How is it all the way out on the upper east side?"

"It's excellent. Mike is doing really well in the dance company."

"I've heard from Britt. That's great. Things good with you two?"

"They're perfect."

"Glad to hear you survived your bout of work interfering with life better than me."

"Wait, what? Is everything okay?"

"It is now." Santana assured her. "It got bad for a while, but you know Brittany and I, we made it work and now we're better than ever. We just got back from Mexico last week."

"Very nice. Happy belated anniversary by the way."

"Thank you." Santana smiled.

"But don't think I got through unscathed. I have plenty of war stories. Turns out being a grown up is no easier than being a teenager."

"Preach."

"Listen, why don't we meet up for lunch? We can compare notes…or dinner? I don't know I want to see Brittany too." She frowned.

"Well, I have a better idea. We can go to dinner and then meet up with your husband one night and go see her play. She'd love that. We can do drinks after."

"Perfect."

"Listen, I have to run." Santana said, opening the door to the apartment. "I worked late and I'm cooking Britt a late dinner for when she gets in. But I'll check things out and email you. Good?"

"Great. It was good talking to you."

"You too. Stop being such a stranger."

"Give Brittany my love."

"I will, but call her too. She misses you a lot too."

"I promise."

* * *

><p>"Well Miss Brittany, you were amazing." Quinn winked as she and Mike placed drinks down.<p>

"Thank you." Brittany blushed, looking down at her hands with a shrug. "It's no biggie, I just dance." Santana smiled and kissed her temple with pride.

"And you do an amazing job at it."

"Yeah Brittany, you were great." Mike nodded.

"Thanks." She smiled. "It's really great to see you guys again. You live so much closer now and we see never see you at all. Seems kind of dumb."

"Well…" Quinn started, "we actually have some more news for your guys." Santana frowned.

"You're not pregnant again, right? Because drinking would be incredibly irresponsible." Brittany chastised.

"God no, of course not." Quinn said with a scowl. She paused and looked at Mike, letting out a sigh. "You guys are going to kill me." She said, shaking her head.

"What did you do now?" Santana asked with tentative curiosity.

"I got a really great job opportunity. A higher level spot at another firm." This case really did prove great experience." She said.

"Why would we kill you for that? That's awesome Quinn!" Brittany said, holding her hand up to high five her, but Santana considered the information.

"Where?" she asked and Brittany flickered her eyes between Santana and Quinn, realization settling.

"Oh."

"Boston."

"Are you shitting me? You finally move here and at first it's awesome. Then you disappear into wedding madness and a blockbuster case and now that you can finally hang out again you're leaving?"

"It's a really great opportunity. It's one of the top firms in the country." Mike said.

"And they offered me a _lot _of money. My boss apparently gave them a glowing recommendation." Santana shook her head.

"What are you going to do?" she motioned towards Mike.

"I've applied to some places in Boston."

"Pssh, he's not going to have any trouble getting a job." Brittany said, looking at Santana like she was nuts. Santana considered the news.

"Well, congratulations I guess." She said, her face cracking into a regretful smile. "But I'm sad that you're leaving so soon. When are you leaving?"

"Not for another month, so we should hang out as much as possible before we d do. But either way, Boston is only a few hours away. We'll visit. And you guys better come visit us." Quinn said.

"We're totally going to visit you every chance we get. I love Boston." Brittany promised. "Congratulations Quinn."

"Thanks." She smiled. Santana sighed.

"Yeah, congratulations Q. Even if you are a dumbass."

"Thank you Santana…I think." Quinn said with a chuckle and Brittany nodded.

"That was a compliment." Brittany assured her.

"Well that's re-assuring."

"At least I didn't try and kick you ass." Santana offered.

"Very true. I'd rather no re-live that moment ever again."

"You just don't want your ass kicked again." Santana said simply and Brittany and Mike watched on as they continued to banter.

All things considered they were sad to see their friends leave before they really got to enjoy them even being around, but at least it was close. Still, they made it their mission to hang out as often as they could before they left.

* * *

><p>As the summer months passed on with work and a fairly busy social calendar, August arrived before they knew it. And in the second week of the month they found themselves on a plane to Lima, ready to head to Santana's family reunion. Even though she'd agreed to it a couple months back and she knew it was pointless to fight it, Santana still complained almost till the very end.<p>

Still, when push came to shove, she took a few days off of work and Friday after working a half day, she boarded a plane headed for Ohio with Brittany. For her part, Brittany was actually extremely excited for their trip. Brittany's excitement only seemed to be bested by the excitement of her mother, which was unsettling, although not totally unpleasant.

"You ready to do this?" Brittany asked.

She clutched Santana's hand as they sat on the plane that was descending towards the Dayton, Ohio airport. It still pissed Santana off that they had to fly into an airport that was over 50 miles away because their town sucked so badly.

"As I'll ever be." Santana smirked. "I just want to get tomorrow over with." She said with a sigh. "This way we can spend the next two days around people who actually like us." Brittany chuckled.

"You have no faith?"

"In my mom's family?" She shook her head. "Nope."

"Sometimes people are surprising." Brittany smiled, leaning over to peck her lips.

"Not these people." She said with a smile. "But thank you for trying."

"At least there are some of them you want to see."

"True. My cousins are cool. And my uncle Rob…that's about it." She looked to Brittany again. "Are you sure your parents are okay with us staying at my house? I mean, they won't be offended?"

"Stop trying to get out of it Santana. We always stay at your house. It's actually ridiculous that we never do. My parents are just happy we have an excuse to visit for a bit." Santana sighed.

A few minutes later they'd landed and made their way off the plane and down to the baggage claim, where Santana's mother impatiently awaited their arrival.

"Girls!" She smiled, reaching her arms out to wrap around both of them and kiss the side of each of their heads. "You two look wonderful. But Santana, you're too skinny." Santana sighed and shook her head.

"You say that every time."

"Because it's true every time." She smirked. "But I'm so glad you came. Everyone can't wait to see you."

"I'm sure." Santana said with frustration. "I'm going to look for the bags." She said, motioning towards the belt that started to kick into motion.

"What's her problem?" Claudia asked Brittany who just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"She's just still fighting the whole thing. Leave it, you know how she is. She'll be fine."

"It never ends with her and the attitude."

"Please don't say that to her." Brittany begged. "This was a battle." Claudia smiled sympathetically and squeezed her arm.

"I guess we know where she gets it from." She sighed. "I'll try and hold my tongue."

"She just has a lot of anticipation about people not accepting us." Claudia looked down, and fiddled with the strap to her purse.

"I guess that's a very valid concern. My family is extremely conservative and religious, which you both know. But I think the good will outweigh the bad. Things have changed. A lot of years have gone by. Most of them can't wait to see her. Especially her cousins."

"I can imagine." Brittany nodded. "She'll be fine once she gets there."

"It's really just my oldest sister and my mother." She looked up guiltily. "I feel they might hold you responsible. But Brittany, I promise I've warned them all to at least behave civilly. If one person so much as utters something negative about the two of you, I'll personally make sure they know they've ended all ties with our side of this family again and we will be out the door faster than you can blink." Brittany smiled at her inclusion in the statement.

"Thanks Mrs. L."

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" she asked, putting her arm around Brittany's shoulder, who shrugged and grinned bashfully.

"Seeing you two so chummy may never not be weird." Santana said, approaching them with their bags.

"Would you rather the alternative?" her mother asked.

"Hell no." She smiled, letting Brittany take the handle of her own suitcase and entwining her now free hand with her wife's. They exchanged a small grin as they headed out to the parking lot towards the car, Claudia rattling on the latest gossip about people Santana could care less about.

Soon they made their way up to Santana's old room, which unsurprisingly hadn't changed all that much. They unpacked their things and headed downstairs to chat with her mother a bit more while waiting for her dad to come home from work so they could greet him before heading to bed.

"God, it's so weird sleeping here." Santana said, shaking her head and leaning up over Brittany. She rested her palm against Brittany's flat stomach, sliding just under her tank top.

"It's not that weird." Brittany said with a grin. "I think there's lots of memories here." Santana chuckled.

"Well, there's definitely lots of those." She said, looking down at her with only the glow of the light from outside illuminating the room. "But I haven't slept here in 7 years. It's kind of crazy."

"Because you always refuse to stay here, which is even more crazy." Brittany said.

"Yeah, because my mom is a pain."

"Santana." Brittany warned and Santana rolled her eyes. "She's been better for a long time and you know it."

"True…" she said leaning down to kiss her softly. "But I still like staying with your parents better."

"You're just not used to being here with your mom accepting the fact that I'm sleeping in this room with you as more than your friend." She said knowingly. "Don't worry, this is the first step to getting over that. And then we can split our time between both houses whenever we visit."

"Great." She said, falling back onto the bed, but pulling Brittany closer and nuzzling into her side. "Thanks for coming with me." She said quietly.

"Like I'd ever let you go without me." She said, wiggling her arm around Santana and squeezing tight. "I'm glad you came."

"We'll see tomorrow I guess."

"It'll be good."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>For the most part Brittany was right. Although her grandmother completely shunned them both, she also didn't say anything negative to them, which Santana supposed was actually a positive. She hadn't been expecting much anyway.<p>

Her cousins proved entertaining as always and to her extreme relief, took just as well to Brittany as they had when they knew her as Santana's best friend. She didn't really expect much different, but sometimes she found that you never knew how people would react, especially people with their upbringing. It was amazing to her that she'd let all of these people slip out of her lives for so long.

Brittany for her part, was thoroughly impressed with herself for getting them there and Santana was certain that she'd never live this one down, but as she played with her cousins really adorable kids on the lawn, she found she didn't care all that much. She cared even less when she looked at her mom. For all the grief she gave her mom, she had to admit it warmed her inside to watch her speak of Santana's career with pride and parade around Brittany as her daughter in law.

Even with the older crowd, the tension wasn't so awful. While one of her mom's sisters was pleasant enough, which she was pleased with, the other took the route of her grandmother, but she figured you couldn't win them all. As Brittany carried one of the kids around to land on top of her in a tickle fit, she realized that it wasn't even worth thinking about.

"Who wants ice cream?" Her aunt Sara, the pleasant one, called and the kids scurried away, leaving them both on the grass. Santana let out a breath.

"Good god, they're tiring."

"Mmmhm" Brittany smirked and Santana glanced around to make sure no one was watching before, tugging her hand so she could pull her into a quick kiss.

"How do you always know what I need?" Brittany smiled.

"Because I love you. And it's my job to take care of you and make sure you."

"Thank you. For getting me here." She said honestly.

"You're welcome." Brittany smiled, caressing her cheek as she sat above her. "You should tell your mom. She'd be happy."

"Don't push it." Santana warned and Brittany just chuckled and shook her head.

"You're too much." She said standing and offering her hand to Santana who accepted and let herself be pulled up. "Come on. I want ice cream too." She smirked.

As Brittany headed into the kitchen for ice cream, she made her way over to the bathroom. On her way back out she paused in the living room seeing her grandmother and her Aunt Julia. She took a deep breath and, feeling a bit brave from the way things were going, approached.

"Hi." She said in a small voice, eying her grandmother who looked taken aback. She was met with silence and she nodded. "The silent treatment. I get that." She paused. "I miss you and I know that you don't really want to know me anymore and I guess that's okay. Or at least it has to be…but you should know that I'm really happy. My life is going really, really well. And even if we're not talking, I'm really glad I got to see you again."

Her grandmother continued to stare at her in what appeared to be a mixture of shock, hurt, and anger and she flickered her eyes over to her aunt who looked clearly angry.

"I didn't mean to upset anyone." She said carefully. "Today has been a nice day and I want to keep it that way, but I just wouldn't feel right if I went the day without at least trying to acknowledge you, even if you don't want to acknowledge me." She said, trying to hold back the tears she felt pooling against her better judgment.

"I know you don't understand it, but Brittany is everything to me and for me there was no other option for me. Ever. But that's okay, because I am so happy. Our life is wonderful. But I do miss you." As the silence held and grew thicker she nodded. "Enjoy the party." She said, turning quickly and walking briskly towards the front door, head down so she could let the tears escape her eyes.

Just as she made her way to it she felt a familiar hand grab her and turned her now tear streaked face to see Brittany, who looked at her with understanding and pulled her outside and over by the cars. Once they were far enough away that it was quiet she hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, pulling back to look at her and wipe the stray tears from her eyes. Santana just nodded bravely with a smile.

"I'm good, I just…." She shook her head and rolled her eyes at herself as another tear fell. "I don't know why I had to do that."

"Baby, of course you had to do that." Brittany said emphatically, wiping the other tear. "You had to try." She said with a smile and Santana closed her eyes and let out a breath of relief. "It's okay."

"I know…I'm fine. It…sometimes….when things like this happen it…"

"It still hurts." Brittany said, nodding in understanding. "Of course it does, it should. I'd be worried if you said it didn't." Santana nodded and looked back up at her.

"It sucks. It really sucks. But being with you is worth every single part of it. Being with you is worth everything." Brittany grinned widely, casting a glance towards the house before pulling her into a long, soft kiss.

"See, when you say things like that, I'm going to have to kiss you." She said a breath away from her before kissing her once more.

"Thanks for being here for me." Brittany shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully, slapping her arm.

"Where else would I be, silly?" Santana chuckled and Brittany grinned pleased that her comment had the desired effect.

"You always know how to make me feel better."

"Duh, that's my job." She said, grabbing her hand. "Let's go back inside. We'll go chase kids around, okay?"

"Okay."

As they arrived inside Santana's brow furrowed at the sound of her mom speaking with an increasingly loud voice. She glanced towards Brittany who looked concerned and they headed in the direction of the living room where her mom stood with her aunt.

"Please, Julia stop." Her grandmother pleaded from her seat.

"No, I won't . You shouldn't have to be upset at a gathering for your own family."

"I'm not upset." Her grandmother tried.

"Mom?"

"There you are." Her aunt said, pointing to her angrily and she took an instinctive step in front of Brittany. "You and your _friend_ just had to come in here and upset your grandmother. It wasn't enough that we had to endure you coming into this house and bringing all your sinfulness in with you. You had to go and disturb us instead of just leaving things be." Santana's mouthed opened and closed as she tried to formulate words.

"Brittany is not my friend. She's my _wife_." She said steadily.

"She's the reason you turned from a sweet, smart, good girl into a disgusting sinner."

"That's enough!" Claudia yelled. "I told you before that if you so much as opened your mouth about this, we would be done. So I hope you're happy, because as of now, I don't want to know you." Santana's eyes flickered to her grandmother who watched on sadly.

"Mami." She said, swallowing. "Come on."

"No!" Claudia said. "I spent too much time being ignorant and not opening my eyes to see that you're the same girl you always were and that your relationship is beautiful." Santana couldn't help but smile, feeling overwhelmed at that statement. "And I'm so saddened for you," she said turning to her sister, "that you're going to spend the rest of your life living in your narrow minded, self-righteous mind frame."

"Okay, okay, come on." Her dad said, grabbing on to her mother's arm. "I think it's time we get going." He said easily. "It's late anyway. Are you ready girls?" he asked, looking over towards Santana and Brittany who nodded. "Go say your goodbyes."

After heading outside, where thankfully most of the crowd still was, they said their goodbyes and headed back in to meet her parents who were waiting for them by the door. They opened it, ready to leave but Santana paused, turning back and walking to living room once more.

"Oh and for the record? Brittany isn't responsible for turning me into anything but a much better person than I used to be." She said with conviction. "This is the way I was born and this is the way I'm going to die. And there is nothing disgusting about it." Brittany smirked as she watched her turn back and take her hand, walking outside as they headed to the car.

They walked on in silence, mostly replaying the last confusing half hour in their heads and trying to make sense of it. As they reached the car and opened the door., Santana paused and pulled her mom around and into a tight hug.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"San?" Brittany asked softly, brushing stray hairs out of her face, as she leaned over her in bed that night.<p>

"Yeah?" Santana asked, opening her eyes and looking up into Brittany's pale blue ones in the dim light. "What's up?" she asked sensing that this was serious. "Everything okay?"

"I love you." Brittany said firmly. Santana scrunched her brown in confusion but smiled.

"I love you too." She responded. "So, so much."

"I want…I've been thinking a lot lately…and if you're ready….I want to have a baby with you." She said softly, searching Santana's face for a reaction and watching as her eyes widened.

"Now?" Santana asked in shock.

"Well, not like tomorrow or anything." Brittany smirked and Santana smiled back at her.

"I'd hope not….but I mean…soon?"

"Yeah." Brittany nodded and smiled hopefully. "I mean, we always said we wanted to wait like two years and it's been two years. By the time we get everything worked out and you get pregnant…you know, it'll be a little while. But seeing you with all those kids today and stuff…it just made me remember how much I can't wait to have a baby with you….to start a family with you." Santana smiled.

"I can't wait to start one with you either." Santana said softly.

"So let's do it." Brittany said excitedly. "Let's have a baby." Santana reached up and touched Brittany's face gently and nodded.

"Okay." She whispered before bringing Brittany down into a passionate kiss. "Let's have a baby."

"Really?" Brittany asked, a grin of pure joy spreading across her features.

"Really." Santana nodded and kissed her again as Brittany pressed into her, trading soft sweet kisses. They broke for a moment to take a breath and Santana giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just….if you had told me 10 years ago that I'd be sitting in this bed with you and deciding to have our first child, I'd have told you that you needed to be on medication." Brittany laughed gently, before looking thoughtful.

"Do you remember the first time you kissed me?" Santana nodded. "It was right here." Brittany added with a smile. "And I was so happy because I wanted to kiss you for so long."

"Me too." Santana croaked out, feeling her breathing pick up as Brittany continued to look at her intensely.

"How did you feel? In that moment when we kissed, how did you feel?"

"Nervous." Santana said, pausing. "Nervous, happy, confused. Like my heart was going to beat out of my chest."

"How do you feel right now?"

"Happy, like my heart is going to beat out of my chest." She said and Brittany smiled lightly before crashing her lips down onto Santana's.

Santana's hands flew up and into her hair, tangling in it as she tugged Brittany over to straddle her and kissed her with abandon. Their hands flew around, groping at each other hungrily as they continued to trade passionate, emotional filled kisses.

Santana gasped as Brittany trailed open-mouthed kisses across her jaw and down to her neck. She felt firm, sure hands slipping underneath her tank top and groaned as they came all they way up to cup at her breasts before falling back down to tug the material upward.

"Brittany…" she said breathlessly, shaking her head. "No, we can't. My parents." Brittany paused and looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"Santana we had crazy sex in this room for years before your parents even knew we were anything more than friends. And for months after they did know."

"I…I know…but now…they know we're married and they like expect it." Brittany pressed her lips hard into Santana's once more, causing her to groan at the contact and grip at her hips.

"Stop being weird." Brittany said between breaths as she pulled back to look at Santana, bringing a hand up to caress her face lovingly. "We just decided to have a baby, Santana. We just decided you're going to carry our child soon and there is no way I'm not making love to you right now." She said firmly and Santana swallowed, feeling a swell of emotions as she lifted up slightly to meet Brittany's lips once more.

She pulled back and Brittany leaned back, allowing her to sit up enough to remove her shirt before she laid back down and Brittany immediately leaned back down to kiss her softly and lovingly. She felt her heart swell and it was as if Brittany was putting every emotion and feeling she had into each kiss.

"I adore you." Brittany said between kisses. "I'm going to take such good care of you." She said, placing gentle kisses across her wife's face. "I'll give you whatever you need." She whispered and Santana nodded, pulling her back to kiss her once more.

"I just need you." She whispered and Brittany kissed her deeply, sliding her tongue into her mouth with ease and tangling it with her own.

Brittany broke the kiss, moving to slide down her body as she slowly kissed down her neck and across her neck, making sure to not leave any spot unattended. Her pace had settled to one that was gentle and loving, her eyes constantly traveling back up to meet Santana's hooded ones.

As she brought her lips down around a nipple, Santana squeezed her eyes shut and gasped, letting her head press back into the pillow as her body arched upward involuntarily. Brittany's hands travelled lower as she moved across to capture her other breast and Santana eased her body up as she felt her shorts being tugged down her legs. She watched as Brittany moved to take them off completely and toss them aside.

She quickly returned to where she was, trailing her way across Santana's now quivering stomach muscles as she made her way down her body. Finally she settled herself lower, hooking an arm around Santana's leg as she placed reverent kisses to each of her thighs, causing Santana's body to jump at the contact.

"Britt." She pleaded and she soon got exactly what she wanted as Brittany ran her tongue through her folds, causing her to meet the motion with her hips as Brittany hummed into her in appreciation.

Santana tossed her head back, her hand traveling to Brittany's think blonde hair and running through it as she tried to contain the moan that wanted to escape her body as Brittany continued to lick at her and push her tongue into her.

"Oh god." She gasped out, rocking up into Brittany to meet her motions as she continued to work her tongue into her, gazing up at her with adoration that was so strong she could barely breathe.

After a few moments she felt Brittany shift and couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips as she felt two long, skilled fingers slip into her with ease as Brittany brought her tongue up to swirl around her clit. Brittany continued to work at her with her tongue and fingers, bringing her almost to the edge and back until finally she grasped at the sheet as she felt her climax overtaking her body. She felt Brittany's hand wiggled under hers, tangling their fingers tightly as she brought her over the edge.

Santana covered her mouth to let out a muffled cry and squeezed Brittany's hand tightly as the waves over took her. As she came back down from her high she felt Brittany slow her motions, licking at her gently and she swallowed hard, taking a deep breath before tugging gently on Brittany's hand.

"Come here." Santana breathed, trying to pull up Brittany, who readily complied. She crawled up Santana's body and allowed herself to be pulled into an intense, passionate kiss.

As Brittany pulled back to take a breath, she swallowed hard, feeling an unexpected swell of emotion come over her. Her chest constricted as she looked down at Santana's dark eyes and she tried to fight the hot tears she felt threatening her.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked gently, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just…" she watched as Brittany paused trying to collect herself and saw her eyes fill up with tears.

"Hey, Britt." She cooed, shocked to see Britttany's sudden rush of emotion. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Brittany said. "Everything is perfect. I just…I love you so much." Brittany sobbed, burrowing into her and Santana chuckled lightly.

"I love you too sweetheart."

"I can never lose you Santana."

"Brittany." She said sweetly. "Babe, why are you talking like that? You'll never lose me."

"A few months ago, when we were having a hard time with everything I was so scared. I thought I might lose you."

"No. Brittany, no never." Santana said, trying to pull back so she could look into her eyes. "Brittany, I want to be with you every day for the rest of my life. Forever. I'd be with you every minute if I could. I would have never _ever_ married you if I wanted any less. But I've been in love with you forever."

"So many times I almost lost you. In high school…"

"You have always had me." Santana said with certainty. "No one else even came remotely close. You have always had me." Brittany looked up and sniffled.

"I'm sorry, we just had really hot sex and now I'm a sniffling mess." Santana laughed.

"It's okay. You're still gorgeous. And that was still amazing." Santana smiled, rubbing the tears away with her thumbs.

"Sorry." She said, collecting herself.

"It's okay Britt." Santana reiterated. "You don't have to always hold everything in and be strong. A lot happened this year, but we're okay now." She said firmly. "And I could never live without you. From the moment I met you, you stole my heart." Brittany grinned.

"You too." She let out a deep breath. "I guess it's just been a lot of emotions and this…having a baby with you means so, so much to me."

"I know." Santana said softly. "Me too. And we're going to go through every step of it together." She said, squeezing Brittany's hand. My life only works with you in it."

"Me too." Brittany nodded, looking at her deeply. After a moment a grin spread across her face. "I'm really excited."

"Yeah…so am I." Santana said shyly as Brittany stroked her cheek.

"Can we tell people?"

"That we're trying?" Santana asked, considering. "I guess if you want. But not too many people. It could take a long time and I don't want the pressure."

"You're an overachiever. You always have been. You'll probably get knocked up on the first try." Brittany teased and Santana laughed.

"We'll see." She said softly. "Still, not too many people. But we can tell some – our parents and I guess the hobbit and the giant. And Quinn and Mike." Brittany nodded.

"Can we tell your mom tomorrow?" she asked excitedly and Santana sighed.

"Of course you'd want to tell my mom now."

"Oh, but Santana she's going to be so excited. All she wants is to have a grandkid. She says it all the time."

"Believe me, I know."

"Let's you and I just sit with it for a day or so." Brittany frowned. "I promise we can tell both our parents before we leave." She said. "But for tomorrow at least, it'll just be ours." Brittany cracked a smile at this.

"Okay, I kind of like that actually."

"Yeah, me too." Santana whispered, pulling her closer and meeting their lips again. "Te amo." She whispered against her lips and Brittany smiled in to the kiss.

"Te amo." She repeated back to her.

* * *

><p>"You girls are all ready to go back to the big city?" Claudia asked as she put breakfast on the table in front of Brittany while Santana paced across the porch on her cell phone for work.<p>

"Yeah." Brittany smiled. "It was nice to come, but it'll be good to go back. Although not as good to go back to work." She said sticking her tongue out.

"You should have taken an extra day."

"Nah, I didn't want to miss two more show."

"Someone else can't manage to stay away from work either." She said, nodding towards the porch where here daughter talked animatedly on the phone.

"She's gotten much better." Brittany chuckled. "But she's always got to take calls. It's just the nature of her job."

"I suppose so." She said, sitting across from her as Santana's father joined and sat down. "You look nervous Brittany, is it the flight?" she asked, as she watched Brittany's eyes travel back and forth with Santana's movements.

"What? No! What?" she asked. "I'm not nervous. Who said that?"

"Relax Brittany." Claudia said with a chuckle, looking at her curiously. "Is there something you want to tell me."

"I…." she fiddled with her fork and shook her head slowly. "No." Dr. Lopez looked at her with concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't have a secret." Brittany said, swallowing nervously and Claudia eyed her knowingly.

"Brittany, I may not be your mother but I am a mother and I have motherly instincts. Come clean." She said. "You two have been plotting for the past two days. I can tell."

"We have not." Brittany said.

"You have and it must be something good because you've been extremely touchy feely. Even for you two."

"Which means it must be something good. Or at least good for you." Dr. Lopez smiled, taking a bite of his eggs as Brittany silently pleaded for Santana's call to end.

"Oh my god." Claudia said with realization. "Are you pregnant? Is…is Santana pregnant?" Brittany coughed, choking on her orange juice and shook her head.

"No. No way, she's not. Not yet…." She froze.

"But she's going to get pregnant!" she said excitedly, grabbing her husbands arm. "Right?"

"I…"

"Oh my goodness!" she said, rushing over and engulfing Brittany in a hug, as she sat frozen in shock. Santana looked in from the porch and furrowed her brow, quickly ending her call before walking inside.

"What in the-" she was cut off by her mother wrapping her arms around her and speaking a mile a minute in Spanish about the prospect of grandchildren. She fowned and looked to Brittany. "You told her? Without me?"

"I didn't!" she insisted and frowned. "She interrogated me."

"It's true." Dr. Lopez added. "She was badgered." He smirked, taking another bite of food. "But we're very happy sweetie." Santana sighed and shook her head.

"You just can't let good things happen to you, can you Mami? You always have to go searching them out."

As they sat and talked over their plans at breakfast with excitement, Santana found ultimately that she was glad they'd told both of their parents. It made things easier and it was better than having to carry on a secret for the next who knows how long. Although she was certain she'd feel different when she started to get constant phone calls from her mom about status updates.

A little while later, they cleaned up and her dad bid them farewell and headed off to the hospital. Soon after they gathered their bags and headed off to the airport to make their way back to New York.

"Santana, this has been a wonderful trip." Her mom said, as they waited for Brittany to come back from the bathroom so they could head to security. "Thank you for coming." Santana smiled.

"You're welcome. Thanks for badgering us to come I guess." Her mother looked at her with pride. "Don't get any ideas, most times you annoy the hell out of me….but this time you were right." She conceded.

"Good." She said. "I'm glad. And it was nice having you at the house again. I expect when you're visiting in the future you'll stay with us sometimes too." Santana sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I was a brat about that for too long. But it was kind of nice staying home. We'll work it out." Her mother looked teary and hugged her. "Hey, what's up with you?" she said with a chuckle. "Everyone's getting all teary on me lately, geez."

"I'm just happy, that's all." She said.

"Okay, someone needs to lower the dose of those happy pills because you are not _my_ mother." She said teasingly, as she pulled back and her mother chuckled.

"I wasted a lot of time with you."

"I know." Santana said easily. "But it's okay. It's all good now." She nodded. "Don't worry about it, just focus on the good part. Deal?"

"Deal." She said as Brittany came up and stood next to them.

"Ready?" she asked Santana.

"Definitely." She smiled. "Let's go."

They hugged her mother goodbye once more and made their way through the short security line and headed off towards their gate.

"What was that all about?"

"Eh, we had a moment." Santana said. "It was nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing." Brittany ribbed her playfully and Santana laughed, entwining their fingers.

"She's just extra happy today."

"It was a good weekend for her." Brittany laughed. "I'm glad things worked out."

"Me too." Santana said, kissing her hand. "It was good it it was a lot. I need a vacation from this vacation." She joked. "I'm going to be super glad to get home and cuddle up on our couch with Ariel, Sebastian and you too." She said and Brittany grinned.

"Can't. Wait."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey everyone. As I'm sure you're tired of hearing, sorry for the delay. I had a busy week but I also got tied into all the spoilers and chaos around that poor excuse for a finale. They good news is, without Glee to distract me, I'm 100% sure I'll be focusing on this a lot more. It was just messing with my will to write a bit. :-p

As for this chapter, be forewarned, it feels a little bit like filler, especially when you put it against the last chapter, but it's all necessary filler. There's a lot of setup here, but I promise you from the next chapter on things will be moving more. For now, hang tight and I'll be sure to get the next one out quicker. I have a nice 4 day weekend coming up and I'm planning on doing a bunch of writing for the next couple of chapters.

Thank you to everyone who left me so many awesome comments here and on tumblr. It's really great to hear what you like and what you want more of. I'm definitely humbled by all of your feedback. Hope you guys enjoy this one and I'll be back with more soon! I kind of rushed this one up tonight. This site was being a bitch and I re-loaded it so many times. Hopefully I didn't lose anything but if there are errors, I do apologize!

* * *

><p>Once they returned to the city Brittany and Santana dropped their things at home and decided to get their errands out of the way so they could relax. After checking their mail and saying hi to the cats, they freshened up and headed uptown to Rachel and Finn's so they could pick up their car.<p>

"Hey, how was the big trip home?" Finn asked, as Santana walked into the apartment past him and Brittany gave him a quick hug before doing the same.

"It was good, I guess." Santana shrugged. "Everyone is still living so I'd say it was a success."

"Santana!" Brittany scolded plopping down next to her on the couch. "She's totally downplaying it as always. It went great."

"I figured as much since you sounded pretty happy when you called." He chuckled. "You're totally welcome for watching your cats and your car by the way."

"Aww, thanks guys!" Brittany smiled.

"Oh please, you got a free car for a week. I'm just lucky I'm seeing it in one piece." She said. "You left a coffee cup, by the way. I saw it on the street on my way up." She scowled.

"Oops that was mine." Rachel commented. "I apologize." Santana frowned.

"It was in the driver's side cup holder." Rachel's eyes widened. "The rules were clear. The hobbit was not to drive the BMW."

"Oh, no, I didn't." Santana crossed her arms and looked at her with a disbelieving frown. "I just must have placed it in the wrong holder."

"Do you remember what happened last time you drove my car midget?"

"It's extremely unprofessional of you to address your client in that manner." Rachel said.

"Stop changing the subject."

"That was nearly 7 years ago!" Rachel protested.

"Yes and the only reason it never happened again is because you haven't borrowed one of my cars in those 7 years."

"So, Santana's mom was like the most awesome person ever this week!" Brittany interjected, clearly ready for a topic change.

"Britt…"

"It's true. She was a total rockstar" Brittany continued and shared their stories of their brief trip back home to Lima. They explained the reunion and Santana's mom standing up for them before Brittany nudged Santana and eyed her excitedly.

"Go ahead." Santana said with a sigh. "Might as well."

"We're going to have a baby!" Brittany squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"What?" Rachel asked. "You're pregnant?" She asked, her eyes shooting to Santana.

"No!" Brittany scowled. "Don't be silly Rachel. We just decided we're going to start figuring it out."

"Oh, well, that's terrific." Rachel said happily.

"Absolutely. Congratulations guys." Finn said with a grin.

"Have you two started to weigh your options? Did you go to the doctor and get checked out? Oh my god, have you picked a donor?"

"Christ Berry, please take a breath." Santana said and sighed. "We literally decided this a couple nights ago in my room."

"We're going to be doing all that stuff in the next couple of weeks. I can't wait!" Brittany bounced eagerly and Santana grinned.

"Me neither." She added, grabbing her wife's hand as Brittany looked at her lovingly and leaned in to peck her cheek.

"In the meanwhile, how were my furry babies?"

"Fantastic as usual." Rachel said.

"They had a couple of visits from Hubbell." Finn said, tossing his head in the direction of the dog who was curled up on his mat. His ears perked up hopefully. "But they beat him down a bit."

"I'm sure they did. They're superior animals." Santana grinned with pride. "They hate you're dopey mutt."

"Santana, we've been over this. They love each other."

"I'm not having this debate again." Santana concluded. "All I know is that our pets are the shit and your sad excuse for a dog could learn a thing or two from them." Rachel sighed.

"Santana, stop being mean. I love Hubbell." she frowned "Besides, he's right there. He can hear you."

"Then he'll hear what a wimpy dog he is."

"You never change, do you?"

"Nope." Santana smirked proudly. "I just keep it real."

* * *

><p>Once Brittany and Santana really settled in after their return from Lima, they took the next couple days relatively easy to recharge. Even so they soon discovered they had a newfound energy and enthusiasm when it came to starting to work on their recently cemented plans to start trying to have a baby. They quickly took the first step and made a doctor's appointment for the next week so that Santana could have a preliminary checkup and they could discuss their options.<p>

After some basic research and discussions with the doctor, they quickly came to the decision that they would be going with an anonymous donor, as they had no personal options they were comfortable with. And, after weighing the options of using one for both children or separate ones, they also decided that they wanted their kids to look like a mix of both of them. For now, they researched donors and worked to find someone with as traits as similar to Brittany as possible.

They spent some time narrowing down candidates and weighing the pros and cons of each and eventually they were able to find someone who they were comfortable with. Once they were all set they worked with both the cryobank and their doctor to move forward with their plan.

By the time they had the details worked out it was well into September and they were anticipating that Santana's first insemination would take place sometime in early October, leaving them both to impatiently anticipate what was to come.

On the last Monday in September, they sat across from each other at the table, unpacking food they had ordered after Santana had logged off of work for the evening. Things had continued to go well with their scheduling, as Santana was able to find a balance between work and home that worked for them while still allowing her to succeed at her job. Brittany, for her part, made sure her schedule worked and that they communicated all the time and stuck to their Sunday date nights and Monday nights in.

"So I'm thinking about telling the show that I'm going to be done in early January when my year is up." Brittany said as she pulled the lids off of containers of food. Santana furrowed her brow.

"What? Why?"

"The baby." Brittany said, as if it was obvious. "That was always the plan."

"Brittany, I'm not even pregnant yet." She shook her head. "We haven't even attempted to get me pregnant yet."

"I know, but Santana, I need to be able to take care of _you_. Once you're pregnant I need to be able to spend more time at home when you're at home." Santana sighed.

"Britt, it's not going to be that bad for the first few months. I'll be able to get around just fine and everything. You don't need to do this yet."

"You have no idea how sick you'll feel." Brittany insisted. "Plus, you're not doing anything once you get pregnant. Nothing. I'm going to take care of whatever you need. I'm going to do everything for you." Santana couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face.

"That's sweet, baby." She said softly, reaching across to grab Brittany's hand and rub her thumb across it. "But you have to relax a little bit. Really, it's not going to be a huge difference for a while. And we have no idea how long this is going to take. It could be months before I get pregnant."

"Or it could be just one month." Brittany pointed out. "We could be finding out you're pregnant in less than a month actually."

"True." Santana admitted with a chuckle. "That's true, but while I totally appreciate how much faith you have in my abilities to get knocked up quickly, we don't really know. And that means we have to kind of take this as it comes, okay? One day at a time."

"You only signed me onto the show for a year anyway. I've really enjoyed doing it and I've enjoyed all the time I've spent working in shows, but I'm kind of ready to move on. I mean, I definitely could be ready soon."

"You're only in the company Britt, you can work month to month. Everyone loves you there and you really love it there too. I know you want to move on to teaching at some point, but I just think you should hold onto it until we know exactly what's happening. There's no reason for you to run out of there." She paused. "I mean unless you really, really want to."

"Well, I definitely want to start exploring my options when it comes to other work." Brittany said seriously and Santana nodded.

"Okay, that's fair." She paused. "I mean, ultimately it's whatever you want babe. It's your work and I'll support whatever you choose to do." She said, looking up at her seriously. "I just don't want you to rush into any decisions before you really need to, you know?" Brittany bit her lip in thought.

"Yeah. I guess that's fair too." She said. "It's just, I was texting with Mike the other day and he mentioned a friend of his from when he was working here that has a studio up in Chelsea. He may be able to work something out for me. There may be something part time coming up sometime soon."

"Honey, then of course you should explore that." Santana said adamantly. "You didn't mention that before. I mean, that sounds like something that could work for you. If it's only part time, are you thinking you'd want to do it alongside the play?" Brittany frowned. "Really, don't worry about the baby just yet." She stressed.

"Well…" Brittany paused in thought. "I guess only if it didn't interfere with the hours you were home." Santana opened her mouth to speak but Brittany held up a hand to stop her. "No, Santana, that's one thing I'm serious about and it's not even about the baby. Our schedule is enough to handle right now without adding anything else into it."

"Okay." Santana said, deciding that Brittany had a point. "I guess I can agree with that. We probably don't need to take on much more right now."

"Anyway, it's not happening any time soon but I think when it does I'll probably look into it. We were just chatting casually and he mentioned it. There's actually a girl there that's pregnant, which is why there might be a slot. But Mike really thinks me and this dude will click and that it could easily be something much more permanent." Santana nodded, as she took a bite of her food.

"That sounds great Brittany. Really, whenever that comes up you should totally look into it. But maybe don't tell the play anything just yet. I mean not unless you're dead set on leaving when you're done with a year."

"Okay." Brittany agreed and smiled. "Fine. For now, I'll keep my mouth shut." S

"Good."

"But once you get pregnant in a couple weeks I might decide differently." Santana sighed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"We'll see what happens." She said and Brittany grinned wider, taking Santana's hand into her own and bringing it to her lips.

"Why are you stressing this? We're not desperate for the cash or anything."

"No I know. It's not about that at all. I just don't want you to toss your job away that quickly. Not until you're sure that's what you want to do. I want you to be happy Britt."

"I'm always happy Santana. Just being with you makes me happy."

"That's sweet, baby. And that makes me happy too. But you know what I mean. I'm talking about with your career." Brittany nodded.

"I know." She said softly. "I promise I won't rush into anything. But taking care of you? Right now that's all I want to do."

* * *

><p>Even though Santana was well aware this process could be quite long and she tried her best to keep Brittany's hopes realistic, she couldn't escape Brittany's infectious enthusiasm about everything to do with their baby. She knew that Brittany was well aware of the time it could take, but her wife was never one to hold down excitement and was still the eternal optimist. Even more, the unparalleled faith she always seemed to have in Santana in all facets of life just naturally flowed over into this, as she was completely confident that Santana could do anything.<p>

The day of their first insemination Brittany was on cloud nine. It was a Tuesday morning and Santana had never seen Brittany as on edge and excited at the same time. While she had managed to convince Brittany that shopping for baby clothes wasn't a good idea just yet, they did decide to spend as much of the day together as possible before Brittany had to work that evening.

Mostly they spent the rainy afternoon cuddled up at home, as Santana had burned a sick day. They ordered in lunch and watched some of their favorite trashy TV while cuddling up on the couch with the cats. When the evening rolled around, Santana was finally able to get a very resistant Brittany to leave and head off to the theater, promising that they could pick up where they left off on her return.

Brittany got home promptly at 10 after 11 and found Santana lying in their bed comfortably with some papers in her hands and Sebastian sleeping soundly in her lap. She smiled at the site as Santana looked over the papers to see her.

"Hey, how was your night?"

"Same as every other night." Brittany said, rolling her eyes as she quickly changed into shorts and a tank top. "Except I missed you even more."

"Aww." Santana cooed, as Brittany crawled up the bed and leaned over her to place a soft kiss to her lips. "I missed you too baby."

"I just really wanted to stay with you today." Brittany said with a smile, pecking her lips once more before re-positioning so Santana could cuddle into her.

"I know." Santana said, tossing her papers aside and letting out a content sigh as she settled heavily into Brittany. They lie for a few moments in a comfortable silence before Brittany finally spoke.

"Do you feel any different?" Brittany asked, Santana's head resting peacefully on her chest as she stroked her hair and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"No, baby." Santana chuckled. "Not just yet at least." Brittany bit her lip, half frowning as she thought.

"I wish we could just know right now if it's going to work or not."

"Yeah, me too." Santana admitted. "But unfortunately, we know nothing. It could work and it might not have even happened yet. We just need to be patient and give it some time babe." She felt Brittany nod into her.

"I know, it's just lame." She said, squeezing Santana lightly as they sat quietly for a few more moments.

"I can't believe we're really doing this. Like this is no joke, you know?" Santana said, peeking up at her. "We could potentially have someone else living with us by this time next year. Someone who is going to be completely and totally dependent on us for absolutely everything."

"I know." Brittany smiled, broadly. "And I definitely hope so." She said, continuing to cradle her and Santana had to smile at how adorable Brittany had been since that morning because she probably wasn't even pregnant yet but just at the mere implication that there was the smallest chance, she was treating her like a princess even more than usual.

"I hope so too."

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Santana laughed.

"It's 11:30 sweetie. I'm good, I just want to cuddle with you some more and go to sleep. It's been a long day."

"You got it." Brittany said easily, tilting her chin up to meet her lips gently. They continued to lay for a few moments quietly before Brittany began bouncing her foot impatiently.

"Baby…." Santana groaned.

"Sorry…I'm just….antsy I guess." She frowned and Santana laughed, leaning up to look at her.

"You wanna make out with me?" A wide grin spread across Brittany's face and she nodded.

"Uh-huh." She said, grabbing at Santana's hips so she could flip them easily and smiling into her lips. "I really like making out with you."

"Me too." Santana mumbled.

"Good." Brittany spoke into her lips. "Because I have the feeling I'm going to be impatient a lot for the next couple weeks." She sighed, before bringing her lips back down so she could continue to kiss her wife gently.

They spent the next while trading kisses that ranged from lazy to passionate, finding a different kind of excitement and enjoyment in the fact that they both knew nothing was going any further than this. Eventually the kisses slowed down and they fell asleep wrapped peacefully in each others' arms, feeling just a little more content even though they still had time to wait.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana walked into the café around the corner from the house hand in hand on Sunday morning to grab breakfast before Brittany headed into work.<p>

"Oh, no fucking way." Santana groaned.

"What?" Brittany asked, whipping her head around in confusion.

"Over there." Santana nodded with her head towards a table where Rachel and Finn sat, staring at the menu.

"Oh, it's Rachel and Finn!" Brittany said with a smile and moved in their direction before Santana tugged her back.

"Can't we just pretend not to see them and go to the other place down the block?" She asked and Brittany frowned.

"What? No. Santana, what's wrong with you?"

"I just…." She said, sighing and struggling for words. "I guess I just felt like starting date night a little early. Plus, I'm not in the mood to talk about getting Rachel more press. She's been up my ass all week about it."

"I bet if you just told her what was going on she'd back off a little." Brittany sing-songed with a smile and Santana groaned. "Come on baby, don't be a brat." She said, kissing her temple sweetly. "We're going to spend plenty of time alone from when I get home today till I go back on Tuesday."

"I guess." Santana said, trudging along behind Brittany as she approached Finn and Rachel's table.

"Hey guys!" Brittany said.

"Hey!" Finn smiled, popping his head up with a grin. "Fancy meeting you two here." He smirked and Brittany frowned.

"This place is not even a little bit fancy." She said, shaking her head.

"What are you two doing back down in the village this early on a Sunday?" Santana asked.

"I missed having brunch here." Rachel smiled, getting up and motioning to her side of the booth. "Sit." She said, sliding in next to Finn as Brittany let Santana in first and sat next to her.

"You okay?" Brittany asked Santana, brushing a stray hair from her cheek and gazing at her adoringly. Santana grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Good." Brittany said, kissing her cheek, as Rachel eyed them with curiosity.

"You guys seem especially cuddly today." Santana rolled her eyes.

"We're always cuddly." Santana defended.

The waiter interrupted to take their drink orders as Finn and Rachel ordered mimosas and looked expectantly at Brittany.

"Oh, no I have the play. I'll just have an orange juice." She smiled up at the waiter as they looked to Santana expectantly.

"Oh, um, same." Finn frowned.

"Come on Santana, you're never one to turn down a Sunday morning brunch drink."

"Yeah, seriously." Rachel said.

"Just not in the mood today." She shrugged easily.

"Santana, stop being such a wimp."

"Back off of Santana." Brittany said sternly and Rachel drew back a little as Finn flinched in shock. "She'll have an orange juice." Brittany smiled up at the waiter who nodded and took off. She turned back, picking up Santana's hand and locking their fingers with a squeeze as her wife picked at one of the mini muffins with her free hand.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Rachel asked. "Is something wrong? Because if something's wrong and you're not telling us, that's seriously messed up. After all this time we've spent together you'd think by now-"

"Holy hell, Berry shut up!" Santana snapped. "Nothing's wrong…" she said with a sigh and looked over to Brittany who gave her a small hopeful smile that she soon realized she couldn't resist. She sighed heavily. "Last week Britt and I tried our first insemination." She said with a shrug and Rachel's jaw dropped.

"You…wait, you guys said you were going to start but you really, I mean. Santana, you could be pregnant?" she squeaked and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well, I mean…yeah, I guess."

"Oh my god!" Rachel exclaimed, bouncing in her seat and Brittany's smile grew. At the sight of someone else that displayed her own excitement level.

"Chill, Berry, we don't know shit yet. But, I have to be careful, you know, in case." She shrugged.

"This is so exciting. Why didn't you tell us?" she asked, slapping at Santana's arm.

"Hey! No hitting the possibly pregnant lady." Brittany scolded with a frown.

"Sorry." Rachel said quickly and Brittany nodded approvingly, before taking a mini muffin for herself.

"Have you started planning? Are you guys getting a bigger place? Are you going to stay with the theater? Did you pick out names yet?" Rachel asked in seemingly one breath.

"Whoa, slow down there speedy. We _just_ tried. This could take a long time."

"Or it could take a couple weeks." Rachel pointed out.

"That's what I'm saying!" Brittany said, through a bite of the muffin.

They paused as the waiter returned with their drinks and took their orders before disappearing once more. Rachel and Finn smiled, toasting to their friends and continued on with the conversation.

"Brittany's right. You never know! You should be more optimistic."

"I'm just being realistic. It balances us out." Santana shrugged and Brittany put her arm around her protectively as Santana rested her head on her shoulder. "Besides, we're not going to go crazy just yet. We have a lot of time no matter what happens, and right now we're just enjoying it all." Brittany nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, it's been a good few days."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Finn asked. "We're totally stoked."

"We just…" Santana sighed.

"Santana thinks it's better we don't tell everyone every single time so we don't keep getting everyone's hopes up. She doesn't want to jinx it." Brittany answered simply.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Rachel said, waving her hand.

"This is important Hobbit. It's not something I want to play around with. Besides, it's between Britt and I." she said and Brittany squeezed her lovingly.

"Hey, I have to go back to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Brittany said easing Santana up and standing.

"I'll come. I have to go too."

"Wow, Santana Lopez trying to have a baby." Finn said. "I can't say I ever imagined that I'd see this day coming." He smirked.

"Yeah, well, sometimes people can be surprising."

"True." He said, thinking for a moment. "You should have told us. We're here for you guys, you know, for anything you need."

"Seriously, don't be so stuck on this. We would have told you eventually, but…this can be an exhausting process. I've read about women doing this 8, 9, 10 times or more before they got pregnant. I don't want to count my chickens before they hatch, you know?" He nodded.

"I hear you." He smiled kindly, fiddling with his silverware. "I gotta admit, I'm kind of jealous."

"Of what?" she asked confusedly.

"You guys. I mean…I can't wait to have kids. But Rachel…she has a different set of ideas." He smiled fondly. "When doesn't she, right?" Santana considered.

"She wants to have them too Finn. You know she does. You'll get there in time." She smiled. "Plus, she needs to finish out her play." She winked and he sighed.

"It's scary when you two are on the same side."

"Yeah…even I agree with that." She added with a laugh as Brittany and Rachel returned, sliding back in just in time for their food. They continued on with their meal, Rachel and Finn graciously picking up their check before heading their separate ways.

* * *

><p>A little over a week later, Santana waited patiently for Brittany to get home on Wednesday evening. It was time to take a test and while she wasn't particularly convinced that she was pregnant, she knew Brittany was excited. They had decided to wait until after the evening show because Brittany was certain that if the test did come back positive she'd never leave the house.<p>

"I'm home!" She yelled excitedly, locking the door behind her and dropping her bag in the hall before running over to plop down on the couch next to Santana.

"Hey you." Santana smiled, shutting the TV off and tossing the remote aside.

"Hey." Brittany smirked, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss that caused Santana to tangle her hands in her hair.

"Mmm, you look super sexy tonight." Santana said, moving back to look at her.

"So do you." Brittany said with a smile. "But, you're not deflecting because you have bad news, right? You didn't get your period yet?" Santana shook her head with a gently smile.

"Nope. No news. I was waiting for you. You just look sexy." She said sincerely, kissing her once more. "You ready?" Brittany nodded excitedly and hopped up, pulling Santana along with her and leading her to their bathroom. She opened the top drawer and opened the packets, handing Santana two tests.

A few minutes later, they laid them down on the counter and Santana pulled out her iphone to time when it would be ready.

"This is going to be the longest three minutes ever." Brittany said with a frown and Santana laughed.

"Hey, just relax." She said, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Whatever that says, we're going to be great, okay? If it's yes, then that's amazing. But if it's no, we just try again in another couple weeks. No biggie." Brittany nodded.

"Yeah, I know. You're right."

"Good." Santana said with a coy smile. "Come here and I'll help you pass the time a little faster." She added and Brittany smirked as she met her lips in a playful, teasing kiss. They traded gentle kisses until the music blared out of Santana's phone and they jumped apart.

"Ready?" Santana asked after she turned off the timer. "Go ahead." She said, motioning towards the sticks on the counter but Brittany shook her head.

"I can't do it." She said. "You do it. Please?" Santana nodded understandingly and picked up the test, reading the digital screen as she released a heavy breath.

"No good." Santana shook her head sadly, handing the test to Brittany, who looked down at the negative result as Santana picked up the extra that they'd taken to be sure and sighed.

"We still can wait for the doctor to do a real test?" Brittany said with a glimmer of hope and Santana laughed lightly, pulling her into a hug.

"We can…but I think it's pretty much not happening this time." She said as she hugged her tightly. "But it's okay Britt. We'll try again next month." She shrugged. "See, not that much of an overachiever after all." Brittany pouted.

"Do you think we should do something differently?"

"No sweetie. I think we just need to be patient." Santana said, pulling her into a deep kiss. "It'll happen in time. Some people try this for moths, or even years."

"Don't say that." Brittany said defeatedly.

"No, babe, I'm not saying it's going to happen. I'm hoping it'll happen much, much sooner." She said, rocking her back and forth in her arms. "But I'm just saying that it can definitely take time."

"I guess you're right. You've been trying to warn me."

"I have." Santana smiled sweetly. "But I love how excited you are too. It makes me super excited. It's okay Britt, we'll keep each other in check, ok?" Brittany nodded.

"Yeah."

"Brittany, don't get down about this. Not yet, alright?" she said, kissing her cheek. "I know it's disappointing but it's going to happen eventually and it's going to be perfect. Patience." Brittany looked up at her and smiled.

"Okay." Santana grinned devilishly as she walked her backwards towards the bathroom door.

"Come on, let's go take advantage of some of our adult free time while we still have it." She said and Brittany giggled, leaning forward to capture her lips.

"I think I could be into that."

* * *

><p>"Santana, you can't be drinking! That's not good for the baby!" Rachel chastised as she sat on the stool next to her at the Village Station, where they'd agreed to meet one Friday night after Brittany and Rachel finished work.<p>

"You do know I'm not pregnant, right?" Santana said, sipping her beer.

"Yes, I'm aware, but you're trying to be and it's unhealthy. You should be cleansing." Rachel said, grabbing at her beer bottle, which she quickly pulled back, slapping her hand away.

"Okay, keep your hobbit hands to yourself." She said holding up a finger. "First off, I'm not pregnant. Second, it's going to be at least a week before we try again, so for now. So back off, I can have a couple beers if I want to."

"But-"

"But nothing. When you're trying to get knocked up, you can run your body the way you want to. But right now, it's me and since there's no chance of a baby being in this body anytime this week, I'm going to have a drink."

"Leave her alone Rachel." Brittany said, coming over wrap an arm around Santana's waist and Rachel's mouth dropped. "There's nothing wrong with her having a few drinks right now. She might as well if she's going to go 9 months without it."

"Ugh." Santana groaned. "Please don't remind me about that part."

"See, now you just made her upset! That's not good for her either!"

"Okay, okay." Rachel said, holding up her hands defensively. "I was merely stating that it's often recommended that when trying to conceive you cleanse your body of things like caffeine and alcohol."

"I got it and I'm actually abiding by those rules. But at this point in time? Not trying to conceive. So if you catch me with a Corona next week, I promise you can yell all you want."

"Fine." Rachel huffed.

"Where's Finn tonight anyway?" Brittany asked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Don't even remind me. Stupid FDNY basketball league."

"That's good for him. It'll help keep him in shape." Santana said. "I mean, if you can call his awkward body being in shape."

"I won't sit here and tolerate your insults to my husband, Santana."

"Oh no? What are you going to do about it?" Santana smirked.

"You're insufferable."

"Yet you always want to hang out with me." Santana said with mock confusion. "Strange."

"Why are you so pissy about Finn being in a basketball league?" Brittany questioned.

"I'm not pissy, it's just all he wants to spend his free time on now. It's so ridiculous. Ever since he moved to this new garage he's had a "bromance" going on with his this new guy Tommy." She rolled her eyes. "It's annoying."

"Wait, hold up." Santana stopped her with amusement. "Does he actually call it a bromance?" Rachel frowned and Santana burst out laughing. "What a tool." Rachel opened her mouth to retaliate but Brittany cut her off.

"Rachel, that's good for him! He seems to love this new firehouse."

"Oh yes, to the point where it's taken over our lives." Rachel sighed. "I hate it."

"Wow, you are just so supportive. It's astounding." Santana said mockingly.

"You are just full of cheap shots tonight, aren't you?" Brittany bit her lip.

"Santana hasn't even had one shot yet."

"That's not-" Rachel shook her head. "Nevermind."

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. We need to take advantage of girls nights while Santana still can." Brittany said. "And if Finn wants to spend time with his friends, you should just spend the same time with yours."

"Preach."

"No more being clingy." Brittany said and Rachel scowled.

"I'm not clingy. I just...I feel like nothing good can come of that place. As it is Finn took the slot of someone who was forced into early retirement from disability."

"So dramatic."

"I'm not dramatic. I just.." she shook her head. "I just don't like the influence of this new place." Santana rolled her eyes.

"That's what you said when he became a firefighter. And nothing ever happened." Santana stated. "Stop creating issues in your head and let him be."

"This is different. These people are..." she frowned in disgust. "They're just not my people." Santana giggled and Brittany nudged her.

"Rachel, Finn adores you and he knows how to be his own person. He'll be fine." Brittany said assuredly. "Now let's get on with what is now girls night. And no more mentioning your husband."

"Not fair." Rachel muttered. "You get to talk about each other all the time."

"Perks of not marrying a guy." Santana shrugged. "We win, you lose." She said flashing a sarcastic smile as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"And no fighting!" Brittany scolded.

"Fine." Santana sighed as Rachel made a whipping sound.

"Oh, shut it."

A few hours later, after Rachel had treated the crowd at the bar to an impromptu sing-a-long led by her, they carried a sufficiently drunk Rachel into her apartment, passing her off to a very sleepy Finn and making their own way home.

"How is it Rachel still gets that drunk every time?" Brittany questioned and Santana shrugged.

"Once a lightweight, always a lightweight."

* * *

><p>A couple weeks later in mid November, Brittany and Santana had fallen back into their normal routines. When it was time, they tried the second insemination and while they were no less excited by the prospect of getting pregnant, there was definitely a calmer feel to the experience this time. As they waited for the time where they could take their next pregnancy test, Brittany was still extremely anxious but the first negative result had toned her down a bit and Santana remained cautiously optimistic.<p>

One Thursday, Santana sat in an extremely boring meeting with one of her clients drawing up contracts with a recording executive as her phone buzzed. She jumped, slightly, smiling when her wife's name lit up on the display. Brittany had a meeting with Mike's friend in Chelsea that afternoon and she was anxiously waiting to hear form her.

**Brittany (11:04): Can you meet me on 20****th**** and 8****th**** for lunch?**

**To Brittany (11:05): I'm in a meeting right now around Union Square. I can be there by noonish?**

**Brittany (11:05): Perfect! Want to show you this studio! **

**To Brittany (11:06): Guess it's going well. I'm glad. See you soon.**

She put her phone aside, turning her attention back to the conversation that had sprung up and focused on closing out the meeting so that she could meet Brittany when she said. Eventually, once they had come to terms, she packed up and headed the short distance to meet her wife outside the address she had texted her.

"Hey!" Brittany greeted, pulling Santana towards her, and kissing her gently.

"Hey, you look happy." Santana smiled.

"I'm good." Brittany smiled and looked her over. "How are you doing? You feeling okay."

Santana had been a little sluggish and nauseous that morning and while Brittany was certain it was the first sign of pregnancy, she was more apt to attribute it to the food cart she had grabbed dinner from the evening before.

"I feel fine." Santana smiled.

"Did you eat?" Brittany asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, not yet. My stomach feels blah." She shrugged.

"Santana! That's bad for the baby. You need to eat something!"

"Britt…" she sighed. "Come on, we don't even know there's a baby. I told you that gyro I ate last night was rank."

"Why are you even eating gyros? We need to review your diet." Santana shook her head and changed the subject.

"I take it this is the place?" She asked nodding towards the building they stood in front of and Brittany nodded.

"Yep!" Brittany smiled distractedly. "Come on, let me show you."

She brought Santana in and toured her around the studio, which had two levels and several rooms with classes.

"Wow, this place is really nice Britt." Santana smiled as they stepped into a smaller empty studio.

"I know, right?" Brittany grinned. "It's pretty awesome."

"It is. How's the guy?"

"Pete is really sweet and extremely talented. Mike totally did me a solid and told him great things about me."

"Did you dance?" Brittany nodded.

"I did a few routines and he really liked them. He offered me a job on the spot."

"That's awesome baby!" Santana said with a smile, putting her hands on Brittany's waist. "Are you going to take it? I mean, how will it work?"

"I think so. One of his part time instructors went on maternity, she'll be out for a few months." Santana nodded. "He knows about my schedule and he's willing to move some things around to get me in. I could teach a few morning classes and one or two in the afternoons. Like 4 or 5 a week."

"Does that sound manageable? Is it too much?"

"It's only 5 hours tops. They're mostly classes that a lot of dancers like myself would be taking to stay fresh." Santana nodded.

"Like the ones you go for sometimes."

"Yep. And the two afternoon ones are kids." She smirked.

"I bet you like that." Santana smiled.

"Totally."

"Well that doesn't sound too complicated."

"It does when she comes back."

"Oh, right." Santana said, remembering that detail. "What happens then?"

"He said he thinks we can work something out. He has a guy that's looking to move to Miami soon…it's possible a full time spot would be opening. I think he'd be able to keep me on in _some_ capacity until he could give me a full time spot. At the very least, it seems like a good back up plan."

"It does."

"I don't want to get way ahead of myself. I mean I know I always do, but he's got a lot of big plans for this place. He wants to expand and eventually he's looking to move out to California. I mean, this might be a good place to settle into. He's potentially going to look for one or more partners in the future." Santana nodded, considering.

"This sounds like a slam dunk Britt." Santana said easily. "It sounds like we need to send Q and Chang a couple bottles of wine." Brittany nodded and smiled, placing her arms on Santana's shoulders.

"I told him I just wanted to talk it over with you. You're good?"

"As long as you think you're up for a few extra hours a week for now, it's perfect."

"I am. They would all be day hours, while you're already working." Santana smiled.

"Whatever you need."

"I know, but I want to be with you, babe. He's teaching now or I'd take you to meet him. He's dying to meet you! I told him all about our plans."

"Of course you did." Santana laughed.

"San, honesty is the best policy with potential employers." Brittany stated and Santana sighed. "He's not going to tell anyone."

"True."

"Okay, well there's one more thing." She said as they headed down the stairs and back out towards the street as Brittany waved at the receptionist on the way out.

"What's up?" She asked, turning to face Brittany who produced a piece of small paper from behind her back and handed it to her. "What's this?"

"Read it." Brittany encouraged.

"A condo?"

"There was this add for a couple of lofts being open in this new space on 19th and 7th." Brittany shrugged. "I don't know I saw it and I know we've been looking in SoHo, but, maybe it's fate?"

"Maybe." Santana said slowly. "I mean, I would love to live here. It's closer to my work and it would be so close to your work if you eventually moved to the studio full time. It would be great for the baby." Brittany grinned at the mention. "Hell, it's not even that far from where we are now." Brittany nodded happily.

"Totally. I called after you said you could meet me and they said if we wanted we could come look. Do you want to?"

"Sure." Santana smiled and grabbed for her hand, but Brittany slid her arm around her waist to bring her closer as they walked.

"I like seeing you midday." She said, squeezing her close and Santana smiled, leaning into her a little more.

"Yeah, so do I. This was a nice surprise." She said, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"So, any special feelings? Or any other sick feelings? Tired?" she asked, clearly referring to the last round of IUI a few days ago.

"I'm fine. Nothing to report. I think it was just some indigestion." Santana said and Brittany nodded.

"Just checking."

"The first time I feel anything weird, you'll be the first to know."

"Good." Brittany said as they continued to chat about Santana's day and made their way to the building. They went inside talking to the doorman and getting information on where to go to look at the condo.

After making their way into the management office, they sat down with the manager and talked for a bit, discussing what they were looking for and their plans, before he took them up to an open 3 ½ bedroom that he felt would suit them.

He gave them a tour of the spacious apartment that had offered much more room than they were currently used to and even had a half room space that would make for a perfect home office. Even still, both were most excited about the nice sized balcony.

"I'll give you guys a while to look around, okay?" he said. "I'll just be down in the office." He offered them a card. "You can call here and I'll come lock up. Or just come down and we can talk more if you're interested."

"Thank you." Santana said, taking the card. "Just one question, I saw the price is reduced. The place is gorgeous, is there a reason it's been on the market so long."

He shrugged.

"To be honest, it's back to being a buyers market right now. Nothing is really moving. This is one of my favorites in the building, but we just haven't seen a lot of traffic."

"Thanks." Santana said.

"Sure." He said, making his way out of the apartment and shutting the door behind him.

"This place is fucking gorgeous." Santana said.

"The price is also fucking ridiculous." Brittany frowned and Santana smiled.

"I think we can get them down a little." Santana shrugged. "Besides, we really want something like this, we're going to have to pay for it. I have a giant hunk of it to put down." She reminded her.

"True." Brittany said, looking around. "I just…it feels like so much."

"Babe, this is like an investment. I mean, one day we're going to want to buy a house and move out of the city itself, yes?" Brittany nodded.

"Well, this is something we own that we can always use to do that." Brittany nodded. "My parents have mentioned they'd be willing to help a little too."

"Isn't the fund enough help from them?"

"Britt, we have that plus my signing bonus, but their help wouldn't hurt. And honestly, I've made a lot of bank over the last bunch of years. Our apartment is rent controlled and I have a really good salary. My dad also has invested my trust fund really well, so it's big. Your salary alone is plenty for rent where we are now."

"So you're saying we can afford this?"

"Well, I'm not saying I have the money to buy this whole place. But we'll get a mortgage." She said. "This is what the market is now and we have great credit. We can do this. Trust me."

"I do." Brittany nodded and smiled. "I just don't want to overdo it."

"Baby, do you want it?"

"San, it's like my dream apartment." Brittany smirked.

"Then, I'm going to make your dreams come true." She said, sliding an arm around her back and drawing her closer to put a kiss on her lips. Brittany lifted her hands, raising them to Santana's cheeks as she kissed her lovingly.

"You already do." She whispered, as they parted and rested their foreheads together.

"This is definitely a much better place to raise a baby than our tiny little two bedroom." Santana smirked, nibbling at her lip and Brittany grinned into a kiss.

"That's true." She said softly. "I love you so much, Santana."

"I love you too baby." Santana said, nuzzling her nose. "Let's go talk to that nice building manager and make this work. Okay?" Brittany nodded.

"Okay." She said, following Santana who turned to make her way towards the door. She wrapped her arms around her from behind, cradling her as they walked. "First place we're doing it is the balcony." She whispered into her ear and Santana giggled.

"Really? I didn't think we'd make it past the kitchen."

"Mmm, you have a point." she said, taking Santana's earlobe between her teeth and causing her to gasp. "Guess we'll have to see."

"Hurry up. Downstairs before that happens before we even own this place." She said shoving a giggling Brittany out the front door as they made their way down to the office.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Finally an update in a reasonable timeframe! :-) I knew Glee being done would help! But we're also really moving into the portion of this story where some things start to pick up, so that's definitely helping as well.

Not too much to say about this one. It's definitely got a bit of plot movement in it, although it's weird to write about Christmas when it's almost June. There is a little hint about something up if anyone catches it. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks as always for all of your lovely comments. Reading them really helps to boost my motivation. Also, I'm really enjoying questions I've been getting here/on tumblr (therewasamouseinmine[dot]tumblr[dot]com) and I'm just happy people are interested enough in this story/universe enough to ask them so feel free to ask anything or let me know what you want to see. :-)

Hope you guys all stick around because we're getting to the fun parts! I'm looking forward to writing the next one so hopefully you'll see it even sooner.

* * *

><p>"Santana!" Brittany called, rubbing her own eyes as she hopped up out of bed. "You're late!"<p>

"Huh?" Santana asked, blinking her eyes open against the morning sun. "What?"

"You're late for work! It's 9:30, you overslept."

"Shit." Santana groaned, picking her phone up off of the nightstand and texting her boss. "It's fine. I'll tell him I'm working from home till my lunch meeting."

"You never oversleep work." Brittany frowned and brought her hand against her forehead. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She shrugged. "I guess I'm feeling a little blah, but no biggie. It's really starting to get cold, I probably just have a little bug or something. It happens at this time of year." Brittany looked concerned.

"Are you going to be okay to go to Lima tomorrow?"

"What? Of course." Santana said with certainty. "Don't be silly, it's nothing. Everyone oversleeps every once in a while. It's my last day of work before Christmas and it's dead right now anyway so if it was going to happen any day, today was a good one."

"Okay." Brittany said, nodding, clearly unconvinced.

"Babe, I'm fine." Santana said, standing and pecking her lips. "I'm going to go log on to work and make sure everything's cool. You just worry about getting the rest of our gifts for everyone today before you have to work, okay?"

"Okay, yeah. I'll take care of it all, don't worry." She said. "I'm gonna go shower." She nodded in the direction of the bathroom and Santana smiled.

"Go for it."

It was the Friday before Christmas and they were set to leave for Lima the next morning for the holidays. The past month had been a little hectic as they worked on bidding on their new condo while Brittany began her new part time job at the dance studio in addition to another round of insemination earlier in the month since the last attempt was also unsuccessful. Santana also had to take a brief business trip out to LA the previous week for a few days to handle a few client meetings, much to Brittany's dismay as she was still feeling a bit overprotective and didn't like the idea of her wife traveling across the country on her own.

Despite their busy schedule, everything was still going well for them and they were still really happy with the direction everything in their life was headed in. As she expected the few classes Brittany had picked up over at the studio had no effect on them at all and almost seemed to improve her mood on a day to day basis. She really did love teaching. Santana was still doing well at her work and had picked up another bigger client, which helped improve her mood and motivation as well.

A little while later that morning Brittany stopped by on her way out, now showered and fully dressed, as Santana sat typing an email at the table in her pajamas.

"Hey, I'm going to get going. You still sure you're good? Did you eat?"

"No, not yet, but I have lunch with Jackie to talk about what she has lined up for New Year's and the beginning of the year, so I'll be okay." Brittany bit her lip. "Britt, seriously, I'm going to eat in like an hour."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight?" Santana nodded.

"Of course." She said and Brittany leaned down to squeeze her tightly and kiss her cheek.

"Good, be careful." Santana chuckled.

"Yes, boss."

* * *

><p>Once Brittany left and she finished up her emails Santana hopped in the shower herself, despite still feeling a little sluggish. She got ready and met Jackie a few blocks away from their apartment at a small restaurant she liked to use for business lunches.<p>

"It's really annoying that you always make me travel down to the village to meet with you." Jackie sighed as she sat down across from her.

"Stop your bitching and be glad I'm meeting you at all the last day before my vacation." Santana huffed. Ever since she put her in her place at the gig, Santana had found her footing as more of an authority figure with the younger girl and everything seemed to improve from their relationship to her career itself. "And we don't always meet here. Only on days I work from home, so quit the exaggerating."

"Whatever. What's wrong with you anyway? You look like shit." Jackie stated bluntly and Santana glared at her but she shrugged. "Sorry, it's true and I don't feel like being sick for Christmas."

"I'm fine. It's probably just the weather. Everyone comes down with a little something when the weather gets colder." She said, flipping through papers in a folder.

"If you say so. But don't be breathing on me."

"Don't worry." Santana said with a roll of her eyes. "I'll be sure to keep my personal space."

A little while later they'd eaten and gone over the schedule. They were just about wrapping up when Santana made a face.

"Ugh."

"What's wrong?"

"I just…indigestion. I knew that chicken tasted funny." She said shaking her head, before picking up the check and making a sour face.

"Are you crazy? I had the same thing as you and it was awesome."

"I probably just had a different cut. It was a little off." She said distractedly, placing cash in the billfold.

"You're acting really weird today. Tired, indigestion, bad tasting food. What are you pregnant or something?" Jackie joked and Santana's face dropped with realization. "Oh my god, you're pregnant? Gross." Jackie said with a mixture of shock and disgust.

"What? No! I don't know! I mean…no!" she said, flustered and kind of shocked that she wasn't connecting the possible dots on her own and aggravated she wasn't better at lying on the spot.

"But you might be? I thought blondie was your soulmate or something?" She asked. "I thought you were like totally gay?"

"Shut the fuck up. She is! And I am." Santana said with aggravation as realization now crossed Jackie's face.

"Oh ew, you guys are trying to have a kid together." She scowled. "And you didn't even warn me? What am I supposed to do?"

"I said, shut your mouth. I might not be pregnant. And I may or may not be trying but what I do has absolutely _no_ impact on you."

"No impact? You're my agent!"

"And that's not going to change no matter what happens. I'll still be working and you'll be completely taken care of. But I swear to god, if you open your big mouth and mention this to a single soul, I will destroy you." She said warningly.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. But you better not fuck me over." Jackie huffed.

"Do you think ruining your career would be helpful for _me_? Have I ever led you wrong so far?" Jackie shrugged. "Exactly. So shut up and trust me."

"Fine." She sighed, thinking for a moment before turning her face up in disgust once more. "So you might be a mom? Gross." Santana sighed.

"Does this mean you no longer have a crush on me? Because that alone might make the whole thing worth it. I mean, Brittany would be thrilled." Jackie looked un-amused and Santana chuckled. "You just worry about being ready for the spots you have lined up last week and leave my personal life to me." She said with a smirk as she stood. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>As the day went on Santana considered the fact that Christmas was right around the corner and decided that for just this once she might forgo their normal plan to hopefully give Brittany a very happy extra Christmas gift. She decided to take a test on her own to be sure because she was certain that nothing would make her wife's Christmas happier than positive news.<p>

They were due to take their next test while being in Lima, but Santana had already managed to convince Brittany that with the chaos of the holidays, they should let it go for a few days and worry about it when they got home. Despite her best efforts to try to keep her expectations at a realistic level, Brittany was slightly more discouraged after the last try and on the chance it didn't work this time Santana didn't really want them to have to deal with it with both of their families and all of the holiday mayhem occurring around them.

Surprisingly she was easily able to convince Brittany to wait until they got home on Wednesday evening to take the next test. With their work schedules they were only staying till the day after Christmas and once she pointed out how busy and pre-occupied they would be, Brittany agreed it would be better to put it off until the evening they returned.

With all that in mind she was even more positive that she needed to find time to take a few pre-tests to be certain she was right. Nothing would be worse than getting Brittany's hopes up that high on Christmas only to have them come crashing back down to the ground if they took a test and it was negative.

That night they were so caught up in wrapping and packing that night she barely had time to give taking a test a second thought. And between flying to Lima and seeing both sets of parents on Saturday, she finally had to find the time to sneak out on Sunday under the guise of a last minute shopping run. Even that was challenging as Brittany had put on her very best pout, but for once Santana managed to resist and insisted that it was Brittany she was shopping for so she couldn't come.

Once she got to the mall she bought several tests and brands to be as safe as possible, even though she was a couple days early, but as she had expected, every test had the same result – positive. She smirked at the row she had lined up and bit her lip as she felt a sudden rush of emotion swell up in her chest. She wiped a tear and sighed as she realized that all she wanted to do at that very moment was tell Brittany.

She thought about telling someone else, someone less involved, just to get it off her chest. But she knew it wasn't right. There was already a little bit of guilt in her chest for doing it without Brittany, even though she was certain the surprise would pay off. Finally, resigned to the fact that she would have to hold onto this herself for now, she cleaned up and headed home.

For the next two days she engaged in what was probably the biggest battle with her self control she'd ever had as she attempted not to spill the beans to Brittany. Every time Brittany cuddled extra close to her or kissed her forehead protectively or gave her a look of adoration, she nearly lost it. As usual, Brittany was already attentive to all her needs and Santana knew she could tell something was off.

"What is up with you?" Brittany asked as she kissed the underside of her jaw in bed Sunday night, hovering over her. "You're acting so tense."

"Nothing. I'm not acting tense at all." Santana said, closing her eyes as Brittany pressed soft kisses to her neck.

"Yes…you are." Brittany said, sucking at her pulse point and causing her to gasp before pulling back to look at her with a smirk. "I've known you for 17 years, you're acting weird." Santana shrugged.

"I'm just excited about Christmas." Brittany looked at her confusedly.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a pregnancy test?" she said, stifling a laugh. "Because _you_," she said pressing a kiss to her lips "do not" she kissed her again "get this excited about Christmas." She leaned in to kiss her again but Santana pulled back, her heart racing a little.

"What?" she asked looking at Brittany with a mixture of panic and confusion. "No!"

"Whoa, chill. I was just kidding because you're a little overemotional."

"I just…I'm excited about our gifts. You know how much I love giving you gifts." Santana smiled, feeling a little more confident in her answer. Brittany chuckled a little.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, sucking on her neck once more and pressing her hips down into Santana's, causing her to shudder. "You have something special for me?"

"I do." Santana whispered, arching up to kiss her as she gripped at her hips.

"What is it?" Brittany asked, bending her head down to nibble at her earlobe and Santana laughed.

"No way are you going to trick me into telling you with sex. You try this every year, you should know by now it gets you nowhere."

"True." Brittany laughed, kissing her lips again and shrugging. "But it's kind of a win-win either way, isn't it?" She asked teasingly, rocking into her once more and grinning when Santana closed her eyes tightly at the feeling.

"Mmmhmm." Santana nodded as she sunk back into Brittany's kiss, relieved she'd dodged a bullet again and more than happy to distract her for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Finally, the next day after a Christmas Eve dinner with the Pierces and dessert with Santana's family, they were left alone to exchange gifts. Though there were strict rules to stay moderate this year with all they were undertaking financially between the baby and the apartment, both girls still managed to break budget and squeeze in a few extra gifts, which wasn't really shocking to either of them.<p>

After their gift exchange and a lengthy, heated make out session on the Lopez's couch, Santana finally managed to coerce Brittany to move to the bedroom. Her plan was to get her there and finally give her the news she'd been trying so hard to hold in since the previous morning, right after she found the time to take one last test.

Once they were upstairs, she told Brittany to get changed, claiming that she needed to use the bathroom as she snuck off to take the test she had hidden at the bottom of a drawer earlier that evening. She smiled as she noted that this one that would be used as both insurance and proof.

After waiting impatiently, knowing that Brittany was probably wondering where she was, she finally grabbed the stick to see the positive confirmation once more. She grinned to herself and set the test down on the counter before walking back into her room. As she arrived at the door she paused to lean against the frame and watched as Brittany fluttered around the room getting ready for bed.

"Hey." Santana said with a small smile as Brittany pulled down the covers on her side of the bed.

"Hey." She responded, looking up at Santana with a loving grin. "I thought maybe you'd escaped or something. What's up?" Santana laughed.

"From you?" She shook her head. "Never. But…I actually have one more Christmas gift for you." She said with a grin, causing Brittany to laugh and roll her eyes as Santana took a step into the room. "So I kind of had to get it ready."

"Santana! I told you to stop! We just bought the condo, we're trying to get ready for the baby, and we promised not to go crazy this year. You already overdid it." Santana shook her head and walked over to her biting her lip as she could feel her heart racing in anticipation of the news she was planning to share.

"Don't worry…this gift didn't cost any extra money out of my Christmas budget." She smiled and scrunched up her face in playful though. "But I think you just might like it best." Brittany looked at her with confusion.

"You mean it's like something you made?" she asked excitedly as the thought dawned on her. She bounced on her heels as Santana took both of her hands in her own, locking their fingers together. "Because if it is, I will totally like it best! I know already." Santana smiled at her with adoration.

"I guess you could kind of say that." She responded and Brittany beamed excitedly, continuing to bounce.

"Show me!" Santana continued to smile, her face turning slightly serious before she brought a hand up to Brittany's cheek, caressing it gently before pulling her into a short, sweet kiss.

"I love you." She said, pulling back.

"I love you too." Brittany said, slowly blinking her eyes open and feeling a little dizzy. "This feels serious." She said. "Should I be nervous?" she asked, biting her lip worriedly and Santana chuckled, shaking her head at how cute she was.

"For a present?" Brittany laughed at her own silliness and sighed.

"Okay, you're right….but can I have it?" she asked softly and Santana nodded gently, letting go of one hand and pulling Brittany behind her as she walked out the door. Brittany frowned in confusion again. "Wait, where are we going? To the bathroom?"

"Shhh, trust me." Santana whispered behind her, pulling Brittany in and blocking her view of the counter as she reached behind her to lock the door. She looked her in the eye seriously, suddenly feeling her heart racing once more as Brittany looked down at her exepectantly."

"What's going on?" she asked with a small smile.

"You have to promise me you're going to be quiet when I show you okay? Cause I don't want you waking my parents up." Brittany laughed.

"Yeah, whatever, fine."

"I'm serious babe." She said grinning. "This is kind of a…big…present." She said, looking at her more seriously, which Brittany noticed and nodded.

"Okay." She said seriously. "I promise."

"Okay," she said, taking a deep breath to steady herself before continuing. "You know I haven't been feeling the best the past few days, right?" Brittany nodded once more and Santana smiled lovingly. "Well, at first I didn't really put together why I wasn't feeling so hot, but then…then it kind of hit me all at once. And it kind of made perfect sense when I thought about it." She said evenly and Brittany searched her eyes for an answer until her own widened in realization.

"Santana-" she said, swallowing hard, her eyes beginning to well up already. "Are you…are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Santana smiled, never taking her eyes off Brittany's as she moved aside and nodded in the direction of the test. Brittany looked down, stepping forward to read the clear "Pregnant" listed on the digital read out and covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" She said turning to Santana who was beaming proudly. She braced herself as Brittany tackled her in a hug, squeezing her tightly before pressing a hard kiss into her lips. She pulled back and looked at her seriously. "We're sure right? It's not a joke? I mean, you're positive?" Santana laughed lightly.

"Well, I mean…I'd like to get the doctor to really confirm it but…I've taken like 10 tests in the past couple days and I have a bunch of symptoms that match early pregnancy…so I'm thinking this is pretty sure." Brittany's eyes lit up with excitement as she kissed her hard again.

"We're having a baby. Like we're actually having a baby." She said when she pulled back, her forehead resting against Santana's, who nodded in response.

"We are." Brittany shook her head, tears falling freely from her cheeks and Santana's own eyes welled up at the sight. "Stop." She said, laughing through her tears as she wiped Brittany's gently. "Now you're making me cry."

"I can't help it." Brittany said pulling her close once more into a warm embrace. "I'm so happy." She whispered.

"Me too." Santana responded. "_So_ happy." Brittany pulled back to look at her, arms still wrapped firmly around her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked. "I mean, I thought we were doing the tests and everything together." She said, sniffling slightly and Santana felt a little guilty when she immediately detected that Brittany had felt left out. That was her last intention.

"We are." We're doing everything together Britt, every step of the way. I just wanted to surprise you. It kind of dawned on me the other day that I might be pregnant and at first I was going to take one with you when you got home. But then I thought I'd surprise you. Trust me, it was impossible not doing this with you from the first second." She said, shaking her head. "Seriously, you have no idea. Its just that it's Christmas and I thought I could make it really special for you and surprise you." She said. Brittany smiled and kissed her once more.

"You are so amazing." She whispered into her lips as she cradled her head in her hands. "I can't wait to do this all with you. All of it." She said and Santana leaned up, wrapping her arms tighter around her neck.

"Me neither." She whispered. "And I promise, it's going to be totally together from here on. Every single little step."

"Come on." Brittany said, pulling back and grabbing Santana's hand. She swiped the test up with the other and shut the light behind them. "Let's go to bed."

They headed back into the bedroom, sure to hide evidence of the test before climbing into bed. Brittany shut the light and slid in next to her wife, leaning over her in the soft light from outside. She slid a hand up under her shirt to gently rest on her belly before placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I'm so in love with you." She said seriously as she shook her head slightly and attempted to swallow back the emotion that Santana could hear in her voice. "Every day I think I couldn't be more in love with you, but in my whole life I've never been as in love with you as I am right now. I feel like my heart can't even contain how much love I have for you. Like it's going to pop right out of my chest in a million pieces." Santana smiled, tracing Brittany's lips lightly with her hand.

"Believe me, I know the feeling."

"Yeah, but this…" she trailed. "You have our baby…_our_ baby, in there." She said, pressing lightly into Santana's stomach as she shook her head in disbelief. "That just makes you even more amazing. And you're pretty amazing on your own."

"I love you so, so much, Brittany. I always have and I always will." She said, rubbing the hand across her cheek. "I don't even have the words to tell you how much."

"You don't need them." She whispered against her lips, before placing a small kiss there and leaning down to place a soft, reverent kiss to her belly, closing her eyes and nuzzling into it as she released a deep breath. Santana smiled fondly at her, running her hands over her head and through her hair soothingly.

Brittany kissed her abdomen once more before crawling back up and kissing her face.

"I'm going to take such good care of you." She said with conviction. "I said it before, but I really mean it."

"You already do." Santana chuckled lightly. "You already have been."

"Yeah, but even better. I'm going to be whatever you two need. I'll do whatever you need." Santana grinned and let a tear slip down her cheek.

"Just be you." Santana said with a warm grin. "That is all I ever need." She said with certainty and Brittany brought her lips back down to kiss her once more. They laid like that for a while, kissing gently and whispering sweet words to each other before they finally trailed off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day they spent Christmas with both of their families, as Brittany's parents, grandparents and sister came to dinner at the Lopez residence, a trend they had happily started a few years back after Santana's mom had started to warm up. Their families, though quite different, actually seemed to get along quite well, which both were grateful for. The first Christmas they had spent home after moving away was now a distant memory they were happy to toss aside and the holidays were much less stressful now.<p>

As expected, Brittany was extra attentive all day, being sure to wait on Santana hand and foot. Most of all, as the day worse on she found she couldn't keep her hands off of her wife, feeling the need to be physically connected to her in some way as often as possible.

"You are so beautiful." She whispered into Santana's ear, as she nuzzled against her neck on the couch after dinner. They had snuck into the living room for a moment alone between courses, Santana sitting contentedly across her lap.

"Oh yeah?" she asked with a giggle, feeling Brittany nod into her.

"Yep." Brittany responded, squeezing her protectively. "I love Christmas with our family so much, but I have to admit right now I wish I could just be alone with you. Is that bad?"

"No." Santana shook her head and sighed. "Under the circumstances I think it's totally understandable."

"Mmm." Brittany agreed, kissing her temple. "Are you doing okay? You need anything?" Santana giggled once more.

"I'm fine babe. It's only a few weeks in. I'm good."

"You've been sick and you're tired." Brittany pointed out.

"True, but I'm good right now. And I've only been a little queasy, nothing major." She said, as Brittany continued to hold her close. "I promise I'll tell you if I need anything."

"You better." She breathed into her hair before letting out a content sigh. "Are you ready to tell them?" she asked, giving her a squeeze.

"Are you sure you want to?" Santana asked, skeptically, squirming back a little to look at Brittany. "We haven't even seen a doctor yet and you know how it is…I just…they always say you should wait until you're like 3 months along."

"Santana, these aren't our co-workers or some strangers or something. This is our closest family. Our parents. My grandparents. My sister. They can know." Santana smiled sheepishly. "They say that for most people, but we can tell our parents."

"Okay." She said quietly. "I guess I'm just afraid to jinx it or get everyone's hopes up or something."

"Honey, they've all been through this before. They know. And I think telling them in person is going to be amazing." Her face lit up with a smile. "You're mom is going to freak. So is mine." Santana rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, okay. You're right. Let's do this." She said, causing Brittany to squeal with excitement as she bounced up, pulling Santana up with her before pecking her lips. She turned and reached behind her, tangling their hands as she led them into the dining room where most of them sat around talking.

"There you guys are. We didn't think you'd want to miss dessert." Mr. Pierce said. "Mom brought your favorite." Brittany grinned and pulled Santana in front of her, wrapping her arms back around her possessively.

"We definitely don't Daddy." She said sweetly. "But first, before dessert…we have to tell you guys something." Santana swallowed a little nervously as she saw her father eye her a little knowingly. "Moms! Both of you, come here!" she yelled and her mother appeared in the doorway.

"Brittany, please, I've been telling you since you were a child how rude it is to yell across our house, let alone someone else's." She said shaking her head.

"Sorry mom." She laughed as Santana chuckled in her arms.

"Shh, it's her house too. She's fine." Claudia said as she appeared from behind her, patting her shoulder. "What's going on in here? We were trying to get dessert together."

"Yeah, well I think we have something that may just interest you a little more than dessert." Santana countered and her mom raised a brow.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" She asked pointedly. "What craziness have you girls come up with this time?" Santana chuckled and exchanged glances with Brittany who was nearly vibrating with excitement.

"No craziness this time, Mami." She said looking to her mother before turning back to look up at Brittany. "Go ahead, baby." She laughed, nodding in the direction of the others. "I know you want to." Brittany beamed and kissed her forehead, tightening her grip on her waist.

"Well, last night Santana and I exchanged gifts as usual, which was awesome." She started. "But when we got up to the bedroom she told me she had one more gift for me. A really, really special gift." Brittany said coyly and Kelly frowned.

"Please do not overshare. For once resist the temptation." She said seriously and Brittany kicked at her chair, ignoring her.

"Santana's pregnant!" Brittany blurted and they watched as both their mothers' eyes widened and the room pretty much exploded in celebration as everyone rushed over to hug them tightly in excitement. Once things had calmed down a million questions had been shot their way.

"Guys, guys…whoa." Santana said, taking a breath and putting her hand out. "Calm down and we'll tell you everything."

"Sit." Brittany said, pulling her chair out and guiding her too it. She sighed, but took the seat, feeling Brittany's hand drop to her shoulder.

"It's really new and I don't want to jinx anything." Santana said as she looked over to her mother who was still shaking her head and sobbing into her hands as her dad rubbed soothing circles into her back. "Get a grip on yourself Mami." Santana chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm just happy. A grandchild..I…"

"I know, I know." Santana laughed at seeing her normally snarky and strong mom reduced to a blubbering mess. "You really wanted one."

"We're so happy sweetie." Brittany's mom added, patting her hand. "We can't wait."

"Neither can we." Brittany said, squeezing Santana's shoulder, her eyes sparkling.

They sat for the rest of the evening with the extremely joyous crowd explaining the details and exactly what they knew so far, which admittedly wasn't much. Regardless, everyone was thrilled and they were more than happy to discuss it.

Ultimately as they made their way to the airport in the morning Santana realized how right Brittany had been to want to tell them. They were all so happy and it was good to have the support. Either way, there was nothing that made her happier than the thought of heading home to spend time with Brittany and really start moving with all of their plans. For the moment at least, everything was falling into place.

* * *

><p>After returning back to New York, they contacted their doctor immediately for an appointment before falling back into their normal routine. Santana actually had quite a lot lined up for Jackie and one of her other clients around New Year's and her full attention was required whether she felt like it or not.<p>

A quick trip to the doctor that Friday confirmed what they already knew, but it felt much better to hear out of a professional's mouth. They quickly got Santana started on pre-natal vitamins and discussed the visit schedule, as well as finding out that the baby was due to arrive in early September.

Things had been busy for a while into the new year and they decided to keep the news between themselves and the immediate family at least for the time being. After another doctor's appointment and passing the one month mark, they decided that they would tell Finn and Rachel, figuring that they would soon find out anyway, so they invited them over for dinner on a Monday night in mid January.

"Thank you both for having us tonight. It's been too long since we've gotten together with the holidays and dinner was excellent." Rachel said, raising her wine glass to clink with Finn and Brittany, Santana joining with her water. Rachel eyed the contents of her glass and smiled. "Do, does this mean you guys have tried again?" Rachel asked excitedly and they shared a knowing look.

"Actually, Rachel, we haven't." Santana said with a smirk and Rachel frowned.

"What? You've given up already? Is everything okay? I mean, you said yourself it could take months." Santana sighed. "You can't give up yet! But why aren't you-"

"It is so incredibly entertaining to send you into a tailspin of panic." Santana said shaking her head and Finn looked between them with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"You didn't let her finish." Brittany added, a wide grin busting across her face. "We haven't tried again…because Santana's already pregnant!"

"Oh my goodness! Oh my god! Congratulations!" Rachel screamed, popping up and running over to them and Finn doing the same. They exchanged happy hugs, Rachel and Brittany getting teary, before they made their way back over to their seats so Brittany and Santana could bring them up to speed on everything.

"That's amazing you guys." Finn smiled, grasping Rachel's hand as they finished.

"It's incredible. I'm so happy for you." Rachel added, sniffling once more.

"Thank you." Santana smiled sincerely, swallowing back a pang of emotion that she would rather not admit she felt as Brittany brought their joined hands to her mouth to press a kiss there.

"When are you due?" Rachel asked.

"The first week in September."

"God, I just can't believe it." Rachel said in shock. "It's so…real."

"Believe me, I know." Santana said, as Brittany squeezed her hand tightly.

"It's pretty hard to wrap your head around." Brittany added. "But I'm just so happy." She said, getting teary. "We're really not telling anyone besides our family right now, but it meant a lot for us to tell you guys because…well…even if Santana doesn't like to say it, you mean so much to us. We've all been through so much together since we moved here and I'm really glad you're here for this too." She said and Santana sniffled.

"Damn hormones." She said, dabbing at her eye and Rachel ran over to hug them both once more.

"We feel the same. And we are honored you chose to share that with us." Santana sighed.

"Brittany and I talked and I don't know if we'll really do godparents or anything." She shrugged. "We haven't really decided on the details of what we want to do with that yet. Neither of us are particularly religious or anything…but for what it's worth, whether there's and official ceremony or not…we wanted you guys to know that you're it."

Rachel gasped and held a hand to her chest.

"But…Quinn and…" Brittany just laughed.

"Don't worry, there will be another baby at some point." She smiled. "Like I said, we've been through a lot together and you guys played a big part in us building our life here."

"I'm honored." Rachel said.

"Seriously, me too. I can't wait to meet him." Finn added.

"Or her." Brittany frowned.

"Or her." He amended, with a chuckle.

"Why do men always assume it's a him?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Are you going to find out?" Rachel inquired.

"Yeah, Santana is no good at surprises." Brittany laughed, kissing her head. "But we want to get the room all ready and everything so…yeah."

They sat and talked over their plans and their impending move to the new condo as well as what was going on for Finn and Rachel as they sat and ate dessert. Once they were done, Brittany rose, grabbing the plates and heading towards the kitchen. She stopped Santana who had started to get up out of her seat.

"Sit baby. You're not lifting a thing." Brittany said, pressing a kiss to the top her head as she fell back into the chair.

"Britt, I'm fine."

"Nope." She said with a grin. "Relax." She turned and disappeared into the kitchen. Rachel and Finn looked at her and chuckled.

"I'm never going to be allowed to do anything for the next 8 months, am I?" She asked in defeat.

"Definitely not." Rachel said.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Finn said with a smirk and Santana just sighed.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what is that awful smell?" Rachel asked, stepping into the apartment past Santana who frowned.<p>

"Breakfast?" Santana responded slowly, unsure of what Rachel was referring to. "Eggs?"

"It's disgusting. It smells like grease. Absolutely stomach turning." Santana shrugged before walking over to the table and accepting the paper that Rachel handed her.

"Whatever, Britts is making me an omelette." She said and Rachel just sighed.

"Probably just the stench of animal bi-products."

"I guess." She said distractedly as she read over the paper. "Looks good, so you're going over for this shoot tomorrow. You don't need me to come right?"

"Well, I was hoping you might. To ensure I got the proper attention." Santana rolled her eyes.

"This is a story for a small publication, Rachel. I have a big meeting tomorrow with people from Sony about one of my clients. Do you _really_ need me?"

"I suppose not." Rachel frowned. "The days of personal attention are long gone, aren't they?"

"When you're being featured in the Daily News or the Times, I'll be there with bells on."

"I'll believe that when I see it." She said shaking her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Queasy around midday. I've been puking my guts up then and I'm a little more tired than normal, but mostly fine." Rachel nodded.

"Good. Well, I'm getting out of here. It smells like a cheap diner."

"You are so odd."

"Breakfast is ready." Brittany said, coming to slide two arms around her waist. "Hey Rach. Want breakfast? We have coffee and fruit."

"No…no thank you." She said. "I'm quite fine and need to get a start on my day. I'm late to the gym."

"You? Late?" Santana stifled a laugh. "You're not getting complacent now that you have a starring role are you hobbit?"

"Absolutely not!" Rachel stated firmly. "I'm merely going a little later this morning."

"Okay." Santana said teasingly, clearly pleased with herself for ruffling Rachel's feathers. "Cause if off Broadway is where you want to stay, we can arrange it."

"I will be on Broadway! Mark my words." Rachel said with certainty. "I will make it."

"I hope so."

"San," Brittany chuckled, squeezing her. "Be nice and stop teasing your client."

"Okay, okay. Go to the gym Rachel." Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It was lovely visiting you as always." She said. "Have a nice day." She added, turning and heading out the door.

"You're so mean." Brittany said, nuzzling her neck.

"It's just so easy." Santana laughed. "Besides, what kind of an agent would I be if I didn't push her?"

* * *

><p>Over the next week or so Santana experienced some particularly rough bouts of morning sickness, which still hit her in the afternoons. She did her best to work through it, but it was clearly making her miserable and Brittany became increasingly concerned with the timing of their move the next week.<p>

Finn, Rachel, and their other friends had all promised their assistance and Santana as Santana stubbornly refused to hire professionals for something she insisted could easily be done by anyone. Though she promised to keep her physical involvement to a minimum, Brittany was certain that it was going to be hard to keep Santana from overextending herself.

"Baby…maybe you should let me stay home tonight." Brittany said, pressing a damp washcloth to Santana's head one Thursday afternoon. She frowned as Santana groaned.

"No, Britt, go to work." Brittany sighed.

"Santana, I think I should start talking to Pete about moving to the studio more permanently."

"Don't be silly, I usually feel fine at night, which is when you're mostly gone. Plus, this won't last forever. I just need to get past this first trimester."

"Why are you so insistent that I stick to the show?"

"Because I don't want you giving up things because of me. Not yet!"

"Santana, it's not like that. Staying in the show was never the plan."

"I just don't think you should throw away your time there before you have to." She said seriously. "Once you leave, you probably aren't going back."

"You're so stubborn. Why can't you consider what I want?"

"Are you really going to fight me on this? I do not feel like fighting." Santana whined and Brittany sighed.

"Okay, okay." She said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I just don't like seeing you this miserable."

"I'm fine. I just need to rest up before my meeting uptown."

"You should take today off."

"No…Brittany, I'm fine." She said. "It's like this all the time and then it passes. I'm learning to schedule around it." Brittany frowned.

"I really wish you weren't so stubborn."

"And I really wish you wouldn't overreact to everything, but that's not stopping you is it?" she bit and instantly felt bad when she saw the look on Brittany's face. She sighed and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Brittany said, still clearly hurt, as she brushed her hair away from her face and placed the rag there once more.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't snap at you. You're only trying to help and you are helping. So much. I'm just cranky." Brittany smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know, honey. Trust me. Something tells me you're going to be cranky a lot for the next 8 months."

"Ugh, I hope not." She said covering her face with a pillow. "I'm going to become a total monster and you're going to want to run far, far away." She said, half jokingly but Brittany pulled down the pillow.

"You can be anything you want. You're carrying around another human being." She said, smiling warmly. "And the running away thing?" she shook her head. "Not a chance." Santana smiled appreciatively and chuckled. "Now, let's get you some rest since you're clearly not going to skip your meeting."

* * *

><p>When moving day arrived, Brittany found the only way to avoid Santana being physically active in the move was if she let her completely run the operation. While it certainly didn't make things easy, especially for everyone helping, putting her in charge at least gave Brittany some peace of mind and it was worth it, ate least for her.<p>

"No, no no!" Santana scolded, walking up to Finn and Jeff, who were carrying in the TV. "How many times do I have to tell you to face it this way."

"But-"

"Do I not speak English?" she huffed and Brittany walked up, rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

"Relax babe, they're getting there."

"Relax? They're setting up the living room completely wrong." She tossed her hands in the air. "Clearly we should have hired moving men because our friends are the most incompetent fools I've ever met!"

"Okay, okay…calm down." Brittany said, looking around. "Let me take care of this part with them." Santana looked skeptical. "We'll get the living room set up. Why don't you let me handle this one and go check out what Rachel's doing." She said, certain that would get her wife's interest.

"Where is the hobbit?" Santana asked curiously. "Why is handling something on her own? That's forbidden."

"She's organizing the home office."

"What? My home office? I better get up there." She said with aggravation, taking off for the stairs as Brittany winced.

"Poor Rachel."

"It's okay, it's her turn. This is slave labor." Finn said, breathlessly. "We've moved this around like 20 times."

"I don't think it was really 20." Brittany said and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Close enough."

"Look, cut her some slack, she's grasping for what little control she has."

"Oh, she has plenty of control." Jeff said with a laugh. "She even tells me how she wants things lifted."

"She's precise." Brittany shrugged and he sighed.

"Is that what they call it these days?" he asked and Brittany scowled.

"Leave the pregnant lady alone and get back to moving." She said. "Or else I'll call her back down here."

"No! The legal sized paper goes in _this_ drawer. The labels, go _here!_ Why is it so impossible for anyone to follow simple instructions here?" Santana's voice bellowed from the loft.

"Okay, okay." He said, lifting his hands. "Point taken."

Brittany smirked as they returned to work and under her more definitive direction, they quickly finished off setting up the living room and eventually had the rest of the furniture moved in. Rachel kept occupied with more trivial tasks that in turn kept Santana more occupied with supervising her and for the most part things had gone smoothly.

With help form their friends they were able to get a lot sorted but as expected most of the apartment was still in boxes, which Ariel and Sebastian were now happily chasing each other around as Brittany grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. She chuckled watching them before making her way into their new bedroom.

"That was exhausting." Brittany said, putting the water on the nightstand and plopping down on the bed next to Santana, who laid there surveying the room.

"This place is a mess." She said, shaking her head. "It's a disaster."

"It's okay baby, we have plenty of time to fix it." She said, watching her wife's eyes flicker around the room. "Come on, relax and we'll worry about it tomorrow. It's Saturday and I have the next couple days off to set this up whatever way we'd like."

"You're really tired, huh?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, it was a long day." Brittany said with a smile, dropping a soft kiss to her lips. "But I'm happy we're in here." She said as she pushed Santana back, laying her head on her chest as she brought a hand up to rest on her belly.

"Me too." She responded and Brittany sighed happily.

"I love you and the baby so, so much San." Brittany said seriously, pressing a kiss down to her abdomen before resting her head there gently. "You guys are my life. And I'm so glad we're moving on to this next big thing together. All of us."

Santana grinned down at her, brushing her hands through her blonde hair. She tilted her chin so Brittany would look up at her.

"I feel so close to you right now." Santana whispered, trailing her fingers down along her jaw once she looked at her. "I mean, I always feel close to you, but right now…" she shook her head but Brittany nodded in understanding.

"I know…me too." She said. "I'm glad, because what we're doing together is so special. And it's all about us. You and me."

"I know I say this a lot, but I don't ever want you to feel like you're not a part of this." She said seriously. "I couldn't even begin to do this without you. Any of it. You are what makes this work. This plan doesn't' work without you in it."

"I'm pretty sure you're making this work." Brittany challenged teasingly kissing her belly once more, before resting her cheek there and looking back up at her.

"Maybe physically, but you're every bit as important to this. We need you." Brittany smiled up at her gratefully.

"Good." She rasped, clearly emotional. "Because I need you guys too."

"This is our baby. Yours and mine together. Don't ever forget that."

"Never." Brittany said simply. "And I love you so much for giving this to me. I love you for respecting my career enough to do this first. I just love you for everything you're doing for me. For us." Santana grinned.

"And I love you for being here with me." Brittany smiled.

"Where else would I ever be?"


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Better a little late than never? I hope so! I got a little tied up with work this week and had no time to write last weekend, so this took me a little bit longer than expected, but not too bad. :-)

Before you read, I just wanted to drop a note about the talks of fics being deleted from this site. A couple people contacted me with the concern that this story might disappear. I appreciate the concern and am flattered you care enough about the story to have mentioned it. I was going to wait it out because I have everything saved in my computer, but I realized it could get hard for some of you to find it again, so I posted all of my stories on my previously empty active livejournal (gibsongrl9 . livejournal .com) If you would like to save that just in case, feel free, but until something happens this site is definitely where I'll keep posting. You can also always check out my tumblr (therewasamouseinmine . tumblr . com). You don't have to follow me or anything, but I'll always post important updates and have links to my fics on there.

I really don't have much to say on this one. A couple of you totally got the hint I dropped last chapter, which you will totally see from the very first line of this chapter, so good job! Otherwise, this is a pretty light and fun chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for all your lovely reviews and the alerts/favorites as always. Be back with more soon!

* * *

><p>"Rachel, are you sure you're not pregnant?" Brittany asked with a frown as they pushed their way through the mall.<p>

"What?" Rachel asked, turning to look at her in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind? Just because your wife is with child and you have pregnancy on the brain does not mean you should impose those ideas on me." Rachel huffed. "There is no possible way."

"But you've been feeling sick to your stomach. You've been complaining about it like…all morning. And you said you've felt like that for a while."

"Yes." Rachel answered, with a roll of her eyes. "It's probably a bug."

"One that hits you every morning?" Brittany asked skeptically and Rachel shot her a look. "And you are extremely sensitive to smell."

"No more so than normal." She insisted.

"And you're feeling kinda sluggish. You've even been going to the gym late or skipping."

"It's the dreary winter weather."

"Those sound like a lot of excuses." Brittany stated factually, stopping to turn and face her. "You know if it was just one I would get why you'd say I'm being crazy, but…" She trailed with a shrug.

"Brittany." Rachel sighed, shaking her head.

"Well when was the last time you had your period?" Brittany asked, raising a brow.

"I…." Rachel started to answer, but paused suddenly and though thought for a minute. "Oh no…oh no."

"Oh no what?" Brittany asked with a knowing smirk.

"I've been so busy with the play and those commercials I didn't even stop to realize…"

"That you're late." She supplied.

"Oh god, Brittany I can't be pregnant!" Rachel insisted but Brittany smiled warmly.

"Why not?" she shrugged. "I mean come on Rach, it wouldn't really be the worst thing, would it?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"No…I mean…I don't know." She sighed.

"You need to take a test." Brittany said easily. "Come on, we'll go buy you one." She turned and started to walk towards the pharmacy before pausing and turning around with a look of concern. "I mean unless this is something you want to do with Finn? I don't want to take that from you."

"Absolutely not. I am not getting him involved until I know for certain and I've had a moment to come to terms with how I'm going to handle the situation, most importantly my career." Brittany sighed.

"You know Rachel, I know that you're career is really important to you and that's a great thing, but sometimes you need to take a step back and look at the bigger picture."

"Are you implying that I'm selfish?" Rachel asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm just saying that Finn really wants a family with you and if you happen to have been pregnant maybe it's just fate doing what you refused to." She stated simply before turning and continuing on her path towards the store.

"It wasn't refusal!" she yelled after her, following her down the mall towards the drug store. "It was not refusal! I was just waiting for the proper timing."

"Whatever." Brittany said disinterestedly, as they passed through the door and headed towards the back where the pregnancy tests were kept.

"It's not. I absolutely want to have children with him. I always have. I'm just not ready for this step at this point in my life."

"It's not the worst thing." Brittany stated again. "Besides, your career will survive, Rachel. You'll make it work. Santana will help you make it work."

"_Santana_ will _kill_ me. Or drop me. Or do something equally horrific." Rachel said as terror washed over her face. Brittany turned to face her.

"Santana will be happy for you and she'll help you work around it. She is excellent at what she does and she is your friend so she will figure it out."

"Your idealistic view of your wife is clouding your judgment. She'll kill me if I have to break this engagement. Especially after all the trouble I gave her about taking it in the first place. In fact, she's implied as much in several conversations."

"Well…yeah, I admit she might not be thrilled at first but she will understand and she _will_ help you. Stop making her out to be some kind of monster." She said defensively, shoving a couple tests in her hands. "Go pay for these." She pointed towards the counter. "I'll meet you outside."

Rachel looked down at the boxes in her hands and sighed before making her way to the counter and paying. She collected her change and met Brittany outside.

"Santana's at our apartment. I just called her to check on her. She wasn't feeling great so she's working from home. We'll have to take the test at the upstairs bathroom here."

"What?" Rachel yelled. "We're in a public mall! This is potentially a pivotal moment in my life. It cannot occur in a public mall!"

"Rachel, you need to get over yourself." Brittany said, sighing. "Come on." She tugged on her coat. "The bathroom at the very top is always empty in the early in the day, trust me. No one is all the way up at the food court now and plus there's a separate handicap one with a lock." Rachel furrowed her brow.

"Do I even want to know why you are so certain of this information?" Brittany shook her head.

"Probably not."

A few minutes later they were leaning against the counter waiting for the tests to come up with results.

"How does this even happen? Weren't you on the pill?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Yes." Rachel sighed in frustration. "But a few days got really jumbled last month and I might have messed up my schedule."

"Might have?"

"Okay, fine I did."

"But, you're like the most organized person I know." Rachel just shrugged.

"Life can be crazy between our schedules and the play and all of these extras I've been taking on. I didn't think it would be a big deal, I've been on it forever."

"See, this is a perk of being in a relationship with a woman." Brittany said with a smile and Rachel just buried her head in her hands. "Calm down Rachel, whatever it is, you should be happy."

"I don't know what I'll be."

"Well you better figure it out quick because it's time."

"You look. I just can't." Rachel said, covering her face with her hands and Brittany rolled her eyes but pushed off the wall to walk towards the sink. She looked down on the counter where both tests Rachel had taken sat and both were distinctively positive.

"Well?" Rachel asked, peeking through her fingers at Brittany, trying her best to gauge her reaction.

"Congratulations Rach. You're pregnant." She smiled kindly and Rachel sunk back against the wall in defeat.

"My career is over." Brittany chuckled and wrapped her in a hug.

"Okay, enough with the drama. We've been over this. It is not over. You're just going to have to put it on pause for a while. You'll figure it out and you'll have Santana to help you with your career and Finn to support you through everything else. And me too, for whatever you need." She squeezed her tightly. "You're still going to be on Broadway, I'm positive."

"It's nice that you believe that." Rachel sniffled. "I wish I still could. You're a very good friend, Brittany." Brittany sighed heavily and stood back with her hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"Rachel, I know this is going to take some time to sink in, but you should think about how awesome this is. You and Finn are going to have a child together. That's something you both want. I know the timing threw off your plan a little but you guys love each other so much, you're going to make everything work." Rachel let out a deep breath and smiled.

"I guess it actually is kind of awesome in some ways, isn't it?" Brittany grinned broadly and nodded.

"In a lot of ways." Rachel hugged her once more.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. So, are you going to tell Finn?"

"Not right away…I just…I want to let this settle a little. And then find the right way to tell him." She smiled, fiddling with her hands. "He's going to be so excited, I might as well try to make it special for him."

"Okay, I won't say anything." Brittany said, smiling widely.

"Good, but Brittany, most importantly, you cannot tell Santana yet."

"I'm glad you said that, because I was just about to tell you that you're not going to stress Santana out with this. Not until you stop stressing yourself out and you're ready to handle it calmly."

"Also, because she's going to absolutely kill me and has the ability to take her aggression out on my career."

"Wait, how long do you want to hide this from her for?" Brittany asked with concern. "I was suggesting like…a few days or a week."

"As long as it takes."

"Rachel!"

"Brittany, this is my decision. While I'm quite glad that I had you to help me through this, I also reserve the right to tell who I want when I want. You of all people should be able to respect that."

"Fine." Brittany grumbled. "But you should tell her before it's too late for her to help you." She warned.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Santana asked picking up a box from a pregnancy test that fell out of Brittany's bag later that night.<p>

"It's…"

"It's a pregnancy test. I'm not an idiot, I clearly I know what it is! Why do you have it?" Santana snapped.

"Oh well, it's just that…" Brittany glanced around quickly. "Ariel!"

"What?" Santana asked, narrowing her eyes in disbelief and confusion.

"Ariel has been looking really heavy lately." She shook her head and Santana furrowed her brow. "Ever since she started dabbling in alcohol she's been acting very strange. And with the hours I work, I can't be sure what she's been up to."

"Brittany…Ariel is a cat."

"Duh." Brittany said, looking at Santana like she was insane.

"A cat that has been fixed. You know that."

"Oh…right…" Brittany stumbled. "But sometimes that can like…fail." She said, nodding emphatically.

"What?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"It's true! I've read about it online."

"Brittany." Santana shook her head with frustration. "This is ridiculous! We live in an apartment, she hasn't gone anywhere!"

"Well, clearly that's true because she was not pregnant." Brittany stated factually, with a smirk. Santana sighed.

"Those tests don't work on cats."

"Oh, well…you think I should take her to the vet?" Brittany asked innocently.

"No, I think you know she's not pregnant." Santana stated.

"Well, now I do." Santana closed her eyes and Brittany chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Relax baby. You're so tense." She said, wrapping her arms around her waist and placing soft kisses on her neck.

"Brittany?" Santana asked sadly and Brittany pulled back to look her in the eyes, surprised at the fear she saw in them.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Why did you really have the test? Is there…did something….have you…" she trailed, getting choked up and Brittany's eyes widened while she realized what caused it. She shook her head quickly.

"Oh my god, are you crazy?"

"You think I'm crazy?" Santana squeaked in a tiny voice, looking even sadder.

"No, I mean…not at all! Of course not!" She said, placing a swift kiss to her lips. "Santana, I just mean that it's a crazy idea. You know how much I adore you and our life and our baby. I would never want to even touch anyone that wasn't you." She said with a light chuckle. "I'm sorry I made you worry, but that's not something you ever, ever have to worry about." Santana sniffled. "And you should absolutely know that."

"I do." Santana said sadly. "I think it's my stupid hormones. I have so many feelings." She said, pouting and Brittany smiled before kissing her lips sweetly.

"It's okay." She cooed. "I can see why that would come up, but I'm totally yours. I always have been and I always will be." She added softly and Santana leaned up to kiss her lovingly, before pulling to look at her again.

"Why did you really have the test?" Santana asked softly, looking up at her with wide eyes and Brittany sighed, rolling her eyes.

"It was for Stacey. She had a little scare and she didn't want her boyfriend to know." She shrugged. "Just don't say anything about it. It was a big secret, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Santana smiled a little, satisfied.

"You could've told me."

"I know. I was just trying to keep the deal. I'm sorry, baby." She said, kissing Santana long and slow before pulling back and leaving her a little dazed. "Forgive me?" Santana nodded, her eyes fluttering open.

"Yeah, sorry I got all crazy."

"It's okay. Come on, let's go to bed." Brittany said with a loving smile.

* * *

><p>Santana returned home from work on Tuesday night, expecting to find an empty house and curl up to some of her favorite reality TV while she waited her wife's return as she did most nights. As she approached the apartment and the sound of pop music flowed from the door she scrunched her face, unlocking the door and stepping inside to find a familiar blonde figure dancing across the kitchen while working on dinner.<p>

"Brittany." She stated and Brittany jumped, startled by the sound of her voice. She smiled and turned down the music before skipping over to give her a kiss hello.

"Hey, sexy." She smirked, kissing her once more. "How was your day."

"I'm good..." Santana stated confusedly. "Why are you home?"

"Not happy to see me?" Brittany asked, raising a brow.

"No, I mean…of course I am but…what?" She asked, shaking her head with confusion.

"Well, it's pretty simple." Brittany said, releasing a deep breath. "I quit the show."

"What?" Santana asked with shock. "What do you mean you quit?"

"I mean I told them a week ago that I was ready to leave and move on and I went in this afternoon and made things official." Brittany stated easily.

"How could you possibly just do that without talking about it first?"

"Without talking about it?" Brittany asked, stifling a laugh. "You've got to be kidding me Santana. We've talked about this somewhere around a million times and they all end in you telling me you don't want me to quit no matter what I say."

"But-"

"But nothing." Brittany said firmly. "I've told you repeatedly that I've enjoyed theater for the years I've done it, most especially the steady work of this past year, but I'm tired of it. The schedule is terrible and now that you're pregnant, I want to be able to spend more time with you. This time is limited and I want to make the most of it."

"Brittany, I'm two months pregnant." Santana said with a sigh.

"I know and before we know it you'll be 3 months pregnant and then you'll be 6 months pregnant and then we'll have a baby." Santana shook her head. "No, Santana…" Brittany sighed. "This isn't what I want anymore and I've been trying to tell you that for a while now."

"I just think you're letting this sway your judgment too much."

"I want to teach." She said simply. "And I want a job where I can come home to you at night and spend time with you. Teaching at Center Stage gives me both of those things." Santana looked unconvinced.

"Brittany…"

"Even you admitted how happy I am working there. I built up my resume San – more than I need. I have a great degree and experience on a small tour, on stage in an award winning play, commercials, and even a few music videos thanks to you. I can continue to do some of that on the side if I want and I probably do, but I don't want to dance on Broadway anymore. It was never the long term plan for me and I am _done._" She stated firmly and Santana's eyes flickered around her blue ones before she let out a sigh.

"I just don't want-"

"To take anything away from me. I know?" Brittany nodded. "But you're not." Santana looked skeptical but Brittany took a step forward and touched her cheek gently. "I promise you. I'm doing this cause I want to. Can you please trust me?"

"Okay." Santana said softly, finally relenting. "Okay." Brittany smiled and kissed her gently. "You should have at least told me your last night. I would have liked to come once more. Why did you hide it for so long?"

"Because I knew you'd freak out and that this was the only way I could get you to accept it. And I'm not totally done."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the only reason I could leave so quickly was that I found a replacement. Stacey was looking for work since she's been home from touring for a while and I thought she might be perfect for this spot so I had her come in. She's been learning the routine and she's going to take over full time but she had a few commitments to keep. I'll be on for the next two Thursdays, and Saturdays. You can still come to the last night."

"Are they throwing you a party?" Brittany chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, they're having late dinner and drinks after the Saturday show. At some silly swanky place uptown. I can invite whoever I want." She shrugged. "I don't even want to go."

"You have to!" Santana insisted. "This is a big deal Britt."

"Well, I was going to invite Rachel and Finn…you don't have to come if you don't want."

"No, of course I will." Brittany frowned.

"I just know you can't drink and that's a party crew so I don't want you to feel left out. I won't drink either."

"Don't be silly babe, it's your night. I will be fine. I don't have to drink to have fun. I'll enjoy myself just being with you. And since it's uptown, I'll drive us all if the gnome and the dinosaur come." Brittany smiled and shook her head.

"Be nice." She said, nibbling at Santana's lower lip as she smirked. "Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked sweetly, resting her forehead on Santana's.

"Positive." She said with a smile. "I'll just have my own fun watching Berry get plastered." She chuckled evilly. "That's always entertaining." Brittany's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed. "What?" Santana chuckled, tightening her arms around her neck. "Don't tell me it's mean. You know she's funny."

"Yeah…" Brittany said with a smile, unsure of what to say.

"You know," Santana said, pulling her out of her thoughts "now that I know you wanted to leave and I can be honest…I really love the idea of you being home all the time." She admitted and Brittany's face broke into a grin.

"I kinda knew that you would." She admitted, kissing her softly.

"You always know." Santana mumbled against her lips, before pulling back and giggling a little. "I'm actually really excited."

"Me too." Brittany said happily. "It's going to be awesome." She said, kissing her wife once more. "Go get changed, dinner's almost ready." Brittany winked, before turning and heading back to the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>"Rach?" Finn called, stepping into the apartment as Hubbell ran over to greet him happily. "Whoa." He said taking in the soft candle light as he pet the dog's head distractedly.<p>

"Rachel?" he called out again, walking towards the dining area that was perfectly set.

"Oh, Finn!" she said, stepping out of the bedroom, dressed up in a light blue dress, her hair still wet. "You're early. I thought I had more time!"

"What's all this?" He smirked. "Valentine's Day isn't till Friday."

"No, no, this isn't for that. I let you handle all of those arrangements." She said.

"Then what is this?" he asked, kissing her softly. "Hi, by the way." He chuckled and she laughed.

"I just wanted to have a special night with my husband, isn't that allowed?" she asked. "I've even made you a steak." He felt her head.

"Wait, are you feeling okay?" She slapped at him playfully and he laughed.

"Stop it! I'm being nice. Sometimes we have to take time out of our schedules just to appreciate the important things in life." Finn just grinned and kissed her gently.

"Well, thank you." He said softly.

"Why don't you go change, and come out for dinner?"

"Sure." He nodded.

A little while later once they had finished eating, they sat at the table, enjoying each other's company as they discussed their day. Finn smiled and grabbed Rachel's hand, rubbing his thumb over it gently.

"You should have at least called me on the way home, I could have grabbed a bottle of nice wine."

"Well…actually." She smiled and cleared her throat nervously. "I actually did this because I had some news to share."

"News?" he asked, looking a little confused. "What kind of news? Good news?" Rachel grinned happily and nodded.

"Very good news." She sighed. "Maybe even the best kind of news." His face slowly broke into a smile as his eyes widened.

"You made Broadway?" he asked and she laughed.

"No, no I did not but it's very sweet that you would think that."

"How could I not?" he asked and she smiled.

"This news is actually much more relevant to _you_."

"Rach, you being on Broadway would be totally relevant to me."

"Finn, I'm…I'm pregnant." His mouth dropped in shock and he blinked a few times.

"You…I…you're….what?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said, through a small smile.

"Oh my….oh my god!" he said, hopping up and rushing over to wrap her in his arms as he let out a giddy laugh. "Are you sure?" he said, pulling back to look at her excitedly and she nodded, grinning at the fact that she was fairly certain she had never seen him happier.

"Absolutely."

"But, how…I mean…this is awesome!" he said, kissing her passionately. "I love you so much." He said, pulling back and caressing her face.

"I love you too." She said with a chuckle. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Of course I'm happy!" he said, kissing her once more before giving her a worried look. "But…I mean…you didn't want to have a baby yet…" he trailed and she shook her head.

"Yeah, well sometimes things don't always turn out how I planned. And I guess I'm going to have to learn how to handle that." She said with a shrug and he smiled, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy. I'm the happiest guy in the entire world."

"Good." She squeezed him back tightly. "Because I'm so happy too."

* * *

><p>After going back to work in the show that Thursday night and for both Saturday shows Brittany was more than happy to spend her first quiet Sunday home with her wife in longer than she could remember. The weather had been pretty miserable and after venturing out in the slushy mix that covered the streets for breakfast, they quickly decided to head back home and spend the rest of the day cuddled up in the apartment, which, apart from the baby's room was almost complete.<p>

When they got home they'd watched a little TV but Santana was sleepy and decided to go up for a nap, while Brittany put some thought into her lessons for the week. Quickly bored of working on the weekend, she soon found her way to the floor where she sat, playing with Ariel and Sebastian and giggling at their antics as she waited for Santana to wake back up.

"Brittany?" Santana called from the top floor and Brittany chuckled, tossing the toy mouse across the floor as the cats gave chase and hopping up on her feet.

"Yes?" She asked, popping her head in after bounding up the stairs. "What's up?"

"I'm hungry." Santana said with a small pout.

"Oh!" Brittany said looking down at her phone. "I guess it's time for lunch. I'll go make you something!" She turned to head downstairs but turned back once more as Santana spoke.

"But I feel kind of nauseous too." Santana said with a frown that Brittany matched.

"Well…" Brittany said, thinking. "Do you need water?"

"Yes….and I guess I can try and eat something anyway." Santana shrugged helplessly.

"Okay…I'll try and make something you like. Maybe something that will sit okay in your stomach?"

"I really feel like pasta."

"I can do that." Brittany chirped with a nod. "Be right back." She ran downstairs and threw on a pot of water before getting a glass for Santana and heading back upstairs.

"Thank you." Santana said gratefully, looking grim.

"Aww, no problem sweetie." She said, kissing her forehead to which Santana winced. "What's wrong?"

"Ugh, I just feel so gross and I mean, I always want your kisses but I feel like vomit so…"

"Understandable. No worries, sorry." Brittany said, squeezing her hand. "I'll go back down and finish up lunch. Hopefully you'll feel better."

"Can you maybe put heat up?" She asked, timidly. "I'm freezing."

"Of course!" Brittany said, turning and heading outside to adjust the thermostat before heading downstairs and waiting for the water to boil before tossing some pasta for both of them in it. She bounced around the kitchen pulling out sauce from the fridge.

"Britt?"

"Yeah baby?" Brittany called, standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Can you come here?" Brittany sighed, tossing the wooden spoon back into the kitchen and jogging up the steps.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I don't feel like pasta?" Santana asked and Brittany's mouth opened and the closed before she found the words to speak.

"I-yes, of course." Santana smiled.

"Thanks, you're the best. I just kind of crave a grilled cheese. I feel like bread. It'll make my stomach feel better."

"Sure, whatever you need." Brittany smiled. "I'll be right back with it." She ran back downstairs frowning at the cooking pasta, deciding to let it cook so that she could put it in the fridge to reheat another time.

She grabbed out a pan and the bread and started to put together a grilled cheese. A few minutes later she had made two and took two plates and another bottle of water for herself upstairs along with a bag of chips.

"Here we go." Brittany smiled and placed the plate near Santana, who sat up with a grin. "Grilled cheese."

"Awesome." She said, picking up the sandwich, her smile slightly faltering at the scent.

"What's the matter?" Brittany said instantly. "Are you feeling sick?" she said, standing.

"It's just…I don't know. It's okay."

"No, tell me."

"The cheddar…I guess I should have said I meant American cheese. But it's fine."

"But you always eat grilled cheese with cheddar. It's your favorite." Brittany insisted.

"I know, but…it just, the smell is…" Brittany grabbed the plate.

"I'll go make you another one."

"No, that's silly, you don't have to."

"No worries San, you have to eat."

She got downstairs and sighed, closing her eyes momentarily as she regained her patience. After a moment she sprung back into action, taking the pasta off the stove and tossing it into the fridge as she made a fresh sandwich for Santana.

"Britt!" Brittany closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Coming!" She called and grabbed the new sandwich off the stove before heading back up the stairs into the bedroom. "I got it." She said, holding up the plate and Santana looked upset.

"What's wrong?"

"It's so hot in here. I just feel awful and I think I'm going to be sick." She frowned and her voice got shaky. "I don't think I can eat." Brittany put down the plate and kneeled at the side of the bed.

"Shhh, that's okay why are you crying?"

"Because I'm like some beast. I keep making you run around and changing my mind and soon you're going to hate me and just leave."

"Santana." Brittany scolded gently. "No." she shook her head. "No way." Santana sniffled.

"I just don't know how to feel and now I'm crying again."

"It's okay…" she said moving forward to wrap her arms around her.

"No! Don't hug me!" she said and cried harder. "I feel so gross and I can't even let you hug me."

"I understand." She said, wiping her forehead. "It's okay Santana, just relax, alright? Take a deep breath." She paused, allowing her to do so. "I'll go take all of this food downstairs and come back up and just hang out with you in here and watch TV. Sound good? You'll feel better in an hour or so, you always do." Santana nodded sadly.

"Okay."

"Good." Brittany said, standing and making her way back downstairs, plates in hand. She stood at the counter, cats staring up at her at her feet as she chomped on her own sandwich and tossed them spare cheese.

"It's going to be a very long 9 months." She said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>As they adjusted to spending more time at home, Brittany found that Santana had mostly good days for all of the days that were as bad as Sunday. Even then, once the afternoon passed, she was back to her normal self. She took slight comfort in that until she realized she was only a couple months in and while the sickness might get better, the mood swings were likely to get worse.<p>

Regardless, the small doses of the new schedule left everyone feeling much happier and it finally felt like they were establishing a more solid routine. Though she may have been hesitant for Brittany to abandon her spot in the show, Santana was definitely happy to get to spend a normal amount of time with her again and go back to the way things were before. And it was obvious with a child coming into their life, this kind of stability would be important.

Though their relationship was stronger than ever, Santana still felt she wanted to do something for all Brittany had been doing for her and specifically planned a date for her on Valentine's Day that Friday evening. Through some connections at work she was able to call in a favor and get them into the VIP dining area of an extremely romantic, trendy restaurant in the east village. Afterwards they went to a small jazz club, where they were able to both dance and cuddle up in their booth to enjoy the music.

A couple hours later, they decide to make their way home and continue the rest of the evening in the bedroom, happy to be able to sleep in until Brittany's had to go to the work at the show for the last time Saturday afternoon. Soon enough their night of passionate love making evolved into a morning of lazy love making. As the morning grew later they ordered in breakfast and ate in bed, happily feeding each other and basking in the joy of the current situation.

A little later when it was time to leave, Brittany reluctantly placed a long, slow kiss on Santana's lips before promising to see her at the evening show and for the party later on.

The show was great and Santana couldn't help but feel teary eyed as she watched Brittany bow with the cast one final time, but she realized she wouldn't trade their new setup for anything. She met her backstage and they headed off for the car so that they could swing by and pick up Finn and Rachel before heading further uptown to the party.

After dinner had finished, Brittany got up to mingle and Santana watched with adoration as Brittany talked animatedly to her friends about the amazing date that she'd been taken on last night. She sat with Rachel and Finn, chatting about work and some gossip before Brittany slid back into the booth next to her a little while later.

"I did a shot." She said. "They made me, I swear."

"Britt, I told you. It's your night. You drink." Brittany smiled and pecked her lips.

"Speaking of drinks, that better not be regular diet coke in your glass Berry?"

"What? No! It's rum and coke." Santana frowned.

"That's not a Rachel kind of drink."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not." She insisted, grabbing at the glass before Rachel could and sniffing it.

"This is coke."

"Not everyone has to drink to enjoy themselves, Santana!" Rachel huffed.

"Oh no, this is Britt's party and I'm the designated driver. Which means that you, Rachel Berry, are getting your drink on. I need some form of entertainment."

"But…" Brittany's eyes shifted to her quickly.

"No excuses." Santana said, pushing Brittany up so she could get up. "Be right back."

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you about that." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Don't you think it's time you told her anyway? This is getting really hard and really tiring. I literally have to think before I say like every word that's not during sexy times."

"Just a little while longer. I need to come up with a plan."

"But that's Santana's job!"

"What's my job?" Santana asked, sitting down with a tray of shots and drinks. She passed them all out before sitting down with a satisfied smile. "Go on Berry. Proceed to get wasted."

"Santana, did it ever cross your mind that I might not feel like drinking this evening?"

"No. It didn't and I don't really care. It's shot time for you. Go!"

"Come on Rachel, don't be a wimp." Brittany added. Rachel and Finn both looked at her with wide eyes but she shot them a look that pleaded them to play along.

"Santana."

"Berry, take the damn drink so I can laugh at your drunk ass in a few minutes."

"Okay, okay. I'll take it."

"That's what I like to hear." Santana grinned and Rachel looked to Brittany with fear.

"_I'll take it."_ She mouthed and Rachel nodded.

"Huh, Christina really gained a lot of weight, didn't she San?" Brittany asked and Santana turned around as she grabbed Rachel's shot glass and downed that shot and then her own. Finn took a sip of Rachel's drink.

"Not really." Santana said turning back to Brittany before looking over at Rachel. "Finally! Good girl. I'm going to get us a waiter and line you up for some more." She smirked.

"This is a bad plan. You'll have to act drunk." Finn warned.

"I think if there's one thing I can handle, it's acting." Rachel huffed.

"I hope so." Brittany said. "Because she's on a mission. And these days…." She shook her head, her face looking defeated. "Her missions always succeed."

"Down the hatch!" Santana said with a grin, setting a new round of shots in front of them with a smirk.

"What is that?" Rachel asked, turning up her nose at the smell. "That is _not_ tequila."

"A little Irish whisky never hurt anyone." Santana sing-songed, as Rachel tried to contain her turning stomach.

"Well, um…cheers guys." Finn said, lifting his skeptically as he eyed Brittany from across the table.

"Oh my god, is that Zack?" Brittany asked pointing and Santana snapped her head around.

"My client?" She asked, looking over the crowd as Finn grabbed the shot and downed it, Brittany taking another sip of Rachel's drink.

"Oops, false alarm." Brittany shrugged and Santana turned to see their empty shot glasses.

Another hour and a half and several more drinks and a couple shots later had Brittany and Finn both feeling worse for the wear and Santana getting incredibly suspicious.

"I think we should take the cats on vacation." Brittany hiccupped. "I don't want them to feel bad because of the baby." She slurred and giggled. "We can take them to a pet hotel." She hiccupped again. "And buy them raincoats." Santana frowned.

"The booze jumped all over you tonight, huh?" Santana asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"You made me do sooo many shots."

"It wasn't _that_ many." Santana said with a sigh. "Sometimes it just hits you all at once. Happens to the best of us." She said watching Brittany attempt to hold her breath to relieve her hiccups.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Finn said, standing and immediately tripping over his own feet, before recovering and waving a hand towards the table as Brittany now doubled over in giggles.

"Lightweights." Santana muttered, with a scowl, before a thought hit her and she turned to Rachel. "Speaking of lightweights, you're awful quiet for how much you drank Berry. That was the whole point of this exercise."

"What?" Rachel asked, her eyes shooting open. "I'm not quiet. I'm…gathering my thoughts up for my…my speech." Santana looked at her confused.

"Speech?"

"Yes, I have a very lengthy address prepared for you on the car ride home." She said, attempting to slur.

"Okay. That sounds like hell, but whatever." Santana said slowly, turning to her wife who was still slap-happy and chuckling at herself next to her. "Britt, I think maybe we should think about heading out?"

"Noooo." Brittany sang as she rolled a quarter around the table. "I think we should play quarters." Santana laughed.

"Um, yeah, I think maybe at home." She said, nodding.

"Ooooh good idea! We can build a fort and Finchel can stay." She said giggling again. "Your mash up name sounds like a bird." Santana sighed, unable to help chuckling a little herself.

"Britt, pull it together."

"I am _totally _together." Brittany said seriously, before bursting out laughing again.

"I should go check on Finn." Rachel said popping up before realizing she was supposed to be intoxicated. Her eyes widened and she stumbled dramatically as Santana furrowed her brow in confusion. "I'll be…back.." she said, overly slurring.

"You're so hot." Brittany actually slurred into her ear, grazing her teeth over the lobe as Santana's eyes shot open and she turned to see Brittany's mood had taken a swift turn. She scooted all the way up next to Santana in the booth. "I should totally give you a lap dance." She breathed, alcohol heavy on her breath as Santana swallowed hard.

"I would totally, totally be into that," She said and Brittany's grin widened, "but maybe at home?" Santana asked and Brittany's face fell. "No, Britt. I want the lap dance. Trust me."

"Okay." Brittany said, moving forward happily, before Santana grinned.

"No, no, I mean I want it later. I just think we should focus on getting you guys all home for now and then you can have your way with me…all…night….long." She spoke between kisses.

"I like the sound of that." She whispered, pulling Santana in for a sloppy kiss and letting her hand travel down between her legs over her jeans.

"Ugh." Santana grunted. "Britt…god…not now." She pleaded.

"I don't think I can wait." She breathed, sucking sloppily at her neck as Santana gasped. She took a breath and shook her head as she pulled back, regaining her composure.

"Okay, okay…as much as I'd love to let you finish this right now, we are in a very public place. Surrounded by a lot of people who we know." Brittany sighed. "We'll be home soon. Promise, okay?" She asked, pulling back to look at Brittany who hopped back and sat up straight with a bright smile.

"Okay! Can I go look for Finn and Rachel too?"

"No! Definitely no." Santana said, shaking her head and looking around to try and spot them before standing. "Come on." She said, extending her hand to Brittany to help her up.

They moved over to Brittany's friends, most of whom were reasonably intoxicated themselves. After a few minutes of drunken chatter, they said their goodbyes and found Rachel holding Finn up by the door.

"What did you two trade alcohol tolerances for the night?"

"Ooooh, can you really do that?" Brittany asked, swaying next to her.

"No, what are you talking about?" Finn asked, struggling to focus his eyes on her as she flickered her eyes over to Rachel. "I'm fine."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm totally wasted. I can't even remember what street we're on."

"Yeah…" Santana said carefully, something clicking in her mind. "You know, in that case, I'll take you guys to our place. I mean, I can't be taking you both upstairs, it's just easier this way."

"No!" Rachel said, too quickly before taking a step back and relaxing again. "I mean, I have work tomorrow…I need to be home."

"Oh, but I'll have you up and back in plenty of time." Santana smiled sweetly, her mind putting the pieces together as she thought about different events over the past few weeks.

After managing to get all of them into the car, despite Rachel's insistence on constantly walking in the wrong direction, Santana finally pulled into the underground lot at their building. She parked in her spot and gathered all of them into the elevator, trying to quiet them as they belted out incredibly out of tune versions of old glee club songs.

Despite Brittany's insistence on a dance party and Finn's half hearted attempt at beer pong, she managed to get everyone into bed within an hour, Brittany under the pretense of finishing what she started in the club and Finn by convincing him to take his now passed out wife to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, not surprisingly, Santana woke before Brittany and headed into the kitchen, starting to put together breakfast as she waited for them to wake up. Soon enough Rachel and Finn found their way into the kitchen, sitting quietly at the counter as she moved around the kitchen. A little while later, Brittany stumbled down as well, rubbing her eyes as she placed a soft kiss on her cheek and taking a seat next to Rachel.<p>

"Rachel, you don't look so good. Feeling a little green?" Santana asked.

"It was all those shots." Rachel said, swallowing slowly as her stomach turned.

"What's wrong? Smell of the eggs bugging you again?"

"A bit." Santana grabbed a plate, shoving it in front of her.

"I made bacon." Santana said with a smirk, shoving the plate. "Nothing helps a hangover like crispy, greasy, fatty bacon." She said and Rachel nearly gagged.

"You know I can't eat that." She said evenly and Santana nodded, hitting herself in the head.

"Ugh, silly me, how can I forget. It's the pregnancy. Totally messes with my brain." She said, sliding the plate towards Finn, who grabbed at it eagerly. "How's your brain Berry?"

"What?" Rachel asked, looking around as Finn swallowed.

"I mean from the hangover." Santana said simply. "You know how foggy your head gets the day after you drink that much. Will you be okay to perform?"

"Oh, yeah…I mean…of course."

"Bloody Mary?" Santana asked a few minutes later, holding up a drink.

"Please, make it go away." Rachel said, shaking her head.

"What, no hair of the dog? It'll whip you right back into shape."

"Oh my god." Rachel said, covering her mouth as Santana held the drink in front of her face.

"Come on." She said, waving it at her, but Rachel hopped up, unable to hold it back any longer, and vomited in the garbage pail.

"Lovely." Santana said. "You or your husband can take that one out." She said with disgust, putting the drink on the counter.

"That is disgusting. What is with you today? When are you going to stop torturing me?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe the same time you were going to tell me you're pregnant?" Three sets of eyes stared at her in shock. "That's right." She said, looking around. "I know what the three of you were up to. I wasn't getting it at first, but I figured it out."

"But-"

"But nothing." Santana said. "And you." She pointed at Brittany. "I am most disappointed in you. How could you?" She shook her head. "I have to admit, my own pregnancy must have made me gullible because, I guess I could have bought the one story about the test, but when I caught you stealing pre-natal vitamins I should have known."

Brittany looked down at her feet and frowned sadly.

"Don't blame Brittany, I asked her to keep this from you. I begged her." Rachel said. "She wanted to tell you a while ago."

"Don't even get me started on you…why was Brittany stealing my vitamins anyway?"

"I was waiting for the right time to tell Finn." Rachel said with a sigh. "I am so sorry."

"How long were you going to wait? Did you ever stop to think how holding out on me might affect your career? As it is we're clearly going to have to have you opt out of Evita at some point. Clearly you're aware that pregnancy is not a part of the storyline!"

"This is exactly why I kept it from you!" Rachel said, her eyes wild. "I knew you wouldn't be happy for me. I knew you'd be mad! I didn't want this to happen now either. You know I didn't. But it did. And now I'm happy about it. Because I'm having a child with the person I love and I'd think that you of all people would understand that."

Santana put the spatula down and shook her head in shock. She took a step forward, leaning against the counter with one hand.

"Is that really what you think? That I'm so concerned about your run in an off-Broadway play that I wouldn't even be happy for two of my best friends having a child? _Of course_ I know what that feels like. I'm incredibly happy for you Rachel. I think it's amazing. The only part I don't like is that you completely deceived me as both your friend and your agent because you clearly have no faith in me!"

"Told you." Brittany muttered and Rachel shot her a glare.

"You don't get to be mad at Brittany either. You just made her a pawn in your game."

"I don't feel like a shrimp." Brittany said with a small frown and Finn looked on in confusion.

"You forced her to lie to her wife for weeks and take part in this silly little charade. I know I think of your career first Rachel and I know I'm a hard ass a lot of the time, but seriously, it saddens me that you ever thought I wouldn't be happy for you guys."

"I apologize." Rachel said softly. "Clearly I underestimated you."

"It's okay..." she shrugged with a sigh. "I mean, I am kind of feeling a lot of things about this but I have a lot of homones at the moment..." she paused before smiling. "But congratulations guys." She said, walking over to hug them both before shaking her head. "Always trying to steal my thunder. You never give up, do you?" Rachel grinned before turning serious again.

"Do you think my career is ruined?"

"No." Santana said simply. "I don't. But I think from now on, we do things my way. At least a little more than we have been." Rachel nodded. "We'll sit down on Monday and talk it out, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, go finish vomiting in the bathroom, because I know morning sickness and by the look on your face, I'm pretty sure you're not done." She said, nodding in the direction of the guest bathroom.

"Thank you." Rachel said with relief before taking off in that direction. Finn got up to follow her but she held out a hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"No, no, no. See that bag of vomit?" she asked, pointing towards the trash. "You are going to go dispose of that before I go full on exorcist and start puking all over this place myself." He nodded seriously before doing as she said.

"Sorry." Brittany said with a sigh, as she came to stand in front of her, but Santana just shook her head.

"It's okay, I get what happened."

"I hated lying to you…_so_ much."

"Good, because if you liked it, we'd have much bigger problems." Santana smirked, sliding her arms around Brittany's neck before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Sit down, I'll give you breakfast. But the minute this hangover clears up you owe me." She winked and Brittany grinned, squeezing her tightly.

"Whatever you say."

"I think I like this role reversal…I should have gotten pregnant a while ago." She said, causing them both to chuckle.

"Don't get too used to it."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I did an awful job of getting this one out anywhere near the time I was supposed to and I totally apologize. :-( I literally fell asleep at my keyboard editing this last night. It's been a really, really hectic past couple of weeks. I got a little distracted starting a new story that I couldn't stop thinking about, but I also had a lot going on at work and on the weekends. That said, I'm going out of town for a week next week so depending on how much I get done during my pretty lengthy flight you'll either have another chapter really early or a couple days late. Hopefully, it's early to make up for this one. I did manage to set up a detailed outline of pretty much the rest of the story so that should help me out a lot.

Just to respond to a couple things from the last chapter, a few people mentioned that they thought Santana would/should be more mad at Brittany for lying. I wasn't really going with that for angst and I think where they're at in their relationship right now, they're both more mature and it's not something Santana would dwell on. If it was something relating to them, then totally she'd be more upset, but it wasn't anything that really affected them as a couple, it was about Rachel. I hope that makes sense. And even so, I'm sure she totally gave Brittany some serious guilt trips and got her way for the next few days :-)

Okay, so I don't want to keep you from this any longer. Hopefully I'll have more for you sooner rather than later. And thanks as always for all the sweet reviews and also for coming to my tumblr and asking me about the chapter, it definitely keeps me moving.

* * *

><p>Brittany rushed through the streets, carrying a bag from the deli with her as she made her way to meet Santana closer to their doctor's office. They had an appointment for their first ultrasound and both were extremely excited by the prospect of hearing their baby's heartbeat and seeing the baby on the monitor. Santana was almost 3 months along and she'd been anticipating this moment for a while.<p>

As Santana got a little further along, Brittany watched as her symptoms started to evolve. The nausea seemed to finally be subsiding, which they were both relieved about, but her mood swings seemed to be slightly more erratic. Most of the time she was normal, but that could change at the drop of a dime and Brittany noticed that there wasn't a very big gap between normalcy and tears.

On the positive side, a much more welcome new side effect was that Santana's already extremely healthy sex drive was now through the roof. Between work and making sure her wife was happy, Brittany found herself completely exhausted, but she wouldn't have traded the extra doses of sex for anything.

"You're late." Santana grumbled as Brittany plopped down on the bench next to her in the park across from the doctor's office.

"I'm so sorry." She said, leaning over to kiss Santana swiftly. "The line at the deli was really long and then my cab was stuck in this awful traffic so I had to get out and walk…really fast." She said, still catching her breath. "I got here as soon as I could."

"You walked all the way here?"

"Halfway." Brittany shrugged.

"Did they have the mac and cheese?" Santana asked hopefully and Brittany smiled.

"They did." She said, happily, taking things out of the bag.

"Did you get the soda I wanted?"

"Yep the one in the bottle, black cherry, not diet. I even brought you an extra one for later."

"Ugh, you are a goddess. I suppose you can be forgiven." Santana said, digging into the bag and tearing the top off of the lid. "I have been waiting for this all day." She sighed and Brittany giggled.

"So, you excited?" Brittany asked, pulling her own wrap out of the bag and Santana nodded.

"Of course."

"I can't wait!" Brittany said happily and Santana smiled.

They finished up their food quickly before cleaning up and heading into the doctor's office so that they wouldn't be late. After sitting in the waiting room for quite some time they were finally called in and anxiously made their way into the examination room.

Once they got past the basics, Santana laid down and impatiently clutched at Brittany's hand as she waited for the doctor to locate the baby's heartbeat on the monitor. Just when she was about to speak the pumping sound of the heartbeat filled the room and Brittany couldn't help but laugh as she felt her eyes fill with water.

"Oh my god." She said, covering her mouth and looked down at Santana who was beaming, her own eyes brimming. She squeezed her hand tighter and leaned down to kiss her sweetly.

"That's our baby." Santana said and Brittany laughed, nodding against her forehead.

"I know." She said, pecking Santana's lips. "I know."

"It's amazing." Santana sniffled.

"You're amazing. Both of you." Brittany said, kissing her forehead and looking back up at the doctor who smiled and proceeded to go over the rest with them, assuring them that everything was going according to plan so far.

Once they finished up with the appointment and the doctor left the room, Brittany sat in the spare chair, staring ahead in thought as Santana changed back into her clothes. She came out from the cubicle and walked over to her wife, touching her face gently.

"What are you thinking about, baby?"

"It's so real." Brittany said, a huge grin slowly breaking out across her face. "It's just so real." Santana nodded, feeling her eyes fill once more.

"I know…I can't believe it either."

"I can't wait till the baby is here." Brittany said simply, looking up at Santana with anticipation and Santana smiled.

"Me neither." Santana said, leaning down to place a long, slow kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"I have to be in stuck in some form of hell. It must be!" Santana said, clenching her jaw as she looked at her phone.<p>

"What's the matter?" Brittany asked.

"I can't get rid of Berry, she's even more annoying than usual." She said, typing into her phone as they walked. "She literally calls multiple times every day and asks me about every freaking symptom she has and she's constantly texting me about things she read." Santana shook her head. "Finn needs to take away her internet access, it's damaging any small amount of rational thought she previously possessed."

"She's just trying to understand what's going on babe. You know Rachel, she's got to research and plan out everything. And she trusts you to kind of be her guide since you get to do everything a step ahead of her."

"I didn't get a guide, I don't see why Berry should." Santana grumbled and Brittany chuckled, wrapping her arm around her as she kissed the top of her head.

"It's better this way, anyway. We get to explore and figure everything out ourselves. It's like a big adventure you get to go on."

"Easy for you to say. You get two guides by the time you go. You'll have been through mine and Rachel's pregnancies." She shook her head and Brittany tossed her head back in laughter. "It's not funny, it's true. Totally unfair. I deserve an award for being a pioneer."

"Okay, deal, you get an award." She said with a chuckle and Santana nodded, satisfied. "So, are you ready for your mom and dad's visit?" Brittany asked and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Nope. Not at all."

"Santana!" She chastised. "They're so excited. They get to see the new place and your mom's been dying to spend some time with you since you got pregnant."

"Yeah, I know and it's great they're excited. But my mom is another one who calls 24 hours a day to ask me how I feel and if I need anything and compare everything I'm going through to her having me over 25 years ago. Then she has to tell me about how easy I have it and how much worse it was for her. It's exhausting."

"She is just trying to help." Brittany said. "You know that."

"Doesn't make it any less annoying." Santana huffed, stopping short as Brittany paused before her at the door and turned around.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I know you're not 100% in control of your moods at all times, but you're being all huffy-"

"I am not!" She interrupted and Brittany eyed her challengingly.

"You're being all huffy and since date night is about to start, I'd appreciate it if you could clear all the angry thoughts and energy for a little while." She said, grabbing her hands and squeezing them. "Why don't you just let me take care of you and take your mind off everything else for the rest of the night?" Santana's mouth twitched up at the sides.

"I guess I could be down with that."

"Good." Brittany smiled, kissing her quickly. "Let's go eat."

* * *

><p>"Do you ever feel tired in the evening? Like even if you haven't done anything all day?"<p>

"Of course Rachel, I'm a human being." Santana said, pushing through the diner to find an open booth and sitting down.

"Are you extremely turned off by the smell of pickles? I've found that I'm completely repulsed by them, while normally I love them."

"You really have a lot of smell issues, don't you?" Santana shook her head. "I have no issues with pickles." She said lifting the menu as Rachel's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, is something wrong with me? Why am I so hyper-sensitive to smell? Do you think…is it? Could something be wrong?" She took out her phone and typed something in. "I can't believe I haven't googled this yet." Santana sighed heavily.

"I think you are a different person whose body is reacting to being taken over by a tiny human differently than mine." Santana said disinterestedly. "Some women get like that. I read about it. Is it bad if I order an appetizer at lunch?"

"But I mean, I'm extra sensitive to smell."

"Who even orders an appetizer at a diner? What is this child doing to me?"

"Oh, and another thing! I've actually wanted, and I can't even believe these words are leaving my lips - meat." Santana put the menu down and looked at her with curiosity as she thought for a moment.

"Your baby probably wants protein. Like the kind meat provides." She shrugged. "You should just give in to the craving." She said picking back up the menu, before lowering it once more. "But don't gain too much weight, you need to have it all back off for when you go back to work."

"I can't eat meat!" Rachel insisted, horrified by the suggestion. "I am a _vegan_!'

"I'm just trying to tell you what your child clearly wants. Are you really going to deny your child it's basic needs before it's even born?" She asked with a smirk, as the waitress came over and they placed their orders. "Okay, please put a pause on this pregnancy Q&A to discuss what we came here for – your career."

"Right." Rachel said. "Sorry, this seems to have made me a bit neurotic."

"You think?" Santana sighed and shook her head. "Listen, bottom line, you need to cut ties with Evita and the sooner the better."

"What?"

"Well, you need to notify them. You're coming up on 3 months in a few weeks Rachel, you could start showing sometime soon. It might not be significant immediately, especially if you continue to eat only rabbit food, but they need time to replace you. Your reviews have been outstanding, so they will not be happy."

"But-"

"No buts, this is a best practice. You don't want to leave them in the lurch. You'll tell them this week, today if you want, and we'll start working on what we can do for you in the interim."

"Okay." Rachel said nervously.

"Rachel, they won't be happy, but they won't kill you either. These things happen. They'll just be disappointed. But the professional thing to do is speak up and give them time."

"Understood."

"I can potentially still get you into Chicago. I have some friends there and they would be possibly would let you fill in various company spots until you come back and can take on something bigger." Rachel frowned.

"It feels like such a step down."

"Listen, I know you're not stepping into a lead role on day one, but you have to realize no one is going to give you one of those right now." She shrugged. "Your reviews in this show are a strong and it will help you for when you come back. The leads in this are very fickle and both are pretty unstable. I'm hoping they stick around for a little while longer and maybe you can slip in."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we will find you something else." Santana said. "And in the meantime keep building up your portfolio and going to the auditions I'm handing you."

"Okay." Rachel said with resignation.

"Good girl." Santana said. "There are a couple other spots, but for now I'd prefer to see you in this slot, because I know you'll at the very least be able to have an in when you're ready to go back to work. How long do you plan on being out?"

"As little as possible."

"Rachel, this is your child. I understand in a career like yours a standard 3 month maternity leave applies more to when you're popping than post birth but you know you're going to want to stay home with the baby for a while. It's natural."

"I feel that Finn and I can make this work with our schedules." Santana sighed.

"And you'll run your relationship into the ground the way Brittany and I were doing before we straightened things out."

"Not necessarily. "

"Okay, you know what? That's your business and I'm not going to get involved. But as your friend, I say don't rush back. Take your time, and do what you need to. Broadway isn't going anywhere." Rachel smiled.

"It's so nice to have you acknowledge our friendship." Santana narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, why don't you keep bringing attention to it, because you know how much I enjoy that." Santana said with annoyance.

"Whatever." Rachel laughed. "It's too late to take it back now."

"I hold the right to rescind any time I see fit." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking I'd stay out about a month or so initially."

"You need at least two months Rach. To rest, get your body back into some decent shape, spend time with your family…" Rachel sighed.

"We'll see."

"What did I say about listening to me?" Santana asked sternly. "You had plans, they clearly haven't worked out for you so far. It's time to let me drive." Rachel pouted. "That trick doesn't work on me."

"It does from Brittany."

"Because she's Brittany." Santana stated obviously. "Just listen to what I'm saying, okay?"

"Fine, fine. You are so annoying."

"_I'm_ annoying?" Santana asked in shock. "If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

"I'm trusting you to make me a star Santana, you better not let me down."

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Hey." Santana smiled over her book as Brittany took a step into the room.

"How was your day, baby?" Brittany asked as she crawled up onto the bed, hovering over Santana before dropping a long, deep kiss to her lips.

"It's better now." Santana spoke, her eyes fluttering back open.

"Mmm, mine too." Brittany said, taking her book and placing it to the side, before kissing her once more. "I missed you today. I always miss you on my late day." Brittany said, referring to Wednesdays when she had her last class at 7.

"Well, at least it's a vast improvement from the previous schedule." She breathed.

"That's very true." Brittany said, leaning down to place soft kisses across her neck and collarbone. "How are you feeling? Did you eat?" Santana nodded.

"I ordered Chinese, there's some on the stove." She said with a frown and Brittany giggled, pulling back to look at her.

"Still hungry, aren't you?" Santana nodded meekly and Brittany just kissed her.

"What can I get you?"

"I don't want to make you have to cook."

"And I just want to do whatever makes you and the baby happy." She said, leaning down to place a reverent kiss on Santana's abdomen and saying hello to the baby. Santana smiled warmly, brushing her hands through her hair.

"Anything is good. I'll just have more Chinese with you." Brittany shook her head, kissing her way back up to Santana's jaw.

"You tell me what you want and I'll make it happen. I already know you don't want that."

"I'm kind of craving grilled cheese again." Brittany giggled.

"Of course you are. This baby loves cheese. It must be my baby." Brittany stated and Santana giggled.

"And Italian food." She added with a shrug. "And Ranch dressing. That stuff is freakishly good. It goes on anything."

"Is that a hint?" Santana nodded and Brittany smiled.

"Give me 10 minutes."

"I'll come down." Santana said, sitting up.

"No, no. Stay. We'll eat and cuddle, okay?" Santana grinned.

"Okay. You're the best."

"I know." Brittany said simply with an bright smile before disappearing downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Santana!" Brittany scolded. "Get out here!"<p>

"No more." She shook her head, covering it with the pillow. "Please, I'm tired." Brittany sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Babe, your mom is so excited, cut her some slack."

"She's not excited. She's nosey." She said taking the pillow off her head. "She inspected each and every inch of this condo and she had something to say about everything. She's in one of those moods." She said, her brow scrunched in anger.

"She didn't mean anything bad. You know how she is." Brittany said, rubbing her leg soothingly.

"I'll bet you 20 bucks your mom doesn't come in here and start talking about how much she dislikes the shade of the walls in the kitchen or how stairs are a bad choice for children or how the balcony is smaller than she expected." Brittany sighed.

"She just wants the best for us." Brittany said. "But she likes it. She said that like a million times."

"Yeah, in that judgmental tone that makes me want to scream."

"Okay, well the condo talk stopped like 20 minutes after they got here and your dad loves it so can we move past that and have you back downstairs please?" Santana shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about the pregnancy with her anymore. It's like there is no other aspect of my life. And she goes through every single story, every single symptom she had 100 times. I want to jump off of the balcony." Brittany chuckled.

"Santana, she's super excited about having a grandchild and it's cute. She's just trying to give you advice."

"She's being a condescending bitch!" Santana snapped.

"Whoa, Santana…" Brittany said looking around in thought and sighing. "Okay, why don't you calm down a little and come downstairs and we'll have dessert. I'll tell them all about my new job and the kids and stuff and it'll take some of the pressure off." Santana stifled a laugh.

"If you actually believe she's going to let you control a single second of conversation go for it."

"It'll be fine. I know how to talk to your mom. I'm good with people, it's my thing." She assured her. "And I'll kick them out soon because I'll tell them you and the baby need sleep." Brittany said and Santana couldn't help the smile that fought its way out as Brittany leaned down to give her a sweet kiss.

"Promise?"

"I swear."

As promised, Brittany managed to keep the peace for the rest of the evening, successfully distracting Santana's parents with stories of how much she loved her new job. She even convinced Claudia to come down to the dance studio the next day to check it out while Dr. Lopez attended his conference and Santana went to work.

* * *

><p>Things improved after that and Friday night they had met them and taken them to dinner and a show, with Brittany again able to keep up conversation enough to keep Santana calm. Santana was definitely overdramatizing things, but Brittany was also sure that if Claudia had her way the one and only topic probably would be the pregnancy, so at this point any diversion was a welcome one.<p>

Brittany had learned the limits quickly. Santana could take about 4 or 5 questions about what kind of diet she was eating or how often she was exercising or what type of crib they were going to get before she lost her tempter. Knowing this, Brittany tried to keep conversation flowing to new topics whenever she sensed her getting just a little bit too tense.

Saturday was their last day in town, so Brittany and Santana agreed to meet up with them in evening after they had finished attending a few events that had to do with the conference as they had done ever year. For a while things were going pretty well, although Brittany and Santana both noticed Claudia was a little edgy that night and before anyone could see it coming, one comment from Santana seemed to set off a chain reaction.

"Oh, Britt, I forgot to tell you I have to get up early tomorrow and go over to NBC studios for Zack's performance."

"What? On a Sunday?" Claudia asked, her brow furrowed. Santana and Brittany both looked to her before exchanging a glance with one another.

"That's fine." Brittany said with a re-assuring smile. "We'll meet up with you for brunch afterward." Santana nodded gratefully before turning back to her mother.

"Yes, a Sunday. It's a big break for him and I really need to be there. I'll have to be there by 6:30 but it's only for a couple hours."

"You're working on the weekend? While you're pregnant?" Santana could hear the judgment evident in her mother's voice and the minute Brittany saw her eyes harden, she knew for sure that this wasn't going to end well. She gripped her hand under the table in a last ditch attempt to calm her.

"I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant Mami. I can handle it. It's not like I'm doing something strenuous. I have to go to the studio, put on a happy face, and talk to some people." She said, aggravation evident in her tone.

"But still, you should be home. Resting. When I had you-"

"When you had me, you had a husband who was making good money that he let you have full access to and you had no interest in a real career of your own."

"I've worked my entire life!"

"Yes, no one accused you of being _lazy_ but you don't have a _career_. Brittany and I both have careers - ones that we care deeply about. This is something I intend to do until I retire and I have every intention of being the best I can be at it." Her mother just shook her head, muttering in Spanish.

"I will never understand the priorities of young women these days."

"So, maybe you should stop trying!" Santana snapped.

"Santana." Brittany said quietly.

"No." she said, her eyes flickering to Brittany. "All I've heard from you since you've come here is how to do this and how to do that. How much worse your pregnancy was. How much you know. I'm thrilled that you're excited about this and you want to focus on it. Seriously, it makes me happier than you can imagine that you and I are in a place where you accept not only my marriage but the family I'm about to have and that you are so supportive you are willing to go to bat for me with your own family, but please, learn when to back off and let Brittany and I breathe!" She said, muttering in Spanish herself now.

"Okay girls, let's calm down, alright?" Her dad asked gently. "You're both getting all worked up over nothing."

"It's not nothing!" Santana said. "Why do you always take her side?"

"I'm not taking sides." He said, lifting his hands and sighing. "You two have been getting along so wonderfully, where is all of this coming from?"

"Maybe you should grow up and learn how to accept advice from someone who has had plenty of life experience. I'm only trying to help you, but you're always putting me down. But I guess you know best." Claudia shot, ignoring her husband's words.

"Yes, when it comes to me, yes, I know best!"

"You are such a stubborn girl Santana." Her mother chastised. "And that mouth!"

"Okay, enough!" Brittany said loudly, startling them both. She looked between them. "I totally get that this is the way your relationship is. One minute you're the most loving mother and daughter in the world, the next you're ready to kill each other, but please, stop."

"Brittany-" Santana started.

"No." she said. "Seriously, it's your parents' last night in town, let's at least try to enjoy it. And I'm sorry Claudia, please I mean absolutely no disrespect – I deeply respect the fact that you made such and amazing daughter that I get to keep - but seriously, for someone who knows a lot about pregnancy, you sure are trying to push every last one of Santana's buttons. I love spending time with you guys and the last thing I want to do is upset you, but Santana and the baby are my priority and if you're going to continue to rile her up, I think we should go home." Claudia looked angry and Santana's jaw dropped slightly in shock, looking between Brittany and her mom.

"Don't you think that's a little ridiculous?"

"No." Brittany answered and sighed. "Listen, I think you're the best and I love you like my very own mom, you know that. I'm really glad we're as close as we are and I wouldn't trade that for anything. But I need to do what's right for your daughter. And as much as we both love you, you've been stressing her out since you got here. So if you could, try to be a little more sensitive for once, I'd appreciate it." Claudia paused and considered, looking down at the table as they all sat in silences for a few minutes before she let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, okay?" She shook her head. "I've been a little tense."

"It's okay." Santana said softly, shaking her head. "I know I'm really moody and sensitive right now, but I can't help it." She shrugged. "And that just kind of comes out even more around you."

"Yes, but it's true I push your buttons and I know it."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because that's what we do. We push each other's buttons." She frowned. "And I guess I'm a little sad that you're having this experience and we're so far away from it. We hardly get to see you and when I do, I guess I just want to be as involved as I can." Brittany bit her lip, her eyes flickering to Santana who nodded in understanding.

"I get that." She took a breath. "It's just exhausting to talk about all the time. And I need you to accept the fact that I have a very different life than you did and I'm going to do things very differently from time to time. But it will still be okay."

"It's hard for me."

"I know." Santana smirked. "I had to get my thick head from somewhere." She said and her mother laughed.

The rest of the night the tension that had been looming for the weekend finally seemed to lift and conversation returned to normal. Brittany was relieved to see Santana more at ease and her and her mom back to the normal playful, but loving banter that they had normally kept up these days. Once they had finished up dinner everyone was tired and they parted ways, agreeing to meet back up in the morning for brunch before their flight.

* * *

><p>The next morning Brittany headed down to the hotel to meet up with Santana's parents while she wrapped up at the studio with her client. She knocked on the door a bit early and was happy to find Santana's mom on the other side, looking close to be just about ready.<p>

"Brittany! You're early. Hector just got into the shower."

"It's okay. I came a little early to see you." Brittany smiled and Claudia waved her in, sitting with her in the living area of their suite.

"The last time you came visiting me in a hotel room you had quite a lot to say." She said with a smirk. "Should I prepare for another speech?" She teased and Brittany shook her head.

"No. I just came to apologize."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry I kind of yelled at you." Brittany said meekly and Claudia just grinned.

"You were just protecting your family, sweetheart. I can't hold that against you." She said. "Besides, if I did, who would I call every day to get the update?" She asked and Brittany chuckled.

"That's true." Brittany said, biting her lip. "I didn't mean to be rude or out of line."

"You weren't." Claudia smiled and touched Brittany's arm. "Brittany, you take care of my baby so well Brittany. Santana and I may fight like cat and dog sometimes, but she's still my child and I love her more than anything in this world, even when I want to kill her." She said bluntly and Brittany smiled.

"I'm not a young, Brittany. I know what I am. I'm stubborn and picky and I can be very quick to judge. I like things the way I like them and it's hard to change me." She shrugged. "It's like she said, Santana had to get it from somewhere. I know I'm tough sometimes, but like I said, nothing means more to me than her. It took me a very long time to realize how much she needs you and how much you take care of her, but you know I do now. And I appreciate that more than you'll ever know."

Brittany smiled, swallowing back her tears, but unable to control the tight hug she placed around her mother-in-law's shoulders. She smiled, sniffling again as she sat back down on the sofa.

"I'm glad you understand – so glad. I know Santana plays it tough too and I know she tries to act like it's not true, but we need you. We need both of you and we want you to be a part of this too. I know it's hard because we live far away, but we'll make it work, okay? I promise." Claudia nodded, smiling to mask her own emotion.

"Thank you." She said with a soft smile. "My daughter would do anything for you, you know that right?" Brittany nodded.

"I'd do anything for her too."

"I know. You always would."

"I adore her, every single thing about her."

"Good." She said with a sigh. "Just keep taking care of her. You know she's too stubborn to ask." Brittany laughed.

"She asks sometimes." She said softly. "But I will. Always."

* * *

><p>"Knock-knock Mrs. Pierce-Lopez. Got you your sandwich." Brittany smiled as she stepped into Santana's office at the end of the next week.<p>

"You're the be-" Santana started, pausing as she lifted her head, eyes widening at the sight of Brittany in a pretty blue dress. She swallowed, putting her pen down. "You're, um, really dressed up." She said, fiddling with the collar of her shirt. Brittany smirked.

"Do you like it?" She asked, twirling with the bag of food in her hand. "I always feel like such a slacker coming in here in my dance sweats so I thought I'd dress up a little today."

"Yeah…I like it." Santana said hoarsely and Brittany grinned knowingly. "Shut the door." She said, eyes hungry as she nodded in Brittany's direction. "Lock it." Brittany smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah?" Santana nodded quickly and she turned to lock the door.

"Get over here." Santana said sternly. Brittany dropped the bag on a chair as she made her way around the desk and Santana's hands immediately found her waist.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were really happy to see me." Brittany whispered teasingly as she hovered over her.

"You look incredible." Santana said, pulling her down to meet her lips with a hot, fast kiss.

"Mmm, someone's frisky." Brittany chuckled, parting just enough to speak.

"Mmmhmm." Santana breathed as she sucked at her neck. "So where are you going dressed like that?"

"I just told you, I'm already here." She said, leaning into her.

"You got all dressed up for me?" She asked, her darkened eyes looking up into Brittany's. Brittany laughed and nodded, before nibbling at her lip.

"Like I said, I didn't want to look like a bum in your big fancy office."

"Oh, so it wasn't for me?" Santana asked, running her hands up and down her sides slowly.

"Well, you know…maybe I thought you might like it." Brittany shrugged simply as she leaned back against the desk.

"You thought right." Santana said, gripping more tightly onto Brittany's hips and pulling her into her lap so she straddled her on the chair. She gasped at the sudden move, falling into Santana as her knees sank into the seat.

"You are so fucking sexy." Santana breathed into her chest as her hand found it's way up her thigh, teasing her over her underwear as Brittany bucked forward involuntarily.

"So are you." Brittany groaned at the feeling of Santana's fingers pushing aside her underwear. "Mmmm, I thought there was a rule about no sex in here." Brittany asked playfully, gasping once more as Santana ran her fingers through her already slick folds. She paused her movements to respond.

"That rule has been revoked. Since you came in here looking like this," she said roughly into her ear, "you should know there's no way I'm not going to fuck you on the spot." Brittany let out a shudder as she closed her eyes.

"Oh shit."

"Do you want that?" Brittany nodded, rocking forward as she grew impatient. "Tell me."

"I want you to fuck me." Santana grinned, her hand beginning to move again and rubbing circles around her clit.

"Good."

Brittany groaned as she removed her hand, but Santana just smirked and brushed her hair off her shoulders before lowering the straps of her dress enough to free her breasts, feeling thankful for the lack of a bra. Without word, she leaned in, taking Brittany's nipple into her mouth as she let her hand travel back down between her thighs and past her underwear again.

"Oh my god." Brittany spoke as she felt her swiftly push two fingers inside of her, a motion she met by sliding down to meet them. 'That feels so good."

"You feel so good." Santana responded, moving over to the other breast to lavish the same attention. She flicked the nipple with her tongue and Brittany bucked into her hand as she began to set a pace that Brittany easily matched.

"Ugh, Santana." Brittany groaned loudly, but Santana swiftly covered her mouth with her own.

"Shhh, quiet." She said and Brittany whimpered, rolling her hips forward as Santana continued to pump in and out of her, her free hand travelling up and down her body freely in support.

Brittany brought one of her own hands up to cup Santana's neck, kissing her deeply as she used the other to leverage her weight against the desk. She continued to rock into her, trying her best to suppress her moans as she ground down on Santana's fingers.

She pulled back from the kiss, tossing her head back in pleasure, her back arching into Santana as she continued to move with her. Santana let out a soft moan at the sight before quickly busying herself with sucking and nibbling her way across her wife's neck and chest.

As she trailed hot open mouthed kisses across Brittany's neck, she felt her tighten slightly around her fingers and brought up her thumb to press circles into her clit. Brittany gasped again, her breathing increasing as she continued to steadily work her.

"Uh, Santana, I'm…I'm…" She said, struggling to speak as Santana nodded.

"Shh, I know, come for me baby." Brittany fell forward, wrapping her other hand around Santana's neck and locking eyes with her as Santana looked up at her with a mixture of love and desire. "Come for me Brittany." Santana said and Brittany swallowed hard, losing control as her as the wave of pleasure came crashing down on her.

Santana leaned up, capturing Brittany's lips once more to swallow the moan she knew was coming as she slowed her pace slightly and worked her down from her high. She continued to move slowly until Brittany's own hips came to a halt and she pulled back to rest her forehead against her own.

"That was so hot." Brittany panted down, kissing her sloppily once more.

"You have no idea." Santana responded, slowly pulling her fingers out as Brittany groaned and reaching up to support her back. "You're so beautiful." Santana said with a fond smile as she brushed back an errant patch of hair that stuck to Brittany's forehead. Brittany smiled and pressed into her lips sweetly once more.

"I like the new rules." Brittany whispered and Santana giggled.

"I think I might like them too." She said, searching her eyes with a smirk. "You took advantage of my super pregnancy hormones with that dress." Brittany shrugged innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't."

"Please." Brittany rolled here eyes. "Maybe, just maybe I thought they'd help. But judging by your reaction, I could have walked in here any day in this and gotten that to happen."

"Truth." Santana said, kissing her long and slow as she released a deep breath.

"Your turn." Brittany whispered, kissing down Santana's neck, causing her to gasp and grunt in response.

"Mmm, not now Britt. I wish, but we have no time." She said, but Brittany just continued. She chuckled, pushing her back gently. "For real. _Believe me_, I would if I could." Brittany sighed, sliding down off the chair and fixing her dress around her shoulders before pulling it back down her thighs as Santana looked on appreciatively.

"You are such a perv." Brittany commented.

"Oh please, you know exactly what you're doing."

"Maybe, and don't think I won't be waiting for you to come home tonight." She said seductively as she leaned down to kiss Santana once more, leaving her dizzy. "Enjoy your lunch."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so spill." Brittany said. "How is it this week?"<p>

"It's like an emotional roller coaster." Finn said and Brittany nodded seriously. "One minute she's happy and the next minute she's freaking out. And the worst part is that it's Rachel, so she's like…super dramatic to begin with." He said with defeat.

"Yeah, that can't be good."

"It's not. She's like, completely neurotic. All she does is research everything on the internet." He shook his head. "How's Santana?" He asked, taking a bite of his burger. "Rachel seems to think Santana is having mood swings, which is ironic because I mean Rachel could advertise mood swings."

"Why would she want to do that?" Brittany asked confusedly.

"No I just mean…well, is Santana having mood swings?"

"Oh she totally is." Brittany laughed. "She's all over the place. She changes her mind every two seconds. The other day I had to get her like 5 different meals. And that's totally something that happens all the time." She sighed and shook her head. "At least the morning sickness is gone. Or afternoon sickness." Brittany frowned. "I don't get why it's called morning sickness if you can get it at any time."

"Rachel is puking her guts out every single morning. It's literally like living with the Exorcist." Brittany laughed.

"Santana cries when she throws up. Hysterically. And then it keeps going for like 10 minutes after. I could not be more happy that part is done." She said, chomping on a french fry.

"Oh," he laughed as a he remembered something, "I forgot to tell you. Rachel is craving meat so bad the other day I caught her sniffing at my burger."

"She really still refuses to admit that to you?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised she told you guys, but I guess she knows I'll try and get her to eat it."

"She's such a strange little woman." Brittany said shaking her head with a sigh.

"I'm kind of glad we're going through this at the same time." He said with a grin. "It's like…definitely something I need a support group for."

"Seriously." Brittany said.

"So, how does it feel to be the on this side of the whipping. I can practically see the lashes across your back." He teased and Brittany frowned, looking over her shoulder.

"What? Where?"

"No, I mean…I just… it's just Santana has you totally whipped now." He smirked. "It's pretty wild to see actually after do whatever you said for all these years."

"She always has me whipped." Brittany rolled her eyes and Finn laughed.

"Not like this." He said, shaking his head. "No way."

"True, but she usually doesn't ask for a lot. And I'm kinda taking it easy on her for now." Brittany smirked and considered. "At least in some ways. How's Rachel's sex drive?"

"Non-existent so far. I thought that was going to be like the big perk of all this abuse." He frowned.

"Really? Interesting."

"I guess you're not having that problem." Brittany laughed.

"I can't keep Santana off me." Finn opened his mouth to speak but she held out her hand. "No, I know we're always all over each other. We have a ridiculously awesome sex life. But this…this is like…" she just shook her head. "It's crazy."

"I wish I had crazy." He pouted.

"I mean, she has like no control, it's pretty awesome. The other day I brought her lunch and we had the hottest sex in her office. She-"

"Whoa, whoa, Britt." He shook his head. "Too much information. Way too much." She frowned.

"Sorry. I'm still really bad at that." She paused and thought. "Things are just…really active right now."

"So the two people I know who have the most sex have just gotten their sex life doubled-" She shook her head.

"More than doubled." He shot her a look and she smiled teasingly.

"And I get stuck with Rachel who doesn't want me touch her because she feels 'gross' all the time."

"Aww, Finn. Her time will come." Brittany nodded. "Maybe just wait till she stops feeling so sick." She shrugged.

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>"How was your little pregnancy support group lunch?" Santana asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked over magazine she read when Brittany entered the living room.<p>

"It's not a support group. We're just…comparing notes." She said, sitting next to her and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Mmmhmm, that's not what I heard."

"Finn has such a big mouth. It's just a joke and I wasn't the one who said it." She shook her head with a sigh as she stretched out to lay her head across Santana's lap. "It's just nice to talk to someone going through the same things as you sometimes."

"Am I torturing you?" Santana asked with a frown and Brittany, turned to look up at her.

"No way." She said, shaking her head. "You're perfect." Santana still frowned, shaking her head.

"Don't give me the good answer. Give me the real answer." She paused, looking her in the eyes. "Am I making you nuts? Because we're only a few months in and I don't want to drive you totally insane before we get to month 9. I've heard when it's summer and it's hot and I'm huge that I'm going to feel grumpier." She said with concern and Brittany laughed.

"No Santana. You're not driving me nuts. Some moments are…challenging. But it's nothing I can't or don't want to handle." She reached up and touched Santana's face. "You're doing a really amazing thing for us and I love you for it. I totally understand it makes you feel strange sometimes. I'm just here to support you for whatever you need."

"But, you need to vent with Finn and talk about how much I suck and…" Brittany laughed.

"We do not talk about how much you suck. We just compare stories and talk about what we do to make you feel better." She shrugged. "Sometimes it's nice to have someone hear you out. Just like you talk to Rachel."

"I don't talk to Rachel. She just drives me insane."

"San, you called her the other day to ask about something too. I mean, I know she is kind of making you nuts but you're kind of supporting each other too. We all are. But I'm here to support you – for better or worse. And I absolutely adore you. Plus, you can do whatever you want if we keep having this much amazing sex." She said with a smirk and Santana tossed her head back in laughter.

"That's all your fault." She said, running her hands through Brittany's head soothingly. "You're too sexy. You send my hormones into overdrive on a normal basis. Now they're like in extra super overdrive." She said, patting down Brittany's hair and causing her to let out a content sigh.

"Yeah, I definitely can't say it's been an undesired side effect."

"I agree. But that doesn't make up for everything." Santana said sadly.

"Santana, you're amazing to me all the time. Seriously? You do everything for me. And you're making a huge sacrifice for our family. I respect you so much for that and you should be allowed to do anything you want for the next few months, okay? Please don't feel bad or worry about me. I'm amazing because I'm with you. If anything I want to be with you more now."

"I always want to be with you." Santana said softly and Brittany grinned.

"Aww, see you're so mushy too!" Brittany said, turning and burying her face into her stomach as she wrapped her arms around her and Santana looked slightly embarrassed. "I love it. There are way too many perks to this to be even a little annoyed by the negatives. Trust me."

"You swear?"

"Absolutely."

"If I really drive you crazy will you tell me?" She asked with a pout and Brittany laughed.

"I will definitely tell you. But it definitely won't happen. Okay?"

"I just want to know if I'm ever too much." Brittany sat up, placing a slow, but deep kiss onto her lips.

"Okay." She breathed into her mouth. "I promise, but only if you stop stressing."

"Mmm, I know something that takes stress away." She said, capturing her lips for a kiss as Brittany giggled.

"Oh yeah?" She said, leaning back on her lap and looking into her eyes. "Want to come upstairs with me to see if I can figure it out?" She asked, eyebrows raised and Santana nodded, her eyes dark.

"Yes, please."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I'm finally back! I didn't get anything done on vacation, but I did get to see Naya in her car when I was in LA! :-) I almost ran off the road myself in shock, but luckily I'm still here. lol

This one is a little longer, so hopefully that makes up for the wait a little. It's kind of one of those getting from A to B chapters, but I think it's got a little bit of everything, so hopefully you enjoy. That's all for now, but back to regular updates after this so more soon! Enjoy and thanks for your comments and favorites as always! Apologies if there's any typos, I wanted to get this up and most of my editing was done at 2:30 last night before this site wouldn't allow me to post. :-p

* * *

><p>"Santana?" Brittany called, stepping into the apartment and tossing her keys on the mail stand after locking the door behind her. "San?" She asked again, bending down to kiss the top of Ariel's head.<p>

"Hey you, where's your mom?" She asked sweetly, rubbing the cat's head before walking further into the house. She looked up and spotted light coming out of their bedroom.

"Santana?" She called, stepping up the stairs.

"Up here." Her wife's muffled voice came from their room and she increased her pace, pausing as she reached the bedroom door and saw a pile of clothing at her feet. She looked across to see Santana furiously rummaging through her closet and furrowed her brow.

"Santana?" She asked, stepping into her room as she her wife continued to frantically look through her closet. "What's going on?"

"What's going on? What's going on is that nothing fits me right anymore!" Santana said, emotion evident in her voice. She snapped her head around, looking at Brittany, who frowned sympathetically at the sight of her tear stained face.

"Oh no…baby." She said softly, taking a step towards her but Santana held out a firm hand and shook her head through her tears.

"Don't. There's no point. I'm showing through everything. I've just become tremendously fat and my body will never be the same again. I might as well start throwing everything out now because I'm clearly never going to be able to wear any of these ever again and seeing them just makes me so sad." She said tearily.

"Santana, that's ridiculous. Of course you'll fit in them again. You're just gaining weight because of the baby, sweetie. You know that. After you have the baby, you'll go back to normal. Please don't overreact."

"Overreact?" Santana snapped and Brittany bit her lip, instantly regretting her choice of words. She turned back and grabbed another dress to toss into the pile. "Overreact? Three people today asked me about being pregnant. That means three people noticed how fat I was."

"No, Santana. It's not like that. You don't look fat. You just look pregnant. There's a difference and that's why they asked you about being pregnant."

"Easy for you to say. You have an amazing, rocking dancer's body." Santana huffed.

"So you want me to get fat?" Brittany asked with a coy smile.

"So you admit I'm fat!" Santana said and Brittany closed her eyes in frustration.

"No, not at all." She sighed, taking a step closer. "You're just starting to show Santana. It's not even like you've gained that much weight, you just have a little baby bump. But in your normal clothes it's a little easier to see." She paused and gave her a wicked grin. "Besides, I think you look super sexy." Santana scoffed. "It's true! Have I not been proving that to you enough lately?" She asked with a raised brow.

"You're just forced to have sex with me because we're married." Santana said sadly, sobs taking her over once more as she collapsed onto the floor. "I haven't even gotten really fat yet. Soon I'll be so huge even you won't want to touch me. And then you'll need to find somewhere else to have sex, because you love sex. And then I'll just be fat and alone and pregnant." She said, hysteria quickly building. Brittany let out a deep sigh and sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

"Shh, Santana, sweetie please calm down okay? Take a deep breath babe, you know none of that is ever going to happen." She said, kissing the top of her head as Santana tried to control her sobs. "I love you way, way too much to ever do anything like that and you know it."

"I want you to be attracted to me." She sniffled into Brittany's shoulder.

"I am! Listen, I know you take super good care of your body and it's absolutely amazing, so I get that this is kind of hard for you, but it's just temporary, okay? You're going to be fine after the baby. And even if you weren't I'd still love the way you looked anyway."

"You can't be sure of that."

"Of course I can."

"How?"

"The same way you know that you'd love me and still want me no matter how I look." She challenged and Santana bit her lip in consideration. "You never have to worry about me, because I'm going to be here no matter what. But if what you want to do for you is make sure you get back into awesome shape after the baby is born then that's what you'll do. And I'll do whatever you need to help you. Promise, okay?"

"Okay." Santana said, wiping her eyes, but looking slightly unconvinced.

"Stand up." Brittany said, standing and holding her hand out. Santana looked up pathetically, grabbing onto her hand and letting Brittany pull her back up.

"What?" She asked and Brittany locked eyes with her.

"Do you have any idea how attracted I am to you?" Brittany asked, her eyes burning darkly. "Seriously."

"But, how could you possibly be?" Santana asked, defeat creeping back into her voice. "Not anymore."

"You are insanely hot." Brittany said. "And this." She said, gently cupping her stomach. "This just makes me want you even more because of what you're doing for us, for our family. I'm crazy about you. And there isn't anything that could stop me from being wildly attracted to you."

"But-"

"But nothing." Brittany shook her head definitively, stepping closer to her and backing her up to the wall. "You are the sexiest person I have ever laid eyes on." She said, dropping her head to hover over Santana's now parted lips. "And I thought by now you would have figured out that I want you all of the time." She whispered.

Brittany smiled as she watched Santana close her eyes and shudder as the hot breath hit her face. She felt Santana's hand grasp her hip as she reached out to steady herself and she leaned in even closer.

"Do you want me to show you how much I want you? Do I need to prove it to you?" She breathed hotly into her ear and Santana gasped in response.

"Yes." She choked out.

Brittany dropped her lips down to suck at her neck roughly, nibbling before bringing her tongue back across to soothe it. She dropped her hands down to Santana's waist, not hesitating as she ran her hands underneath her top and swiftly lifted it off, tossing it in the pile behind her. She did the same with her bra, unhooking it before pulling it off and tossing it carelessly aside.

"I think about you all...day…long." She whispered roughly into her skin between open-mouthed kisses.

She pulled back and looked Santana up and down hungrily, causing her to look down self consciously, but she quickly caught her chin and shook her head.

"You are _so_ sexy, Santana. And the best part is you're all mine." Brittany said seriously before kissing her passionately and stepping impossibly closer as she slid her tongue forcefully into Santana's mouth. She kissed her like that for a few minutes before pulling back, breaking them apart breathlessly. She grabbed Santana's hand and shoved it quickly into her own pants so she could feel her drenched underwear.

"See what you do to me? That's all because of you." Brittany whispered against her ear, feeling Santana's knees begin to buckle and quickly pulling both their hands back out so she could wrap an arm around her in support. Without warning, she dipped her head down to clamp her mouth around a nipple.

"Oh shit." Santana said, tossing her head back against the wall as she felt Brittany's free hand reach up to roll the other nipple between her fingers. "Brittany."

Brittany continued her assault, moving from one to the other and spending equal time there before trailing her tongue down Santana's stomach and tugging on her sweatpants. She looked up at her, the dark and hungry look never leaving her eyes and making Santana's heart race even faster. With one quick pull, she tugged both Santana's underwear and pants down, kneeling in front of her as she helped her step out of them.

Once they were out of her way she sat back, making quick work of her own clothes before returning to trail her hands up Santana's legs. She ran her fingers up and down, making playful circles against the backs of her knees before placing more hot, wet kisses against her thighs. She paused, glancing up at her again and placing a reverent kiss on each thigh before softly touching her lips to where Santana needed them most.

Santana squeezed her eyes shut, at the sensation of Brittany's tongue gently running across her and let out a shaky breath as she felt her tongue circle her clit before sucking on it gently. She held the back of Santana's leg with one hand, steadying her and keeping her close before moving down and pushing her tongue up and into her, smiling as she heard her groan in approval.

"Fuck…Britt"

Brittany continued her motions, now using both hands and guiding Santana's hips as she felt her grind down into her. After a while she felt Santana's legs quiver, weakening and letting her know she was close. She brought a hand around, smoothly replacing her tongue with two fingers as she brought it back up to lavish attention on her clit. Before long, she felt Santana begin to buck against her, her walls clamping down around her fingers as she came.

Watching Santana's every expression from below, she gradually slowed all of her motions before slowly kissing her way back up Santana's body without moving the fingers that remained inside her. Finally she met her lips, kissing her with force and feeling Santana's body slipping a little below her as she whimpered into her mouth.

She bent her knees slightly, using her free hand to pull Santana up into her arms, her legs instantly wrapping around her, and pressed her back into the wall for support.

"I'm not done." Brittany said, kissing her roughly, and starting to move her fingers inside Santana once more.

"Britt, I-" Santana groaned.

"Less talking." Brittany said, cutting her off with another rough kiss as she continued to work her fingers inside her, thrusting in and out as she held Santana wedged against the wall.

"That feels so good." Santana mumbled, tossing her head back as Brittany dipped forward to attack her neck and collarbone.

"You are so fucking hot." She said into her skin, smirking as he felt her shudder once more.

"Fuck, I'm so close already."

"Come for me again." She breathed into her ear, doubling her efforts and swiping her thumb against Santana's clit. "I want to feel you come again."

Santana cried out, collapsing her weight even harder into her as she rode out her second orgasm in the short span of time. Brittany leaned forward, breathing hard and slowing her motions as she peppered soft kisses across Santana's face.

After a moment she smiled, gently removing her fingers and re-adjusting her grip as she pushed them off the wall. She wrapped both arms tightly around her and carried her the short distance to their bed, where she laid Santana down gently. She grinned up at her before crawling over her and dropping a deep, long kiss onto her lips.

"I love you." She said, pulling back to look at her.

"I love you too." Santana said, with a smile, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"See? You make me crazy." Santana nodded with a grin. "And how could I do _that_ if you were really as heavy as you think?" Brittany asked proudly. Santana just chuckled.

"In a few months you definitely wont be able to do that." She said softly and Brittany shook her head.

"It's okay. There's plenty of other ways." Brittany winked with a grin before turning serious again. "No one's more sexy to me than you. And no one ever will be, okay?"

"Okay." Santana whispered.

"We'll go out shopping and find you some cool, new clothes that fit better…until then, I'll just put these in some bins. You'll be back in them before you know it." Santana smiled.

"That sounds like a better plan…" she squinted embarrassedly. "Sorry I got all hormonal crazy." Brittany shrugged.

"It happens."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Santana asked. "For putting up with me and knowing exactly what to do to make me feel better."

"Just doing my job." She said, closing the gap between them once more. "It's pretty easy when I adore you this much."

* * *

><p>The next week, the girls met their doctor for their next sonogram. They had opted to find out the sex, mostly because Santana had absolutely no patience when it came to any baby information and was already in planning mode. Brittany was just as excited about putting together the baby's room and though she wasn't as concerned about finding out the sex, as the moment neared she found herself just as anxious.<p>

"Okay." Said the doctor. "Let me see…" She narrowed her eyes, studying the screen for a moment.

"Does it look good? I mean can you tell yet? Everything's okay, right?" Santana asked nervously and Brittany pressed a calming kiss to her forehead with a smile.

"Everything is fine. Just wanted to get a good look and get you the right information." She said with a grin. "Okay, see here?" The doctor said pointing to the screen and they both nodded.

"It looks like you ladies are going to have a little boy." She said with a grin and Santana's eyes widened as Brittany's jaw dropped slightly.

"Oh my god!" Brittany said, bouncing. "Santana, it's a boy!"

"We're certain, right?" Santana asked. "This isn't going to turn into one of those mix-ups?" The doctor just chuckled.

"I'm as certain as I can be. This is a very clear scan and you're about 20 weeks along. I'm 99.9% sure that you're going to be having a boy."

"Very smart, leaving that .1% just in case." Santana noted but smiled, her eyes filling up a little. "Our little boy." She said, turning to Brittany who nodded back down at her, dropping a quick kiss to her lips.

"He's going to be perfect." She said, nuzzling her nose.

They breezed through the rest of the appointment, the doctor re-assuring them everything was going as planned and both Santana and the baby looked healthy. Once they had set up their next appointment at the front desk they made their way downstairs and headed towards the corner to catch a cab home.

"What if we don't know how to take care of a boy? I mean we're both girls. What if he totally resents us?" Santana asked suddenly.

"San, that's not going to happen." Brittany said, shaking her head with a smile as she guided her wife down the block, pausing at the corner.

"How do you know? How can you be sure? We can't be sure." Santana shook her head in panic but Brittany just laughed and kissed her sweetly.

"Baby, your hormones are making you paranoid. We're going to figure it all out Santana. We will make it work. I promise. There are plenty of boys being raised by two moms and I bet they are all just fine." Santana frowned.

"I don't know anything about boys."

"You can do plenty of research baby." She said, squeezing her hand as she used the other to raise in the air and look for a cab. "And I know you love to research."

"Ugh, why didn't we drive again?"

"Because parking here is ridiculous. Don't worry, we'll get a cab." Brittany said.

"Are you sure about this boy thing?" Santana asked and Brittany smiled.

"It's a little too late to be unsure now, isn't it?" Santana swatted at her.

"I'm serious."

"We will be fine." Brittany said. "You're going to be the best mom in the whole world Santana. And he's going to adore you. I promise." She said, pecking her cheek before frowning. "Are you not happy with a boy? I kinda thought you wanted a boy?"

"No! No, I totally am. I'm really excited but…" she shrugged, "I don't know I just kind of thought about it and panicked." She scowled. "I hate these fucking hormones. I'm all over the place." Brittany laughed, waving her hand in the air and jumping excitedly as a taxi finally pulled over.

"Come on, let's go home and I'll make you dinner." She said, opening the door and allowing Santana to enter. "Then we can start arguing about baby names."

"Not again, I'm tired of that fight." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yep." Brittany said, hopping in and shutting the door after her before giving the driver their address. "But this time we get to make a final decision." She smirked and Santana groaned.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of weeks life moved on as usual. Santana, much to Brittany's dismay, had to take a 10 day business trip during her 22nd week. Although the doctor and the airline were comfortable with it, Brittany was not pleased with the idea of her 5 month pregnant wife hopping on a plane across the country, even less so when it meant she'd be gone for over a week.<p>

After much debate and discussion, Santana won, insisting this was probably the last major trip she would take before she had the baby and that she felt it was a crucial one for her career. Brittany drove her to the airport the Thursday morning that she left, following her as far as the security checkpoint, tears running down her cheeks as she kissed her goodbye.

"I hate it when you leave." She said, her forehead pressed tightly to Santana's as she held her arms around her.

"And I hate leaving you." Santana answered simply, leaning forward to peck her lips. "But it's only 10 days. I'll call you all the time and we'll Skype every day, I promise."

"I hate it even more because you're taking him with you." She said, bringing a hand around to rest on Santana's now slightly more rounded belly.

"Well, I can't exactly leave him behind." Santana teased.

"I'm going to miss feeling all those kicks." She sniffled and Santana smiled.

"He's going to miss you too." She said softly. "Especially you're little bed time stories." Brittany chuckled before sniffling and collecting herself.

"I'm sorry I'm being so emotional, it's just hard for me to see you get on a plane right now when you're this pregnant and I just want to be taking care of you all the time." Santana nodded.

"I understand that. But it's going to be okay. And this is going to be it for a while."

"Promise?"

"I do." Brittany took a breath and stood back, caressing Santana's cheek. "Well give Quinn a big hug. I'm super jealous you get to see her."

"I will. And I'll make sure she promises to visit very soon."

"Good." Brittany grinned. "I love you. Be safe, okay?"

"I love you too." Santana said. "And I will, I promise." She said leaning up to capture her lips once more. "See you in 10 days."

"Call me when you land."

"Of course." She said, stealing once last kiss before heading onto the security line, Brittany watching her until she could no longer see her.

* * *

><p>Santana flew to Boston without issue, making it to the studio just in time to attend a performance for her client Zack before heading over to a meet and greet with him in the afternoon. He had a show that night in town as well, which she had chosen to miss the beginning of in order to have dinner with Quinn, while Mike was at work.<p>

"I can't believe you are going to be mommies soon." Quinn said, smiling teasingly. "Big, tough Santana Lopez with her very own little baby."

"That's Pierce-Lopez now." She corrected and Quinn chuckled.

"How could I forget?"

"I don't know." Santana shrugged playfully. "Britts would kill you."

"I'm sure she would." She said. "And if I had any doubts, I'm even more sure now that she keeps sending me texts to check up on you."

"Are you kidding?" Santana asked.

"Nope. She's sent about 10 unprovoked texts over the past 3 hours that we've sat here. I'm pretty sure she's having separation anxiety."

"She's not very happy I'm traveling." Santana admitted.

"So she told me when we talked last week. But it's understandable. You're carrying precious cargo. Plus, she's so crazy about you and I can tell she loves being with you right now." She shrugged. "It's a special time."

"It is." Santana nodded with a fond smile. "It's actually been amazing. I'm going to miss being with her too." She sighed. "I just want to make sure I solidify things for Zack and Jackie. They're such big clients for me. I don't want anything to happen while I'm out."

"Yeah, I get that. It's a demanding job and it can be very cut throat." Quinn said. "I'm sure it'll all work out. You seem to be doing great."

"It's been going great. I think it'll all work out." She nodded. "But, yeah, like I said, I will miss Britt too. It's been such a great few months. Britt and I have always been close, but I just feel _so_close to her right now. We spend so much time together, but it's just all amazing. She's so amazing." Quinn smiled.

"I can tell, you're totally glowing."

"She's been waiting on me hand and foot. It's ridiculous."

"I wouldn't figure any less from Brittany." Quinn smirked.

"And the sex-"

"Okay, okay, I don't want details."

"I wasn't giving any. My name's not Brittany. I'm just saying. It's been both…plentiful and quality."

"Good to know." Quinn said. "So changing topics."

"Yeah, changing topics, when are you and Chang going to start popping out little half Asian babies?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No comment." She glared at her. "I never took you for one of those people."

"What people?"

"The ones that pressure their friends into having kids."

"Hey, I'm just asking." Santana held her hands up innocently. "Britt made me promise I would."

"That I can believe." She said, taking a sip of her water. "But anyway, changing topics again, tell me more stories about crazy pregnant Rachel Berry. That's always entertaining."

Santana finished up the rest of her visit with Quinn before heading over to catch the end of her client's show. She got back to the hotel around midnight and managed a quick Skype session with a mopey Brittany before heading to bed and getting ready for her much longer flight to LA the next day.

The time in LA was more draining than Santana had anticipated, although she would never give Brittany the satisfaction of actually admitting that. Jackie had been recording out there and it was going really well judging by the sessions she sat in on. She had also managed to book her on a few smaller local radio and TV shows for appearances while she was in town as well. They had also planned a couple gigs around the area to make sure the temperature in LA was where they wanted it to be. Ultimately it was successful and she was glad she had gone no matter how much she missed home.

Brittany tried her best to occupy her time while Santana was gone as much as possible. If she sat around she drove herself crazy, so she did her best to keep busy. She started working more on the plans they had already laid out for the baby's room and even got Finn to come over and help her paint, while Rachel ordered them around, though she kept quiet about it so she could surprise Santana when she returned. She got together for dinner with some of her friends one night and drinks another and while it was enjoyable and admittedly a nice break, she mostly still just wished Santana would come home.

* * *

><p>Much to both Brittany and Santana's horror, the trip got extended by a day and a half as the record company and producer wanted to have one more sit down before Santana went back and she wasn't due to arrive home until Tuesday. After hearing Santana had touched down that afternoon her day seemed to crawl and she was relieved when her final class ended at 4:30 so she could run the few short blocks home.<p>

She walked into a quiet house and for a moment got nervous but smiled broadly at seeing her wife's luggage sitting in the hallway, Ariel cuddled happily on top of it. She moved inside, calling out for Santana but getting no response and deciding to head upstairs. Sure enough once she hit the bedroom there was Santana cuddled up on the bed around a pillow, Sebastian resting peacefully on top of her.

"Silly boy." She whispered, her face breaking into a grin as she approached and pet his head affectionately before slipping off her shoes and sliding into bed next to her.

For a little while she just watched her sleep, happy just to be in her presence once again and content to let her get what was obviously much needed rest. However, eventually her excitement won out and she wrapped an arm securely around Santana causing her to stir.

"Mmm, Britt." She smiled and Brittany grinned wider, leaning in to kiss her long and slow.

"I missed you." Brittany whispered into her lips. "So much."

"I missed you too." Santana blinked sleepily. "More than you can even imagine."

"How's the baby?" Brittany asked, kissing her again before scrambling down to kiss her belly and whisper a gentle hello to their son.

"He's good." Santana said, brushing her hands through the blonde hair. "He missed you too though. I could feel it." She said with a grin that Brittany matched before crawling back up and cuddling back into her.

"I'm so glad you're home. It was too long."

"It was." Santana said, flinching for a moment before smiling and grabbing Brittany's hand to place over her belly, where she could feel gentle kicks. "Told you he missed you." Her eyes flickered over to Brittany's that filled were full of appreciation and emotion.

"Has he been kicking a lot?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he wants to play soccer." She joked.

"Well, then he will." Brittany smiled. "You still tired? I'm sorry I woke you. I couldn't resist."

"No, I'm good. I'm actually hungry." She frowned and Brittany laughed.

"Of course you are, come on." She sat up and extended her hand. "I have something to show you and then you and then we'll go downstairs and get some dinner."

"Okay." Santana said with a grin.

She took Brittany's hand and allowing her to help her up and kiss her sweetly when she stood in front of her. Brittany let out a content sigh as they parted and quickly turned in the direction of the door pulling her with her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Brittany answered, pulling her across the hallway and towards the baby's room. She turned at the door with a grin. "I was totally bored while you were gone, so I figured I'd do something useful with my time." She winked, opening the door behind her and standing aside to let Santana pass.

"Britt!" She said, shocked. "This is just like we talked about." Santana said, motioning towards the walls that were perfectly edged out in thick bands of two alternating shades of green.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, it's amazing!" She said, tossing her arms around her wife's neck and pulling her into a kiss. "You did it all yourself? I was going to help!" Brittany just chuckled.

"We both know that's not true. But I didn't do it alone either, I got Finn to help…under Rachel's strict direction."

"Wow, not bad for a clumsy oaf." Santana remarked

"Well, I did most of the outlining."

"As in you did the hard part. Figures." Brittany laughed.

"They were very helpful. And very good company." Santana squinted with uncertainty.

"Sometimes I question your taste."

"Can't be too bad if I picked you."

"Point." Santana said before grinning and looking around again. "Wow, I really can't believe this is all done. It looks so perfect."

"I know, now we can just do all the fun decorating part together." Brittany said, wrapping her arms around her from behind and placing her lips to her hair.

"Sounds perfect. Maybe we can start looking at stuff this weekend."

"Whatever you want." Brittany said, giving her a squeeze before stepping back. "Oh! I almost forgot. I got one more thing!" She said, grinning proudly and scurrying to the closet as Santana smiled.

Brittany dug around, grabbing something before skipping back over to where Santana stood.

"Whatcha got?"

"It's not a big deal. But I saw this today and I thought it was super cute."

Brittany smiled a little shyly and pulled out a little white onesie from behind her back. Santana chuckled as she read the writing across the front.

"It Takes Two Moms to Look This Good." She read out loud. "That is so adorable, but you don't even know how good he's going to look yet." Santana teased.

"Come on, he's coming out of you."

"Very true." She conceded. "I love it."

Brittany smiled, stepping forward to kiss her once more, this time for a bit longer. She pulled back slightly, letting her arms wrap around her once again.

"I know I said it before but I really, really missed you this time."

"Me too." Santana said, pecking her lips.

"Come watch me make dinner?" Brittany asked, holding onto her tightly around the waist. "We can catch up on your trip and my time at home and then I can run us a bath. I know you're probably all tense after the long flight."

"You have no idea." Santana sighed. "That sounds perfect, baby."

"Good." She said, kissing her nose before turning around to head downstairs.

* * *

><p>A few days later Santana met up with Rachel at the mall uptown to shop for more maternity clothes and look at general things for the baby. Rachel had a full checklist and had already registered at several stores but would never miss a trip, especially if it had to do with the baby.<p>

"Where is Brittany?" Rachel asked with a frown as Santana walked up to her.

"Well hello to you too." Santana scowled.

"Seriously, where is Brittany? Is she not here?"

"What? My company's not good enough for you?" Santana asked with a huff.

"It's not that. It's simply that I had news to share with you both. And I thought we'd all made plans to shop together." She frowned again. "Do you think Finn feels left out because there are things the 3 of us do without him?"

"Do I think he feels left out of shopping for baby clothes and maternity wear?" She laughed. "No, I'd say he's pretty relieved that he doesn't have to go."

"I suppose you have a point."

"So what's your big news?"

"Where is your wife?" Rachel said, raising a brow and Santana rolled her eyes.

"She had to cover a class and help out today because someone called in sick. Just tell me and I'll tell her later."

"I wanted to be the one to present the news." Rachel pouted.

"Don't pout at me, it doesn't work. And fine, just tell me and you can call her later."

"This is the kind of news I prefer to share in person. Also, I have no faith you'll be able to keep anything from her."

"Rachel, I don't have patience for this today. Either spit out whatever insignificant detail of your life you think is headline news or don't, but do it soon so that we can move on with our day before I strangle you."

"It's _not_ insignificant. As a matter of fact it's quite the opposite."

"Okay…"

"Finn and I had an appointment with the doctor for a sonogram yesterday and we are now aware of the sex of our child!" She said excitedly.

"That's great Rach!" Santana said genuinely. "So?" She asked expectantly and Rachel smiled at her apparent excitement, making sure to pause just long enough to make the news dramatic.

"It's a girl!" She said, hopping up and down. "I'm so excited. I mean, I would have been happy either way but I'll now have a child I can train to follow exactly in my footsteps when it comes to all aspects of life."

"How charming." Santana deadpanned. "You're planning to raise a clone."

"Most importantly," Rachel said ignoring her, "this joined with the news of you and Brittany having a boy seems like the hands of fate at work." She beamed. "They'll be the cutest little couple." Santana scowled, stopping to turn.

"Oh hell no. You did not just couple my son with your daughter before they've even left the womb."

"Oh please Santana, you must admit it's an adorable thought. And who knows, they could be destined to be together."

"Listen, of all people I am planning on writing the book on acceptance when it comes to who my children decide to love, but there is no way our son will ever bring back a miniature Rachel Berry."

"We'll see." Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah, we'll see how you're insane." Santana huffed, mumbling in Spanish. "My child will have taste."

* * *

><p>A little over a week later, Rachel and Finn had come over on a Saturday for dinner and movies. Rachel was now close to five months pregnant herself and was showing enough to work less frequently much to her dismay. Brittany had come up with the idea to invite them over to keep her mind off things and Santana surprisingly agreed easily, even though Rachel had still been driving her a bit nuts lately. It had been a while since they had all done anything together, and with both girls starting to get further into their pregnancies, an evening at home with company wasn't an awful way to spend a Saturday night.<p>

After dinner and about halfway into the second movie Santana had gotten a craving for cupcakes, specifically from the shop uptown, which quickly triggered Rachel's desire for vegan cupcakes from the same place. Before they knew it Brittany and Finn were putting their shoes on and getting ready to head out the door, with the promise to return with dessert soon.

"You sure you two will be okay? We'll just be a little bit." Finn said and Rachel nodded. "Traffic at this time is kind of hit or miss…" He trailed, internally cursing himself for driving all the way uptown with Brittany for cupcakes at 8PM on a Saturday.

"We will be fine. I was actually just telling Santana about perfect our two little lovebirds will be." Brittany winced.

"How many times do I need to tell you that if you refer to our unborn children in a relationship one more time, I will seriously go all Lima Heights?"

"Why are you so unwilling to see how perfect this is? It's clearly the work of fate."

"Fate?" Santana yelled and Brittany frowned.

"Okay, enough. Please try to get along for the short period of time we're gone?" Brittany pleaded.

"The sooner your wife accepts the inevitable joining of our two families, the easier this will all be." Rachel said and Finn sighed.

"Rach…"

"Okay, okay, no more about how adorable our children are going to be together." She said, holding up a hand, causing Brittany to look at her skeptically. "I swear."

"Yeah, right." Santana muttered. "Like the hobbit could ever keep her trap shut."

"First of all, I resent the fact that you still call me – one of your closest friends and best clients – by that nickname-"

"Best clients? Ha!" Santana stifled a laugh.

"So you admit we're close friends."

"Don't twist my words midget."

"Secondly," Rachel continued her original thought, "I never said I'd stop talking altogether."

"Don't get into technicalities!"

"Okay, we better go before this place closes." Brittany said, quickly grabbing her keys. "Try to get along, please." She turned to Rachel. "No more talk about babies marrying each other. It's just wrong." She turned, stepping out the door, Finn quickly following.

They sat in silence for a moment as they listened to the sound of Brittany turning the key in the lock.

"Well," Rachel spoke, "since we're waiting for them to continue the film, we could watch some TV in the interim? I know for a fact there are several episodes of 'A Baby Story' available on demand." Santana looked at her like she was insane. "What? You love reality television."

"There is literally no other aspect of your life left anymore, is there?"

"Well, I'm not about to sit around watching episodes of The Bad Girls Club."

"Oh please, you were totally addicted to that show. Plus, that's not even on anymore." Santana huffed.

"Fine, then I suggest that we find a non-reality option."

"Fine." Santana sighed, bringing up the guide.

Down in the underground lot Finn and Brittany got into the car, sighing deeply as they sank into the seats.

"You're sure Santana isn't going to kill Rachel, right? I'd kind of like to see the birth of my child." Finn joked.

"As long as Rachel can keep from driving her completely insane, I'm sure she'll be fine." Brittany said, pulling out of her spot before pausing to look at Finn who looked uncertain. "Yeah, we should hurry up."

"Yeah." Finn nodded and they took off. "What is it about them pregnant that makes them at each others throats all of the time?"

"It hasn't been _so_ bad. They spend more time together than Santana likes to say."

"I guess, but when it's bad it's like…old school bad or something."

"It's just their hormones. Sometimes, they just clash and now all of their emotions are a little stronger."

"You're not kidding."

"Why would I kid about that?" Brittany asked, giving him a strange glance as she pulled up to a light.

"I just…" he sighed. "Sometimes they're a lot to handle together."

"They'll feel better once they've had cupcakes." Brittany smiled. "I'm sure of it."

And hour and a half and after picking up the cupcakes, Finn and Brittany finally pulled up to the lot after sitting through what seemed like never ending amounts of beach traffic on the warm Saturday.

"I have never been more thankful for this place coming with a parking spot."

"Seriously." Finn said, stepping out of the car. "I hope they're okay up there. I have a feeling we're going to be in trouble for not taking a phone."

"I thought you had yours! I don't know how you could leave your pregnant wife home without taking one." She scowled, grabbing the bag from him.

"I left it home." He shrugged and she shook her head as they stepped into the elevator and made their way upstairs. "It's not like you're any better."

"Like I said, I was counting on you."

They walked down the hall and Brittany turned the key apprehensively, unsure of what to expect on the other side. They walked in dropping the bag on the counter before heading into the living room. Instead of seeing two women at each other's throats they were met with the sight of both girls in tears, clutching each other for support.

"Oh my god, Santana are you okay?" Brittany said, rushing to her side as Santana latched on to her instantly.

"It was so sad." Santana said, sniffling into her shoulder as the tears rolled down her cheek.

"What was? Are you two okay?" Finn asked, taking his own seat next to Rachel.

"It was horrible." Santana whimpered and Rachel just clung to Finn, who exchanged a confused glance with Brittany.

"What was sweetie?" Brittany asked, looking down at her.

"We were watching a Lifetime movie." Rachel sobbed. "And the baby…she drowned."

"Oh god." Finn said. "Who the hell puts this stuff on TV?"

"Okay, okay, calm down. It's just a movie."

"We are never taking our baby to a river." Santana said seriously.

"They should definitely not have access to this." Finn said seriously.

"Or the ocean." Santana sniffled and Brittany frowned.

"It was just a silly movie babe, we'll take much better care of our baby."

"But Jessica was a good mother." Santana sobbed.

Brittany just sighed, shaking her head as she ran her fingers through Santana's hair. Santana paused, pulling back to look up at her.

"Why weren't you answering your phone?" She asked, sniffling and sitting up as Brittany's eyes widened as she could sense Santana's tone changing. "And what the hell took you two so long? If you'd have been back in a reasonable timeframe, we wouldn't have been forced to watch that!"

"What took us so long was a ridiculous amount of traffic coming back downtown." Brittany said with a scowl. "Trust me, it wasn't pleasant for us either."

"I don't think it's fair to make a comparison like that!"

"Santana, I just sat my ass in an hour and half of traffic to get you a red velvet cupcake. I think you can cut me some slack." Brittany said and Finn swallowed unsure of how Santana would react, but she just started collapsed into tears again. Brittany sighed once more and wrapped her arm around her. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Please don't cry anymore sweetie."

"No, I'm sorry. You're so good to me and I'm so terrible to you." Santana choked out through her tears.

"No, you're not terrible to me at all. And I _am_ sorry. I should have taken my phone in case you needed me. It was dumb of me. I didn't mean to snap."

"Whipped." Finn mouthed teasingly over Rachel's head and Brittany narrowed her eyes at him.

"Finn, did you get me vegan cupcakes?" Rachel sniffled.

"Of course!" He said, hopping up. "Let me get you one." Brittany just smiled and shook her head.

"Can I have a cupcake too?" Santana asked sadly, looking up at her with red, swollen cheeks.

"Of course." Brittany smiled, kissing her forehead wiping her tears away before standing and making her way to the kitchen to stand next to Finn. She glared at him.

"Not like it isn't true."

"Finn!"

"Yeah, Rach?"

"Make sure you cut mine into even quarters and put it on a small plate the way I like so it's not messy." He sighed. "And two napkins."

"Got it." He called back and Brittany just chuckled shaking her head as he sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'm whipped too."

"That's all I'm saying." Brittany said.

"Support group lunch tomorrow?" He asked and she smirked. "I could use another vent session and we deserve it after the voyage of the cupcakes."

"Deal." She smirked. "But you're totally not allowed to call it that anymore."

* * *

><p>The next day, after much convincing, Brittany managed to get Santana to agree to her lunch with Finn. Santana had had plans of her own, but still wasn't crazy about the idea of Brittany going out and comparing notes with Finn, in what had now become a somewhat regular meeting.<p>

"But why do you have to go hang out with Finn? You just hung out with the giant last night. You spent almost two hours with him getting cupcakes." Santana whined. "Sundays are our nights."

"I know. They totally are, but this is just lunch and I'll be back in plenty of time for our date night. And the two hours in the car were completely stressful. In fact, yesterday was totally stressful."

"So you need to get away from me to get rid of your stress. Great." Brittany sighed.

"Santana you said you were going to go shopping with Jen today, what's the difference?" Santana shrugged. "Besides, it's more for him than me." Santana eyed her skeptically. "Wouldn't you need a little break if you had to live with pregnant Rachel 24/7?"

"Point taken." Santana conceded. "Is it true he can't go out with his friends anymore?"

"Yeah, she's kind of not that into the idea of him hanging out with his firefighter buddies in bars…which is kind of understandable, but…" she shrugged, "everyone needs to get out of the house a little sometimes."

"I'm surprised she's okay with him hanging with you." Santana said, pulling a shirt over her head and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well, I'm one of his oldest friends and ever since I told him about that ginger tea I was making you to make you feel better she thinks I'll give him pregnancy tips." Brittany said with a grin, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Santana smiled sadly with a sigh. "I feel like I weigh about 400 pounds."

"Hardly." Brittany said leaning forward to peck her lips. "Everyone has been saying how great you look, you know that." She kissed her once more. "I'll see you in a couple hours?" Santana nodded.

"Okay, have fun. Tell Jen I said hi. I love you."

"Love you too."

Although she knew it was a bad idea, Brittany and Finn headed down to her old workplace at the Village Station. Before she knew it between her old co-workers and Finn she'd had a couple drinks and wound up feeling more tipsy than she should have, a fact she was fairly conscious of when she picked up Santana's first call.

Santana called her out on being drunk before she could even speak, quickly explaining that Brittany's previous text had contained a word spelt backwards, which was a telltale sign she was not sober. Once she heard Brittany was at the Village Station she instantly called off their date, certain that despite her claims otherwise, Brittany would be in no shape to go by the time she returned.

Brittany offered to come home immediately, but Santana was already turned off to the idea of going out and insisted she stay and enjoy the rest of her time with Finn, making it a point to note that they would re-visit the topic later once she sobered up. Brittany tried to put aside that thought as she went back to hanging out with Finn and discussing the various mood swings Rachel went through on a daily basis.

Finally, a couple hours and several more drinks later Brittany dragged a clumsy and sleepy Finn down the hall as they sang the chorus of catchy pop tunes in unison. They stood at the door, swaying slightly as Brittany fiddled through her bag for her keys, stumbling back a little when the door went flying open.

"Are you two out of your mind?" Santana yelled, yanking on her wife and causing Finn to tumble in after her. She locked the door behind them. "I could hear you from the living room." She said.

"Sorry." Brittany smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "You look pretty."

"Ugh, Britt, you reek of tequila." she said her face scrunching in disgust. She turned and looked at the still swaying Finn who stood smiling goofily.

"Hi." He waved.

"What is the jolly green giant doing here?"

"Rachel won't let him come home." Brittany said shaking her head. "She's mad." Brittany whispered loudly.

"Well there's a surprise. I wonder why."

"I wasn't supposed to drink." Finn shook his head. "But I got drunk so fast." He said and Santana sighed.

"We forgot to eat." Brittany said, her face scrunched in disappointment.

"Well, I'm sure that helped. Plus the fact that you've both been spending the past few months not drinking with your pregnant wives."

"Yeah, I don't have the same tolerance." Brittany stated sadly.

"What do you have to drink here?" Finn asked. "We should put some music on."

"Oh no." Santana said, shaking her head and grabbing his arm, causing him to stumble along with her. "You, are going into my guest room and sleeping this off. You will then return your own very pregnant wife and try and get her not to kill you before you go to work tomorrow."

"Oh shit, work."

"Right." She said, pushing him into the room. "Get some sleep and lock the handle when you leave. Oh, and if you so much as think about vomiting, you better be in the bathroom." He nodded, saluting her as he fell over.

"Aye aye." She sighed, rolling her eyes as she made her way back to Brittany who was chomping on a cookie.

"I didn't mean to stay out so late." Brittany said with a frown.

"It's actually only 6:00. Although you are several hours late since you're just getting home from lunch." She said, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Only six?" She frowned. "No wonder it's so bright out." Santana sighed.

"I think you should go sleep it off a little too maybe, huh?" Brittany looked down guiltily.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, it happens to the best of us every once and a while. I did it on more than a few occasions."

"Truth." Brittany said, pointing dramatically as her finger swayed. Her eyes widened as something dawned on her. "Does this mean I'm not in trouble?" She asked, her eyes lighting up happily.

"No, you're totally in trouble. It means I'm saving my wrath for when you wake up because I'm totally sober and I know better than to argue with a drunk person, even if it is you." Brittany sighed.

"Damn." Brittany said, shuffling her feet. "Is the baby mad too?" Brittany asked, with genuine concern Santana couldn't help but smile. She shook her head.

"No, he doesn't know. But Ariel is very disappointed." She said, nodding in the direction of the calico cat, who yawned lazily.

"Sorry."

"Go brush your teeth and get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>The next morning Brittany awoke at 6:30, her head pounding as she sat up against the sunlight.<p>

"Crap." She said, sitting up.

She squinted, rubbing her eyes as she looked at the empty bed next to her. Scrambling out of bed, she made her way down to the kitchen where Santana sat, typing emails on her computer.

"Good morning." Santana said and Brittany winced.

"So loud."

"Oh, I don't care." She said, taking a sip of the one cup of coffee she was allowed for the day. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Kind of like a train hit me." She said, looking around. "Is Finn here?" Santana shook her head and nodded towards a paper on the counter.

"He left early. He had to work, I set him an alarm so he had time to get home."

"That was nice of you." She shrugged.

"Not really. I wanted him to get the hell out before the drama train rolled in and started a battle in my living room." Santana sighed. "You'll be happy to know he takes full responsibility."

"It's not all his fault. I should have known better." Brittany shook her head. "But it all happened so fast."

"You're not a pro anymore." Santana shrugged. "You haven't really been drinking much for a while and you didn't eat so it jumped all over you."

"You are surprisingly calm." Brittany said. "It's kind of scary."

"It doesn't mean I'm any less pissed." She returned quickly and Brittany frowned.

"I totally didn't mean for that to happen. I am so sorry." Santana looked at her and considered.

"You messed up date night for the first time in years, barring the times I was out of town."

"And I feel terrible. I promise I'm going to make it up to you."

"Oh I know you will." Santana said. "You better."

"I will. Tonight, I'll take you wherever you want to go. We'll do whatever you want. Tomorrow too."

"Do you have any idea how angry you made me yesterday?"

"Yes?" Brittany tried.

"No, I don't think you do. For someone who tries to yell at anyone that upsets the pregnant lady, you made me more upset than anyone has so far."

"I-"

"I'm not finished." Santana said firmly. "I also know you didn't do it on purpose." She sighed. "Plus, I'm pretty sure if I had to live with a hormonal version of myself I'd want to drink on a regular basis. And since you're pretty much a saint, I don't want to make this into a huge fight when it's not really a huge deal."

"Thank you-"

"Wait!" Santana said, holding her hand up. "I'm still not finished." Brittany nodded. "You're still in trouble. I expect you to fully make this up to me. And if you ever try and pull something like this again…" she shook her head. "Serious consequences."

"Never again. I promise." Brittany said adamantly. "No more drinking until you drink again."

"I like that plan." Santana smirked.

"Besides, I'd much rather be cuddled up at home with you than at some bar." She said. "From now on any lunches with Finn are strictly lunch. Although I'm not sure he'll ever be allowed to leave his house again."

"Judging by the way Rachel reacted, probably not." Santana said with a chuckle and Brittany frowned. "Come give me a kiss and I'll let you make me breakfast before you leave for work." Brittany smiled and walked over, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm really sorry. I won't do it ever again. I swear."

"Better not." Santana said. "I'm not trying to be controlling. I don't mind if you go out with your friends or something, but just…not when we have plans and stuff. Especially not on date night, that's like our _thing_." Brittany nodded.

"I know and I suck." She kissed her sweetly. "I _will _make it up to you. And I'll never mess up another one again."

"You have to understand, I want to do this," she said, motioning towards her stomach. "I want it more than anything but sometimes not being able to go out and be 'fun' sucks. And I don't want to deny you of that but when it's our time…" she shrugged, "I just really love our time."

"So do I." Brittany said seriously. "More than anything. And I promise I won't take it for granted again. I'm sorry I did yesterday."

"Thanks."

"Thank you." Brittany said, kissing her once more. "I'll go make you breakfast."

* * *

><p>Brittany did absolutely everything she could to make it up to Santana over the next week, taking her on two dates during the week and cooking her favorite dinners the other nights. True to her word Santana let things slide for the most part, only pulling it back up in order to tease Brittany or get her to do her some silly extra favor. But as always, Brittany did whatever she asked without question.<p>

The next weekend Santana had to work a bit on Saturday but she met Brittany afterwards and they spent the evening in the park, having a picnic and watching a movie that was being shown under the stars before heading home. They had swapped out the bigger date night this week in anticipation of extra hot weather the next day.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?" Brittany asked as she put the last dish into the washer.

"Wanna go out for dessert?" Santana called and Brittany smiled, wiping her hands before settling sideways across her wife's lap and draping her arms around her neck.

"Anything you want." Brittany mumbled into her lips with a smile. "We can go for ice cream in a little bit?" Santana nodded and grinned.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say."

"I know, that's why I said it." Brittany giggled, kissing her once more.

It had been a lazy Sunday in the early June and Santana was just past the 6 month mark. They had a quiet day, going out for breakfast and heading home to look online at baby furniture and watch TV before Brittany cooked them dinner.

"I love you." Santana breathed intensely as they kissed.

"I love you too, so, so much." Brittany said before tangling her hands further into her hair and kissing her deeply.

"Mmm." Santana said breaking away for a moment. "Today has been perfect. I wish every day could be like today. And yesterday."

"So do I." Brittany admitted, pecking her lips once more. "But at least every day I get to be with you." She said, swiping at her nose with a finger.

"You're so corny." Santana teased, poking at her sides and causing her to fall back in laughter.

"You love it." Brittany said, catching her breath before sitting back up and placing a leg on each side of Santana's.

"I do." She said, looking up at her fondly. Brittany smiled down at her, caressing her cheek and causing Santana to smile back up.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, you know that?" Santana smiled bashfully, averting her eyes, but Brittany caught her chin. "You are."

"It's kind of hard to believe coming from you." Santana said softly but Brittany just leaned down and kissed her passionately.

She moaned into her mouth as she felt a soft tongue trace her lips and instantly granted her access, letting her hands grip Brittany's sides and slide underneath her t-shirt.

Santana sighed as she felt Britany shifting them on the couch so that they she was laying down and Brittany propped up on her side next to her. They continued to make out with pace that was passionate but not rushed as Brittany slid her hand up and over Santana's stomach reverently before beginning to fiddle with the waistband of her pants.

Brittany's phone sounded from across the room, Ke$ha's voice blaring and signaling that no one who called enough to have their own ringtone was trying to reach her.

"Ignore it." Santana gasped into her lips as her own hand slid down and popped open the button on Brittany's jeans.

Brittany pressed on, letting out a groan as she felt her wife's hand slide into her now loosened jeans over her underwear and feeling relieved when the phone stopped. The relief, however, was short lived, and a moment later the phone started to ring again.

"Oh what the fuck?" Santana groaned.

"Maybe it's important?" Brittany said breathlessly.

"Britt…" Santana whined and eventually it stopped only to start once more. "Okay, okay." She nodded. "Go get rid of them."

"Be right back." Brittany said, pecking her lips before hopping up and over to her phone on the table. "Hello?" She answered.

"Damn phone." Santana grumbled and sighed.

"Yes, that's me…yep." Brittany said, pausing to listen to what the other person said. "Oh …oh my god. Is it serious?" She said, her voice taking a serious turn and causing Santana to sit up so she could see her.

"Okay, yeah, I'll be right there." She said, nodding and Santana felt her heart rate pick up a little. "Of course, yes, I'll take care of it. Thank you. We'll be there as soon as we can. Bye." She said hanging up the phone, before quickly buttoning her pants.

"Britt, what's going on?" Santana asked with concern, as she watched her wife flutter around the room, gathering her things. "Brittany!" She called sternly and finally she snapped her head around, registering that Santana had been asking her something.

"I…we…I have to go." Brittany said, rushing over. "You can stay here, I just…I need to find Rachel…" She shook her head and Santana grabbed her hand.

"Britt, tell me what happened." Santana said and Brittany swallowed nervously. "I can handle it, I swear. I'll be okay, don't worry about upsetting me, just tell me!" She said, instantly understanding why Brittany had clammed up. "Is Rachel hurt? Is the baby okay?" Brittany shook her head gently.

"No, it's not Rachel." She said. "It's Finn."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **First of all, I got a huge response to the last chapter so thank you to everyone who left reviews, I really appreciate it. I am really, really sorry I kept everyone waiting for so long – on a cliffhanger no less. It wasn't my intention at all. I try my hardest to keep up with weekly updates, but summer life can be busy especially mixed with work. I also admittedly got distracted by a few amazing stories I can't believe I hadn't read yet and a little more work on the other story I've been working on. My plan wasn't to start it until this was done, however, it's kind of forcing it's way out of me lately so if I get far enough ahead in it, I will probably start posting it, since this one is probably only a third of the way through.

Secondly, before I go on with this chapter I want to make one little disclaimer. Clearly this story has a Finchel component that the vast majority of Brittana stories do not. I get a lot of notes from people who say that normally they hate Finchel but in this story they actually enjoy it, which is flattering, but I also get some who remind me they aren't interested, also understandable. They're always going to be part of this story obviously, but I think they've taken a bit more of a backseat in the sequel and that's not going to change for the most part. That said this is pretty much their biggest storyline, so you might see a little more of them for these next couple chapters. So for everyone who hates it, I apologize, but hang tight and enjoy the Brittana, which there will still be plenty of. This is probably the biggest Finchel chapter there is and even then there's still lots of Brittany and Santana. Ultimately, everything that happens in this story is really there for the effect it has on their life. Even if it's something that's not directly happening to them. It's their story.

Okay, I've rambled on for long enough in this one, so sorry for the long note and hope everyone enjoys. This was a kind of hard one for me to write so hopefully I can get you out another one a little quicker now that it's finally done.

* * *

><p>"Finn?" Santana asked in shock, her eyes quickly widening in realization. "He was at work." She stated and Brittany nodded, swallowing as she tried to take a breath.<p>

"They can't get a hold of Rachel and I guess he has me down as a back up emergency contact locally." Santana took a deep breath, her eyes dropping to the floor as she processed for a moment.

She felt a nagging rush of emotions at the back of her throat but shook her head to clear them as she internally cursed at her hormones. She willed herself not to let them get the best of her, especially since she'd promised Brittany she'd be fine. Emotions settling down, her mind began to race and she was flooded with questions.

"What happened? How bad is it? I mean is he okay?" Brittany just shrugged, moving to sit in front of her on the edge of the coffee table.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything. I just know that he's hurt and he's in the hospital." She said, trying not to let her own fear take over. "I…he's…I need to find Rachel." She said steadily, catching Santana's eyes and searching for understanding.

Santana nodded and began to stand up, moving towards the kitchen counter. Brittany watched her in confusion until she saw her begin to gether her things and she rushed over to her. She grabbed her wrist gently to spin her around.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Coming."

"Santana…"

"Brittany, no. I know you're trying to protect me, but Finn is in the hospital and Rachel is 5 months pregnant. They need help. I'm coming!" She insisted and Brittany sighed with resignation, nodding as she released her so she could continue to get her things together.

"Fine. But, I'm driving." Brittany noted, grabbing the keys.

* * *

><p>Brittany brushed quickly past the people who were swirling around busily backstage at the theater. She stood on her tippy toes and looked for Rachel as she moved, but was not having any luck. Finally as she walked through the line of dressing rooms she saw the familiar short brunette figure and increased her pace.<p>

"Rachel!" she shouted, running and grabbing her aside.

"Brittany! What are you doing here?" Brittany looked around quickly.

"Can we go in a dressing room or something? We need to talk. Now." She said, pulling Rachel along as she walked. Rachel scoffed.

"This is hardly a time for casual conversation. I work very few shows now and when I do-"

"Rachel, this isn't a casual conversation!" She snapped as she turned around to face her, taking a steadying breath before continuing. "It's important." She said, locking eyes with her seriously.

"Okay." Rachel said, suddenly feeling a little uneasy as she pulled Brittany into an empty room and shut the door. "What's up? The show starts soon."

"Rach, I…you're not going to be able to go on today." She paused. "Something happened and I need you to come with me."

"What? Why? Is Santana okay?" Rachel said, her face stricken with panic. "Is the baby okay?"

"Santana's fine. She's waiting in the car." Brittany assured her. "The baby's fine. It's -"

"Brittany, I don't have time for games. What is going on?" Rachel said quickly, cutting her off.

"Finn's in the hospital." Brittany said, the words tumbling out.

"What?" Rachel asked, terror quickly etching over her face as she clutched her stomach. "Oh my god! What happened? Is he okay?" Her chest began to rise and fall rapidly, tears gathering instantly. "Oh my god, he was at work. Brittany, what happened?" She said, suddenly not feeling steady on her feet.

Brittany gripped her side, helping her to steady herself.

"I don't have details Rachel." Brittany said sadly. "Please Rachel, I know it's impossible but you need to calm down. For the baby." Rachel took a shaky breath, trying to slow down her breathing but the panic still overtook her.

"Rach, we don't know anything, okay? Let's just get you dressed and go down there as fast as we can. We'll find out together, okay?" Rachel nodded, ripping off her costume in a blind panic before Brittany brought a steadying had to her arm again.

"Take a deep breath Rachel. Please." She pleaded and Rachel nodded, silent tears streaming down her face.

"I need to talk to the director." Rachel said as she threw her clothes on.

"I already did. He knows." Brittany re-assured, following Rachel who grabbed her things and was now racing down the hallway.

"I don't understand, what happened?" Rachel asked, turning back to glance at her as they headed out the door.

"I just know there was a fire and a few guys got brought in. Finn is one of them." Brittany said as they hit the street. "They won't tell me more." She added, rushing over to their illegaly parked car and holding the front door open for Rachel, who quickly slid in as she ran around the other side.

"Hey Rach." Santana said softly, leaning forward to give her shoulder a squeeze.

"Hey." Rachel squeaked, raising her hand to wipe her eyes.

"Shh, Rachel, it's going to be okay." Brittany said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly as she checked the street and pulled out.

"You don't know that!" Rachel cried and Brittany took a breath, swallowing hard to hold back her own emotions.

"Whatever it is Rachel, we'll figure it out with you, oaky? I promise." Rachel just nodded and squeezed her hand as she continued to cry while they made their way to the hospital as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Just under ten minutes later, they arrived at the hospital, throwing the car into the lot and rushing towards the emergency bay as quickly as possible. As soon as they walked in they saw several firefighters sitting in the chairs, looking pensive, clearly awaiting news on their friends. Rachel took a breath and moved towards the desk, Brittany and Santana hot on her heels.<p>

"Excuse me. My husband was admitted and I need to find him." She said through her tears.

"What's his name?"

"Finn. Finn Hudson. He's a firefighter." The clerk nodding knowingly, picking up a phone and Brittany glanced to Santana, sliding over to wrap an arm around her protectively and placing a re-assuring kiss on her head.

"Yes, I've been trying to reach you. Is one of you Brittany Pierce-Lopez?"

"Yes, me." Brittany spoke from behind Rachel. The clerk nodded, writing something on a paper as he spoke quietly into a phone.

"You can just wait right here. A doctor is coming down to talk to you right now."

"Thank you." Rachel said, stepping aside and a short trail as they waited. A few moments later, a tall doctor in blue scrubs appeared.

"Mrs. Hudson?" He asked, looknig at them and Rachel stepped forward eagerly.

"That's me."

"If you'll just step inside, we can talk." He said motioning towards the door just to their left.

"Do I have to be alone?" She asked in a tiny voice and Brittany stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course not." He gave a small smile and held the door as all three women passed and sat at the table.

"Please, can you just tell me what happened? I need to know if he's okay." Rachel squeaked.

"First of all, my name is Dr. Murphy. Your husband was hurt in a 3 alarm fire this afternoon at a building under construction in midtown. He was part of a unit that was inside the building at the time where the roof started to give way and collapse." Rachel gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as Brittany grasped at Santana's hand, exchanging a concerned glance with her wife.

"Some beams started to fall and your husband was partially impacted by one and he took a pretty decent hit. It came down on him pretty hard and caused a pretty bad break in his left arm as well as a couple of broken ribs. Unfortunately one of his ribs caused some internal bleeding when it ruptured a blood vessel, but we caught it and he's having surgery right now to repair it."

"Is he going to be okay?" Rachel asked through sobs. The doctor looked at her sympathetically.

"So far everything is going well and it looks like he may have gotten lucky. He's got a concussion from the fall and some nasty burns that we're going to treat him for but those are nothing serious. He was knocked out for a bit so he suffered with a bit of smoke inhalation, but we're going to treat him for that as well."

"Oh god." She said, placing her head in her hands as her tears rolled off onto the table. Brittany rubbed her arm soothingly.

"The important thing Mrs. Hudson, is that we're going to do everything we can to make sure he has a full recovery, okay?" He said kindly as he pushed over a box of tissues. "He has a lot going on right now, but it's all treatable. So as bad as it may seem…let's just say in many ways he got lucky." Santana squinted, pondering the statement for a moment.

"How are the other guys that were brought in?" She questioned

"I'm not at liberty to share information about the other patients at this time." He said with an apologetic smile. "But I'm sure you've seen his colleagues are in the waiting room and I'm sure they'd be more than happy to talk to you." She nodded, feeling a little uneasy with the answer.

"We'll keep you as updated as possible. I promise." He said, looking back at Rachel who looked up at him and sniffled.

"When can I see him?"

"We'll update you while we work on him but it'll be a little while." He said. "For now, you can sit in the waiting room, and if there is anything at all that you need, please feel free to let someone know. Okay?" She nodded.

"Thank you."

"I know this is extremely scary, but please try to remain as calm as possible, okay? He's in very good hands. And in your condition, you need to do your best to try and remain as calm as possible." She nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay." He said standing. "I have to get back, but feel free to use this until you're ready to go outside." He said.

"Thanks doctor." Brittany said with a quick smile he exited the room.

"Thank you." Rachel said through her tears.

"What do you need, Rachel?" Brittany asked sweetly, immediately turning to face her and grabbing a tissue to dab at her friend's face gently. "What can I do for you?"

Rachel shook her head hopelessly, looking around as she continued to cry and try to process thoughts normally.

"I don't know. I just…why is this happening? Why now?" She said, sobbing.

Brittany glanced to Santana who had moved to sit on the other side of Rachel and rubbed her own soothing circles into her back. She knew Santana had a hard time keeping her emotions in check, and her heart fell a little more at the sight of her wife's teary eyes.

"I never wanted him to take this stupid job!" Rachel yelled angrily through her tears. "Never! I always knew it was a bad idea. I knew it was going to get him hurt!"

"Shh, okay Rach, I know. Calm down, okay? I know, but you know there's nothing we can do about that right now." Santana said softly and Rachel buried her head into her shoulder as she continued to cry. Santana letting out a sniffle of her own.

"Okay, let's all take a couple deep breaths and collect ourselves, alright?" Brittany spoke, locking eyes with Santana who nodded. "We'll go outside and talk with some of the other guys waiting in the hallway and get a litle bit more information and I'll go call Finn's mom."

"Okay." Rachel said sadly, sitting up.

"I know it's hard Rachel. I know it's impossible right now, but you need to be strong. For Finn and the baby." She said gently as she brushed a few stray hairs from her friend's face and Rachel nodded.

* * *

><p>"Chief Turner." Rachel sniffled, walking up to Finn's boss who stood against the wall, looking drawn and distraught.<p>

"How are you doing Rachel?" He asked kindly. "I'm so sorry you're going through this right now. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" She shook her head and lost the battle to fight her tears back once more.

"No, I just…I'm just waiting till I can see him." He nodded before introducing himself to Brittany and Santana.

"How are the others?" Santana repeated her question to him.

"A few guys had some minor injuries, they're fine. One of our guys Chris is pretty banged up. He's got a broken leg and arm, but he should be okay. But Tommy is…" his voice cracked a little and he cleared it. "He's in really bad shape."

"Tommy Matthews?" Rachel asked, her head snapping back up as the Chief nodded.

"Yes. I know he's really close with Finn."

"They're inseparable."

"I'm afraid, he's…" he shook his head and swallowed, his own eyes becoming glassy from tears. "It's not looking very good last I heard." He said gently and Rachel shook her head slowly, tears still trailing down her cheeks.

"Is his wife here?" She asked and he nodded.

"She's in another room. I...I don't think he's going to make it much longer." Rachel sniffled. "But you should sit down Rachel. And I know it's impossible, but try to relax. He's a strong man and I'm sure he's going to come out of this okay. If there is anything me or any of the boys can do for you, we'll do it. You just let us know." She nodded gratefully.

"I appreciate that."

"This is it's own kind of family too. We're all here for him and for you." He said and she rushed forward to hug him tightly.

"Thank you."

Brittany managed to get Santana and Rachel settled into chairs before searching them out some water. She walked back, handing them both the bottles and kissing Santana's forehead.

"Will you guys be okay for a minute if I take Rachel's phone and call Carol and Burt?" Santana nodded wearily.

"We'll be fine." Santana assured her

"Thanks." Rachel said, lifelessly as she sipped at the water.

"I'll be right back." Brittany said before walking outside and letting out a deep breath as she prepared to call her friend's parents and deliver them the bad news.

* * *

><p>It was about 5:30 in the morning when Brittany had finally gotten into the apartment. Despite her protests, she had finally sent home an obviously drained Santana at around 11, promising to return as soon as Finn's mom and Burt had arrived to stay with Rachel. Santana could easily sense Brittany's building stress, though she was doing her best to hide it, and eventually gave in figuring she could use one less thing to worry about.<p>

Brittany sighed as she quietly placed her keys by the door and turned to lock it, tugging Hubbel gently behind her. She slid off her flip flops and bent down to look into the dog's eyes and pet his head gently.

"Listen." She whispered. "I'm going to let you off and I know you're going to be really excited to see Sebastian and Ariel, but I really need you to keep it down tonight. Okay?" He looked at her blankly and she sighed, unhooking the leash from his collar as he took off towards the kitchen.

She made her way to the kitchen herself, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. Shutting the door she leaned against the counter and unscrewed the cap, allowing herself a minute to collect her thoughts while she took a drink. A minute later she heard some shuffling and looked down the hall to see Ariel standing on two feet, boxing the dalmation's nose and sighed.

Finishing up her water, she dropped down an extra water bowl and walked back towards the living room, telling the animals to separate and going to the door to pull Hubbell's bed out in hopes he might decide to sleep for the night once she placed it down. As hoped he gladly hopped onto the big pillow and she smiled, petting his head before making her way up the stairs, Ariel trailing behind her and tossing death glares at the dog the whole way.

She tip toed into the room, quickly shedding her clothes and throwing on a tank top in shorts before heading towards the bed. Santana shuffled in the bed, holding open the blanket as she approached.

"Hey, why are you awake? Did I wake you?" Brittany asked concerned.

"I heard you come in." Santana said. "I don't sleep really soundly without you. And honsetly, it's getting kind of hard to be really comfortable these days anyway." She sighed and Brittany slid into bed next to her.

"I'm sorry." Brittany said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just part of being pregnant. How's everything going at the hospital? How's Finn?"

"Not much different." She said. "He's still knocked out and he probably will be for a while, but Burt and Carol are there with Rachel." Santana nodded and leaned forward and pressed a chaste but meaninful kiss to her lips. "Hubbell is downstairs." Brittany murmured against her lips and even in the dark she could see her eyes roll.

"No wonder Sebastian started stalking towards the door when you came in." Santana said as she pulled back and Brittany smiled wearily.

"Ariel beat his face."

"Good girl." Santana teased and Brittany chuckled before releasing a deep breath. "Hey." Santana whispered, leaning in close to kiss her wife gently again.

"Hey." Brittany breathed back, feeling some of her tension release.

"Are _you_ okay?" Brittany nodded, looking up at her in the faint light.

"Yeah." She whispered shakily. "I just…" she shook her head, trying to swallow back her tears.

"It's okay Britt."

"No, it's not. I've been trying not to do this. He's going to be fine, I'm just…" She shook her head wordlessly.

"It's stressful baby." Santana spoke soothingly, running her hands through Brittany's hair. "It's okay for you to get upset. It's normal. You don't always need to be the strong one here."

"Right now I do." She said. "You and Rachel…I just want to make sure you guys are okay."

"You don't have to worry about me." Santana smiled sweetly, brushing away a few stray tears that ran down Brittany's face. "I'm fine."

"I do because I always have to worry about you. It's my job." She said simply. "And Finn, he…I just, I need to be there for Rachel. All I keep thinking is that if anything ever happened to me, I'd want someone to be there for you." She said, her voice cracking a little and Santana kissed her forehead.

"If anything happened to you, I'd literally lose my mind." Santana admitted, speaking softly and honestly as she held her close. "I can't even imagine what Rachel is going through right now. Especially being pregnant. Emotions are enough to handle on their own." She said. "I get that and I wouldn't want to see anyone go through it alone. But you can still have your time to be upset too. Finn's your friend. You're allowed."

"He is." Brittany squeaked, letting her tears really fall for the first time.

"Shhh." Santana said, pulling her close into her chest and letting her cry. "It's okay, you can let it out. I'm here for you." And she did, clutching tightly to Santana as she cried into her chest for the next few minutes.

"It's just so scary." She said through a sniffle as she pulled back to look at her.

"What is? Finn getting hurt?"

"Everything." Brittany responded. "Everything. We take everything for granted and something like this can happen so quickly and you don't know what's going to happen. Look at Finn's friend, that's his closest friend from work and he's gone."

"He died?" Santana asked with concern and Brittany nodded, sniffling.

"It was horrible. His poor wife…" Brittany shook her head, words escaping her as tears poured down her cheeks. "It just makes me realize how lucky I am right now and how much I appreciate what I have. And we should do think about that a lot more because it could be gone any second. If I ever lost you…"

"Shh, Brittany, no. Don't talk like that."

"But if I did, I wouldn't even know how to function anymore." She said. "I need you."

"I'm right here." Santana said with certainty. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"But some things are out of your control." Brittany squeaked.

"You can't think like that Britt." She said, brushing the hair out of her face gently. "I know it's crazy, but Finn has a job where he puts his life in danger all the time to save people. And you're right. Things do happen quickly and we should learn from something like this and not take it for granted. But you can't start thinking like that all the time." Brittany swallowed and nodded, regaining her composure.

"Sorry." She whispered but Santana just kissed her sweetly.

"It's okay Brittany. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"We're going to…I mean…I need to be there a lot probably."

"I already called out of work for today." Santana said and Brittany nodded, looking up at her and trying to gauge her expression.

"I might need to spend more than just tomorrow there."

"Whatever you need to do, I'm okay with." Santana said re-assuringly. "I know you want to help them. I do too."

"I don't want you getting burnt out right now." Brittany said and Santana nodded.

"I'll be there as much as you want me to. Okay? I don't want to stress you out more. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do."

"I love you so much." Brittany said, her voice swelling with emotion and gratitude before she captured Santana's lips passionately.

"I love you too." Santana responded as they broke apart and Brittany cuddled into her. Santana let out a content side and held her close, happy to hear her breath fall into an even pattern a few mintues later as she quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Brittany got up and made breakfast, texting Rachel only to find that he had just woken up, but was extemely groggy. She promised she'd be back soon, and even though Rachel assured her to take her time, she sped up her motions.<p>

Once she'd finished breakfast, she ran up the stairs to see Santana and decide whether or not to bring her breakfast up or not. She wasn't sure if she was still sleeping or just getting up but what she didn't expect was to find her fully dressed and slipping on a pair of flip flops.

"Hey, where are you going?" Brittany asked confusedly.

"With you." Santana said simply. "Back to the hospital."

"Babe, you don't have to come back." Brittany said, but Santana shook her head.

"Yes I do." She said. "Of course I do…I…Brittany, I'm going back."

"You said last night you weren't going to stress me out about this." Brittany said with a sigh.

"No Brittany. I'm not. But I want to go for a little bit, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Brittany said. "I just don't want to wear you out. And hospitals are full of germs."

"Babies are born in hospitals." Santana challenged and Brittany sighed.

"Okay."

"Listen, I know how Rachel is feeling and I just…it's nice to have someone who gets it around sometimes." She shrugged and Brittany smiled a little.

"Aww, you're worried about Rachel." She said. "That's sweet."

"I am not." Santana huffed. "I just…whatever, I just appreciate her condition at the moment." Brittany walked over and gave her a tight hug, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"That's why I love you so much." She said softly. "Because you have such a huge heart. No one knows, but inside you're all full of mush."

"Am not." Santana protested but Brittany just laugh.

"Come on downstairs, I made you some breakfast." She said leaning back to look at her and take her hand. "We'll eat and then I'll get changed and we'll go, okay?" Santana nodded.

"Have you heard from Rachel?" Brittany nodded and grabbed her hand as they walked towards the stairs.

"He's starting to stir a bit. He should be up any minute."

"Oh, that's great!" Santana smiled and Brittany grinned at her enthusiasm. "We should hurry." Brittany nodded and they headed downstairs so they could get moving.

* * *

><p>"I…" Finn blinked harshly against the light, squinting. "What?" He asked as his mother's face came into focus.<p>

"Hi sweetheart." She said tearily as she cupped his face.

"Where…where am I? Where's Rachel?" He asked, spinning his head to see her but slamming his eyes shut in pain as he moved too quickly. "Are you okay?" He asked and she laughed through her tears.

"I am fine." She said, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. "I'm much more worried about you."

"What…happened?" He asked, searching his brain for the answers and feeling foggy.

"You got hurt at work honey." Carol said and his eyes widened as a memory clicked.

"Tommy." He said, his head flicking back up quickly and eyes looking around. "Where's Tommy?" He asked.

"Finn, calm down." Rachel said, patting his arm. "You just woke up and you've been through a lot. You need to take it easy." Burt quickly ran outside to call for a doctor.

"Where is Tommy? He went down. We were walking through the building and something hit him." He said, his panic rising. "I tried to get over to him to help him, but then something hit me. I don't remember anything after that."

"Finn." Rachel said.

"No!" He said, breathing heavily. "Where is he?" He asked, searching the faces in the room as the doctor and Burt re-appeared at the door.

"Mr. Hudson." The doctor said with a smile and Finn's attention snapped to him.

"Tommy McCarthy. Where is he?" Finn asked. "Was he brought here? He got hurt in the fire too."

"I…" The doctor started, not sure of what to say.

"Answer me!" He asked and Rachel sighed, tears pouring down her cheeks as she grabbed his hand.

"Honey." Rachel said, getting him to look at her, his eyes pleading. "Tommy was really, really badly injured." she started slowly.

"I want to see him."

"You can't." Rachel said, swiping at her tears. "You…you can't see him because he's not here." Finn squinted, trying to make sense of what she said. He was just about to ask if he was at a hospital when the look on Rachel's face suddenly became clear.

"No." He said softly, his eyes shutting as she shook his head. "No, no, no."

"I'm so sorry." She said grabbing his hand, but he quickly shook her off, bringing his palm to his head.

"It's not fair." He said, sniffling. "I should be…he shouldn't…it's not fair."

Rachel looked on in concern as she saw a storm of emotions surge over her husband. The doctor gave him a moment but checked him out once he had calmed. After a quick examination he was able to assure them that for the most part, Finn was fine and the worst was over. But his injuries, most especially the smoke he'd taken in, required him to hang in the hospital for several more days.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana appeared with bags full of food and Finn's favorite movies, but they were soon taken aback by the somber room that they were met with. Rachel still refused to leave Finn's side, but Carol went for a walk with Santana and had explained everything.<p>

Later on that evening, Brittany drove Santana back, before returning to give Burt and Carol a break and make sure that Rachel wasn't alone. Santana filled her in on everything before she headed back to spend time with Rachel. Finn was sleeping when she returned, Rachel distraught. Brittany began to realize that for all the physical damage, this was going to have a profound emotional impact on her friend.

A couple days passed, but Finns mood didn't improve and by association Rachel's didn't either. She sat by his bedside as much as he'd let her, but he was emotionally detached and unwilling to open up. Rachel watched him and it was clear he was full of anger, guilt and sorrow, but he wasn't willing to discuss any of it. She understood how hard it was for him and tried to be patient with them, but eventually it was becoming obvious even her patience were wearing thin. Mostly she was just sad.

Santana returned to work on Tuesday, figuring there wasn't much more she could do at the hospital at that point. She had planned to meet Brittany there after work was over, but at this stage she didn't feel like she was helping anyone by being there. Brittany stayed with them Tuesday and decided to go back herself on Wednesday, only skipping her late class to she could return in the afternoon.

"Hey." Brittany said, as she walked in finding Finn's room surprisingly empty at 7 PM.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking down from the TV and over to her.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Brittany asked with a shrug, pushing off the doorframe to go sit in the chair next to his bed. "Visiting you."

"Yeah, well, I'm not really such good company right now." He said, fiddling with the jello on his tray with disinterest.

"Where is Rachel? Where are you parents?"

"My mom and Burt went back to the house with her. She's really tired and she needs to get more rest then she can get sitting here." He said emotionlessly. "I think I finally convinced them to leave tomorrow."

"Why are you trying to kick everyone out Finn?" Brittany asked with a hint of frustration. "Everyone is here because we care about you. We want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine!" He snapped, tossing the spoon on the table. "I've got a couple broken bones and stupid concussion. If it wasn't for the smoke and the surgery I'd be out of this hell hole already. I wish everyone would stop making it such a big fucking deal."

"Finn, you could have died." Brittany said with a frown. "Do you have any idea of how terrified we were?" She shook her head. "You have to understand everyone wants to make sure you're okay. Especially Rachel."

"But I didn't die Brittany." He said looking up at her. "I took the left side and I lived. But Tommy…Tommy took right and he's gone." He said. "And now I have to look his kids and wife in the eyes and try my best to not feel guilty."

"Finn…"

"No! Go home Britt." He said sternly and looked back up at her. "Seriously, thank you for coming, but I'm okay. I don't want everyone in here all day. I just want to be alone. Go be with your wife. She's the one that needs you right now."

"Rachel needs _you_." Brittany challenged but he just sighed.

"I can't deal with Rachel right now. She's happy and I-"

"She's happy that you're alive. That you're going to be around to raise your daughter with her and that she can stil spend the rest of her life with you." Brittany said.

"Look, I'm happy I'm alive too."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I am. Brittany…." He sighed and shook his head. "I am, it's just…not that simple for me. There's a lot for me to deal with."

"So you're just going to shut her out?" She asked. "Shut everyone out and deal with it alone?"

"For now!" He yelled, pausing to take a breath. "Brittany, just give me some space, okay?" He asked with frustration, running his hands through his hair.

"Fine." She said, standing and making her way towards the door. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Britt." He called and she turned back, waiting for him to continue. "Just take care of her for me for a while, okay?" He asked genuinely. "Please."

Brittany's eyes searched his as she tried to grasp what was going on in his head. She nodded.

"Of course." She said. "We will."

* * *

><p>On Thursday morning Rachel returned to the hospital alone, spending a very tense day in the room with Finn, who did nothing but encourage her to leave. For Rachel, whose only desire was to stay, it was almost like being in her personal form of hell.<p>

Brittany was teaching at class at 4:30 and as they continued with her instruction she checked her phone to find a few texts from Rachel indicating as much. Finn wasn't talking and wasn't interested in the company, which didn't shock her based on their conversation from the previous night. The hospital has wanted to hold him for a couple more days until his lung capacity increased, but Brittany couldn't imagine anyone being able to survive several more days of this.

She went back to her class, finishing up a half hour later and bidding them all farewell as she headed over to gather her things. Looking up she was surprised when she saw a familiar face at the door and smiled happily at the sight of her wife. She waved her in and stopped what she was doing to greet her.

"Hey beautiful." She said, walking up to Santana and grabbing her hand to pull her towards her and into a sweet kiss.

"Hi." Santana said with a grin as she pulled back. " And hardly beautiful. I feel like a cow today. I'm pretty sure I gained like 50 pounds last night." Brittany smiled and dropped another kiss to her lips.

"You're always beautiful." She whispered, stroking her face. "And you look just fine." She said, placing her hand gently on Santana's belly. "How are you feeling today?" Santana shrugged.

"Just gross but okay otherwise." Brittany kissed her again.

"So how'd I get lucky enough to have you come pick me up?" She asked.

"I thought I'd go over with you to the hospital." Santana shrugged. "The hobbit's been texting and she seems kinda sad even for her so I figured a few friendly faces might be better than one. He's still in shutdown mode and based on what you told me last night, he doesn't seem to be ready to get out of it anytime soon." Brittany nodded sadly.

"Doesn't seem like it." She said. "But it's sweet you're worried about Rachel. See? You do have the biggest heart." She said and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I was really thinking we could stop at that burger place after for dinner since it's on the way home. It was so good." Brittany chuckled.

"As you wish." She said, squeezing her hand. "Let me just grab my things and we'll go."

Santana nodded and took headed to wait for Brittany by the desk. Once she was ready, they made their way up to the hospital, stepping into the awkwardly silent room with their hands entwined.

"Brought you some magazines." Brittany said, tossing a few sports magazines on the table that Finn glanced at with little interest.

"Thanks." He said.

"So…how are you feeling today?" Santana asked, attempting to break the ice.

"Sore." He responded and she nodded, biting her tongue as Brittany squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"How are you doing Rach?" Brittany asked with a smile. "The baby still kicking?"

"Not as much today." Rachel smiled from her seat next to Finn and put her hand on her stomach.

Brittany smiled kindly at Rachel, releasing Santana's hand and walking over to look at the cards across the room. Santana glanced over to Finn, who was still pretending the conversation wasn't actually occurring as he watched TV. She just shook her head, biting her lip as she continued to hold her tongue.

"You guys should all just get out of here." He said, his eyes flickering around the room. "It's late and Rachel is probably sick of hospital food. She should get some real food."

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"I'm really tired." He said, looking up at them. "I kind of just want to rest." He looked back at Rachel. "You should rest too."

"I really don't mind staying. The house is so quiet." Rachel said sadly and Brittany bit her lip.

"Rach, why don't we grab you some things and you can spend the next couple nights with us until Finn comes home? This way at least you get sleep and have some company." Brittany asked and Santana's eyes widened behind the magazine she was now flicking through. She lowered it and met Brittany's eyes.

"Oh, you don't have to do that Brittany. I don't want to impose."

"No, you're not imposing at all. I mean…I'm already taking care of one pregnant lady, what's two?" She smiled. "Besides, you shouldn't be all sad and home alone in your condition. And I have your dog." She shrugged.

Santana sat up in her chair, shaking her head and trying to get her wife's attention. Brittany remained stoic, completely ignoring her.

"That actually sounds like a really good idea." Finn said, relieved at the thought of a plan that might get Rachel out of his room. "I'm not really feeling up for company."

"Are you ever going to feel up for company?" Rachel shot, her patience wearing thin and he just looked down at his hands. "Sorry." She whispered.

"I'm sure Rachel wants her own bed." Santana piped up.

"Don't be silly. Our guest bed is super comfortable. It's our old mattress." Brittany responded.

"Oh, you're guest room is more than comfortable. That's not an issue." Rachel said assuredly.

"So then it's settled." Santana looked at Brittany with pleading eyes but Brittany just gave her a glare. "You're staying with us."

* * *

><p>After deciding that Rachel would stay with them for the next few days, they quickly headed out of the hospital and over to Rachel and Finn's apartment so she could pick up a few things. Santana and Brittany waited downstairs, allowing Rachel time to collect herself and her things before they headed home.<p>

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Santana asked after a moment.

"You said yourself that you felt bad for Rachel!" Brittany said. "You came over here today because you were worried about her!"

"I wanted to stop by and cheer her up not take her home!" Santana stated. "I'm far too pregnant to deal with her 24 hours a day. Do you understand how annoying my life is right now on a _normal_ basis? Add in the midget around the clock and I might as well have myself committed."

"It's just a few days. Finn will be getting home over the weekend. The doctor said."

"Yeah, well, I certainly don't pity her going home with that situation." Santana said, looking down.

"Exactly, so the least you can do is allow her a couple nights of peace at our house before she has to."

"I didn't even get my hamburger." Santana grumbled sadly. "Damn vegan. She better not impose that shit on me. My baby needs his cheese." Brittany laughed, wrapping her arm around Santana and pulling her close as she kissed her hair.

"I will make sure you get everything that you need. Don't worry." She said. "Relax, okay? It won't be as bad as you think."

"That's what you said when you got me to move in with the hobbit and lurch."

"And? It turned out pretty well." Santana just huffed and Brittany laughed, squeezing her tighter. "I'll make it up to you." She said, smiling and sitting up as Rachel appeared.

They drove back down to the apartment, parking in their spot before heading back up the elevator. Once they got in Rachel was greeted happily by a very excited Hubbell, who was clearly excited to see her. She quickly grabbed his leash and took him down for a walk, happy to spend some time with her pet and looking genuinely happy for the first time in days.

Santana watched as Ariel glared at him as he passed, swatting at him carelessly as he walked out the door with Rachel. He walked out without giving her so much as a glance and the cat yawned and stretched once he left.

"I'm with you on this one." Santana nodded. "He'll be gone soon."

"Oh stop, the cats love him." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you think. Sebastian may not mind him half of the time because he's just mellow, but I'm pretty sure Ariel is actively plotting his death about 90% of the time." She said and Brittany chuckled.

"It's just a big game."

"Mmmhmm."

"What do you want to order for dinner?" Brittany said, walking over to wrap her arms around Santana. "Or do you want me to make something?" She asked. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Santana asked with a grin, quirking an eyebrow suggestively. Brittany grinned back, shaking her head with amusement.

"You are such a horndog, you know that right?"

"I can't help it" Santana pouted. "I have crazy baby hormones." She said, dropping soft, wet kisses onto Brittany's neck and taking pleasure each time she caused her to shudder.

"Mmm." Brittany grunted as Santana walked her backwards to the counter.

"And I definitely can't be held accountable when someone as hot as you is walking around all of the time." She said, sliding her hands up under Brittany's t-shirt as she grazed her hands along her ribs.

"Ugh…San, this is not a good idea and you know it." Brittany said, gasping as Santana nibbled on her earlobe. "Rachel will be back any minute."

"She hasn't seen him in days." Santana said. "I'm sure she'll take him for a nice long walk."

"Santana…" Brittany whined but Santana captured her lips and she quickly forgot what she was protesting as she buried her fingers in Santana's thick black hair and allowed herself to get lost in the kiss.

Santana kissed her roughly, running her tongue along her bottom lip and Brittany quickly opened her mouth to allow her access. Soon Santana's hands were roaming freely as her tongue slid against her wife's, Brittany now returning her kiss with equal enthusiasm.

"Oh god." She gasped as Santana nibbled on her neck, her hand sliding easily past the waistband of her pants and into her underwear.

"You're so sexy." Santana breathed into her skin and Brittany pulled her back into a kiss, letting her own hand unbutton Santana's shirt as she reached in to cup a breast over her bra.

"Oh my god!" A horrified cry came from the door and the Hubbell hopped to attention, barking fiercely at them.

"Shut up mutt!" Santana yelled, quickly buttoning her shirt as she watched Rachel, shield her eyes.

"My poor eyes. God, can't you two keep it in your pants for a few minutes?"

"Sorry Rach." Brittany said, biting her lip, her face flushed red. "Got a little carried away." She said as Santana muttered to herself in Spanish.

"Is it safe?" Rachel asked, her arm still covering her vision and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Stop being dramatic, there was nothing to see."

"Oh trust me, it was enough." Rachel commented, letting Hubbell off the leash as he happily hopped after Sebastian. "Though admittedly I've seen much worse. Much to my regret."

"Whatever. I thought you'd be a little more happy to see your stupid dog." Santana grumbled and Brittany laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Do not insult my dog's intelligence." Santana rolled her eyes.

"What do you guys want to order for dinner?"

"Chinese." Rachel responded.

"Anything but Chinese." Santana said at the same time. Brittany sighed.

"This is going to be a long couple of days, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>The next couple days were actually not as bad as anyone had anticipated. Even though nothing had changed, Rachel still insisted on spending a substantial amount of time with Finn while he remained in the hospital. And even when she was home, Rachel was subdued and sad. Surprisingly, even to herself, it only made Santana want to help her wife in doing what they could to cheer her up.<p>

Saturday night marked her last night in the house, as Finn was ready to be released on Monday and though it hadn't been awful, Santana was more than ready to go back to the happy bubble of pregnancy that she and Brittany had been living in before all of this happened. Brittany insisted on going out and getting take out from one of Rachel's favorite restaurants and Santana had taken a bath while she was gone to relax herself.

When she got out it still seemed Brittany wasn't home but she was surprised to see the door to the nursery open. She walked over slowly, catching sight of Rachel standing in the room and looking around as she stood, looking quite small in the center of the room.

"Hey." Santana said, stepping into the room cautiously. "How are you?"

"Oh!" Rachel said, turning and putting her hand to my chest. "Sorry, you startled me. I'm okay." She gave a slight shrug, as she looked over the walls.

"What's are you doing in here?" Santana asked with curiosity.

"Just looking around." She said with a soft smile. "It's beautiful. You guys have done an excellent job." She paused, fiddling with her hands. "We haven't had much time to work on they baby's room yet."

"You still have plenty of time." Santana said, waving her off dismissively. "Britt and I are a little ahead of you guys and we're extremely impatient."

"I guess…but I'm not so sure Finn will want to work on it." Santana frowned, sitting in the rocking chair with a sigh.

"I'm really not so sure you should give him a choice."

"Santana, he's been through a lot. He needs time. Even if it is hard." She shook her head. "I want to cling to him because I was so scared with almost having lost him. He wants to be on his own to deal with his own grief and anger. His guilt." She shrugged. "We clash."

"I can appreciate that, but he also needs to get his head out of his ass and realize that no matter what, he's going to have a child soon." Rachel sighed heavily.

"It's not that easy. Not for him." Rachel smiled, running her fingers across the wooden dresser that sat in between two windows. "Sometimes…" She started and cleared her throat. "Sometimes I envy you and Brittany." Santana looked at her with confusion.

"Why?" Santana asked softly, suddenly feeling an unexpected pang of guilt.

"Because it's always so easy for you."

"That's not true." Santana protested. "We had a hard time for a while when Britt was working at the show. Remember? You had to talk some sense into me."

"I'm not saying you don't have your moments." Rachel countered. "What couple doesn't?" She shook her head. "But you love each other so easily."

"You guys love each other too. Finn adores you." Santana said. "And I know you adore him too."

"I'm not saying that's not true. We're just…we need more work. You guys have had this whole thing figured out since high school." Santana opened her mouth to protest but Rachel held her hand up. "No, I know you didn't get it all right off the bat, but once you got together, you've had it. I said it before to you. With you two it's like breathing."

Santana swallowed and considered. She knew it was true.

"Well, that may be true, but I don't think you two do too bad either." Santana countered. "This is a difficult situation Rachel. It wouldn't be easy for even the most perfect of couples. Sometimes it's hard…when something has such a profound effect that's so different on each of you."

"I suppose you're right." Rachel said, seemingly satisfied. Santana watched her sadly look around the room.

"Hey, if Finn doesn't want to help with the room. We will." Rachel spun around to look at her, a little shocked but Santana just grinned. "Well, I'll probably just tell Brittany what to do, but she'll help." She winked and Rachel laughed, reaching out unexpectedly to hug her.

"Thank you." She said and Santana hugged her back, taking a deep breath.

"It's no big deal. Just a little manual labor." She said, very aware that Rachel wasn't just referring to the room but trying to keep her mood light. It worked as Rachel chuckled through a sniffle.

"I'll be sure to pay you with food. Even cheese."

"I'm in." Santana smirked.

* * *

><p>The next day Brittany and Santana packed into the car with Rachel and Hubbell and made a quick stop at their apartment to drop her things and the dog home before heading to the hospital. Finn was finally being discharged and for the first time since he'd woken, he was begging for people to come.<p>

Once they arrived he finished signing his paperwork and was discharged. He thanked the doctor politely and took his follow up instructions, promising to visit the doctor within the next week just to make sure he was okay. As of now he was being ordered to take a few months of disability, but he was determined to work on speeding that up as much as possible.

Brittany quietly drove them the short distance to their apartment, doing her best to make small talk with Finn, but she figured she'd probably have more success pulling teeth. They arrived at the building before long and she nabbed a spot since it was a Sunday so they could go get them settled.

"Hey buddy!" Finn greeted as Hubbell jumped up to greet him. Brittany and Santana exchanged a surprised look at his enthusiasm.

"Hubbell, down!" Rachel yelled.

"No, he's fine." Finn smiled, petting the dog and allowing him to give him sloppy kisses.

"I'll put your things away." Brittany said, grabbing his bag and heading towards their room but he called her back.

"Wait. I was actually thinking," he said, his eyes flickering to Rachel. "I think I should stay in the guest room for now. Until I heal up." She frowned, looking hurt.

"But-"

"It's not about you. I'm just still really sore and I don't want to bang into you or the dog and re-injure something. I can't have a setback." Rachel scowled, unhappy that the main thought on his mind was clearly getting back to work and putting himself at risk again.

"Well, then allow me to take the guest room."

"No. Are you kidding? In your condition you should get the good bed." He assured her and Brittany shifted awkwardly.

"Fine." She said quietly and Brittany turned in the opposite direction to put his stuff in the extra room.

They sat for a few minutes making strained small talk before Finn excused himself to lie down. Brittany frowned and squeezed Rachel's arm.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Absolutely. You two should go. It's your date night." She said with fake cheerfulness. "We've taken up more than enough of your time for the past week. Go have fun. Enjoy each other."

"Rachel…." Santana started but she shook her head.

"It's fine. We'll be fine. We just need to re-adjust. I'm sure things will get better now that we're out of that miserable hospital." She said, clearly not believing herself.

"If you need anything." Brittany said. "_Anything._" Rachel nodded firmly.

"Trust me. If I need you, I'll find you."

"Try not to let it get to you." Santana said. "Really, it's not good for you. Or the baby." She glanced towards the spare room. "Which he should know."

"He does." Rachel said. "He really does, but he's just getting his head around everything that happened. I'm fine. Really."

"Okay." Brittany said, giving her a tight hug before they headed out the door.

Rachel locked the door behind them and turned to see Hubbell staring up at her. She chuckled humorlessly and scratched his head.

"At least I have you."

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana made their way back to their apartment shortly after, Brittany letting Santana pass before her as she locked up. She turned around to see Santana standing against the counter and let out a sigh.<p>

"I feel bad for them." Santana shrugged, her hand subconsciously reaching down to rub her belly.

"Me too." Brittany said. "But they need to spend time together. Alone. Even if he doesn't want to."

"I think he needs help." Santana said, looking down and Brittany nodded. "I don't think it's just going to blow over."

"I think so too. But I don't think he's going to be easily convinced." Santana grunted in agreement and looked on.

Brittany let out a breath, letting go of the thoughts of their friends for a moment as she turned to Santana with a soft smile. She picked up her hand, pulling her close and meeting her lips gently, causing Santana to smile into the kiss.

"How about some us time for you and me?" She whispered into her lips, kissing her again as she ran her hands up her sides.

"I like us time." Santana smiled. "And we haven't had nearly enough of it."

"I know." Brittany agreed. "Are you okay on food for now?" She asked and Santana nodded. "Come on."

She grabbed her hand, tugging her up the stairs and into the bedroom. Santana changed into something more comfortable and laid on the bed, closing her eyes as she let out a deep breath and felt herself relax.

"It was good to help them out, but I'm kind of glad it's just us now." She said and Brittany chuckled as she crawled up next to her and propped her head up on a pillow.

"I know, me too." She said with a grin, bending down to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I've missed you."

"I haven't gone anywhere." Santana challenged playfully as she toyed with Brittany's fingers on her stomach.

"I know that." Brittany said with a grin. "But I just miss being with you like this. I'm spoiled from all the alone time we've had recently."

"It's date night." Santana said with a small smile.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Brittany asked and Santana's smile grew wider before she shook her head gently.

"We can go on a date tomorrow." She said.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded.

"Yeah, I was just saying." She shrugged.

"We can do whatever you want."

"I just want to be with you." Santana said, reaching her fingers up to trace Brittany's lips and giggling when she playfully nibbled on them.

"I can't believe in another few months there's going to be someone else living here with us all the time." Brittany said, kissing the pad of Santana's index finger.

"Me neither." Santana said, swallowing. "It's kind of scary."

"Maybe a little." Brittany agreed with a kind smile. "But mostly it's exciting. I can't wait to meet him."

"He can't wait to meet you either." Santana spoke sweetly. "He told me."

"Oh yeah?" Brittany asked with a quirked eyebrow and Santana nodded.

"Yeah." She said, leaning up to kiss Brittany long and slow before slowly pulling apart.

_Meeoow_

Brittany chuckled as Sebastian bounced onto the bed, yelling loudly. He squeezed in between them with no regard to personal space before looking at Santana with wide eyes.

"What's up buddy?" She asked.

_Meeoooww. _He whined once more before bashing his head into hers lovingly.

"Someone is a little jealous." Brittany commented, rubbing his head.

"Someone's going to have to learn to share." Santana said, kissing his head and Brittany's grin widened as she shook her head. "What?" Santana asked.

"You're cute." She said, motioning towards the cat. "You two are really cute."

"We've formed a very strong bond."

"No kidding and you didn't even want him." Brittany said, scratching his head as he purred and moved to cuddle into Santana's side.

"I wasn't _that_ opposed to keeping them. I just didn't want all 5." Santana defended as as Ariel climbed up and cuddled at Brittany's feet.

"Aww, it's like one big family cuddle session now." Brittany cooed, rubbing her toes into the cat at her feet." Santana breathed out a content sigh.

"We're definitely not moving tonight." She said. "We can do dinner and a movie tomorrow."

Brittany nodded, dropping a kiss to her lips before she leaned down, pushing Santana's shirt up over her belly before placing a single reverent kiss there.

"I love you so much little guy." Brittany whispered and Santana brushed her hair back, smiling adoringly and feeling a swell of emotion. "I can't wait until it's time for you to show up." She adjusted herself, placing her head on Santana's chest and cuddling close as they both relaxed and let the chaos of the past week drain away.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for all of your feedback last chapter. I can't stress how helpful it is to hear it all!

Time is rapidly ticking on pregnant and hormonal Santana and since people seem to have enjoyed her so much, I made sure to have a lot of her in this chapter. Plus a lot of Brittana fluff to make up for all that Finchel. ;-)

This isn't one that has a ton of BIG things going on, but there are lots of little things and a couple of conversations that actually have some relevance several chapters down the line. Regardless, this is an important one anyway since we're setting up for a pretty big event next time.

Hope everyone enjoys and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Early July had set in and not much had changed over the past few weeks. Brittany and Santana spent fourth of July with Brittany's friend Todd and his boyfriend at Todd's parents house in the Hamptons just to get a break from daily life. They tried to persuade Rachel to go with them just to get out of the city and clear her head, but she wasn't interested in leaving Finn even though nothing had really improved since he returned from the hospital.<p>

Despite the fact that Santana was now 7 months pregnant and the entire process was beginning to wear her down a bit they still had a good time on the short break. Leaving the city and escaping the daily grind was enough to lighten everyone's mood. And as much as they loved Finn and Rachel, it was nice to spend a few days in the drama free atmosphere Brittany's college friends provided them.

They spent their long weekend enjoying the beach and the atmosphere, just generally relaxing. The 4th itself was especially enjoyable between the big barbecue, the fireworks, and Santana's amusement at helping her very tipsy and very handsy wife to bed. When the weekend was over no one wanted to fight the traffic and head back, but unfortunately they had no choice.

Back in the city the next week, things quickly were back to normal. For Santana, her mood swings were worse than ever and Brittany was sure that between her and Rachel, who they'd still been spending a lot of time with, she might deserve to be nominated for sainthood. She actually missed her little sympathy lunches with Finn more than she would have anticipated, but he still wasn't into socializing.

Santana was still generally happy and for the most part they were still enjoying the experience of preparing for their son's birth, but sometimes it was like everything hit her all at once. The Thursday after they returned Brittany unsuspectingly stumbled right into one of those times.

"Hey babe." Brittany said with a smile as she stepped into the apartment with bags in her hands, slightly out of breath.

"Where have you been?" Santana scowled and spun around from where she stood at the refrigerator. Brittany froze as it was quickly evident this was going nowhere good.

"Um, I told you I got caught a little late at work." She tried, placing the bags down. "I went to the store afterwards and the lines were insane."

"Are you trying to say I should have expected you to be home this late?" Brittany paused to consider. She was pretty sure this was a trap. There was no right answer.

"No." Brittany said carefully, wincing a little.

"And ugh, you went to the grocery store?" Santana asked with exasperation. "Brittany, I'm starving and I've been waiting an hour for you."

"I know, I know. There's like no food in this house. I'm sorry. That's why I wanted to go get some shopping done."

"I was hoping you'd come home with groceries and food we could eat _now_." Santana whined.

"I'm sorry?" She tried.

"Whatever, maybe if we didn't let the house get to the point where the best food options are Apple Jacks and crackers I wouldn't be so hungry." She grumbled and Brittany sighed with frustration.

"Santana, I don't know what to say, I told you I was sorry." Brittany said, pulling things out of the bags on the counter. "We've been busy and I can't keep up with the amount of food we're going through lately."

"Are you trying to say I eat to much?" Brittany closed her eyes and internally cursed her unfortunate wording.

"No." She shook her head. "Not at all. Rachel's been here a lot and-"

"Yes you are!" Santana said, tossing the carton of cereal onto the table, her emotions clearly rising.

"Santana, no. That's not what I said."

"Well not exactly but basically!" She yelled and Brittany could see the tears springing at her eyes. She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No, really not even basically." She took a breath and looked over at her. "Santana, please just calm down, okay? It's been a really long day. Don't be like this now sweetie, please?"

"Be like what? Now you can't even handle me? I stress you out? So I'm too fat and I'm a pain in the ass!"

"Santana, I never said you were fat."

"So you're admitting that I'm a pain in the ass?"

"What? No!" Brittany said, groaning in frustration. There was no winning.

"Whatever, you're clearly not in the mood to deal with me. I'm going upstairs to lie down."

"Fine!" Brittany said with frustration.

She sighed and leaned back against the counter as Santana made her way towards the bedroom as quickly as she could, clearly now in tears.

"Shit." She muttered.

Brittany had become pretty used to the mood swings at this point. There weren't enough that it was unbearable, but there were enough that she had learned the warning sides. Usually she spot them coming but sometimes, like today, they still snuck up on her.

It was harder to know what to be prepared for when she first saw Santana in the evenings. Most days Santana was just happy to see her, which she was thankful for, but every once in a while she'd throw her a curveball. All things considered she guessed that if she had really thought about it she should have realized being home almost an hour late with no dinner wouldn't go over too well.

"Don't give me that look." She said, shaking her head at Ariel who stared up at her, head tilted to the side as she cried up at her. "Just be happy I bought _you_ food."

Brittany quickly put the groceries away and cleaned up the bags before looking in the fridge to figure out what she could make for Santana that would both make her happy and be relatively quick. Throwing on her iPod, she cooked a quick dinner, using the meat she bought to make burgers. After it was ready she set up a tray for her wife, cheeseburger, fries with cheese dipping sauce and a side of ranch dressing to satisfy her usual cravings. She brought it upstairs carefully, gently knocking on the door before she entered.

"San?" She asked, stepping into the dimly lit room.

"What?" Santana huffed, pillow covering her face and Brittany sighed, putting the tray on her own nightstand.

"I'm really sorry sweetheart." She said, crawling onto the bed behind her. "It was a crazy day and I wasn't thinking. I should have brought you something home to eat."

"Why didn't you text me when you were running late at the store?" Santana asked in a tiny voice as she looked up at her and Brittany gave her a sympathetic frown.

"I should have. You know me, I just lost track of time and I kind of had my hands full. I'm really sorry."

"I thought something happened to you. I called you so many times." Brittany bit her lip. This had been a new paranoia since the Finn situation. It seemed that Santana's hormones were also giving her a hint of anxiety.

"I had my phone in my bag and then I was just rushing to get home." Brittany said. "But I'm so sorry. You know I'd never want to stress you out." She said, taking a chance and brushing a stray hair away from her face.

"Yeah." Santana said sadly, fumbling with her fingers. "You brought food?" Brittany smiled.

"I did. I thought we could be extra bad tonight. I brought all your favorites." She said, turning to grab the tray but Santana looked sad again.

"But you think I'm fat."

"Whoa." Brittany placed it back down and turned back around. "First of all, we've had this conversation way too many times and I always tell you that's not true. But second, I never said that. I don't think you're anything but pregnant. And for a woman who is 7 months pregnant I actually think you look pretty remarkable." Brittany corrected and smiled.

"Really?" Santana asked with a little shock.

"Really." Brittany said confidently. "You're all baby belly and nothing else. You look incredible." Brittany kissed her forehead. "But, I do think you need to eat."

Santana looked unsure but shrugged and Brittany grabbed the tray again, setting it on her lap as Santana sat up. They ate quietly, Santana clearly enjoying the food and Brittany felt a little relieved. Once they were done she put the tray back on the table.

"Can I have a kiss now? I couldn't get one when I walked in." Brittany said and Santana smiled a little.

"Okay." She said softly, allowing Brittany to lean in and capture her lips in a slow, loving kiss.

"I missed you today." Brittany said, kissing her again as she brushed her hair back.

"I missed you too." Santana agreed, closing her eyes and letting out a content sigh. "A lot."

"What do you want to do tonight?" Santana shrugged.

"Whatever you want. I'm sorry I got all crazy on you before." She frowned. "I can't help it anymore."

"It's okay. You've got nothing to apologize for. You're body is working for two people, it's not easy."

"You're the most patient person on the planet you know that right?" Brittany chuckled.

"I try." She stood, tugging her up. "Come on, how about we cuddle on the couch and marathon some reality show on Netflix? And in a little while if you want I can bring you dessert." Santana smiled. "I'll even rub your legs and feet."

"Ugh, seriously, you are a god send. You know that right?" Brittany pecked her lips and shrugged.

"Nah, I just love you guys that much." She said, grabbing the tray and heading out the door as Santana followed her with a smile.

* * *

><p>The next weekend, as she'd promised when Finn was in the hospital, Santana brought Brittany over to Rachel and Finn's apartment to help her start putting together the baby's nursery. Finn had been invited to a barbecue with his some of the friends from his firehouse and it was pretty clear he wanted to attend alone. It seemed like those were the only people he was remotely interested in hanging out with at this point, but Rachel was partially just happy he was spending time with anyone at this point.<p>

At first Rachel was quite disappointed and when she had met with Santana on Thursday to review her plans for work, she had mentioned as much, but Santana quickly found a way to capitalize on the situation. She passed it by Brittany, who easily agreed and after spending most of Friday night picking out colors at their place, they went out Saturday morning and got what they needed to begin getting the room into shape.

A few hours and a couple of pizzas later, and the room was pretty much done except for furniture. As expected most of the work fell to Brittany, but she didn't mind. It was nice to be busy and they had enough fun singing along with the radio, that it hardly felt like work. Rachel and Santana sat in chairs most of the time, arguing over what she should do, but for the most part they kept each other distracted enough for Brittany to just do what she thought was best.

Later that evening Rachel stood in between them as she looked around the now cleaned up, decorated room. True to her style, there was nothing simple about what Rachel wanted to see, but Brittany had done a good job of pulling together the pale yellow walls with pink and brown trim. In the end, it was exactly what Rachel had envisioned, which was a feat in itself.

"Brittany, this seriously looks amazing." She said, holding her hand to her chest and feeling a little choked up at her friends' generosity.

"You like it?" Brittany asked with a grin and Rachel nodded enthusiastically.

"I more than like it. I love it."

"Good. That was the goal." Brittany said, throwing an arm around her friend and giving her a squeeze.

"Thanks for doing all this with me." She said, sniffling.

"Yeah, of course." Brittany said, glancing over to Santana who frowned sadly. "You know where here to help for whatever you need."

"I thought I was going to have to paint myself." Rachel joked as she swiped through her eyes.

"Not as long as Britt and I are around." Santana smiled, squeezing her shoulder. "Besides, this stuff is way better when you have company."

"I wish I could say my husband felt the same." She said, sighing.

"Does he know what we were doing today?" Santana asked carefully and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I think he was just relieved that he didn't have to participate. He still hardly talks about the baby." Brittany took a breath.

"I don't get it." She shook her head. "I just…"

"It's okay Brittany. He needs time and that's something I've learned to accept. At least he's sleeping in our room again."

"But he's missing out on such an important time in your life." Brittany said. Santana shot her a look that told her she was probably better off not continuing. She quickly stopped, not wanting to upset Rachel. "I just wish he wouldn't throw this all away."

"It's okay." Rachel assured her sadly. "I understand why you're upset. I am too, but I try not to focus on it." She forced a smile. "I try to stick to the positives. It's better for me _and_ the baby. Some days it's more difficult than others, but I have to hope he'll come around eventually."

A little while later after cleaning up a bit, Rachel insisted on buying them dinner. They went out to a small diner close to her apartment before walking her back and heading home.

"I think I'm going to have a talk with Finn." Brittany said after awhile, turning to look at Santana as they paused at a light. Santana frowned.

"Do you think that's a good idea? He seems to be doing a little better. I mean, you don't want to interfere if you're going to set him backwards. This whole situation seems so delicate with him."

"A little better?" Brittany asked with disbelief. "Why? Because he's sleeping in the same room as his pregnant wife? Because he attended a social event?"

"Britt, he's been through a lot."

"I don't get it, you were the one who used to say he needed to start paying more attention to Rachel and the fact that he was about to have a child. Now you think I need to cut him some slack?" Brittany asked with frustration and Santana furrowed her brow, realizing she'd struck a sore point.

"Britt, no." She squeezed her hand. "Of course I still think that." She shrugged. "But sometimes when I take a step back I think it is really hard for him. I mean, that's not a situation I'd wish on anyone. And maybe I'm just wishy washy because of the hormones, but he just seems to be in pain."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't need to start taking the steps he needs to so that he can move on."

"Of course he does. I'll be the first to say he needs help. But I think it's good he's making _some_ progress." She sighed. "I mean, most times I still just want to slap some sense into the guy, trust me. He could definitely be trying harder."

"Exactly. That's hardly progress Santana." She shook her head. "That's why I want to try and reach out to him. Because who else really can? Rachel is too afraid to upset him and if I let you really have at him you'll end up going all Lima Heights on him once he starts giving you the same bullshit lines he's been giving everyone." Santana smirked. "I just want to try and help him. In 3 months he's going to have a daughter and this won't be a joke."

"Okay. I mean, if you think you can really help, maybe you should." Santana said and Brittany sighed, pulling into the garage and turning into their spot. She turned to face her.

"Santana, I love being with you while you're pregnant. I know you can be moody and all over the place lately, but I love everything about this." She said and Santana smiled. "Ever since we even started trying my need to be around you all the time has like doubled. And it was really freaking high before." Santana laughed.

"Mine too." She agreed but Brittany shook her head to indicate she had another point.

"No, but Santana, I love doing this. I love taking care of you and trying to make you happy and being everything you need. I love making you feel like the most amazing person in the universe because to me you are." She paused and swallowed. "Finn should be feeling that too. He should be taking care of his wife. And he was…before this happened he was. I want to try and help him remember that before him and Rachel lose out on too much."

Santana smiled warmly and brought her hand up to Brittany's face, gently stroking her cheek. She leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet, but meaningful kiss.

"You're incredible. You know that, right?" Santana asked and Brittany just shrugged, fiddling with their joined hands. "You have the biggest heart out of anyone I've ever met and it's one of the biggest reasons I'm so in love with you." She paused. "You should do what you need to. I can't see how advice from you could ever hurt."

"Thanks." Brittany nodded and kissed her once more.

"And for the record?" Santana asked before they got out. "You have always done all of those things for me. Every day. Without even trying." Brittany just smiled, pecking her lips before running around the care to help her get out so they could head upstairs.

* * *

><p>The next day Brittany asked Santana to occupy Rachel for a bit on Sunday afternoon in hopes of catching Finn alone so they could talk. Rachel easily agreed to go look at baby furniture and clothes with her while Santana claimed that Brittany had been called into the studio to cover a few classes.<p>

Once Santana had texted her that she'd met Rachel out, Brittany headed over to their apartment. She took the elevator up to their floor and took a breath before knocking on the door, patiently waiting for Finn to answer.

"Hey." Finn said, standing at the door, looking a bit surprised. "Rachel is out."

"I know." Brittany said. "Her and Santana went shopping."

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot." She squinted in confusion.

"So, you're not going to invite me in?" She asked and he sighed.

"Britt I'm-"

"Not really up for company. Tell me something I haven't been hearing since you got hurt. How about a new sentence?" He scowled.

"Don't be a jerk."

"Why? Is that something only you're allowed to do now?"

"Look, I'm not having this fight with you in my hallway." He said, looking around.

"Well, then I guess you better let me in. Because I'm going to have it either way." She responded pointedly and he rolled his eyes, opening the door so she could pass.

"Hey Hubbell!" She said excitedly as the dog squeezed past Finn to greet her happily. "How's my handsome guy?" She said, rubbing his head and placing a kiss to it before making her way to sit on the couch, the dog jumping up to sit next to her and settle his chin on her lap.

"So what's up?" Finn asked, shortly with a fake cheerfulness as he sat on the sofa adjacent.

"You know that just because you went through a lot of shit doesn't give you the right to be an asshole to everyone who cares about you, right?" He stifled a laugh.

"I love how simple you make this all sound. Acting like I have a choice."

"Finn," she said taking a breath and pausing her hand on Hubbell's head. "I know what happened to you was horrible. I'm not denying that. I don't think anyone is. And you should be allowed your time to grieve, but at some point you have to start to pick back up and move on, don't you think?"

"You think you know. But you don't really know, Brittany." He said, looking her in the eyes. "You don't know what it's like to deal with that kind of loss. To know that someone you love is gone and to feel like you could have done something different to avoid it. You've never experienced that and for your own sake, I hope you never do."

Brittany looked down, fiddling with her fingers as she processed her thoughts. They sat in silence for a few moments. She was glad he was finally speaking honestly, but she wasn't fully prepared for that response either. He had a point.

"You're right." She said, nodding slightly as she considered. "I have never experienced something like that. I don't really know what it's like and maybe I shouldn't have talked like I did." She stopped and he looked up at her. "But I do know it sounds really, really scary. And for the life of me, I can't figure out why you'd want to put yourself through something like that alone." He frowned and took a deep breath.

"You think I want to put this on Rachel? Or you? Santana? Jeff?" He shrugged. "I don't. Everyone has enough going on in their own lives right now and Rachel is pregnant."

"But Finn, everyone wants to help you."

"Brittany, when something like this happens the only person you really want to be around is yourself because no matter what no one else understands." He responded brokenly.

"Do you even realize how much more you're hurting Rachel by shutting her out?" Brittany asked. "Seriously, Finn this is a really special time in your relationship. It's the last few months that you have together, being alone. It's a time where you can share your excitement and your _joy_ because of the child you're about to bring in this world – _together_." She shook her head. "It's all that and you've just let almost a month of it completely slip through your fingers."

"Things are getting better." He said.

"Why because you sleep in the bed again?" Brittany asked. "Big fucking deal."

"What's your problem today?" He asked.

"My problem is that you are one of my best friends and you're letting yourself slip away and I can't watch it!" She yelled in frustration. "I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I'm good at reading people and what's happening in this house is heartbreaking. Rachel adores you and all she wants is to help you through this and share the rest of the pregnancy with you. I've tried being nice, but now maybe it's just time to tell you to stand up and face this. Because keeping it inside isn't helping you."

"What am I supposed to do?" He said sadly and she looked up to see his head in his hands as he cried, her heart dropping a little at the sight.

She jumped up and sat next to him, throwing a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"You're supposed to do this." Brittany said kindly. "You're supposed to let it out and feel your emotions and let yourself move on. And talk to Rachel because she's a lot stronger than you think." He sniffled.

"My head is so messed up." He said and she gave him a weak smile.

"I think you need to talk to someone Finn. Like a doctor."

"I'm not going to a therapist." He said, wiping his eyes and stiffening as he sat up. "I don't need that bullshit."

"Yes, you do." She said. "And your wife needs you to do it too." He looked up at her, releasing a deep breath. "It doesn't make you weak Finn. It actually just makes you normal."

"The department has been trying to set me up with someone. I wanted to work this out myself…but I just can't." He said helplessly.

"Finn, if they're telling you to meet with someone, don't you think you probably need to?" She asked. "Seriously. It doesn't make you any less of a man or whatever." She shrugged. "This is serious stuff. It's _big_ stuff. No one should go through it alone."

"I guess I can try." He said.

"That's all anyone is asking." Brittany said, squeezing his shoulder. "Try…for Rachel. For your daughter." He nodded, swallowing.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Brittany, this is a great opportunity for you." Santana challenged as she moved across the kitchen, pulling out the chopping board a few days later.<p>

"I don't care. We're in the final two months of your pregnancy Santana. I'm not leaving you. Besides I'm not trying to have a career like this anymore. I mean, yes I'd like to do it sometimes, but for the most part I'm settled and I'm happy. I've achieved almost all of my goals and I'm on my way to achieving the rest. I'm good." Brittany added.

Over the week her boss had mentioned that they were looking for some dancers to fill in in the background of a movie that was being filmed in LA. They'd offered Brittany the opportunity to be in it, but it would have meant 5 days across the country and she promptly declined.

"Baby, I don't like spending nights away from you either, but sometimes with our jobs it has to be done. You love to dance and this would be _really_ cool and would look great on your resume. As your agent, I don't think you should pass it up. Plus it's not a bad paycheck." Brittany looked at her with a frown.

"Don't pull the paycheck card."

"No, I'm not." Santana sighed in frustration. "I know that we don't need the money desperately and that's a great thing. But I just can't see why you'd turn it down."

"Because this isn't the time." She put down the knife in her hands and sighed. "Santana, if I had decided to go the route of fame and movies and tours this might be perfect for me, yes, but now? It's cool and a nice opportunity but it's not something I need. I need to be here with you."

"Britt, we just saw the doctor. Everything is progressing fine. She told us we should be good to go for early September. I don't see why it would be _so _bad."

"Baby, you are mad when I come home an hour late." She said with a chuckle.

"It would be a different story if I wasn't expecting you."

"Look Santana…" Brittany sighed again and shook her head, taking a step closer and caressing her cheek. "I don't think this is the last opportunity like this I'll ever see, but if it is, that's okay. Right now, I don't want to be away from you. You never know what could happen and if anything ever happened to you or you went into labor or something and I was thousands of miles away? I would never be able to live with myself." Santana gave a resigned sigh.

"There's no way your budging on this one is there?" Brittany just shook her head.

"No. I just want to be with you." She smiled, wrapping her arms around Santana and grinning wider at the feeling of her belly. "Can you really blame me?" Santana sighed.

"No, I mean…I guess you have a point. I just…" She shrugged. "I want you to do all of the awesome things, you know?" She asked, pulling back to look up at her and Brittany nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, I do. I'd feel the same way about you. And I know this one kind of fell into my lap, but I have faith that they'll be other chances to do cool things. Especially when my super sexy wife is like the most awesomest agent ever." She said pecking her lips and Santana laughed.

"Okay, but just promise me next time you get the opportunity to put your dancing on film forever and ever, you'll do it. Ok?" Brittany nodded.

"As long as you're not pregnant…or something important isn't happening with our baby…or I'm not pregnant…I promise." Brittany said and Santana chuckled.

"Good."

* * *

><p>That weekend Rachel spent Saturday afternoon shopping and catching up with some friends of hers from when she was in Evita. She had been trying to spend a lot of time out of the house since things in it could be so tense, but she didn't want to overstay her welcome with Brittany and Santana and she was pretty sure she was walking the line even if they insisted the opposite. All things considered, Finn's mood had seemed to show signs of improvement over the week, but she still thought it would be best to spend some time out during the weekend.<p>

"Hey." Finn said as she entered the apartment, shopping bags in hand. He went up to take them from her and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Hi." She said, letting the bags fall into his hands.

"What were you shopping for?" He asked gently with an awkward smile.

"Just some more maternity clothes. And a few things for the baby." She said slowly, not used to the small talk. He nodded, placing the bags over in the hallway.

"Do you think we could talk?" He asked, swallowing nervously. "I mean, if you're feeling okay and everything."

"Of course." She nodded emphatically. "I mean, I'm feeling fine, of course we can talk." She added, not wanting to miss an opportunity if Finn was actually giving her one.

He motioned towards the couch and she settled in, letting out a breath at the relief she felt at finally sitting after being on her feet for most of the afternoon. Finn followed her in, moving to sit across from her but standing back up.

"Do you want something? I mean something to eat or drink or anything?" She shook her head.

"No I had a late lunch with some of the girls from Evita before I got in." She said, still taken aback at his change in attitude. Sure he had been better, but nothing like this.

"Okay." He said, sitting down and taking a breath. "I wanted to talk…you know…about everything." He said, looking up at her and she nodded, trying not to appear too eager for fear of scaring him off.

"Okay." Rachel said.

"I…Brittany came by last Sunday while you and Santana were out shopping. And she kind of gave me a little bit of tough love." He paused. "I know I haven't been really receptive to anyone, but some things she said…just really made it click how much I've been missing with you."

"Finn, I understand that you need time-"

"No, wait." He said gently. "Please?"

"Okay." She responded, nodding. "I'm sorry go ahead."

"This has just…when I signed up for the fire department I always knew the risks. I always knew there was a good chance something like this could happen. But when you start to be in it. When you get out there and live it every day, you really start to think that even if it could, it won't. It's just…really easy to feel invincible."

"I guess I can understand that." She said softly. "Although, the risks always seemed quite evident to me."

"I know." He said, biting his lip before continuing. "I guess what I'm saying is, this while thing really blindsided me. We went in there that day and I just…" he shook his head, his eyes tearing up. "At some point something just felt wrong and I looked over at Tommy and I could tell he felt it too. But before I could process everything started to go really wrong and the next thing I knew I'm waking up in the hospital."

He paused again, collecting his thoughts.

"Tommy…I know he wasn't your favorite friend of mine, but I loved him like a brother."

"I know that." She shook her head. "I never said I didn't like him."

"You didn't have to." Finn said with a faint smile. "But he wasn't your favorite." She looked down. "We were like brothers on that job and I always knew he had my back and I had his. So when I woke up and I was still sitting in that room and you told me that he…was gone…" he trailed and just shook his head, swiping at his eyes. "You have to understand it was really hard for me to know what to feel."

"Finn…I completely understand that. But you also have to understand how relieved I was that you were okay. You have to understand how scary it was when Brittany came to find me at work and told me you were hurt and how intimidating it was to walk into that hospital and see all those firefighters there, looking like they were already in mourning." She paused and shook her head. "I understand that you have mixed emotions-"

"No." He said, cutting her off. "No you don't. You're happy that I'm okay and that I'm not the one in the ground right now. And you want me to feel the same way." He swallowed. "And believe me, in a lot of ways, I do. I'm so happy that I'm still coming home to you. And that I'm going to meet our daughter and get to raise her with you. But I'm also sad and angry. Because all of that still means I didn't do what I could have to protect Tommy and now he's not going home to his wife and his kids."

"Finn, you can't think of it like that."

"But I can't not think of it like that either. It's like I'm in constant war with myself." He cleared his throat and took a breath. "And that's something I've been trying to deal with on my own. But the important thing is that this week…I started to talk to someone. The department has been trying to put me into contact with a therapist. And I finally called him."

"You did?" Rachel asked, torn between feeling hurt he hadn't told her and glad he was finally taking a step in the right direction. She decided she was better off siding with the latter. "That's great. I mean, do you think it's helping?"

"Yeah." He said, nodding. "It's only been a few conversations and I'm sorry I haven't been ready to tell you until now, but this has been really hard for me to talk about. Even with you." He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly as he looked into her eyes. "But you have to understand that I am so, so sorry for shutting you out of my head for this long."

"It's been really hard." She admitted, not that he wasn't already aware. "It's been hard doing this alone." She said motioning towards her belly. "And it's been hard not really having you here. Having to have someone else's spouse paint our baby's room for me. I miss you."

"I miss you too. And I am so sorry I left you on your own for those things. I hate myself even more for missing them." He said. "And I want to explain it to you. All of it, I really do. But when this happened the easiest thing for me to do was to lock myself up in it. Because I felt like I was the only person who could really understand it."

"Maybe that's true and I'll never understand completely. But I'd at least like the opportunity to try." She squeaked.

"I know." He said. "And that's why I love you. At least one of the reasons why." He swallowed. "I just…I didn't want to burden you either."

"Finn, I'm your wife!" Rachel said with frustration. "I'm supposed to be the one person you can burden with _anything_."

"I know, but Rachel you're _pregnant_." He said. "And I didn't want…I don't want to…hurt you…or the baby." She sighed, wiping her own eyes.

"I'm pregnant and I'm at a point where I need you most. And you haven't been here for me. There's nothing that could be worse for me than that." She said, tears streaming down her face. "I know you miss Tommy and I know how hard this is for you, but what about me? Us?" He frowned, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it gently.

"Believe me when I tell you there's nothing I can do to apologize enough. You don't know how angry I am that you feel like I abandoned you during this. I feel like I'm failing everyone." He croaked.

"Finn…"

"Rachel, look." He looked around, trying to find the words he needed. "I know that this isn't going to be easy. I know that I still have a lot of healing to do for me and a lot of making up to do to you. But please, I know right now I almost have no right after how I've treated you, but will you help me to fix this? I promise I'll let you."

"Of course." Rachel said, throwing herself at him and collapsing into sobs as he held her with relief.

"It's okay Rach. It's going to be okay."

"I'm confused too." She said. "I'm so mad at you. But I'm so sad for you. And I'm sorry but nothing in this world can stop me from being happy that you're still here."

"I love you so much, Rachel. And I'm sorry that I stopped showing you that for a while." He breathed into her hair. "I promise you that even while I'm working on this, even while I'm getting better, I'm going to do whatever I can to make up for the time I lost with you. I'm going to make sure that I make this up to you."

"Just promise me you won't shut me out again." She said, pulling back to look at him and he shook his head.

"I promise." He said, leaning forward to capture her lips in a tender kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, smiling through her tears as she let herself sink into him, for the moment just content to be back in this position once more.

* * *

><p>Over the next several weeks things with Finn and Rachel took a turn for the better. Finn kept seeing his therapist and even had a few sessions where Rachel went with him. He was committed to turning things around and even if some things progressed slowly, so far he had done a really good job. One area he made tremendous strides in was involvement with the baby. He was back to talking about her and planning things with Rachel. Mostly she was just glad to see some of the excitement back in his eyes.<p>

It took some time for Rachel to come around to being fully trusting with him again but slowly but surely they got close to the place that they were before. By the time August hit he had even resumed his weekly weekend lunches with Brittany, much to her relief. Finn, for his part was very apologetic and appreciative of everything both Santana and Brittany had done for him and Rachel since he'd been hurt. Especially Brittany.

After scolding him and insisting he buy her lunch, she easily forgave him and re-assured him that she was just glad that things were getting back to the way they should be. With that out of the way she wasted no time in launching into details of her sometimes amusing and sometimes stressful adventures with Santana and Rachel over the past months and he was glad to listen.

The next week, Brittany sat reading on the couch on Tuesday evening as she waited for her wife to return from a work dinner. She wasn't thrilled that Santana was still keeping long hours, but she'd persuaded her to work from home 2, and in rare cases 3, days a week and she seemed to do her best to keep long days to a minimum. However, there were still several nights where she would return home late and obviously completely exhausted.

Finally, a little after 8:30 she heard the locks click and the cats jumped up, shooting off the couch to run to the door. She heard Santana greet them quietly and throw her keys down, instantly sensing that this wasn't a good day.

"Hey." She said, closing the book on childbirth she'd been reading and tossing it on the table as she leaned forward to see a miserable looking Santana approach, lip quivering. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Oh no. Baby, what's wrong?"

Within seconds Brittany was on her feet and rushing to her wife's side, gently wrapping an arm around her and leading her to the couch.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Brittany asked, pressing a soft kiss to her damp forehead.

"I'm so hot and so uncomfortable and I just feel gross." Santana sobbed helplessly. "I thought this dress looked good this morning and now I feel like a huge, giant apple." She said, crying into Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany bit back a giggle as she held her close, taking in Santana's red dress. She smiled and kissed her hair.

"You do _not_ look like an apple." She assured her. "You look great baby. You're 8 months pregnant."

"It's just so hot. And I just feel like I'm lugging the weight of a train with me everywhere I go. It's exhausting." She said, pulling back to look at Brittany.

"Sweetheart, you're due in 4 weeks. Maybe you need to take a little break, or slow down a bit?" Santana just shook her head.

"No." She insisted. "I'm working until a few days before my due date. Everyone does it now." Brittany sighed. "I want more time with you and the baby when he's born."

"But babe, don't you think that you should take it a little easy?"

"Britt, I can't take it any easier than this. Seriously." Santana said, shaking her head. "I'm already working from home 2 or 3 days a week. I'm missing a lot of travel and dinners. This is an extremely social job."

"I'm sure everyone understands that you're kind of pregnant right now."

"Everyone is very supportive, but that doesn't mean that I don't need to support my clients just as much until I'm out." Brittany sighed, realizing this was not the time to argue this point because she wouldn't get anywhere.

"I just don't like seeing you this upset and stressed." She said, brushing her hair away from her face and gently wiping at her tear stained face. Santana sniffled.

"Why can't he just come out already?" Santana asked with frustration. "He can't possibly need to grow any more than this!" Brittany chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Come here." She said standing and pulling Santana up with her. "Let's go get you a cool shower, will that make you feel better? I know it's hot out."

"It's ridiculous out. And my cab had no AC." Santana pouted.

"Aww, baby." She squeezed her hand and tugged her forward. "Come on. Come upstairs with me and let me take care of you."

Brittany took her upstairs and slowly helped her undress before leading her into the bathroom and turning on the shower. She gave her gentle kisses to distract her while the temperature settled and then helped her in, dropping her own clothes and hopping in behind her.

As hoped, the cool water was immediately soothing and Brittany quietly took care of Santana, helping her to wash through her hair and body. On any normal day she'd be trying to push for sexy times, but today, knowing how Santana felt, she knew to leave well enough alone and settle for periodic sweet kisses.

Once she was done Brittany stepped out, quickly wrapping a towel around herself before helping Santana back out and placing one carefully around her. She helped her to dry off, stopping to drop more soft kisses onto her lips and shoulder before pulling her back into the bedroom and letting her get into the bed.

"You okay?" Brittany asked, sitting on the side of the bed as she stroked her face lovingly. "Tell me what you need and whatever it is I'll get it for you." She said softly and Santana grinned.

"I love you so much, you know that?" Santana asked. "Sometimes this all sucks so much but then I remember what I'm doing with you and it's all worth it. You make everything worth it." Santana said, reaching up to squeeze the hand on her face, bringing the palm to her lips and placing a gentle kiss there.

"I can understand that." Brittany nodded slightly with a faint smile. "Because you make everything I do worth it too."

"You've take care of me so well." Santana shook her head, tearing up a little and sighed. "I know everything makes me tear up right now." She rolled her eyes. "But I can't thank you enough for everything you've been doing for me for the past 8 months. Especially now." Brittany grinned adoringly.

"I can't thank _you_ enough for what you're doing for _us_. So I think we're even. But you never have to thank me for helping you." Brittany spoke softly before leaning in to kiss her. "And I love you too. So, _so_ much." She added, kissing her once more. "And you are so beautiful."

"I don't know how you even say that with a straight face anymore."

"Don't even go there." Brittany said, crawling over to lay beside her. "I will always find you beautiful and you know it. And now that you're carrying our baby. You're a million times more beautiful."

Santana closed her eyes with a smile, the day before her slowly fading away as she let herself relax and enjoy the company of her wife. Before she knew it, she could feel herself drifting out of consciousness as Brittany spoke sweet words into her ear. The day might have been awful, but she was positive coming home to this would be worth anything.

* * *

><p>Once the weekend hit, Brittany finally got Santana to talk about what had happened that Tuesday night and discuss the possibilities of her starting to wind down work even a little more. As expected, Santana was hesitant, but it was clear to even her that she was unable to keep up with her normal schedule anymore.<p>

At that point she was about 4 ½ weeks away from her due date and her boss was more than willing to let her work from home as much as necessary as long as she attended any client activities that she needed to. Being that her two biggest clients were now on summer tours, even those activities were limited, which was a relief.

After one more busy week of work, she finally allowed herself to move to 4 days a week at home. She did have several events and business meals to attend but Alan was also kind enough to help her out with a corporate car for the next few weeks, so travelling was much less stressful for her. Brittany made sure to send him and his wife a very nice wine basket to express his gratitude on being so understanding and helpful, but he was a reasonable man and he'd been in the business a long time so this situation was nothing new.

Eventually in mid August at a little over 3 weeks away, she also began to slowly talk to her colleagues about work she'd be transferring over. For her maternity leave was going to be more of a situation where she wouldn't be attending all of the social aspects of her job. But Brittany knew there was no way she'd be staying away from her emails and phone calls with her clients and their most important contacts for more than a few weeks. She was okay with that as long as Santana gave some dedicated time to herself and their baby.

Brittany couldn't wait for her own leave either. Pete had agreed to give her 6 weeks of paid paternity leave, which she was more than grateful for. New York had only recently passed laws and though she had fell into a bit of a grey area, they had developed a very strong relationship and he easily gave her the time. She was planning on taking 8 weeks altogether so that she could stay with Santana for a bit longer. Thankfully they were in a financial situation where that was not an issue.

Just a couple weeks before the due date, they sat in the house on a hot Sunday afternoon watching TV so that Santana could happily soak up their central air. She had been planning on working for another week and a half, till about 3 days before the due date.

"Britt?" Santana asked from where her head rested in Brittany's lap.

"Yeah baby?" Brittany asked, flicking through channels, but putting down the remote to give her wife her full attention. "What's up? Everything okay?" Santana nodded, smiling up at her.

"I've been thinking more about names. It's really important to me that we settle on one before we go into the hospital and I feel like we're getting super close." Brittany nodded, rubbing her hand over Santana's now hugely extended stomach.

"Because we are." She smiled. "But, yeah. Okay."

"I just don't want to get into a situation where we're scrambling for a name or something." She shrugged. "And then we just pick one to pick it. I've been reading a lot and they really want you to have it done before leaving the hospital for the birth certificate."

"I understand." Brittany said. "And I think that makes a lot of sense. I don't really want him just sitting around without a name either." She bit her lip. "But what if we pick one and it just doesn't….feel right."

"I guess we can always change it." Santana chuckled. "But I'm pretty sure we can figure it out now."

"I'm guessing you have a name you really like, huh?" Brittany asked with a grin, bending to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Well I was really going over the lists we had made. And…I think I really like Dylan."

"Yeah?" Brittany asked, pleasantly surprised that Santana had chosen a name that she had been rooting for. They had gone back and forth for quite a while earlier in her pregnancy, which is why they had temporarily dropped the topic.

"Yeah. I don't know. I guess it kind of grew on me a little more. And I think it feels right."

"Well, you would know. You're the one who's got him." She said smiling down at her. "I love that name, babe. I think it's perfect." She said, dropping down to peck her lips again. "What about a middle name?"

"I want you to pick the middle name. On your own." Brittany frowned, not wanting Santana to be left out of any decisions.

"Okay…but why? Don't you want to be involved. Are you afraid we'll argue more?" Santana just shook her head.

"No. I mean…he's your son too. I know I got to carry him for 9 months, but he's just as much yours as he is mine. I want you to give him something, like right from day one." Santana said. "I want you to have that." Brittany smiled, her eyes feeling a little watery as she leaned down and gave Santana a long, steady kiss.

"Thank you. That's really sweet of you and it means a lot to me." Brittany said sincerely. She was almost going to suggest that they still do it together but she could see in her wife's eyes that this was important to her. "I'll have to think about it."

"Yeah, of course." Santana smiled happily. "You have time."

Brittany smiled at her adoringly, brushing her hair gently with her fingers. She looked back up at her and sighed.

"What's the matter San?" Santana just shook her head.

"Nothing, I just…I'm so ready to do this." Brittany nodded, understanding.

"Yeah, I can imagine."

"This is a…long 9 months."

"What are you looking forward to most?" Brittany asked playfully, grabbing the remote and shutting the TV.

She shuffled on their big comfy couch so that she was laying on her side, her head propped up on her shoulder as her other hand still rested on Santana's stomach, rubbing it gently and soothingly.

"Hmm, well, I think I'd like a drink." Santana said and they both laughed.

"You're terrible."

"Says the person who can have a glass of wine whenever they want to unwind."

"You know since you've been pregnant I've hardly been drinking either."

"Yeah but you still have the option…and you still have." Santana smirked. "Need I remind you of the time you stumbled home late on a Sunday evening with a certain giant? Or would you rather talk about 4th of July?"

"I've only drank like 5 times." Brittany said, rolling her eyes.

"Five times more than me!" Santana giggled. "You go 9 months that are full of stress without even a glass of wine and tell me how you feel."

"I'll keep you posted on that one." Brittany said and Santana grinned at her knowingly.

"I can't wait to take care of you when you're pregnant. You've been so good to me, I only hope I can be half as good to you."

"I'm sure you'll be awesome like you are at everything else you do." Brittany assured her and Santana smiled bashfully. She took a breath.

"More than anything I think I'm just looking forward to being able to walk around normally and not feel like I'm lugging a bunch of bricks around." Brittany chuckled.

"I bet."

They sat in comfortable silence for a little while as Brittany rested her head on Santana's chest, listening to her even breathing. She closed her eyes, taking in some of their last moments of spending Sundays together alone.

"Britt?" Santana asked quietly.

"Yes?" Brittany asked, propping her chin up to look at her.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if all of this turned out differently?" She asked and Brittany scrunched her face in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Like…what if I was never brave enough to tell you what I wanted? What if you never dumped Artie in junior year? What if I was too late?" Brittany took a breath and reached up to capture her lips.

"I don't." She said and Santana continued to watch her, awaiting a further explanation. "I don't because I always loved you and I was always nudging you. So you could never have been too late. Eventually, we would have always been together." She shrugged simply. "It's fate."

"You really believe that don't you?"

"Yeah, don't you? I mean...how can you not? Look at all the things we've been through that brought us right here. I was just a kid when I met you but it only took me a few minutes to realize I wanted to know you forever."

"Sometimes I just can't believe I'm here. That we're here together. I can't believe that I actually got my act together and faced my fears and got the girl. And I still have the girl." Brittany chuckled.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you actually always had the girl? And you always will have her too."

"I know…sometimes it's just hard to believe." Brittany's grin widened as she kissed Santana once more.

"Well start believing it because it's true. And it's always going to be." She whispered into her lips, before pulling back and smiling as Santana yawned. "Nap time?" Santana nodded.

"I think so."

"Want to go upstairs so we can spread out and cuddle?" Brittany asked.

"Is there making out involved in this plan?" Santana asked with a grin as she raised an eyebrow and Brittany laughed.

"I'm pretty sure there's about 100% chance of that happening."

"I'm in."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Oh boy, I am not even going to give you guys any excuses. Honestly, right now I would be amazed and happy if anyone still wanted to read this.

I will say this - my life has been pretty insane since my last update. A combination of that and the fact that Glee kind of sucked my will to write away with what they've done to the show are the main contributors to the **extremely** extended absence. Add to that the fact that I was really struggling with this chapter to begin with….and here we are. I'm honestly glad it's over and ready to move on to bigger and better things with this story.

So that said, hopefully you enjoy this one and I'm not too rusty. I feel like I am. I do love this story and I love writing it and I still love Brittana so much. And I think the past two episodes of Glee have actually given me the kick that I have needed to get going. I still want to do what I originally set out to do and finish this story. And hopefully continue to write the more stories I had planned if anyone is still interested in reading. As always, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." Santana said, grabbing her stomach, her heart dropping. "Oh my god."<p>

"What?" Rachel asked from where she sat at the counter. "Santana, what's wrong?" She looked up and down, her mouth dropping as she saw the small amount of fluid that had collected at Santana's feet. "Oh my god."

"My water broke."

"Your water broke!"

"Oh shit, I'm going into labor!"

"You're going into labor!" Rachel shrieked back and Santana scowled.

"Are you going to repeat everything I say Berry or are you going to help me?!" Santana growled.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean yes!" Rachel shook her head, hopping down off the stool and making her way to the kitchen. "We need help." She said emphatically. Santana nodded fiercely, steadying herself against the counter as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in an attempt to center herself. She opened up her eyes after a moment, looking over to Rachel, eyes full of panic and desperation.

"Yeah." She agreed and Rachel swallowed, doing her best to regain her own composure.

"Okay, okay. Let's get you changed and I'll call Brittany. Can you make it upstairs on your own?"

"I think so." Santana said, starting to head that way before pausing and turning back to Rachel with an alarmed expression. "Brittany is at that thing. At Julliard." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Santana, it's okay. I'm sure she's going to come right away when she hears what's happening sweetie."

"Don't call me sweetie." Santana growled and Rachel frowned. "What if she misses it?"

"You know Brittany better than anyone and you know that there's nothing she wouldn't do to make it here in time for the birth of your son."

"What if we can't find her?" Santana cried.

"Santana, you're close to 9 months pregnant and Brittany watches you like a hawk, I'm sure she's made sure she's completely accessible." Rachel said, nudging her in the direction of the steps. "You go upstairs and I'll take care of getting in contact with Brittany." Santana nodded nervously and headed upstairs, Sebastian racing her to the top.

Rachel made her way over to her bag and pulled out her phone, quickly scrolling to Brittany's name before hitting send. Without even a ring she heard her friend's familiar voice come over the phone in the form of her voicemail message and her eyes widened.

"Oh no." She shook her head and tried again before coming up with the same result once more and looked around the room in panic before grabbing Santana's phone in a last ditch hope that it might work. But as expected, one more call and she still had the same result – straight to voicemail.

"Did you get her?" Santana asked as she descended the stairs seeing Rachel standing in what appeared to be shock. "God Berry, you'd think you were the one about to go through a traumatic experience! Did you find Brittany?" She asked with a hint of annoyance.

Rachel stared back at her blankly before clearing her through for a response. Her mouth moved a few times, no sound actually coming out as Santana narrowed her eyes. Feeling the pressure of Santana's glare she finally managed out a response.

"No, her phone went straight to voicemail." Santana's face fell, eyes filling with tears. Her eyes trailed across the apartment as if she were searching for the answers, attempting to come up with a logical reason why her wife was out of reach.

"Maybe she just was in a spot of bad service?" Santana asked in a surprisingly small voice.

"I tried her a few times." Rachel said gently, still afraid Santana's anger would come back again.

"This is a disaster!" Santana shouted through her tears and Rachel shook her head running to her side.

"No, Santana it'll be okay." She assured her.

"How? Brittany is stuck somewhere uptown where I can't reach her. I'm stuck here with you, of all people. We're both very pregnant and I'm about to go through what I can only imagine will be one of the most painful physical experiences of my entire life. My wife is seemingly going to miss the birth of our first child and you and I can barely move around well enough to get anything done!" Santana shouted. "So please, you tell me how this can possibly be considered anything remotely close to okay!" Rachel bit her lip.

"Well…let me call Finn." She said, nodding and rushing to her phone.

"Finn? What good is the jolly green giant going to be right now?" Rachel sighed, deciding now was not the time to fight.

"He'll be able to come and take us to the hospital. Plus, he himself is not pregnant and he can be a bit more….helpful."

"I don't want the giant, I want Brittany!" She sobbed and Rachel let out a breath, putting a tentative hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Santana right now we just need someone who will be able to get you to the hospital." Santana let out a strangled cry. "Unless you have anyone else you'd like me to call, right now I think this is your best option. I'm sure it's what Brittany would suggest. They've been discussing contingency plans for months."

"Fine." Santana said dejectedly and let out a sniffle. Rachel frowned sympathetically and giving her hand a slight squeeze.

"We'll find Brittany. I promise." Santana nodded before her face contorted.

"Son of a bitch!" she screamed, squeezing Rachel's hand roughly.

"Contraction." Rachel said seriously.

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Ohh-kay, let's get Finn. And then I promise we'll work on finding Brittany as soon as we can."

Picking up her phone she hit the first option on her speed dial and waited patiently for Finn to answer.

"Hey Rach. What's up?" He asked.

"No time for small talk Finn. The baby is coming. You need to get to Brittany and Santana's apartment. Now."

"What?!" Finn screamed.

"Immediately!" She said. "Let me go, I need to call Brittany!"

"But are you-" She hung up before turning her attention back to Santana, who had taken to repeatedly calling her wife herself, with the same result. Rachel bit her lip as she watched her mutter and curse.

After 30 minutes of repeated phone calls and a couple more contractions, Santana was finally really losing her patience enough to concern Rachel.

"Where is your husband? Why isn't he answering his fucking phone?" She growled.

"He's probably driving." Rachel said assuredly. "I'm sure he'll be here any moment Santana. He understands the urgency."

"This is a nightmare. I'm in hell. I'm going to kill Brittany when I see her for ever talking me into this. I'm fat, in pain, I have no one capable to help me and I'm stuck in my house with a hobbit." Rachel scowled.

"Would you prefer I just left you?"

Before Santana could answer a frantic knock sounded at the door.

"Oh thank god." Rachel said before rushing over and pulling open the door to see a panicked and breathless Finn, who quickly blew by her.

"Why are you answering the door? Are you crazy?" He shrieked. "We need to move!" He said spinning around and grabbing her back. "Come on, your bag is in the car." Rachel frowned in confusion as he pushed her gently towards the door in a tizzy.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here and to the hospital. What does it look like I'm doing?" He said.

"Wait!" She yelled.

"No time Rachel, you can tell me in the car!"

"No, wait!" Rachel yelled, turning around and startling him.

"What?" He asked, his eyes frantically bouncing between hers.

"I'm not the one in labor."

"What?" He asked and looked around. "What are you talking about? You called and said it was time for the baby and-"

"Not my baby." Realization washed over his face.

"Oh." He said, nodding slowly and dropping her arms. His eyes widened again. "Oh!" He said, spinning and rushing towards Santana before reaching his arms towards her.

"Touch me and you will lose one of your hideously overgrown limbs!" She growled and he hopped back.

"Where's Brittany? She was going to that Julliard thing today, right?" He asked, ignoring the insults. "Have you called her?"

"No, I thought I'd just skip out on Brittany being around for the birth of our baby and decided to go with you instead." She bit and he nodded.

"You can't get her."

"Fast learner, someone should give you a medal." He took a breath, knowing better than to answer her back.

"Okay, come on, let's get you to the hospital. We'll keep calling Britt, I'm sure we'll find her eventually." He responded, ushering her to the door as best he could.

"So I've heard and yet…I still haven't found her."

"Rachel, do you have her bag?" he asked before turning to Santana questioningly. "Do you have a bag?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm 9 months pregnant, what do you think?"

"Got it! Let's go." Rachel said, throwing some food out for the cats before grabbing the bag and scribbling a quick note for Brittany just in case she was to pop in before getting her messages.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Santana said, shaking her head sadly.

"Let's just get you to the hospital Santana." Finn said calmly. "We'll keep working on Brittany, but let's get you settled ok?" He asked, his eyes pleading. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before nodding.

"Ok, ok. You're right. Let's go." She said and with that they proceeded out of the apartment before locking it up and starting the trek to the hospital.

"Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez, if you do not pick up your fucking phone, I am going to personally kill you when I see you!" Santana yelled into the phone.

* * *

><p>After a stressful ride to the hospital where her doctor was located, Finn and Rachel were finally able to help Santana get settled and admitted, although were unsuccessful in locating Brittany. Once she was checked out they also found out that she wasn't going to be delivering Dylan any time in the immediate future, which was excellent news in terms of buying Brittany time, but horrible news of having to deal with Santana's rage and rapid mood swings on their own.<p>

"Calm down Santana, we'll find her. I'm sure she's fine."

"Oh my god, what if she's not fine?"

"Why would you say that?" Finn said between gritted teeth and Rachel looked back at him apologetically.

"What if she's dead? What if Brittany isn't okay? What if she's dead?" She wailed.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled. "That's ridiculous. Don't even think such a thing."

"I need her here." She whined, breaking down into tears once again and Rachel sighed as she tried to calm her.

"I know you do. I know." She re-assured. "And we're going to do everything in our power to get her here."

"She'll be here." Finn said confidently. "I know Brittany and I know how she feels about this, I have no doubt." He reiterated as Santana buried her head in Rachel's shoulder. "If she isn't, I'll kill her myself." He muttered under his breath as Rachel shook her head forlornly.

It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later and they were no closer to having a status on Brittany, but Santana's labor was starting to progress a bit and that made everyone in the room even more tense than they already had been.<p>

"Mother fucker!" Santana screamed, squeezing down on Finn's hand as hard as she could as he winced in pain.

"Ow."

"Stop being such a fucking pussy. Would you like to try squeezing something this size out of one of _your_ body parts?" She growled and he quickly shook his head.

"No, thank you."

"Then I don't want to hear about your pain!"

His eyes shot to Rachel who was on the other side of the bed, holding a wet cloth to Santana's head, her eyes wide and filled with terror.

"Rach, are you okay?" He asked, biting his lip with the expression of pure fear he saw on his wife's face.

"Your midget bride is fine. Her demon spawn is still cooking!"

"I don't want her to come out." Rachel said, shaking her head quickly and swallowing. "I don't want to do it." She said and Finn sighed. "That's it, I'm not doing it."

"Rachel-"

"No! I'm not doing this! I refuse. This looks like complete torture and I will not subject my body to it."

"Rachel, stop being ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous! There is no way I'm putting myself through this! I don't know how I ever let you talk me into this!"

"Don't do it." Santana said desperately, grasping at Rachel's hand that held the cloth. "Seriously, if you only ever listen to me once, do it now. Don't do this. Nothing could be worth this."

"Santana!" Finn chastised and she snapped around, eyes glowing with rage.

"Are you seriously taking that tone with me right now? Seriously?" He swallowed.

"No." he squeaked.

"Didn't think so." She muttered before closing her eyes and trying to regain her composure. "Has anyone tried my lovely, lovely wife again?" She asked as calmly as possible.

"Still no answer 5 minutes ago, I'll try again." Rachel said. "Are you sure you can't handle the epidural?"

"I am in enough pain, I will not have someone stab a needle that size directly into my spine."

"Oh come on, big, tough Santana Lopez scared of a little needle?" Finn asked.

"I will end you if you try to intimidate me into that shit one more time!" She yelled. "Don't test me Hudson. I have a fear of needles. It is valid and it is real and I am certainly not letting one that size come anywhere near me."

"I understand, but you realize you would feel so much-"

"Not another word!" She yelled and began ranting rapidly in Spanish. Rachel swatted at Finn with the cloth.

"Stop making the Spanish come out! We can't do anything when the Spanish starts!"

"Okay, okay!" He sighed and reached for his phone. "I'll try Britt again."

* * *

><p>About a half hour later, Rachel was in the hallway when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.<p>

"Oh thank god." Rachel said, as she picked up her phone upon seeing Brittany's name flashing on the screen. "It's about time!" she yelled as she picked up the phone. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Rachel! Where are you? Where do I go? Is…am I too late?" Brittany rushed.

"No, no. Just…hurry up. She's freaking out and she really needs you."

"Fuck." Brittany said. "I'm so stupid." Rachel sighed, realizing this was not the time to make Brittany feel any worse.

"Calm down Brittany, we're at the hospital, we're doing everything according to plan so far. Just focus on getting here, ok?"

"I'll be right there, I swear. What floor? What room?"

Rachel gave all of the information to a panicked Brittany who assured her she'd be there within the next 15 minutes. Upon her return to the room, she happily relayed the information to Santana and saw a look of relief wash over her face for the first time all afternoon.

True to her promise, Brittany burst through the door just over 10 minutes later, still fully dressed in her black suit from the morning.

"There you are!" she exclaimed upon seeing her distressed wife lying in the bed.

"Thank you god." Finn said to the sky, sighing in relief as Santana dropped his hand.

"Brittany." Santana cried and Brittany rushed across the room, pushing past Finn to caress her wife's face gently and look at her apologetically.

"Baby, I'm here. I'm so sorry it took me so long. What do you need?"

"A sedative." Finn slipped before he could stop himself.

"Shut the fuck up and get out Gigantor!" Brittany turned to Finn and mouthed a quick 'sorry' and 'thank you'. He quickly hopped up, squeezing Santana's hand once more before bowing out.

"See you after. Good luck." Rachel ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Get your hands off me."

"Baby." Brittany sing-songed as she rolled the stool over and sat next to her wife, clutching her hand tightly. She brought it to her lips and kissed it. "What can I do for you?"

"Where were you? I needed you here." Santana whined sadly.

"I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I'm so sorry. They asked us to turn our phones off at the school and I forgot and left it off when I got on the subway and it was a mess down there. Some kind of delay. I was stuck for like an hour." She sighed.

"This is why we don't take the train." Santana reminded her before screaming in pain once more. Brittany winced.

"I guess you couldn't do the epidural?"

"It's just so big." Santana said, tears threatening in her voice again.

"Aww, okay, okay." Brittany said soothingly as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry." She mumbled into her lips. "I shouldn't have left your side."

"How could you forget to turn your phone on. Of all times not to be accessible. How could you pick now?" She questioned with frustration, feeling instantly bad as she saw Brittany's face fall and her eyes start to fill.

"I'm a failure."

"No!...No, Brittany, I'm sorry. It's okay." Santana said and sighed. "You didn't know. I didn't know. It was a mistake and bad timing."

"I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." Brittany repeated, tears she was trying to hold back evident in her voice. "Just tell me what you need and I'll do it."

"I just need you to be with me. You make me feel better." Brittany gave her a small smile.

"Whatever you say." She said, nodding and giving her another peck on the lips. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Santana said seriously, "I need you to focus on helping, not feeling bad. We can't both be a mess."

"You're not a mess. You're doing great." Brittany said.

"On no." Santana said, scrunching her face up. "Not again."

"Contraction?" Brittany asked.

"What do you think?" Santana growled as she let out a painful yelp and clamped down on Brittany's hand. "They're getting really close now."

"That's a good thing." Brittany managed as she grimaced at the feeling.

"For who?" Santana asked angrily as she continued to grind her teeth.

"It means the baby will be here soon sweetie. It's ok. You're ok." Brittany tried her best to be re-assuring but Santana was not having it.

"Ok? Ok? How the hell could I ever – EVER – convince you to let me do this? I must be out of my mind! "

"Santana-"

"Don't Santana me!" She spat. "It must have been temporary insanity. This is hell and I can't believe you'd ever want to put me through it!"

"Okay…shhh." Brittany said gently. "Squeeze my hand real tight, alright? You can take it out on me all you want."

"I will! Because it's your fault!"

"I-"

"Don't argue with me!" Brittany nodded quickly and swallowed.

"Right."

Shortly after a nurse had come back in and told them it was finally time for the doctor to come in. Santana was fully dilated and it was go time. Brittany stood by her side, taking all the abuse thrown at her, but still doing her best to calm her wife down and make her feel a little better if she could.

"I love you so much. You're doing so good Santana. You're doing great." Brittany said, placing a kiss to her drenched forehead.

"I'm done." She said, tears pouring down as Brittany reached to wipe them away quickly. "I don't want to do it anymore. I'm done. I can't."

"No baby, you have to keep going, come on."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Sweetheart, you're doing so well and you're almost there. You have to keep going just a little more and it'll be all done and we can see our little boy."

"He needs to stay in there longer. I can't do it."

"You can." Brittany said firmly, looking at her. "You are the strongest person I've ever met. If anyone can do this. It's you."

"One more big push Santana. Come on." The doctor said. "Come on." Brittany looked at her nodding eagerly as she watched Santana take a deep breath.

"Almost there and it'll be all over babe. You can do this, just one more big one ok?" Santana winced in pain and Brittany felt her heart wrench at the site but did her best to remain strong because she knew that's what her wife needed at this point.

Just as the doctor said, one more big push and they were met with the sound of a small cry and Brittany could swear she felt her heart jump into her throat. The rest was all a blur, there was some commotion and she looked between the bundle in the doctor's arms and Santana, unsure of where to turn first.

"Here you go." The doctor said with a grin, placing the baby with thick black hair and blue eyes into Santana's arms. "Congratulations, here's your boy."

Santana choked out a laugh, tears flowing freely as she held him close and looked down at him. She reached a hand out and pulled Brittany close. Brittany smiled, placing a hand over her mouth as her own tears began to fall. She reached out touching his soft, smooth cheek.

"Oh my god…he…he's so perfect." She said with a sniffle and Santana nodded.

"He is." Santana said, leaning down to kiss his forehead before pulling back to admire him once more. "He is."

"Hey little Dylan." Brittany spoke softly with a giggle and Santana laughed back as they caught each other's eyes. "I love you so much.' Brittany said, leaning down to capture her wife's lips.

"Do you want to hold him?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded enthusiastically before reaching her arms out and gently taking him from Santana.

"Hi." She whispered, looking down at him as he cooed and adjusted to his new surroundings. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and leaned back over so she could still share him with Santana.

"That's your Mommy, little guy." Santana said softly and Brittany looked at her with grateful, tear filled eyes but she just nodded.

"I am. And your Mama and I have waited so long for you to get here." She whispered.

"Yes, we have." Santana agreed.

"We are so excited to have you in our lives."

"Hey," she spoke, looking up at Brittany. "Have you thought of a middle name yet?" She asked. Brittany just smiled.

"I have." She said, ducking her head to place a soft kiss on his forehead once more. "He's going to be Dylan Andrew."

"Andrew?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I did a lot of research. Andrew means strong and if he's anything like you, I know he's going to be. You're the strongest person I know." Santana grinned through teary eyes.

"Ugh, I can't wait till I stop being this hormonal." She said rubbing her eyes. Brittany just giggled and placed a kiss on her head as well.

"It's okay to be emotional Santana, I'd say this is a pretty huge deal."

"Yeah." Santana swallowed and nodded. "It is."

* * *

><p>An hour later and Dylan had been taken up to the nursery as Brittany sat attentively by Santana's side as she slept peacefully. After a few more minutes of watching her sleep Brittany noticed her twitch a little and watched as Santana's eyes fluttered open.<p>

"Hey." Brittany said, squeezing her hand.

"Hey." Santana smiled and let out a deep breath, gladly returning the kiss Brittany laid on her lips.

"How are you?"

"I feel like I'll never stop being exhausted." Santana laughed. "But otherwise I guess just a little sore."

"The nurse said she'll give you more drugs if you need them." Santana nodded.

"Yeah, that might be good." She sighed. "I just want to stay up with you and him but my body wants me to keep sleeping."

"Listen to your body, babe. We're not going anywhere."

"Are there people here?" Brittany nodded.

"Well, I mean, Rachel and Finn are still outside, but your mom and dad are on their way with my parents. Quinn said she was going to drive down on the weekend." Santana nodded and sighed.

"It sounds so overwhelming. I just want to be with you and the baby." Brittany smiled sweetly and kissed the back of her hand.

"You'll be happy to see them when they're here. And we'll have plenty of time to be alone with him, trust me." Santana frowned.

"I want it to be that time now." She rolled her eyes. "My mother is exhausting."

"Your mother is excited." Brittany countered. "She was so cute on the phone."

"There are many words I've heard used to describe my mother and cute was never one." Santana quirked a brow. "Are you sure that they didn't give you the drugs?" Brittany chuckled.

"Glad to see your sense of humor is in tact."

"Who said I was kidding?" Brittany just shook her head as Santana yawned and fought to keep her eyes open.

"Sleep baby." She said, leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up again." Santana nodded, giving into her body and allowing herself to fall back asleep.

Brittany sat back in the chair, aimlessly watching the tv as it flickered the news until she heard a gently knock on the door.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Rachel asked quietly as she ducked into the room with some food that Brittany took gratefully.

"Okay, you just missed her actually. She was up for a few minutes. She's a little sore, but still really tired so I made her go back to sleep." Rachel nodded and sat across from her.

"Where's the little man?"

"They still have him upstairs." Brittany smiled. "I miss him already."

"I bet."

"They're supposed to bring him back in a little bit."

"At the risk of sounding incredibly repetitive, he is absolutely adorable, Brittany." Rachel commented and Brittany beamed with pride.

"Thank you." She smiled, unwrapping the sandwich and taking a bite. "He is all kinds of awesome." Rachel smiled.

"I can't wait to get to know him more."

"Me neither." Brittany grinned and thought for a moment before scrunching up her face and turning to Rachel. "Are you still planning on not letting yours out?" She asked and Rachel looked down embarrassed.

"No, I think I've come to terms with the fact that it's not really an option." Brittany laughed.

"I have to say, watching her do it does NOT make me look forward to it." She shrugged. "But seeing her after? I think she'd tell you it was worth it." Rachel nodded.

"I think you're probably right." She shrugged. "It's a scary thing to imagine, but I really can't wait to meet her face to face."

"I bet she can't wait either. I'm sure she's going to be awesome too." Brittany said, sipping her drink. "Thanks for the food Rachel." She paused and looked up at her seriously. "And for taking care of her before – getting her here and making sure she wasn't alone." Brittany frowned and looked down guiltily. "I feel so bad."

"Don't." Rachel assured her. "Things just work out like that sometimes, there wasn't anything you could have done."

"I could have been more aware." She shook her head. "Always such a space cadet."

"You got here for the important part and that's all that matters. She was _so_ happy when you walked through that door. Everything changed. That's all that matters." Brittany smiled weakly. "At the end of the day, that's what matters."

"Yeah."

"It's true. She just wanted you to be here and you got here as soon as you could. She knows there's no way you'd ever _want _to miss this. Trust me." Brittany bit her lip and nodded. "And as for helping her?" Rachel shrugged. "Of course, we love you guys, we're totally here for you, whatever you need. I'm sure you'd do the same for us."

"Totally." Brittany said confidently and Rachel stood.

"I'm going to go back out and hang out with Finn. Are you good or do you want more company?" Brittany shook her head.

"I'm okay. I'm just going to sit with her and I think my boy should be back down soon. I'm good."

"Alright." Rachel smiled. "You know where you are if you need us. Finn is going to pick up all the parents when they get in."

"Awesome." Brittany said with relief. "I seriously can't thank you enough."

"I told you, it's nothing." Rachel said, with a shake of her head. "You guys are as much family as anyone in our lives." She shrugged. "When it comes to daily life, sometimes more." Brittany smiled.

"For us too…even she knows it." She said nodding towards Santana. "As much as she tries to tell you otherwise. I know she appreciated it." Rachel just nodded knowingly.

"I know." She said and sighed. "Trust me, by now, I know."

* * *

><p>"Hey." A scratchy voice called from across the room.<p>

"Hey." Brittany said, turning to face her with a beaming smile. "Good timing, he just got back a little while ago." She said as she walked slowly towards Santana.

"How is he?"

"He's still perfect." Brittany smiled. "Just like his Mama." Santana grinned.

"Hardly." She said softly as she gladly took her son from Brittany's arms. "Hey you." She cooed. "You are so handsome."

"He looks so much like you." Brittany said, scooting up to sit with her on the bed and look at him.

"Not _that_ much." Santana said. "He's got eyes like yours." She said fondly and turned back up to look at Brittany, searching her eyes.

"What?" Brittany asked with a smile but Santana just shrugged and shook her head.

"This is perfect. You and him…it's perfect." Brittany leaned down to drop a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're perfect." She whispered, kissing her once more, before pulling back as Dylan started to fuss.

"He's probably hungry." Brittany said. "He hasn't eaten in a while. Want to feed him?" Santana nodded and Brittany got up to go grab a bottle.

"When is everyone getting here?"

"Really soon actually." Santana sighed.

"I know, but it's late and I'm sure once they come spend some time with you guys they'll head out."

"Is someone staying at our place?" Santana frowned.

"Your mom and dad are…they made some kind of plan that when I have a baby my parents will stay or something."

"That had to be a Claudia plan." Brittany chuckled and handed Santana the bottle that she gently gave to Dylan and he gladly accepted. "He's starving."

"He's had a lot of work today."

"He has?" Santana asked with a huff. "How about me?" Brittany giggled.

"You both have." She said, running a hand over his head lovingly as he drank. "Are you hungry? Want me to get you some food?"

"Starving." Santana said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I'll text Rachel. What do you want? She'll bring it up." Santana shrugged.

"Too tired to think. Whatever." Brittany nodded and bit her lip in thought before quickly tapping her fingers against the phone. She waited patiently for a response, smiling when she got one and heading back over to sit next to the bed.

They sat silently for a few moments as Santana watched her small son drift off to sleep as the bottle fell from his lips. She smiled reaching her arm carefully to place it on the table as she looked down at him before looking back up at Brittany.

"See, you're a natural. Told you." Brittany smiled proudly and Santana rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a sharp knock on the door.

"Let me see him!" Claudia said, rushing into the room and Santana sighed.

"Hello to you too Mami."

"Stop trying to steal attention away from my baby boy." She said reaching her arms out as Santana reluctantly passed him over.

"Hi sweetheart." Her dad said, leaning over to kiss her forehead, as he moved from Brittany. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful, thanks _daddy_." He chuckled and looked back at his wife cooing at the baby.

"She's very excited."

"You don't say?" Santana asked, but couldn't help the smile that overtook her face. "Where are Brittany's parents?"

"They said two at a time, it's late." Santana frowned.

"That's not fair."

"It's fine." Brittany re-assured her, grasping her hand. "My mom texted me, she's totally okay."

"We've made arrangements Santana, don't concern yourself with it." Claudia spoke, not taking her eyes off her new grandson. "Isn't that right, Dylan?"

"Oh I'm sure you've made arrangements for everything." Santana commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her mother bit, her head snapping up to look at her.

"How about you hand over my new little grandson and you go say hello to your _daughter_?" Claudia sighed.

"I'll be right back." She said, winking as she handed Dylan over to her husband before hugging both Brittany and her daughter in greeting.

"How are you feeling mija?" Santana shrugged.

"Tired. Hungry. Sore."

"My poor baby." She said, rubbing her chin. "Won't they bring you food?"

"Rachel is getting her something. She'll be here any minute." Brittany spoke.

"Ah, thank god for your lovely friends. What would you do without them?"

"I can't even imagine." Santana said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oh I bet you can't." Rachel said, entering and handing a bag over to Brittany. "I'd actually like to know what you _would_ have done without me today?" Rachel asked with a proud grin. Santana's eyes narrowed.

"You think now is the time to get cute with me hobbit?"

"Why Santana, did you actually just refer to me as cute?"

"Not in the way you'd like to think." Santana said, horrified. "Gross. You knew exactly what I meant. Now isn't the time to mess with me." Rachel sighed.

"Santana, behave! Poor Rachel has had a long, stressful day taking care of you." Santana's jaw dropped in shock.

"You have to be kidding me. _Rachel_ has had a stressful day? Rachel?"

"Okay, okay," Brittany said, opening the container in front of her. "Why don't you just focus on getting something in your stomach?"

"I should be on my way out anyway. I assured the nurse I would strictly be delivering food." She winked.

"Thank you sweetheart. You're too good to my grumpy daughter." Santana scowled.

"Could you crawl any further up Rachel's ass?"

"Santana!" Brittany chastised and Santana shrugged.

"I'm just keeping it real."

"I'll see you downstairs Mrs. Lopez."

"Oh stop with the Mrs. Lopez. Claudia, please."

"Maybe you two would like to continue your little love fest downstairs so Brittany's parents can have a turn with their grandson." Santana suggested as she picked through fries. "Then you can all go home and leave me and my family alone."

"That's what you have to say about your mother? Who travelled halfway across the country to see you?" Her mother asked, bristling.

"Claudia, please. Calm down. She's had a long day." Hector chuckled.

"Always sticking up for her."

"Someone has to." Santana muttered.

A little while longer of the usual bickering and some more time spent with Claudia holding Dylan and they finally agreed to leave so Brittany's parents could come up. The Pierces were also completely delighted by their new addition as expected and had a hard time with the idea of parting with him as well.

Finally after both families and Rachel had left, they were finally left alone in the room. Dylan had eaten and dozed off so they laid him in his own small bed and Brittany sat attentively by the bedside as Santana mindlessly flicked through the television.

"I can't wait to go home." Santana sighed as she switched off the TV and tossed the remote on the stand next to her. She looked over to Brittany with a weary smile. "Even though it's exhausting and I'm glad they're keeping us till the morning, I just…want to be in our home."

"I know." Brittany smiled and ran her fingers soothingly over the back of her hand. It's just one night. I'll be taking you both home in no time." Santana frowned.

"Home with my mother." She said, rolling her eyes. "That's going to be a blast. Do you know how long they're staying?" Brittany shrugged.

"I haven't talked details with them, but I know she'd mentioned wanting to stay a while till you got up and on your feet…"

"I can get on my feet very quickly if that's the case. I told her she doesn't need to be here that long…"

"Santana, you know she's just excited. They all are, it's their first grandchild."

"I know and it's great but I'll kill her if we have to live with her for too long."

"Well, I can't see them leaving before the end of the weekend. It's Tuesday now." Santana groaned. "I'll keep her out of your hair."

"I want us to have family time. All three of us."

"We will." She said, running her fingers gently through her wife's hair. We will have plenty of family time."

"Promise?"

"I absolutely promise. Your mom will listen to me. Don't worry."

"Have I mentioned your relationship is scary?"

"Don't complain. It works."

"I guess." She grumbled and Brittany laughed.

"Why don't you get some sleep? It'll make the morning come quicker."

"I'm not tired." Santana pouted and Brittany just looked at her with disbelief. She sighed. "Fine, whatever." She said rolling her eyes as she settled further into the bed and Brittany laughed.

"Goodnight Santana." She said, kissing her forehead.

"Night." Santana grumbled back.

* * *

><p>Brittany was right, sleeping did help pass the time and the fact that she took care of waking up and feeding Dylan when he woke up during the night was even better. As much as Santana had wanted to be part of those feedings, she was able to get some much needed rest. It hit the spot and though she was feeling very sore in the morning, she felt a lot more awake and mentally fresh.<p>

Once the morning came, as anticipated the hospital wasted no time in starting to move both Dylan and Santana out so they could free up the space. Santana had no complaints and was itching to get out of there and back into the luxury of her own home. Brittany had arranged for her parents to come help them get home, assuring Claudia that it would be much better for her to get stuff ready at home, which she luckily bought into fairly easily. Getting home and accustomed to traveling with a newborn was slightly stressful and she knew that wouldn't be ideal for Santana to handle that experience with her mother present.

In the end things worked quite well and when they reached the house they found that Claudia had taken advantage of their kitchen and made a full breakfast, which Santana actually really appreciated. She had to admit to liking her mother's food and Brittany thought maybe if she could keep her in the kitchen for most of it, her mother in law's time there would pass by a little bit smoother.

The day was spent mostly having visitors in and out. Both of their friends and Finn and Rachel had all stopped by to see the baby and both sets of parents were there all day. It was nice seeing everyone and there was no one who wasn't gushing over Dylan, but by the evening rolled around, Brittany could sense that Santana was ready for it to end.

After dinner she quietly gave her mom the head's up that Santana was reaching her limit for the day and they gladly headed back to the hotel, to give them some breathing room. Once her own parents cleared out Brittany tried her best to get the Lopezes to go out for a drink but Claudia would have none of it.

"So, when are you going back to Lima?" Santana asked bluntly, as they sat in the living room, her mom across from her on the couch, feeding her grandson happily. Brittany nudged her and she just shrugged.

"Are you trying to get rid of me already?" Claudia huffed and Santana sighed.

"Just asking."

"I thought I could stay for a while and help you guys out."

"We don't need help."

"Of course you do."

"No, we really don't."

"Santana, be nice." Brittany said, squeezing her leg.

"I'm not being mean, I'm just telling the truth."

"Having a child is a huge responsibility Santana." Her mother said. "It is exhausting and draining and you should be happy you have a mother who is willing to spend her time helping you." Brittany closed her eyes, not liking where this was going.

"Mom, don't you have a job? A life? Things you need to do?"

"I have plenty of time off." Santana sighed.

"How long are you expecting to stay here?"

"Your father has to head back at the end of the weekend." Claudia said, glancing over at her husband.

"I can't leave for too long at at time sweetheart." Hector said apologetically.

"It's perfectly fine." Santana said kindly before flicking her eyes back to her mother. "What about you?"

"Well…I was thinking I could spend another couple of weeks past your father. Just to help you two settle." Santana shook her head immediately.

"Absolutely not."

"Santana!" Brittany said.

"No!"

"Can you really not stand the sight of me that much?" Claudia asked, hurt filling her voice.

"Oh, stop playing the victim."

"Girls…" Hector started.

"You're so ungrateful." Claudia snapped.

"Enough!" Brittany said sternly, feeling a instant pang of guilt as she saw her son jump slightly in his grandmother's arms. She sighed, standing up. "Enough." She said, calmly, turning and holding her hand out to Santana. "Come on."

"Come where?" Santana asked, grabbing her hand as she allowed herself to be pulled up.

"You and I are going to go relax for a little bit upstairs. You need to decompress."

"But-" Santana started, motioning towards Dylan.

"Dylan will be fine with you're his grandparents for a couple hours and I'll come out and get him when we're ready to go to sleep."

"Fine." Santana sighed,

"Good, maybe you can find your manners up there." Claudia muttered and Brittany sighed, guiding her wife up the stairs.

"Come on, just let it go." She whispered as they ascended the steps into their room. Once upstairs, Brittany pulled down the sheets so Santana could lay down and lit a couple soft candles before getting in next to her. She watched as Santana closed her eyes and breathed calmly.

"You ok?" Brittany asked gently, brushing a stray hair away from her cheek.

"I'm sorry I'm losing my temper. I'm just….I'm just not used to sharing our personal space anymore." Santana said, opening her eyes to look into Brittany's understanding ones.

"I know. I get it." She smiled. "I really do. But I also think you're being a little rough on her." Santana averted her eyes guiltily as Brittany tangled her hand with hers, squeezing it to gain her attention. "I know it's hard for you, but she means well. And as much as you want it just to be you, me and Dylan right now, the help isn't going to hurt."

"I just feel like we've been waiting all this time for this to happen and now it's here. You and I got through this whole 9 months together and now we have to share it." She shrugged. "I guess it's selfish, but I don't want to."

"We have the whole rest of our lives to be selfish Santana." She said softly, wiggling closer to her wife so she could wrap her arms around her. "We're going to have months home with the baby to ourselves and even when we're back at work full time, it's always going to be the three of us…well, until it's more." She said and Santana sighed.

"I can't even go there now." She laughed, shaking her head and Brittany chuckled, before taking a deep breath and turning serious again.

"We're going to have plenty of time to enjoy this. Right now, we just have to be patient. And you know what, I think sometimes we're going to appreciate the help."

"Speak for yourself." Santana said.

"When we're here and exhausted and we want to take just a minute to breathe and be with each other or to sleep and not worry about a feeding or a changing….we'll appreciate it." Santana smiled a little. "When something happens and we don't know what to do because we've never had to deal with a baby alone before, we'll appreciate it."

"Yeah." She said, fiddling with Brittany's shirt. "I guess."

"Trust me. We're going to need help, whether you want to admit it or not. And I can promise you when it's gone there will be times where we're going to miss it." She said with a grin. "But we'll be ok."

"I don't think I can put up with her for 3 weeks Britt." She shook her head. "It's been a little over a day and I'm ready to kill her."

"Well maybe you can negotiate on the time."

"Negotiate?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, maybe she'll stay for one extra week if you promise her she can come back."

"Do I have to?"

"Santana." Brittany sighed.

"Fine." She muttered.

"But you better be nice when you ask. And you better apologize."

"Apologize?" Santana asked horrified. "Whose side are you on?"

"I'm always on your side." Brittany said. "But you were mean, and she deserves an apology, because she's right, you should be grateful."

"Doesn't feel much like my side." Santana protested and Brittany just looked at her seriously until she groaned. "Fine, but she needs to aplogize too. She's rude." Brittany smiled and pulled her close so he head rested on her chest.

"Come here." She said, holding her tightly. "Why don't you just lay with me for a bit and relax. Is that ok?" Santana nodded into her, swallowing.

"It's more than ok."

"Good." She said, kissing her hair. "I could use some you time." She said and she could feel Santana's smile.

"Are you sure it's ok? What about Dylan?"

"Shh," Brittany soothed, "he's with your mom and dad and I'm sure he's well taken care of. In a little bit I'll go down and get him. Ok?" Santana nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>A little over an hour later, Brittany let Santana wash up for bed while she went downstairs to get Dylan and bring him back upstairs to sleep.<p>

"Hey, how's he doing?" Brittany asked Claudia who was sitting with him in his small seat admiring him.

"He's as perfect as ever." She smiled and Brittany returned it, sitting next to her.

"Good, I'm going to bring him up so we can feed him and put him down for a while."

"Ok." Claudia said. "You can leave him with me if you'd like. I can take care of him."

"Thank you." Brittany said genuinely. "But it's his first night home and I know Santana wants to take care of him tonight." Claudia nodded in understanding. "I'm sure we will be taking you up on that offer some other night." Brittany said with a smirk.

"I hope so. I do hope, you've convinced Santana that it's in your best interest for me to stay on past Hector?" Brittany sighed.

"Claudia, that's between you and Santana. We talked, but you need to talk with her yourself. And to be honest, if you expect to get anywhere, you owe her an apology."

"An apology? But-"

"I know, she was rude, and she was snippy. And she owes you one too." Brittany said, putting her hands up. "But it's been a rough few days and she's emotional and she's struggling with the idea that she needs any help. You know you're daughter."

"I do." Claudia said gently.

"You also know how to get to her and you haven't really been shy about doing that." Brittany said softly, but firmly. "I'm happy to have you for as long as you two can agree on, but you have to respect her. This is our home and this is our family and you have to understand there are boundaries." She shrugged. "This is her territory, a place she built. You have to allow her to breathe."

"It's hard, you know." Claudia said shaking her head and wiping a tear. "Seeing your baby grow up and have a baby of her own. It's unbelievable." She sighed.

"I can't imagine." Brittany said looking at Dylan fondly.

"I look at her and even you and I still see a kid." She chuckled.

"I know…but we're learning. We will learn." Brittany promised. "You have to trust us a little." Claudia nodded. "But I appreciate your help. And I appreciate your wanting to be here. And I know as much as you that we're lucky to have it." She said.

"Thank you." Claudia said, reaching out to hug Brittany.

"Thank _you._" They pulled apart and Claudia sighed.

"Alright, go take my grandson out of here." She said and chuckled. "I'm going to wake him up and head to bed." She said motioning towards a peacefully sleeping Hector on the other couch.

"Goodnight." Brittany said, reaching down to grab Dylan, before heading into the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana woke up and was greeted to the warm familiar smells of her mother's cooking. She had slept well, even though Dylan had been up a few times in the night. She woke up to feed him the first time but Brittany took care of him the other two times and she wasn't surprised to see that both of them were peacefully unconscious before she slipped out of bed and down the stairs.<p>

As she made her way into the kitchen her father was nowhere in sight, but her mother was bustling around humming to the radio as she flipped pancakes over. She shook her head fondly and sat at the counter across from her.

"Good morning mija."

"Morning." She smiled meekly.

"Did you sleep ok? I heard he was up at least once."

"He woke up a few times, but it was okay." Claudia smiled.

"Hopefully he settles in like you did. You were a wonderful sleeper." She said and Santana smiled broadly. "Are you hungry?" she asked and Santana nodded enthusiastically.

"It smells delicious." She said as Claudia grabbed a plate to put together for her. "Where's daddy?"

"He went to the store for a few things. You know him, he was up early, ate and had to get out." Santana nodded. "Brittany's mom texted me, they're stopping over in about an hour."

"Ok." Santana said as her mom slid a plate in front of her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said, leaning against the counter and sighed. "Santana, I owe you an apology." She said and Santana froze mid-bite, unsure she heard her correctly.

"Excuse me?" she asked, swallowing.

"I understand it's hard for your. But it's hard for me too, seeing you grown up all on your own. I want to help you and I want to be here for you and Brittany and my grandson." She smiled. "But I know you're building your own life and I know I can be a bit much for you."

"You think?" Santana asked with a grin and her mom gave her a playful warning glare.

"If you'd like my help, I would love to stay, but if you don't want me to…I understand." She said, taking a breath and trying to mask her disappointment. Santana reached out a hand across the counter to cover hers.

"Mami?" Santana asked and her mom looked back up at her. "I owe you an apology too." She said and Claudia smiled. "I know you're happy and I know you want to help. I'm really glad you understand why I've been so resistant….but it's no excuse for me to be such a bitch. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Her mom said with a smile.

"I know we could use a hand. And I know…we're really lucky to have the offer." Claudia's eyes lit up and Santana winced. "Three weeks is a long time…." Claudia chuckled and sighed.

"I'll stay for a week past your father. Is that ok?" She asked and Santana nodded, looking relieved.

"You can come back." Her mom stifled a laugh.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" she asked and Santana shrugged, going back to eating.

"A girl can dream." She said, taking another bite as her mom tossed a towel with her.

"Such a brat."

After a pleasant enough breakfast and chat with her mom, Santana headed back upstairs with a fresh cup of coffee and sat gently on the edge of the bed. She smiled as she saw Brittany twitch in her sleep and bent down to give her a soft kiss.

"Britt." She said gently.

"Mmmm….no, I don't need any more diapers. I have too many." Santana chuckled.

"Brittany." She said once more as Brittany's eyes fluttered open and she shot up.

"Where is he? Is he ok?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Santana said softly, putting a hand on her wife's shoulder as she heard Dylan stirring. "Shhh, he's fine, he's sleeping." She said and saw relief flood Brittany's face.

"Thank god."

"I brought you some coffee." She said, handing her the cup from the night stand and Brittany smiled appreciatively. "Your parents are going to be here shortly, just thought you might want to be up."

"Yeah, thank you." She said. "Do I smell food?"

"My mom made pancakes."

"I love your mom's pancakes." Brittany smiled and looked down, sipping her coffee before looking back up at her. "Is everything with you two ok?"

"It's great." Santana assured her. "We actually had a good talk, she even apologized." Brittany smirked and Santana nudged her. "Britt…did you lay down the law with my mom again?" She asked and Brittany just shrugged innocently.

"We just talked." She said and Santana shook her head.

"Well, it worked out. I took your advice and apologized too. She's only going to stay the extra week."

"Ok." Brittany said. "Whatever you two decided on."

"I still can't wait for it to be just us…but you're right. We should take the help while we can." Santana said.

"Exactly." Santana shook her head.

"Always the smart one, huh?"

"Someone has to be." Brittany teased, pulling her hand over so she could give her a kiss. "I'm glad you guys worked it out." Santana nodded and kissed her again.

"Me too."

"Don't worry, it'll be the three of us before you know it."

"Santana!" Her mom yelled from downstairs. "Help me set up the video chat!" Santana closed her eyes and sighed.

"Not soon enough."


End file.
